Deseo irresistible
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Inuyasha es un joven que está preso de un deseo que no puede controlar. Kagome ha estado enamorada de él desde que lo vio por primera vez. Pero cuando menos lo pensó, el chico que amaba más que a nada en el mundo le causo un daño irreparable. ¿Es el amor suficiente para perdonar una violación? ¿Es posible reponerse a una herida? o ¿solo debes dejarte arrastrar por la pena?
1. los inicios

**Cap.1 "los inicios"**

Mama!- llame a mi madre desde la escalera para pedirle ayuda, no sé cuánto tiempo la estuve llamando hasta que al fin me contesto.

Dime hija?- mi madre apareció tras de mi causándome un pre infarto.

Mama! Casi me matas del susto!- la regañe pero nadie se podía enojar con esa mujer.

Ciertamente mi madre es una mujer hermosa, con la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo, no está de más decir que es muy cariñosa y dulce a demás de comprensiva. Simplemente mi familia es mi mundo.

Yo jamás haría algo que los avergonzara, siempre rendía bien en la escuela, nunca recibían de mi ninguna queja solo felicitaciones, yo trataba de darles pocos problemas a mis padres, así que trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería que no quedaba muy lejos de casa.

Que querías hija?- me dijo con su dulce tono de voz que me saco de mis pensamientos.

Dos cosas mama- le dije sonriendo.

Dime querida- me dijo siguiéndome a mi habitación.

La primera es: donde están mis medias blancas?- le pregunte ya que las había perdido.

Aquí te las traigo hija- mi madre me las entrego en la mano. Suspire aliviada, lo que me recordó lo segundo.

Ma? Kikiou ya se levanto?- lo dudaba en realidad, ella no era de las que se levantaban a las 7 de la mañana, era de las que se levantaban a la 7:30, 7:45 am para comer, si es que comía, e irse a la escuela.

No, no se ha levantado, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana… no solo no es una buena ama de casa, sino que también es perezosa- rio mi madre de buena gana.

Mi familia es grande, primero está mi padre, Kaoru Higurashi, quien es un magnifico padre, mi madre, Naomi Higurashi, a ella ya la nombre, mi hermano mayor Souta que va en la universidad, Kikiou, mi hermana mayor y por ultimo yo.

Souta tiene 22 años, aunque de mente no es muy grande que digamos, el es un gran chico y tiene una novia muy linda que se llama Hitomi, ellos hacen una pareja perfecta, mi hermano tiene el cabello castaño como mi madre y sus mismos ojos cafés.

Luego le sigue Kikiou, ella tiene 17 años va al último año de instituto, es el mismo al que voy yo, el instituto Jidei. Ella es una chica muy linda, tiene el pelo negro ébano como mi padre y los ojos cafés como mi madre, ella es enemiga de la cocina y de madrugar, pero es una chica muy dulce, por lo menos conmigo lo es porque con sus ex novios, es una mujer que da miedo.

Y yo no soy muy distinta a ella, bueno si lo soy, pero bueno ustedes entienden. Yo tengo 15 años y voy en primer año de instituto, yo soy buena en la cocina y me encargo de las labores del hogar cuando mi madre se va a trabajar.

Yo tengo el pelo negro azabache con las puntas rizadas como el cabello de mi madre, al contrario de Kikiou que tiene el cabello liso. Y mis ojos son como los de mi padre, azules claros.

Mi hermana y yo tenemos algo en común.

Ambas somos porristas, Kikiou me agrego al equipo a penas entre al instituto, y ciertamente me gusta estar en ese club, aparte del de literatura, claro.

Vivo también con mis dos abuelos, la abuela Kaede que es la madre de mi mama. Y mi abuelo que es padre de mi papa.

Bueno yo tengo dos buenas amigas que también están en el equipo de las porristas. Sango y Rin, que son como mis hermanas, las conozco prácticamente de toda la vida así que nos tenemos mucha confianza.

Hija vas a llegar tarde- me dijo mi madre- despierta a tu hermana- dicho eso se fue.

Hermana…- le toque el hombro a Kikiou y ella gruño- hermana llegaras tarde- le dije y ella me dio la espalda- ahhh- suspire- aquí vamos de nuevo…. Kikiou es Sexymaru y te está viendo como babeas!- le dije y ella salto de la cama y se reviso la boca con espanto- jajajajaja…. Siempre caes con eso onee-chan- me reí en su cara y esquivé la almohada que me lanzo.

No me asustes así otra vez!- me dijo con su típico tono de voz, ese que sonaba a berrinche de niña chiquita.

Pero solo así te despiertas…ah! Hermana llegaras tarde!- y me fui de ahí dejándola hablar sola, ya en la escuela se vengaría de mi haciéndome saltar más alto de lo normal.

Sexymaru… perdón, Sesshomaru Taisho era el profesor de matemáticas, más joven de la historia, que traía vuelta loca a todas las chicas inclusive a mi hermana, su club de fans le puso Sexymaru pues todos lo encuentran un bombón, yo lo acepto es muy guapo, no miento, es guapísimo, pero yo no soy tan babosa como las demás chicas, a mi me gusta el capitán del equipo de basquetbol que es también un bombón y hermano menor del profesor, claro que se llevan pésimo.

El chico que me gusta va en el curso de mi hermana y es muy popular, pues como el capitán es el mejor del equipo y es uno de los que tiene el cuerpo más perfecto de la historia. Yo no soy de mirar a la gente de cuerpo entero, pero lo que he visto es más que suficiente para saberlo. Por el fue que acepte ser porrista pues me gusto desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Yo estaba en las bancas con mis amigas, el estaba corriendo con el balón en la mano, esquivó a un muchacho e hizo una clavada a la canasta de forma increíble. Fue tanto así que se colgó del aro. Fue amor a primera vista, ya que cuando sonrió por su espectacular clavada, me dejo embobada mirándolo.

Jamás desde que estoy en el equipo, no me he acercado a hablarle, pues me da muchísima vergüenza. Y es que no se qué decirle, así que aunque me cuesta, cuando se me acerca lo ignoro, o me hago a un lado.

Rin me regaño diciéndome que con esa actitud en vez de gustarle lo iba a espantar.

Muchas chicas creen que no me agrada, dicen que soy indiferente, o más bien una estúpida por rechazarlo, pero que quieren que haga si me da vergüenza, me tiembla el cuerpo, y no coordino las palabras?, no pienso hacer el ridículo frente a él y que después diga que soy lenta o una tonta o tartamuda, jamás! Ni menos frente a él que es tan… perfecto.

Kag! Kikiou no quiso levantarse de nuevo eh?- me dijo Sango, yo solo sonreí.

Si, ya sabes lo de siempre- Rin estaba junto a nosotras en el ensayo.

Sexymaru fue de nuevo el despertador?- me pregunto Rin con una gran sonrisa.

Claro, ya no se qué hacer con ella, parezco yo su hermana mayor en vez de ella- me reí junto a las chicas. Eso que dije era verdad, pero yo aun tenía rasgos infantiles en mí cara, por eso me dejaba el cabello suelto.

Alerta, alerta Taisho y Houshi a las 12 en punto- dijo Rin como señal al acercarse el chico que le gustaba a Sango, Miroku, el mejor amigo del hombre de mis sueños, Inuyasha.

Hola chicas- saludo alegremente Miroku mirando a Sango.

Hola- respondimos al unísono las tres.

Son trillizas?- pregunto bromeando Miroku.

No- volvimos a responder las tres al mismo tiempo lo que les causo gracia a ambos.

Parece que sí lo son- al escuchar su voz tan varonil, mi corazón se acelero, así que puse mi fachada de que "aquí nada pasa"

Tal vez no lo sabíamos y ustedes descubrieron la verdad… no lo creen chicas?- pregunte rogando para que me siguieran el juego de indiferencia.

Ahora que lo dices Kag, te encuentro parecida a Rin y a mí, que locas, nunca nos dimos cuenta- íbamos bien hasta que Rin hablo.

Oigan chicos también tienen practica?- quise matarla, yo estaba de los nervios y ella les buscaba platica, es que no tenia piedad? "todo porque a ella no le gusta nadie del instituto" me dije mirando de forma cómplice a Sango que pareció pensar lo mismo por su cara.

Si hoy también debemos quedarnos… pero con su compañía no será tan duro- otra vez me tembló el cuerpo cuando hablo, es que acaso era brujo o algo que mi cuerpo reaccionaba así?

Hasta que ora?- volvió a preguntar Rin, quise estrangularla por seguir buscando platica con ellos.

Mmm… a ver… hasta las 6… y ustedes- me apure en contestar para que Rin no metiera la pata.

Hasta las 5 solamente- les dije lo más serena posible.

Tienes algo que hacer después?- me pregunto y yo quise desmayarme " me está hablando a mí!... kami esto es un sueño"

Debo salir a buscar a mi hermano mayor- mentí, mi hermano ya no vivía en casa desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Kag si el ya no vive en tu casa- otra vez Rin metiendo la pata, es que acaso quería hacerme sufrir hoy?

Lo se Rin pero me pidió que lo ayudara a llevar unas cosas a casa… mi hermana no lo sabe- me apresure a decir por si acaso quería decir algo.

Que lastima- me dijo y yo quise tirarme a sus brazos, pero aguante olímpicamente.

Bueno Taisho y Houshi sempai los dejamos- me despedí para ir a nuestra practica.

Oye! Ya te he dicho que puedes decirme Inuyasha- otra vez no por favor! Es que él no se cansaba de hacerme temblar?

No lo conozco lo suficiente sempai- le dije de la forma más tranquila que conseguí.

Eso es porque tú no quieres, no porque yo no lo haya permitido- su tono de voz me pareció tan aterciopelado que me dio un vuelco en el corazón.

Ya no la molestes Inuyasha que llegara tarde y la bruja de su hermana la regañara- "gracias Kami por hacer que Miroku intercediera.

Bueno, lo dejare por ahora- se acerco hasta mi oído izquierdo y me sentí vulnerable y con el corazón en la boca cuando me susurro al oído- solo por ahora… porque tu lo necesitas… pero no te dejare después…- se acerco mas a mi oreja si eso fuera posible dándole a sus palabras un toque intimo- tu me encantas y serás mía…- luego de eso se fue como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada.

Wow Kag! Que te dijo?- me pregunto con curiosidad Sango.

Que…- no me salían las palabras estaba muda.

Apúrense o las castigo!- esa fue la inconfundible voz de mi hermana, quien nos llamaba en su posición.

Ya vamos!- respondió Sango- luego nos cuentas

Ok- las seguí donde mi hermana nos esperaba para ensayar los nuevos movimientos que haríamos para el campeonato.

En todo el maldito ensayo sentí la mirada de Inuyasha. Yo daba una vuelta y ahí estaba el en la banca esperando su turno, pero viéndome fijamente a mí. "será en serio lo que me dijo?" me pregunte ignorando su insistente mirada que me parecía más extraña de lo normal, aunque nunca me fije si me miraba, yo solo lo evitaba para que no notara lo nerviosa que me ponía cuando se acercaba a mi o me hablaba.

Lo mire cuando hicimos una pausa y mí como gesticulaba con su boca para que yo captara el mensaje.

"_te veías hermosa cuando te movías así… por eso me encantas"_

Al captar completa la frase primero quede en blanco, y luego me sonroje furiosamente. Eso jamás me lo había dicho nadie en toda mi vida.

Terminamos el ensayo y yo corrí a cambiarme para irme pronto a casa. Hoy no tenía trabajo así que podría llegar temprano.

Al salir de los vestidores el paso junto a mí y me dio un trozo de papel junto con un suave "léelo". Cosa que obedecí e hizo que me volviera a sonrojar.

"_tu cuerpo se veías magnifica con ese traje que traías puesto… no pude evitar pensar en sacarte de ahí y besarte…definitivamente me encantas… pequeña._

_Pd: tienes un trasero hermoso y firme al igual que tu delantera"_

Qué clase de pervertido era el chico que me gustaba?

Me puse a recordar el atuendo que use y me di cuenta del porque de su comentario.

Llevaba puesta unas casas negras que se ajustaban a mi cuerpo y una pollera sin mangas que dejabas al descubierto mis pálidos brazos y resaltaba mi busto pues no solo era ajustada sino que también era blanca y yo me había mojado con agua lo que hacía que resaltaran mas.

Solo me dijo lo evidente, pues yo siempre me acompleje por ser de pechos grandes, no podía culpar que me viera, es hombre no?, pero él me lo dijo… y eso hacía que mi pequeño complejo aumentara.

Decidí no decirle a nadie de la nota y tirarla en pedacitos a la basura.

Pero algo me decía que esto solo era el inicio de algo mucho peor… a lo que tendría que enfrentarme.


	2. el capitan

**Cap.2 "el capitán"**

Llegue como siempre temprano, pues mi madre insistía en que tenía que venirme con Sesshomaru para ahorrar tiempo, yo acepte solo porque así estaba tranquilo un rato y para aprovechar de ver a Kagome en la biblioteca.

No entendía muy bien al principio su afán por los libros, ya que a Kikiou con suerte la veía leer una revista, pero ella siempre estaba leyendo historias de suspenso, acción, de romance, un sinfín de historias pasaban por sus bellas manos y me demostraba que no era como las otras porristas… descerebradas, no ella era toda especial, dulce, cálida, llena de energía, encantadora y con un cuerpo de diosa griega, pues debo admitirlo fue lo primero que vi cuando llego, luego me di cuenta de lo demás que la hacía lucir aun más hermosa.

Kikiou siempre me decía que su hermanita se encargaba de las cosas del hogar y que era un genio, nunca lo dijo de forma pesada, ya que Kikiou adora a su hermana.

Una vez un chico dijo que Kagome solo serviría para hacer la comida y Kikiou le dio un certero puñetazo al idiota ese. Yo en ese tiempo no la conocía. Solo lo hice este año y me deslumbro, y al final le di la razón a Kikiou en darle un golpe al imbécil ese, yo le hubiera partido la bocota, ella no solo serviría para eso, sino que para muchas otras cosas que no diré por miedo a que mi cuerpo me traicione.

A mí no me gustaba que ella se alejara de mi cuando me acercaba a hablarle, sino hubiera sido por Kikiou estoy seguro que ella ni sabría de mi existencia.

Había decidido conquistarla o más bien seducirla, ya que Kikiou en una fiesta cuando estaba medio borracha me dijo llena de orgullo que su hermana era todavía inocente a las experiencias carnales, lo que me agrado en sobre manera, pues yo la quería solo para mí. Así que comencé con mi plan de atraerla a mí.

Los mensajes que le di surgieron el efecto esperado, aso demostró que no era un tempano de hielo ante mis palabras, lo segundo seria un acercamiento profundo.

Ahí te va Inuyasha!- me grito Miroku y me lanzo el balón de básquet.

Aquí voy!- me lance al aro y volví a encestar, use mi súper jugada que los chicos de la escuela bautizaron como "viento cortante" pues corría velozmente y me lanzaba en una clavada que más que eso parecía que cortaba con una espada todo a mi paso y luego la encestaba.

El viento cortante es todo un éxito- me dijo Miroku con su típica expresión feliz.

Sino hubieras hecho el agujero negro yo no habría encestado- le dije de forma simple. El "agujero negro" es una técnica que invento él para robar el balón. Lo quita de forma tan rápida que pareciera que él lo hubiera absorbido con una aspiradora.

Vaya… a que se debe la modestia de nuestro capitán?- me pregunto con su tono de voz lujurioso.

Eres un pervertido Miroku! No es lo que está pensando- claro que si era lo que estaba pensando. Kagome estaba sentada en la galería junto con sus amigas y me estaba observando.

Claro que sí lo es… lo haces para impresionar a Kagome sama no es así- me dijo en un susurro.

Feh! Como crees- le dije tratando de parecer desinteresado.

No mientas- me advirtió.

De acuerdo… tu ganas- le dije, para que arriesgarse a que le cuente a ella las cosas que pienso imaginándola a ella?

Tuviste otro de tus espectaculares sueños ardientes con Kagome sama?- me pregunto otra vez con ese todo lujurioso.

Siempre los tengo desde que la vi- le respondí y la vi alejarse hacia la salida- esa falda le queda bien- pensé en voz alta.

Ciertamente resalta sus largas y torneadas piernas además el azul merino contrasta con el blanco de su piel…

Miroku- gruñí no me gustaba que ese degenerado la mirara tanto, aunque se puede decir que yo la miraba peor de cómo él la veía pero nunca se sabe ni de él ni de mi.

Qué? Solo digo lo evidente… tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para Sango- me dijo y yo me reí.

Y para la maestra de química, y para las modelos, y para la capitana del equipo de natación… quieres que siga?- bromee

No gracias capitán- me dijo siguiendo el juego- pero sabes… aquí no hay ninguna chica que no se haya fijado o suspirado por ti, y ahora que eres el capitán del equipo peor, pues eres popular y las atraes mas, pero Kagome sama parece reacia a caer bajo tus garras perro- me dijo de forma pensativa- será que de verdad no le interesas?

Kikiou me dijo que Kagome era muy tímida- le respondí.

Que sea tímida, no justifica que se aleje de ti como alma que lleva el diablo o que te ignore súbitamente…

No sé, pero algo si se Miroku- le dije mirándolo fijamente con decisión- como que me llamo Inuyasha Taisho que voy a conseguir a esa mujer y la hare mía… o si no dejo de ser el capitán del equipo- dije con seguridad y arrogancia, pues ninguna mujer se había resistido a mí y Kagome no será la excepción.

Esa decisión que tienes y confianza te hizo el capitán del equipo Inuyasha… solo espero que no juegues con ella- me advirtió Miroku. Yo sabía que él la apreciaba, pues él hablaba mas con Kagome, puesto que el también iba al club de literatura.

Esto no es un juego Miroku… ella me gusta y mucho- le afirme con confianza.

Pero la deseas también y eso mas tu impulsividad es peligroso- bromeo conmigo Miroku.

Bueno, pero que hombre no desearía a Kagome… un gay o un idiota…- le dije

Pero es que tus deseos no son muy sanos Inuyasha- me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Mira quien lo dice, el chico que jamás se imagina a Sango desnuda- lo acuse y su cara de espanto, no tenia precio, me largue a reír a carcajadas.

Cállate! O quieres que alguien se entere y le diga!... ya me abofeteo cuando le toque el trasero- se sobo la mejilla inconscientemente lo que me causo mas risa.

Solo a ti se te ocurre algo así con Sango!- me reí con más ganas, hasta que Kikiou apareció con su traje de animadora nuevo. Las chicas habían mandado a hacer un nuevo traje ya que el otro era horrible.

Chicos les mostraremos nuestro avance- dijo e hizo una seña para hacer pasar a las chicas. Cuando Kagome entro me dejo sin aliento- dígannos si está bien…- pero yo no la escuche estaba mirando como idiota a Kagome y me perdí en mi imaginación al verla tan, tan provocadora.


	3. la animadora

**hola de nuevo! jeje**

**aqui les dejo otro capi.**

**disculpen la demora es que esta historia tambien es algo larga y me cuesta un poco darle sentido a la historia.**

**les quiero advertir desde ya que este fic contiene escenas del tipo lemons, en varios capitulo las tendra. **

**el mas proximo sera en 3 capitulos mas... asi que si no quieres leerlo, no lo hagas... no es obligacion jijiji.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen. son de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**pero la historia es mia y si es de mi propiedad, al igual que algunos personajes que no aparecen en la serie ni en el manga.**

**espero y les guste.  
**

* * *

_**Cap.3 "la animadora"**_

Yo no cavia en mi asombro. Kagome estaba realmente hermosa con el nuevo traje que traía puesto. Era una minifalda roja y una pollera sin mangas a juego col la falda. Su escote era en forma de V pero no revelaba todo. Cosa que lamente profundamente. El traje tenia la insignia de la escuela y unas líneas doradas atravesaban por el pecho y la cintura en forma de llamas de fuego. Kagome llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta que dejaba ver su cuello pálido y terso. Sus piernas se veían interminables a pesar de que no era muy alta. Yo le ganaba por una cabeza al igual que Miroku. En sus pies estaban los típicas zapatillas blancas de deportes que les facilitaban los movimientos y las calcetas que estaba usando hacían ver sus piernas más tentadoras.

Esa mujer era un pecado! Y yo quería pecar teniéndola entre mis brazos!

Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi inspección y se sonrojo furiosamente, yo sonreí arrogante. "ese es el primer paso Inuyasha, el segundo es hacerla temblar" sonreí ampliamente.

Inuyasha no sonrías como idiota o se dará cuenta- me regaño Miroku, yo lo mire y vi que él había hacho lo mismo con Sango, ya que ella estaba tan roja como Kagome.

Lo dices porque tú no eres tan discreto cuando miras… yo si- mentí y él me miro con duda- bueno si, ella también se dio cuenta… pero que quieres que haga?... se ve demasiado…- no sabía que palabra decirle para que no pensara cosas pervertidas.

Deliciosa…- me dijo Miroku y yo asentí.

Hey! No la veas!- le reclame enojado.

Yo lo decía por Sango… aunque Kagome también está muy bue…- lo interrumpí con un golpe en la cabeza.

No la mires con tus pervertidos ojos!- le advertí y el puso una cara inocente.

Pero si tú haces lo mismo- me dijo. Yo iba a contraatacar cuando la voz molesta de Kikiou se hizo presente.

Ya termino la parejita? O esperamos a que terminen- nos dijo con el ceño fruncido. Yo fruncí el ceño. Que ella fuera la capitana de las animadoras, no le daba derecho a burlarse de mí.

No hay parejas aquí Kikiou- le dije fríamente- si vas a partir hazlo ahora que los muchachos y yo debemos practicar- le dije entrecerrando los ojos. Kikiou y yo éramos muy amigos, pero siempre había rivalidad entre nosotros por quien era el "líder superior" por eso hacíamos demostraciones con nuestros respectivos equipos para ver cuál era el mejor. Eso suponía un gran honor para el capitán, pues éramos nosotros los que lo dirigíamos.

Te quedaras con la boca abierta Taisho- arrastro las palabras llenas de una amenaza concreta. Yo me cruce de brazos y espere.

"me quedare con la boca abierta eso si… pero no por tu presentación… si no por tu hermana"- pensé mientras se escuchaba la música de lady gaga "bad romance"

El baile era muy parecido solo que estaban incluidas piruetas de las animadoras. En una parte de la canción Kagome se situó en el centro de las chicas y todas se quedaron quietas esperando. Ella bailaba hermoso y era muy sensual al hacer los movimientos. Luego se arrojo hacia atrás y las chicas la sujetaron y la levantaron con sus manos como su fuera una pluma. Luego Rin y Sango la acompañaron arriba de las chicas e hicieron movimientos suaves según se lo permitía la canción. Luego descendieron y las demás hicieron una rueda Kagome luego hizo una junto con las chicas y me di cuenta que bajo la falda había una pantaleta que estaba sujeta a la falda, lo que la hacía ver, demasiado sexy.

Yo estaba sintiendo calor de repente al ver los movimientos tan cargados de sensualidad por su parte, las demás chicas pasaron a segundo plano, yo solo tenía ojos para mirar la soltura con la que se movía.

De repente pensé en otro lugar, en otra situación con Kagome como protagonista junto a mí. "si se mueve así bailando, no me quiere ni imaginar en otra situación más comprometedora" me dije sonriendo y sintiendo como cierta parte de mi cuerpo despertaba. No lo podía creer, ninguna mujer me hacia desearla tanto como Kagome lo hacía, a ella solo le bastaba mirarme para dejarme con la temperatura elevada. Si me daba la mano sentía una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo y terminar en la zona mencionada anteriormente. Sonara pervertido lo que digo, pero era así. No quiere decir que yo no haya estado con otras mujeres en la intimidad que me la pasaba tan "ardiente" o "necesitado", habían sido buenas, debo reconocerlo, pero yo solo las usaba para bajarme la temperatura que me dejaba Kagome. A ellas las utilizaba aunque aun así no eran efectivas, y si ellas decían que era prácticamente un "dios" era porque siempre pensaba que con la que estaba era con Kagome. Lo malo era que cuando despertaba de ese "letardo" seguía pensando en ella y luego me llevaba la decepción de que no era ella. Cuando regrese de mis recuerdos quede con un sudor frio bajando desde mi frente. Ella se había agachado y pude ver su perfecto trasero, pero luego quede peor al ver como se abría de piernas. "wow" fue lo único que pude pensar.

Bueno… que tal?- pregunto jadeando Kikiou.

Estuvo… "Kagome estuvo genial! Se viea hermosa y me dejo con muchas ganas"- pense sonriendo.

Estuvo…- repitió Kikiou de forma impaciente, pero no así menos arrogante.

Bueno- le dije como que no fue la gran cosa. Debía guardar apariencia.

Solo bueno?- pregunto con los ojos en blanco Kikiou- solo bueno?... nos partimos la espalda perfeccionando ese baile y tú dices solo bueno?- me pregunto con una creciente ira.

Que quieres que diga?, magnifico, fenomenal, increíble, algo así quieres que diga?... sabes que no soy de halagos- le dije simplemente, Kagome me miro extrañada y yo comprendí porque, a ella siempre la alagaba- solo a los que se lo merecen que son muy pocos- corregí y ella me miro molesta.

Crees que no merecemos un halago de tu parte capitán?- pregunto Kikiou casi echa una furia.

Las chicas lo hicieron muy bien "sobre todo Kagome"… pero tu… Mmm dejas mucho que desear- sonreí arrogante y Kikiou se enojo y me salió persiguiendo para golpearme, yo solo corría y me reía.

Hermana!- llamo Kagome y yo me detuve recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kikiou.

Dime Kag?- le pregunto dulcemente Kikiou. Era increíble como Kikiou cambiaba de humor cuando Kagome la llamaba. Con ella siempre era dulce y atenta. Con los demás era muy fría e indolente.

Las chicas quieren irse y yo igual… estoy cansada… y no me siento bien- en ese momento Kikiou que ya me tenia agarrado de mi polera, me soltó bruscamente y corrió hasta ella.

Te encuentra mal Kag?- le pregunto preocupada y de forma suave. Yo me acerque hasta ella y vi que tenía las mejillas rojas.

Debes tener fiebre pequeña- le dije y puse mi mano en su frente que estaba ardiendo- si… tienes fiebre- en ese momento Kagome se desmallo y yo alcance a sujetarla "sí que es ligera" me dije al sostenerla.

Kag? Hermana despierta!... o dios no debí pedirle que se quedara a practicar hoy- Kikiou de por si, siempre fue sobre protectora, pero ahora solo lo comprobaba.

Tranquila Kikiou… solo es fiebre… además debía practicar… es animadora igual que tu y es su deber… ella solo cumplió- trate de sonar tranquilo y convincente, pues yo también estaba preocupado.

Puedes llevarla a casa?... mi madre estará ahí… yo no puedo hacerlo… debo hablar con un maestro…- puso cara de desagrado al decir lo ultimo- por favor Inuyasha no te lo pediría si yo pudiera- me dijo y su cara era de suplica total.

No te preocupes que no soy un monstruo… tranquila que yo la llevo a tu casa- ella se relajo y me sonrió. Yo tome a Kagome entre mis brazos al estilo nupcial. Y Salí del gimnasio.

En la calle todos me miraban raro por llevar a una chica. "Como si nadie hubiera visto a una chica en los brazos de otro" me dije un poco irritado por la cara de la gente. Yo conocía muy bien la casa y la familia de Kagome. Kikiou siempre me llevaba ahí a comer o ver una película junto con Miroku y su amiga Kosho. La familia de ella me quería mucho, yo era amigo de Kikiou desde la secundaria. Luego conocí a Kagome y bueno ya todo lo demás que ya mencione.

Al llegar por suerte la señora Higurashi estaba barriendo la entrada. Me miro con preocupación por ver a Kagome inconsciente y yo le dije lo que paso. Ella me dejo pasar y me dijo donde estaba la habitación de Kagome.

Al entrar en ella quede encantado. Era de un color rosa suave. La habitación era muy ordenada. Tenía un escritorio cerca de la ventana. Un mural con fotos de ella y sus amigas, un estante con varios libros. Tras la puerta su armario que era de color café claro. Su cama se veía cómoda y estaba con varios ositos de felpa. Su cubre camas era de un rosa un poco mas fuerte con flores de Sakura de diseño de un tono rosa más suave. La habitación olía a ella. Curiosamente a flores de Sakura como su cubre camas. La deje sobre la cama y no pude evitar contemplarla dormida. Dios! era tan hermosa. Sus pestañas eran tupidas y oscuras como su cabello, su nariz era perfecta, pequeña y respingada, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus labios eran carnosos. No como Angelina Jolie. No eran ni grandes, ni pequeños sino que perfectos. Además se veían tan suaves y deseables. No resistí el impulso y la bese suavemente.

Dios! Estaba en el cielo! Si pensé que eran suaves solo pude comprobarlo al besarla. "delicioso" pensé y me obligue a dejarlos con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude obtener en ese momento.

Soy un aprovechado…- dije casi susurrando- pero no puedo evitarlo- le acaricie la frente y las mejillas con mis manos- me gustaría tanto poder… "hacerte mía"- pensé mientras me ponía de pie. Justo en ese momento la señora Higurashi entro en la habitación.

Muchísimas gracias Inuyasha… gracias por traerla aquí…- me miro con cariño y yo le sonreí- se que la quieres como si fuera tu hermana, por eso te lo agradezco- yo sonreí falsamente. Claro que la quería… pero no como a una hermana precisamente.

Claro…- mentí- no se preocupe y no me dé las gracias fue un placer… debo retirarme- me excuse- todavía tengo un entrenamiento pendiente- incline la cabeza y me despedí de ella de un beso en la mejilla- un gusto verla señora Naomi- le dije sonriendo.

El gusto es mío- me dijo. Yo me fui por donde vine. Negando su oferta de ir a dejarme en auto a la escuela. Un poco de ejercicio no me vendría mal para sacar de mi mente pensamientos de "hermano" hacia Kagome.

Soy un maldito pervertido… debería verla como una hermana o como la niña que es… aunque de niña ya no tenga nada…maldición Inuyasha compórtate!- me regañe. La gente a mi alrededor me miro extrañada- ustedes que me ven?- les pregunte de forma un poco agresiva. Cosa que los espanto- bien Inuyasha… ella es solo la hermana menor de tu mejor amiga y la animadora del equipo, nada mas- me dije tratando de convencerme- parezco loco hablando solo… es patético esto- me dije apurando el paso-" Kagome es la animadora del equipo… la animadora más sexy del equipo y la más hermosa, pero nada mas así que no pienses en nada más que eso queda claro"- me dije entrando en el gimnasio- bien comencemos de nuevo equipo!- les dije autoritario.

Si capitán!- me respondieron al unísono y comenzamos la práctica de baloncesto.

"solo es la animadora… la hermana de Kikiou… solo eso"- me repetía en mi mente- "pero ya será algo mas"- sonreí arrogantemente y seguí mi practica.

* * *

**bueno y que les parecio el capi?**

**haganmelo saber en sus reviews**

**muchisimas gracias por los que me han dejado...**

** me hacen sentir que mi trabajo si vale la pena, y me han dado alegria en esta semana que ha sido la peor de toda mi vida :(**

**cualquier duda o sugerencia haganlo saber. **

**aun puedo corregir algunas cosas ya que la historia no esta del todo escrita.**

**nos vemos pronto XD**

**aioz**

**NINA S/E  
**


	4. encuentros frustrados

**aqui les dejo una nueva actualizacion de este fic**

**espero y les guste **

**un anuncio**

**ya se viene lo bueno de esta historia hasta ahora solo han visto el lado bueno**

**del capitan del equipo de basquet pero ya veran wa jajaja ^^ XD**

**espero disfruten de este capi**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

**la historia si es mia y no la hago con fines de lucro solo para relajarme y pasar el tiempo pensando en inu-kun XP  
**

* * *

_**Cap.4 "encuentros frustrados"**_

-no puedo creerlo- me dijo Sango con expresión asombrada- de verdad te beso mientras dormías?-yo asentí con la cabeza mientras limpiaba la mesa que dejo un cliente- es un aprovechado- me dijo seria y recogiendo los platos de una mesa junto a la que yo limpiaba.

- pues créelo… me beso, me dio mi primer beso y yo no pude ni corresponder- le dije suspirando de forma resignada- pero no me gusto lo que me dijo después de eso…- le dije recordando las palabras que me había dicho cuando creyó que yo dormía. Estaba débil eso sí, pero no inconsciente. Apenas se había ido me desperté y me toque los labios pensando que fue una broma y que alguien me dijera "aquí están las cámaras" pero… no, no era un sueño.

- Kag?... que harás ahora?... te beso y te ha dicho casi toda la semana esas… "dulces palabras"- hizo con sus manos las comillas sacándome una sonrisa.

-nada Sango, que quieres que haga?, tal vez para el solo fue un beso y eso nada importante, no me puedo dar el lujo de hacerme ilusiones cuando Sara lo está rondando y él se deja…- mi mirada se entristeció por un momento pero moví mi cabeza y negué ese pensamiento y sentimiento de tristeza- bien manos a la obra que llegaran más clientes!- dije sonriendo alegre, no tenía idea de donde había sacado esa alegría repentina.

Estuvimos toda la tarde atendiendo a los clientes que estaban entrando y saliendo constantemente del café "atardecer". Estaba agotada aunque muy feliz porque toda la gente que iba a ese café me trataba bien y con mucho respeto pues Midoriko era mi madrina y hermana de mi padre así que como a ella en la ciudad se le respetaba a mí también se me tomaba en consideración.

-oye Kag hay algo que no entiendo aun- me dijo Sango sacándose su uniforme de mesera negro.

-que es lo que no entiendes?- le pregunte desatando mis trenzas y ordenando mi uniforme para dejarlo en el casillero.

-es que Inuyasha iba muy seguido a tu casa y tú me dices que recién lo conociste este año, como es que nunca lo viste?- me pregunto Sango con el ceño fruncido- no será que me has mentido?- me pregunto un poco ofendida.

-no te mentí… yo lo conocí este año… lo que pasa es que…- y comencé a relatarle los hechos que hicieron que hasta ahora conociera a Inuyasha.

** Flash back**

_Cuando mi hermana iba a primero de secundaria siempre se quedaba en casa de una amiga a hacer una tarea o una pijamada así que me la pasaba casi todos los días sola ya que mi hermano Souta iba al instituto y salía tarde de ahí por sus talleres de deportes._

_Pero un día mi hermana comenzó a llevar a sus amigas y amigos a casa. Al principio solo llevaba a chicas y aunque la mayoría de ellas eran muy desagradables había una que me simpatizaba y que era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, Kosho._

_Yo había hecho lo mejor posible por no ser grosera con nadie, pero un día una de esas compañeras de mi hermana comenzaron a reírse de mí y de mi forma de peinar. Yo aun tenía 10 años y me peinaba con trenzas o con coletas a los lados de mi cabeza lo que me hacia lucir más niña, ellas se burlaban porque yo era un bebe comparada con Kikiou y no era mentira de cierta forma Kikiou se vestía y peinaba como una mujer y yo aun no lo hacía, pero eso a mí nunca me molesto y Kikiou nunca me lo reclamo, decía que yo siempre tenía que ser yo misma y no como los demás querían. Pero esas chicas eran muy crueles con sus comentarios, yo nunca quise decirle a Kikiou, pues ella no era de muchas amigas y no quería que tuviera que elegir entre sus amigas y yo, así que decidí no estar en casa cuando sus amigas y amigos venían o simplemente me quedaba en mi habitación haciendo mis tareas o leyendo algún libro con el fin de no tener que bajar y enfrentarme a esas engreídas que tenía mi hermana por amigas._

_A los trece años me puse a trabajar en el café "atardecer" de mi tía Midoriko así que pasaba menos tiempo en casa y Kikiou podía estar con sus amigas todo el tiempo sin tener que ir a mi habitación a invitarme a que las acompañara._

_Todo hasta ahí era genial, claro después empezó a llevar a muchachos a casa y fue ahí que conocí a Miroku._

_Iba caminando por el pasillo de mi casa, poniéndome mi abrigo para ir a trabajar cuando choque contra el pecho de alguien._

_-lo siento muchísimo no me fije- le dije a un joven de ojos azules oscuros y sonrisa cálida._

_-no hay problema… eres la hermana de Kikiou no es cierto?- me pregunto sonriendo y yo asentí con mi cabeza devolviendo la sonrisa- por fin conozco al centro de atención de Kikiou- me dijo riendo levemente y yo le seguí- nos acompañas?- me dijo de manera dulce._

_-solo están tu y mi hermana?- le pregunte olvidando completamente que tenía trabajo._

_-no, también está mi mejor amigo y el de Kikiou- me dijo y yo fruncí un poco el ceño._

_-Kosho también esta?... tu amigo y el de mi hermana?... tiene un mejor amigo varón?- le pregunte un poco extrañada._

_-si mi mejor amigo también es el mejor amigo de ella… se llama Inuyasha, y va en el mismo salón que tu hermana en el mío claro está- sonrió y me guio hacia el living de mi casa._

_Yo estaba dispuesta a entrar, pero luego mire la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de color crema y me puse tensa._

_-lo siento será para otra ocasión, tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar- le dije suavemente y él se entristeció un poco- para otra vez será- le dije ignorando al joven de cabello plateado que estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro hablando plácidamente con mi hermana que reía de buena gana._

_-para otra ocasión entonces Kagome sama- me dijo estrechando mi mano._

_-hasta la próxima entonces- le dije haciendo lo mismo._

_Luego Salí de mi casa y llegue tarde. Mi tía me había ido a dejar a casa así que mi mama y mi papa no se enojaron, pero no pude ver a ese simpático joven que fue ciertamente muy educado y gentil conmigo._

_Luego supe que se llamaba Miroku, pero no lo vi mas, pues estaba ocupada estudiando y trabajando en el café y no tenía tiempo para estar en casa charlando con los amigos de mi hermana._

_Siempre se hablaba de ellos en mi casa, de que Miroku era muy divertido e Inuyasha era muy educado y seguro de sí mismo. A mama y a papa, incluido mi hermano Souta, le agradaban los amigos de mi hermana y los invitaban seguido a casa a tomar el té o a cenar, incluso a desayunar o almorzar. Pero cuando lo hacían no coincidían los horarios con los míos._

_Tenía que trabajar y comía donde mi tía o me invitaban a la casa de Sango o de Rin a comer y hacer las tareas de la escuela. Así que los encuentros que deberían haber servido para conocer a los amigos de mi hermana, se frustraban por mis deberes o había veces en que solo iba Miroku y el otro amigo de mi hermana no iba._

_Cuando entre al instituto Jidei escuche hablar del capitán Taisho, ciertamente me llamo la atención, siempre quise conocerlo, el básquet me gustaba y los comentarios que hacían del capitán era que era excelente jugando y hacia unas clavadas magnificas. Así fue como trate de conocerlo pero nunca resulto, y tampoco me sabía su nombre. Luego mi hermana me invito a participar de las animadoras y me dijo que nosotras seriamos las que animaríamos los partidos del equipo de básquet así que acepte con el fin de compartir algo con mi hermana y conocer al capitán._

_Cuando estaba en los asientos de gimnasio vi a un joven de la edad de mi hermana con cabellos de plata corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el aro del equipo contrario, ahí vi a Miroku con el balón y me alegro de verlo en el instituto, luego le dio el pase a el joven peli plateado e hizo la clavada más increíble que yo hubiera visto todos habían gritado "viento cortante", a lo que supuse era el nombre de esa jugada, luego siguió el pitido que daba fin al encuentro y escuche los gritos de "ese es el capitán Taisho!" "así se hace perro" "eres genial hanyou" y de las chicas un "eres el mejor capitán" "eres buenísimo Inuyasha" ahí me sorprendí por la casualidad._

_Luego vi como se acercaba ese muchacho a Miroku y sonrió de una manera tan hermosa por su victoria que me dejo sin aliento, luego Miroku lo levanto junto con los demás del equipo y el sonreía de oreja a oreja dejando ver sus hermosísimos ojos dorados y sus blancos dientes._

_-el es mi mejor amigo Kagome… y el capitán del equipo- me dijo mi hermana y yo solo asentí. De repente el miro en mi dirección e hizo un símbolo de "años y paz" y supuse que fue a mi hermana porque la mire y ella hacía lo mismo. Por una milésima de segundo sentí su mirada posarse en mí y mi corazón se acelero de una manera que me hizo tener que alejarme del lugar con el ceño fruncido por esa reacción tan extraña por mi parte._

_Después descubrí que estaba perdidamente enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela al cual todos seguían y que era el mejor amigo de mi querida hermana mayor._

** Fin del flash back**

-wow parece una historia de locos- me dijo- Rin lo sabe?- me pregunto de forma curiosa mientras nos poníamos nuestros abrigos.

-no me lo ha preguntado aun, ya sabes que es muy distraída- le dije y ella se rio.

-como andamos por casa- me dijo de forma sarcástica- mira quien lo dice la chica mas despierta de la escuela, la que tiene a 10 chicos babosos por ella y no se da cuenta- me dijo riendo y yo enrojecí.

-eso no es cierto- le dije tratando de calmar el sonrojo que sentía en mis mejillas.

-que tú no te des cuenta no quiere decir que no suceda Kag- me dijo y yo enrojecí mas haciendo reír mas a Sango.

-qué bueno que ya terminaron- nos dijo mi hermana en la puerta del local- ya pensé que nunca iban a salir- nos dijo bromeando y nosotras sonreímos. Kikiou nunca era grosera con mis amigas, yo sabía que a Kikiou Sango y Rin le agradaban porque a Kikiou si no le agradas te lo hace saber no importa se eres el presidente del país, te lo dice y te lo hace saber- de que hablaban que tardaron tanto?- nos pregunto teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-de los pretendientes que tiene Kagome y que no se ha dado cuenta- le dijo Sango y yo enrojecí de nuevo y si eso no fuera posible enrojecí mas cuando vi que Miroku e Inuyasha estaban afuera y habían escuchado lo que dijo Sango.

-eso es normal… Kagome es muy distraída para darse cuenta si hay un chico enamorado de ella… yo creo que ni aunque tuviera un cartel en la frente se daría cuenta- dijo bromeando mi hermana y todos rieron e septo Inuyasha y yo.

-Kagome sama…-me llamo Miroku y yo lo mire expectante- tiene novio?- me pregunto y todos me miraron fijamente inclusive mi hermana e Inuyasha que me veían con el ceño fruncido.

- y-yo…-balbucee nerviosa y avergonzada, ciertamente no tenía novio. Tuve pero como juego cuando niña pero nunca los bese ni ellos a mi- y-yo… emm- agache la cabeza para que no vieran en el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

-no tiene novio pero tiene un pretendiente que podría estar en la lista de candidatos- dijo Sango sacándome de mi estado y haciendo que suspirara aliviada. Yo no quería que supieran que era una inexperta en el tema de las relaciones de pareja y Sango lo sabía bien.

- y quien es el afortunado que está en la lista?- pregunto Inuyasha con la voz sombría pero al parecer nadie lo noto.

- buena pregunta perro… quién es?- pregunto mi hermana con el ceño fruncido y con mirada inquisidora.

-se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo- les dije de la manera más indiferente posible poniéndome a caminar a paso lento y seguro. Sango me siguió los pasos de cerca y me miro con una sonrisa aprobatoria, yo le sonreí de forma cómplice.

- eso no se vale!- reclamo mi hermana riendo junto con Miroku, Inuyasha estaba serio y con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

Yo los mire a todos y les saque la lengua de forma juguetona sacándoles a todos una sonrisa y luego les sonreí dulcemente dándome la vuelta y tomando la mano de Sango para luego salir corriendo y jugar un rato en un parque.

-Hey! Esperen!- grito mi hermana a lo lejos y nos siguió corriendo junto a los demás.

- yo no espero!- grite de forma juguetona.

-el que llega ultimo invita un helado!- grito Sango y nos reímos, nosotras llevábamos la ventaja.

Al final llegamos primero y nos sentamos en los columpios que había en el parque que estaba en la zona.

Kikiou e Inuyasha fueron a comprar los helados por llegar de los últimos.

Se habían puesto a jugar en el camino y hacerse trampas para ver quién era el mejor de los dos. Al final terminaron llegando sucios y de los últimos.

-aquí esta el tuyo Sango- dijo Inuyasha dándole a Sango su helado de vainilla y frutilla- ten Kagome- me dijo dándome mi helado de chocolate y manjar con almendras.

-gracias Inuyasha onii san- le dije sonriendo y tome el helado entre mis manos. Al tomarlo tuve que rozar mis dedos con su mano y eso me produjo un leve escalofrió.

- bien ahora a comer se ha dicho!- exclamo Miroku levantando su helado y comenzando a comer.

- Hai!- exclame y comencé a comer mi helado. Como se derretía rápido el barquillo tuve que sacar mi lengua para lamerlo. Mire de reojo a Inuyasha y vi que tragaba duro y la mano le temblaba levemente.

-onii san estas bien?- le pregunte. Yo le decía onii san cuando estábamos fuera del instituto. Adentro lo llamaba sempai, nunca lo llamaba solo por su nombre, me daba vergüenza.

-si estoy bien- me dijo solo un poco nervioso. Yo me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo mi helado que estaba demasiado exquisito para desperdiciarlo.

- eres una golosa Kagome… si quieres otro helado pídemelo pero no lo comas como si fuera el ultimo que existiera- me regaño sonriendo mi hermana yo solo sonreí.

-es que esta muy rico y no quiero desperdiciarlo, además no todos los días Inuyasha onii san nos compra un helado- dije sonriendo, los demás (Kikiou y Miroku) comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-hasta Kagome se da cuenta que eres un avaro Inuyasha- rio Miroku que casi se ponía a llorar de la risa.

-cállate Miroku…-dijo Inuyasha con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-pero si es verdad- agrego mi hermana. Inuyasha apretó sus puños exasperado.

-no soy avaro! Solo estoy ahorrando lo que tengo!- grito y los salió persiguiendo Kikiou comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por el parque riendo, Miroku también reía y estiraba los brazos como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

-son mucho peor que niños- rio Sango viendo el espectáculo.

-ni que lo digas… empeoran con la edad...- le dije riendo suavemente- quieres otro helado?- le pregunte.

-claro pero ahora triple!- exclamo con entusiasmo mi amiga.

- así se habla!- exclame con el mismo entusiasmo y me dirigí al puesto de los helados por uno triple.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado este capi**

**espero sus reviews con gusto y espero de corazon que les sea de su agrado**

**nos vemos pronto**

**aiozzzz**

**NINA S/E  
**


	5. su sonrisa enloquese

_**Cap.5: "su sonrisa enloquece"**_

-Inuyasha por una vez en tu vida crece…- me dijo mi hermano mientras doblaba en la esquina de la escuela.

- ya crecí Sesshomaru- le dije molesto. Ciertamente yo ya era todo un hombre. Sonreí para mis adentros. Claro que era todo un hombre muchas me lo decían.

- cuando?...- me dijo sarcásticamente en su habitual tono frio.

- hace mucho- sonreí de forma arrogante recordando todos los hechos de mi vida como un "hombre grande". Si… lo había pasado bien.

- escúchame idiota y que te quede claro…- me miro de la manera más terrorífica que tenia y vaya que tenia miradas así- si no apruebas bien el maldito año en mi asignatura y en las demás juro que hago lo posible para que nuestro padre no te venda la Shikon… el ya te lo advirtió… y además también me pertenece… así que tu elijes… o te las das de galán de cuarta o te va bien en la escuela… ya es tu ultimo año… has que nos enorgullezcamos de ti- me dijo indiferentemente. Claro… el día que Sesshomaru se enorgullezca de ser mi hermano será el día en que me case y tenga una familia propia… o sea NUNCA.

- lo que digas- le dije restándole importancia.

- creo que mi amenaza no la tomaras en serio verdad?- me dijo sonriendo. Ahí si me dio miedo. Que mi hermano sonriera de esa forma ladeada significaba problemas para mi, y muy grandes.

- que tramas?- respondí con otra pregunta preso de los nervios.

- si no subes tus calificaciones y no consigues por lo menos 300 yens…- me miro fijamente manteniendo su sonrisa- voy a seducir a Higurashi…

- Kikiou estaría feliz de la vida si tu lo haces- le dije tranquilo.

- yo me refería a Kagome Higurashi… no a Kikiou- ahí lo mire con odio, pero me controle no podía demostrar que ella me gustaba frente a mi hermano.

- y eso a mí que me importa- le dije restándole importancia. Sesshomaru sonrió más. Diablos! Mi actuación no sirvió de nada- no te atreverías- lo rete. El era maestro, no podía involucrarse con los estudiantes, ni mucho menos con menores de edad.

- no me desafíes hermanito… sabes que me da igual… yo hago lo que quiero… tu sabes que no le dirían nada al hijo mayor de Inuno Taisho y al ahijado de Jaken… sabes de lo que soy capaz- yo lo mire con furia contenida. Claro que sabía de lo que era capaz.

_**Flash back**_

_Cuando Sesshomaru tenía 16 años había tenido una novia muy bella en realidad que tenía 15 años._

_Yo había acompañado a mi madre a la junta de apoderados de su curso, así que recorrí la escuela. Yo aun iba en primaria. Tenía 11 años, y estaba en el último año de primaria. Pronto entraría a la secundaria de Shinsen, mientras el entraría en el instituto Jidei._

_Había recorrido casi toda la escuela._

_Había muchos alumnos aun en el establecimiento, eran los alumnos de la tarde._

_En el baño mas cercano que había en los pasillos, no me fije si era de hombres, pero antes de cruzar la puerta escuche claramente los gemidos y jadeos de una mujer._

_Cuando escuche que un hombre de voz ronca la llamo Kagura, yo me enfade. A pesar de llevarme mal con mi hermano no soportaba las traiciones a mi familia. Me acerque para decirle unas cuantas palabras pero al quedar en la lava manos mire a la distancia a mi hermano mayor entre las piernas de Kagura, embistiéndola con brío._

_Yo abrí los ojos mas al notar que, bajo los cubículos del baño había zapatos de mujer, se les veía temblorosa. _

_Sesshomaru también lo sabía porque, a pesar de haberlo escuchado miles de veces cuando estaba con su novia en casa, jamás gemía tan ronco como lo hacía en ese momento. De seguro lo hacía para intimidarlas o que se yo._

_No me moví de mi lugar, pero deje de mirarlos._

_-supongo que ya terminaron… hay chicas en los baños que quieren salir- les dije sin ninguna expresión. Kagura enrojeció y se arreglo su falda. Sesshomaru me miro y sonrió mirando a los cubículos- "el ya lo sabía"- me dije._

_- no sabía que te gustaba entrar en el baño de chicas- me dijo burlón._

_- no me fije… pero veo que a ti si hermano- le dije con el mismo tono neutro._

_- es mas privado- me dijo fríamente. _

_- claro- respondí- ya no tengo sed… apúrate en lo que haces mama ya debe estar lista…- le mencione y Salí del baño._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Después de ese día supe que a él le daba igual si lo veían haciendo "eso" en cualquier parte.

Yo seguí su ejemplo. No porque fuera mi héroe, sino porque tenía razón su forma de ser. Era, para mí, muy lógica, no hacían nada malo, solo en los lugares "inapropiados".

Una profesora lo había visto y escuchado. Pero no hizo nada porque mi hermano la sedujo y cayó como mosca al estiércol.

Y otras veces solo debía decir su nombre y punto. Sus problemas se solucionaban. Nadie le haría nada a un Taisho… y eso yo lo sabía bien.

-no le toques ni un pelo… ella es mía- le dije casi gruñendo.

- eso depende de ti…_hermanito_…- como odiaba que me dijera así. Yo ya no era un estúpido enclenque.

Cuando llegue a la escuela llegue de pésimo humor. Atrás había quedado aquella tarde que estuve en el parque con Kagome, bueno y los demás, pero ellos no importan en este momento.

Deje mis cosas en la silla de mi pupitre y mire por la ventana. No tenía nada más que hacer. Ya había pasado por la biblioteca y Kagome no estaba ahí, así que sentido tenia estar en un lugar que no me interesa?

Cuando pensé que no pasaría nada interesante a través de la ventana, como si la hubiera invocado, apareció Kagome con su impecable uniforme y sus medias blancas que hacían ver sus piernas interminables.

-kami ella es un sueño- murmure embobado con la diosa que tenia frente a mis ojos.

Ella levanto su mano derecha y saludo.

Trate de mirar y me enfurecí al reconocer a ese estúpido niñito del salón b. Hobo o así creo que se llamaba. El era la sombra de Kagome a parte de sus amigas, siempre la rondaba y la muy ingenua se dejaba. Era irritante ver lo arrastrado que era el idiota ese, pero debo admitir que su táctica era buena porque la podía abrasar y tomar sus manos. Yo con suerte podía besar su mejilla o tocarle por "accidente" una mano.

La ira que iba sintiendo se esfumo tan rápido como había aparecido.

Kagome estaba sonriendo… ella tenía la sonrisa más linda de todo el mundo, la más encantadora que yo había visto en toda mi vida.

La veía como idiota. Estaba saludando a sus amigos que estaban en la entrada esperándola. A todos les regalo una gran sonrisa y me dio coraje, ninguna de esas sonrisas eran para mí o pensadas para mí. Eran para otros y para el estúpido de Hobo…

Había pasado más de media hora después de lo de la mañana. Estaba en clases de ingles, se me daba bien ese idioma al igual que Miroku, Kikiou por el contrario estaba hecha polvo, nunca le había ido bien en ingles y siempre debía venir después de sus ensayos a un reforzamiento si es que quería aprobar la materia.

-estudiantes los representantes del consejo estudiantil quieren informarles de algo importante- nos dijo el maestro de forma calmada.

Yo mire fastidiado, odiaba a esos tipos, eran unos cerebritos y engreídos que se creían los reyes de la escuela. Sonreí con arrogancia, mas de alguno de esos perdedores intento ser mi amigo para ser popular… claro que yo los mande por donde vinieron.

-buenos días- saludo una voz dulce que yo reconocí al instante. Mire fijamente hacia delante y ahí estaba ella. No tenía idea de que ella era del consejo, me lo pensaría mejor… tal vez sería interesante aceptar la propuesta de ingresar al consejo- yo soy Kagome Higurashi…- todos miraron a Kikiou con la boca abierta al ver a la belleza de hermana que tenia Kikiou- la vicepresidenta del consejo de estudiantes y he venido a llamar a los siguientes estudiantes- miro al maestro y él le hizo un asentimiento de aprobación con la cabeza- Miroku Houshi…. Sasuke Kinomoto… Kosho Akisuki… Haruka Hiroshi… y por último a Inuyasha Taisho- dijo suavemente. Yo me puse de pie lentamente y la mire. Ella me sonrió de una forma tan especial que me creí perdido en sus labios.

- para que nos llamo Higurashi san- pregunto Haruka con expresión curiosa.

- iré al grano- dijo con una sonrisa ya fuera del salón- el consejo no tiene a todos los integrantes… nos hace falta un tesorero, un secretario, el vocero y el presidente- ella tenía la cara un poco triste, así que pregunte para saber la causa.

- que paso con los que había antes?- le pregunte de forma desinteresada.

- hubo un lio con el asunto de la recaudación de fondos del año en el que yo no estuve y fueron expulsados… el director me dijo que ustedes serian las mejores opciones por sus desempeños y ya tiene sus cargos… solo deben aceptarlos- nos dijo con una sonrisa que haría aceptar a cualquiera ir a la horca con tal de seguir mirándola.

- pero somos 5 y hay 4 cargos- dijo el cuatro ojos de Sasuke. Era un perdedor.

- lo sé… es que cuando llegue me pusieron ahí… y no pude elegir… mi puesto solo lo ocupe de forma temporal- yo fruncí el ceño… si ella no estaba en el consejo yo no me incluiría.

- yo no quiero participar- dijo Kosho suavemente- deberías quedarte en tu puesto Kagome chan… lo haces bien- le dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me alegre por el comentario. Pero no lo demostré.

- gracias…- su sonrisa ya me tenia nervioso y me hacia imaginarla conmigo el resto de mi vida "tonterías" me dije en mi mente y sacudí la cabeza- bueno estos seria los cargos…- hizo una pausa mirando un papel- la tesorera seria Haruka sempai… el secretario seria Miroku sempai- miro a Miroku que sonrió- el vocero seria Sasuke sempai… y el presidente Inuyasha sempai- todos me miraron incluso Kagome con expresión extraña.

- qué?- les pregunte un poco agresivo a todos excepto a Kagome.

-Qué extraño que tú salieras presidente del consejo… por lo general son los que tienen mejores calificaciones- dijo Sasuke. Yo lo mire sombríamente y el dejo de mirarme al instante.

- el director dijo que Taisho sempai seria porque él era conocido en la escuela y tenia actitudes de líder… y por otra razón que no se me permitió decir…- ella me miro y me regalo la sonrisa más linda que había recibido en el día.

- bueno venga… cuando empezamos?- pregunto Miroku.

- mañana Miroku sempai- ella le sonrió y agrego- ahora pueden volver a sus salones…- todos le hicieron una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando yo me di vuelta ella me sujeto el brazo.

- sucede algo?- le pregunte tratando de controlar el estremecimiento que me rodeo.

- Inuyasha sempai- me dijo mirándome fijamente. Titubeo un poco antes de decirme- le puedes dar este dinero a mi hermana?... es que yo no puedo después y no sería bueno que entrara a dárselo siendo que ella no le va bien en ingles…- me dijo con rostro suplicante. Yo mire su mano y vi que la tenia extendida para que yo lo recibiera- por favor- me pidió y yo le sonreí.

- tranquila… yo se lo doy a Kikiou- estire mi mano y ella me dio el dinero. Otro estremecimiento me envolvió. Yo la mire y ella estaba sonrojada, me miro y me dio una cálida sonrisa.

- arigato Inuyasha sempai…- sonrió mas ampliamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo que de estático mirándola fijamente- adiós- se despidió de mi con una sonrisa encantadora.

En toda la maldita clase no preste atención. Solo recordaba ese beso y su sonrisa que me había hechizado.

Kami era tan hermosa que hasta era un pecado mirarla, era tan angelical y dulce que daba miedo, pero era perfecta simplemente perfecta y mía. Bueno aun no lo era pero lo sería muy pronto.

Me estaba desquiciando al recordar cada fracción de su cuerpo y de su cara… su sonrisa me estaba enloqueciendo de la manera más rápida que había experimentado.

-oye amigo- me llamo Miroku junto a mi- Kikiou se dará cuenta que es por su hermana si sigues perdido en el espacio- me dijo sonriendo.

- claro… lo que tu digas- dije distraídamente. Como una imagen fugaz me imagine a Kagome con una sonrisa de satisfacción después de haber estado entre mis brazos y eso hizo que mi querido amigo despertara de su letardo- ahora no maldita sea- me dije fastidiado al ver que ni en la escuela estaba a salvo de sus repentinas apariciones en escena.

- amigo no te la imagines aquí o mas de alguna chica se hará ilusiones- Miroku otra vez. Es que no me pidió descubrir en peores condiciones?

- diablos- murmure cuando me dolió mi erección. Había imaginado a Kagome suspirando mi nombre en mi oído mientras estaba sobre mi- plan c- le dije a Miroku. Y el asintió.

- maestro Inuyasha no se siente bien, le duele el estomago- yo puse mis manos y mi chaqueta de la escuela entre mis piernas para disimular.

- llévalo a la enfermería Houshi- le dijo el maestro preocupado.

- no se preocupe sensei- luego al salir Miroku me soltó y se rio- ahora vete antes de que alguien te vea- yo Salí corriendo. Qué bueno que Miroku era de toda mi confianza y éramos amigos de toda la vida si no me hubiera avergonzado de recibir su ayuda.

Luego de desahogarme. Me lave las manos y me quede en el baño. Los apuntes se los pediría a Kikiou o a Miroku así que no importaba.

Me quedaría un rato ahí pensando…

-Kagome- murmure sonriendo. Quién diría que solo una sonrisa me podía dejar de esta manera?- no sabes cuánto te deseo…


	6. no lo aguanto

**aqui les dejo otro capi ^^**

**ahora respondere una pregunta que me hicieron...**

**en el siguiente capi inuyasha mostrara su "lado oscuro"**

**tienen que leer este para saber porque le digo lado oscuro a la personalidad pervertida de inuyasha**

**una aclaracion**

**en mi otro fic de "la estrella" se que pareciera el capitulo amigos a la continuacion de sonrisas**

**pero es que estube a punto de cometer un error...**

**en el capi que le sigue espero que entiendan... se podria decir que amigos es la intro de el siguiente que se llamara**

**"luna nueva 1" ahi espero comprendan... no fue un error... el capi era amigos por el sentieminto que estaba surgiendo entre ellos... **

**que inuyasha y kagome se sonrieran tan seguido no tenia nada que ver...**

**bueno no les doy mas la lata... jijiji**

**disfruten la lectura y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!  
**

* * *

_**Cap.6: "no lo aguanto"**_

-haya va!- escuche que decía una joven a la distancia.

- ok- les dijo Kagome con voz risueña. Yo la mire desde la distancia.

Dios! Era tan hermosa que me parecía un pecado incontrolable. De solo pensar en lo que podríamos hacer juntos me tensaba.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida… perfecta… simplemente perfecta.

Verla con el traje de deportes no aliviaba el deseo que crecía en mi interior. Nunca en toda mi vida, tuve que desahogarme dentro de la escuela. Ni por más desesperado. Aunque eso solo me pasaba cuando pensaba en ella.

Mirar sus piernas blancas y como la polera de la escuela se le ajustaba a su pecho era lo más tentador y provocativo que había visto en mi vida…

Su sonrisa era tan especial… tan insinuante…

No sé si ella se daba cuenta, pero ella era coqueta por naturaleza. Su mirada azulada brillaba de una forma tan intensa… ella era como un libro abierto, era tan expresiva. Su boca siempre se las arreglaba para mostrar una sonrisa tentadora que era capaz de hechizarte.

Y ahí estaba yo en la banca esperando mi turno para entrar al partido. Mirando como Kagome jugaba voleibol.

Se veía tan ingenua… tan frágil.

-solo un poco mas- me dije tratando de controlar mis instintos más básicos- aguanta un poco mas- me dije en voz baja.

- eh!- gritaron las chicas y yo levante mi mirada. Todas rodeaban a Kagome y le sonreían de oreja a oreja. Ella las miraba avergonzada y con una dulce sonrisa.

- vayan a cambiarse… buen partido chicas- les dijo la maestra de deportes que tenían.

Los chicos y las chicas en el instituto tenían profesores de educación física diferentes. A veces algunos de los cursos coincidían en los horarios. Las canchas eran lo suficientemente grandes y numerosas para que hubiera más de dos cursos ocupándolas.

-Hey! Amigo vuelve a la tierra- me dijo Miroku. Yo lo mire extraviado- estas mejor ahora?- me pregunto.

- de qué?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- de tu dolor de estomago- me dijo burlón. Yo enrojecí.

- feh! Claro que si… un simple dolor de estomago no puede conmigo- le dije restándole importancia.

- pero se veía que era fuerte ese dolor… estabas tan tenso amigo… deberías ver a una enfermera… Kikiou me dijo que Kagome quería estudiar medicina….- me insinuó Miroku con voz pervertida- tal vez ella te atienda…

- deja de molestar monje…- le dije con voz gélida y amenazante.

- Inuyasha, ahora si hablando en serio que harás?... tú no te caracterizas por esperar a las mujeres… de por si eres impulsivo… me sorprende que no te hayas lanzado a la señorita Kagome y la hayas hecho tuya de una buena vez….- Miroku tenía razón. Yo nunca esperaba a nadie. Si yo lo quería, lo tomaba y no le preguntaba a nadie si estaba de acuerdo o no.

- no sé lo que me pasa con esa niña…- mire a Miroku. A el le brillaban los ojos- que sucede?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- te atreverías….- murmuro.

- a qué?- hizo una pausa y me irrite- dilo de una maldita vez sin rodeos Miroku…- lo amenacé.

- te atreves a ir a ver a las chicas a los vestidores?- me desafío.

- de acuerdo- acepte con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando éramos niños, Miroku y yo espiábamos a las chicas cuando se cambiaban. Nunca nos descubrieron, a los demás que hacían lo mismo siempre los mandaban con el director. Miroku y yo teníamos el don de ser silenciosos como una hormiga- pero ni se te ocurra mirar a Kagome- le advertí.

- y tu a Sango- me dijo y comenzamos una lucha silenciosa entre nuestras miradas.

Cuando llegamos de tras de los camarines de las chicas. Entramos por un pequeño pasaje que estaba escondido tras unas tablas de madera. Ya a dentro del lugar. Había orificios que nos permitían ver y escuchar todo lo que se decía dentro. Sin que nos vieran desde luego.

-oye Kagome?- escuche que la llamaba Rin envuelta en una toalla. Yo me centré en buscar a Kagome y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento.

- dime Rin que sucede?- le pregunto con curiosidad y cubriéndose con una toalla rosa pálido.

- porque siempre te cubres tanto cuando estamos en los camarines?... todas tenemos lo mismo- claro que no… Kagome estaba mejor dotada que muchas chicas- no deberías perseguirte… somos amigas…

- lo sé Rin… pero…- vi como se sonrojaba hasta la raíz de su cabello. Se veía tan linda.

- pero?- pregunto Sango con un bikini negro. Mire a Miroku un momento y vi como tragaba saliva.

- lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza que vean… bueno, que vean…- se veía nerviosa y sonrojada. Que seria lo que no quería que vieran?

- tu pechos?- pregunto Rin.

- como lo sabes?- pregunto alarmada Kagome. Tan roja como un tomate.

- Kagome sabes que no debes acomplejarte… todas se mueren por tener el tamaño de tus pechos…- le dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

- es cierto- agrego Rin con una amplia sonrisa.

- pero es que me incomoda que me las miren… los chicos quedan como babosos y las chicas me envidian… no es mi culpa que hayan crecido tanto…- Kagome se saco la toalla con la que se cubría y yo trague duro. Sus pechos eran demasiado tentadores… a pesar de que estaban sujetos por el traje de baño…

- por lo menos usas trikini ahora… antes no había caso con el traje de baño…- le reprocho Sango con dulzura- te ves muy linda Kag- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- gracias… pero no hay caso chicas… no importa lo que haga para ocultar su tamaño…- Kagome se entristeció.

- no seas tonta… si kami te hizo asi da las gracias… todas se mueren por tener un cuerpo como el tuyo y a ti no te gusta- le reclamo Rin fingiendo indignación.

- no es que no me guste… pero creo que es exagerado… si fuera como Kikiou…- que rayos?... quería ser como ella?... dios nos libre.

- na, Kag lo que necesitas es sacarte partido… deja de cubrirte asi… Rin tiene razón… si kami te hizo asi da gracias… eres muy hermosa Kagome… tienes un cuerpo e inteligencia admirables… no te acomplejes por que unos pervertidos te miran…- le dijo Sango. La abrazo y Kagome correspondió con una sonrisa.

- hablando de pervertidos… que tal con Miroku?- pregunto de forma picara Rin a Sango.

- nada… es un maldito pervertido que se cree irresistible… es un perdedor…- dijo Sango con molestia.

- entonces saldrás con Riuyi?- pregunto Kagome con sorpresa.

- claro… es muy atractivo y además solo tiene ojos para mi… no es un tonto y comparte varios intereses conmigo- dijo Sango con expresión ilusionada. Yo mire a Miroku y tenía un aura tenebrosa a su alrededor.

- tranquilo amigo- le dije en un murmullo. El me miro fríamente- solo te trate de dar ánimos- le dije en voz muy baja.

- y tu Kagome?- yo me tense.

- yo qué?- le pregunto de forma nerviosa.

- saldrás con Akito o con Houyo? – pregunto Rin de la misma forma picara.

- eto… yo… emm… me estas poniendo en aprietos no crees?... no estoy para salir con chicos… tengo trabajo que hacer… la casa no se limpiara sola… Kikiou no me ayuda mucho… además debo cuidar de Kirara y de buyo… no… en definitiva no tengo tiempo para estar con chicos- dijo firmemente.

- pero igual te gustan…- insinué Rin de forma perspicaz.

- lo mismo creo… he visto como miras a Akito cuando está en la biblioteca… y también como le sonríes a Houyo- dijo Sango de la misma forma que Rin. Yo me tense y me sentí arder en ira.

- Houyo es mi amigo… es mi superior… Akito… bueno, debo admitir que él fue una de las causas por las cuales he estado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca en las mañanas… pero no me gusta- yo estaba que estallaba en ira.

- entonces Inuyasha es el que te gusta?- preste atención a las palabras tan directas de Rin.

- buena pregunta… Kagome responde- exigió Sango. Yo estaba con todos mis sentidos puestos en la respuesta de Kagome.

- como me podría gustar un pervertido y mujeriego como Inuyasha?... el es el amigo de mi hermana… nada mas… el no podría gustarme ni en un millón de años… tendría que ser una tonta o estar desesperada para estar con un tipo asi…- yo quede en blanco. Sus palabras me habían dolido en lo más profundo de mi alma.

- pensaba que él te agradaba- dijo Rin tranquilamente.

- y me agrada… pero no me gusta… es un mujeriego y un pervertido… aun recuerdo la nota que me dio después de un entrenamiento… quede…- se cayo abruptamente y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

- que nota?- pregunto Sango con curiosidad- no me hablaste de una nota enviada por el- dijo Sango con indignación.

- nos estas ocultando algo Kagome?- pegunto Rin un poco molesta- somos amigas y no hay secretos entre nosotras…

- lo lamento… es que me dio tanta vergüenza que preferí dejarlo en el olvido… me había dicho en el papel "_tu cuerpo se veías magnifica con ese traje que traías puesto… no pude evitar pensar en sacarte de ahí y besarte…definitivamente me encantas… pequeña…-_imito mi voz y las chicas se pusieron a reír- además como posdata me dijo "_tienes un trasero hermoso y firme al igual que tu delantera" _y después me dicen que no me acompleje?... no sé cómo es posible que Inuyasha sempai me diga eso aun sabiendo que es amigo de mi hermana y que si ella se enteraba podría haberlo… bueno… castrado- murmuro muy bajito con su mano junto a su boca para darle un toque intimo a la conversación.

- es un maldito pervertido… no me sorprende que sea amigo de Miroku sempai… - dijo Sango con desprecio.

- ya bueno mejor vistámonos que se nos hará tarde- sugirió Rin.

Yo mire a Miroku y el ya no estaba mirando. Estaba haciendo círculos con el dedo en el suelo. Me dio tanta lastima, el se esforzaba para agradarle a Sango, doy fe de que se comporta mejor con ella que con cualquier otra mujer con la que Miroku se ha rodeado.

Por mi parte, yo no podía creer que a Kagome yo no le gustara… era casi imposible… yo también me portaba bien con ella. Más de una vez Kikiou creyó que yo estaba enfermo, ella sabía que yo era conquistador por naturaleza, pero claro, ella había pensado que como era su hermana yo le tenía respeto, falso… ni con la hermana de Kagura yo me comporte tan bien como lo hacía con Kagome.

Bueno si ella no aceptaba mis modales y mi buena forma de tratarla… entonces que sea por las malas.

Kagome era mía… y se lo iba a demostrar, si siendo atento no conseguí gustarle, entonces usaría otras artimañas para seducirla… como dije antes… ella me pertenece a mi… y solo a mí, lo quiera ella o no.

Me di la vuelta para ver por los orificios y me quede sin aliento.

Justo en ese momento Kagome se había sacado la parte superior de su bañador y se secaba con delicadeza la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Cuando paso las manos por su pecho no pude evitar pensar que eran mis manos las que la estaban tocando. Eso me produjo una ola de excitación en todo mi cuerpo, que partió desde mi pecho hasta mi entrepierna donde sentí como me dolía mi atormentado miembro.

Hace cuanto que no estaba con una mujer?... bueno eso fue otra cosa de la que me prive cuando la conocí…

Yo ya no podía estar con otra mujer sin pensarla… sin imaginarme que era ella… todo lo que ellas gritaban pensaba que lo gritaba ella… pero luego las veía y moría el encanto… asi que decidí no estar con ninguna… esperaría a que Kagome se entregara mi y la llenaría de mi esencia. La marcaria en cada lugar de su cuerpo.

Sonreí de forma tonta y seguí mirando, por desgracia, Kagome ya se había puesto ropa interior, pero la veía secarse las piernas y se me hizo agua la boca. Que no daría por ser yo el que la secaba o más bien el que la recorría por completo…

Kami ya no lo aguantaba más… ella era demasiado tentadora… todo mi cuerpo me exigía tomarla… mi mente me lo pedía a gritos… mi cuerpo la reclamaba con urgencia… mi vista se empezó a nublar y me dolió mi entrepierna que para ese momento parecía una piedra.

No es por ser engreído, pero, comparando mi hombría con la de otros entraba en la categoría de los senos de Kagome…

De eso yo estaba muy orgulloso, claro soy hombre no?

-Oye amigo estas bien?- me pregunto Miroku en voz baja.

- Miroku ya no lo aguanto más… necesito o estar en este mismo momento dentro de Kagome y hacerla mía hasta el cansancio o hacerlo manualmente…- le dije con voz ronca.

- rayos amigo estas peor de lo que creí- me dijo Miroku con expresión preocupada- aunque yo sé lo que se siente… he tratado de sacarme estas ganas que tengo por Sango con otras pero no puedo… sabes creo que estamos jodidos- me dijo de forma pensativa.

- Miroku no me interesa saber si estamos jodidos o no… no estamos aquí para conversar de eso…- le dije irritado.

- ahh! Quien está ahí?- escuche la voz asustada de Kagome.

- retirada… plan e…- le dije a Miroku son la voz demasiado ronca.

- enfermería…- esa era nuestra cuartada cuando nos metíamos en problemas. La enfermera que ya era casi una anciana, siempre nos cubría, nos consideraba como sus nietos, y a pesar de que le teníamos estima a la señora porque era muy buena, eso no evitaba que la utilizáramos para salvarnos el pellejo.

- dios Miroku de veras que no lo aguanto más… estoy que exploto…- le dije a mi amigo.

- tranquilo Inuyasha… vivirás- me dijo y me miro con compasión, como en las películas en las cuales el héroe se está muriendo, de esa forma me veía.

- deja el drama idiota que te estoy hablando enserio…- le dije fastidiado.

- y que quieres que haga?...- me pregunto.

- ayudarme- le pedí.

- estás loco! Para eso están las mujeres!- me dijo e hizo un gesto de asco- además no eres mi tipo…

- no digas estupideces Miroku yo no soy un marica!- el me miro con alivio- eres un maldito pervertido y mal pensado…- le dije serio.

- pero que quieres que piense si me lo dices de esa forma?- me dijo de forma inocente.

- da igual ahora…. Dios me duele! Y esta tan hinchado que se parecerá a un globo…- dije tratando de decir una broma para relajarme.

- no cuentes dinero frente a los pobres…- me dijo bromeando.

- keh! Ni que fueras desafortunado…

- yo no… pero que pasa si hubiera otros que no cuentan con la bendición de ser bien dotados?- me pregunto.

- no te hagas el santo Miroku que lo de monje solo es un apodo…

- me lo pusieron porque ayudo al prójimo… - me dijo con voz solemne.

- claro que no…

- claro que si…

- que no…

- que si…

-que no maldita sea!- le dije con una sonrisa.

- que grosero… ya veo por qué a Kagome no le gustas… por esa razón no se te permite entrar en el templo de la diosa…

- si querías ayudarme… creo que fallaste… esta peor que antes…- le dije de forma agónica.

- o lo siento… olvidaba que tus sentidos estaban a flor de piel…- me dijo de forma sincera... solo te queda liberar a la bestia… sino será peor después…- me aconsejo Miroku.

- qué bueno que tengo tu permiso monje… porque deberás que no lo aguanto más… si no la tengo debajo de mi o la someto y la hago mía juro que voy a enloquecer…- le asegure.

- si es que no lo has hecho ya…

Quede pensando en sus palabras…

La verdad es que si estaba loco… loco por un deseo que no podía controlar…

Parecía un adolecente de 15 años ansioso por su primera cita y por su primer encuentro íntimo.

Yo ya no podía controlar este deseo… que kami me perdonara pero yo ya no podía mas con esto… ya estaba bastante loco imaginándola en todas parte… deseándola en cada momento… no! Ya no mas… como lo dije… ella seria mía aunque no quisiera… yo ya no podía mas con esto….

Estaba decidido… ella estaría conmigo… la marcaria como mía… le haría el amor mil veces hasta quedar saciado de ella… la llenaría con mi esencia… la haría gritar mi nombre mil veces cada vez que alcanzara el cielo…

Yo ya no lo aguantaría más…

Estaba decidido…

Me dejaría llevar por el deseo irresistible de hacerla mía…

Ya no habría vuelta atrás…


	7. Vestidores

**Hola pequeñas!**

**Les quiero pedir disculpas por la demora aunque sé que no tengo perdón **

**Ahora viene el nuevo capi que espero este interesante.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capi tiene escenas del tipo LEMON… y tal vez sea un poco cruda… **

**(Estoy incursionando en este tipo de cosas… quiero mejorar jeje en la narración obvio jiji)**

**Aclarado este asunto espero y les guste.**

**Un beso enorme a todas las que siguen mis historias**

**NINA S/E**

Cap.7: "los vestidores"

Desde que habíamos hablado con las chicas en los vestidores, habían pasado 2 días. Dos días en los cuales no había visto a Inuyasha.

Sé que dije a mis amigas que no me gustaba, ellas saben que les mentí, pero no podía reconocerlo, aun había chicas en los vestidores que estaban locas por Inuyasha y si yo decía que me gustaba me odiarían más de lo que ya lo hacían y me harían la vida imposible. Tampoco me podía ayudar Kikiou… porque aunque sé que ella me defendería, eso no sería suficiente, puesto que ella estaba en último año y después quedaría a merced de todas esas mujeres.

Yo siempre he sido muy tranquila, me gusta evitar problemas para no incomodar a nadie. Jamás me enojo, por el contrario, la explosiva siempre fue Kikiou y soy implosiva.

Me sentía mal. Extrañaba ver a Inuyasha, mi hermana me dijo que él estaba enfermo, a lo que yo me preocupe, pero ella me dijo que era una enfermedad mental y se puso a reír.

Él era muy especial para mí… mi primer amor. Lo amaba tanto que nunca dejaba de pensar en él. Cada vez que estaba con otras chicas me rompía el corazón, pero no podía dejar de amarlo. También había soñado que mi primera vez era con él. La sensación de estar entre sus brazos y que me hiciera suya era tan maravillosa, pero luego despertaba a la realidad, a la dura realidad a la que yo era le hermanita de su mejor amiga y yo no era su tipo. Me avergonzaban tanto mis pensamientos que a veces no era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

Yo era celosa. Si muy celosa… no me gustaba cuando él estaba sonriéndole a otras chicas o cuando las abrazaba, cuando lo vi besándose con una rubia artificial mi corazón quedo hecho de cristal y se destruyo en mil pedazos, pero jamás lo demostré. Yo era más de esas… como se puede decir… las que sufrían en silencio, prefería verle el lado bueno a todo para no amargarme.

Siempre envidie la fuerza de Kikiou, era muy difícil lastimarla y no demostraba debilidad ante nadie. Es hermosa y encantadora. Jamás ha llorado por el amor de un hombre, pero en cambio yo… ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he llorado por Inuyasha.

Hoy nos tocaba gimnasia rítmica. Como era parte del equipo de porristas no era difícil para mí hacer piruetas ni abrirme de piernas ya sea en vertical u horizontal. Mis amigas estaban hablando de no sé qué. La verdad es que no les prestaba atención. De repente vi que Akito se acercaba a mí con una amplia sonrisa a la cual yo respondí con otra. Él en un principio me había gustado, pero todo murió cuando había conocido a Inuyasha.

-que tal Kagome chan!- me saludo con entusiasmo.

- muy bien Akito kun!- le respondí con entusiasmo. Akito iba en el mismo grado que yo, solo que en otro salón. Lo había conocido en la biblioteca, le gustaba leer novelas de misterio y me había ayudado muchas veces en tareas de matemáticas. Le debía mucho a Akito por ser tan gentil conmigo- que tal tu? Te ves bien- Akito no era muy seguro de su persona. No se veía a sí mismo atractivo, y por kami que lo era, pero él pensaba que no solo porque usaba lentes, que ni siquiera se notaban pues no tenían marco como los míos. No lo había dicho? Yo uso lentes de descanso, para leer o ver televisión. Los uso porque mis ojos salieron delicados por el color.

- oh! Gracias Kagome… pero eres tú la única que lo piensa- me dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

- es porque para mí siempre has sido el más lindo- le dije dándole un abrazo.

- solo lo dices porque estas perdidamente enamorada de mi- yo me reí y bese su mejilla. Con Akito siempre jugábamos asi. Pero yo sabía muy bien que él estaba enamorado de una amiga. Yuka para ser exactos, pero Yuka tenía novio y era muy feliz. Akito lo sabía y lo respetaba y eso me hacia admirarlo.

- shhh no se lo digas a nadie… quiero que nuestro romance sea secreto- le dije riendo. Comenzó a darnos vueltas y yo me reía a carcajadas ya que él siempre decía que comiera mas porque era una pluma y parecía que si lo era porque me daba vueltas con una mano.

- quiero que todos lo sepan!- me dijo en medio de la vuelta yo solo reía mas.

- si terminaron los novios… puedo empezar mi clase?- me pregunto con una sonrisa divertida la maestra de gimnasia.

- gomen – dijimos Akito y yo al unísono.

- Higurashi y Hinamori san son novios!- exclamaron mis compañeras como si fuera el chisme del año.

- si quieres lo aclaro- me dijo Akito apenado.

- deja que piensen lo que quieran…- le dije y bese su mejilla- nos vemos- me despedí.

- nos vemos- y se fue a su clase.

Después de la clase de gimnasia había quedado agotada mental y físicamente. Todas mis compañeras me preguntaban si salía con Akito. Yo no negué ni afirme nada total, uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera.

Cuando estaba en la cafetería comiéndome un chocolate con almendras- mi favorito- vi que se acercaban Kikiou y su amiga Kosho con expresión seria mi hermana y una mas alegre Kosho.

-"ya supieron"- me dije al ver a mi hermana molesta- "celos de hermana supongo"- me dije con una sonrisa por el pensamiento.

- contigo quería hablar Kagome Sakura Higurashi Niwa!- me dijo haciendo drama mi hermana mayor. Todos los chicos estaban escribiendo mi nombre completo.

-" pensaran que me encontraran en una página social?"- me pregunte. Y luego me reí por lo estúpido del comentario. Yo lo tenía, pero no estaba por mi nombre, si no por mi seudónimo… asi solo mis amigos verdaderos me tenían. Y mi hermana también me tenía por eso… _Nina_ asi estaba, por eso nadie me encontraría. Sonreí ante eso.

- por qué estas sonriendo asi?- me pregunto molesta mi hermana.

- por nada- respondí ya más seria.

- porque no me dijiste que te gustaba Akito y que era tu novio? Acaso no me tenias confianza?- me pregunto molesta y dolida.

- Kikiou onee chan- le dije mirándola con dulzura- no te lo dije porque no había nada que decir… Akito es mi mejor amigo… él ama a otra y me tiene mucha confianza pero nada más… somos amigos…

- pero… todos dicen que…- me dijo confundida mi hermana.

- que digan lo que quieran… pueden pensar lo que les guste… solo quiero decirte que cuando tenga novio tu serás la primera en saberlo hermana…- le dije con una sonrisa. Kikiou me abrazo y me sonrió.

- hoy hay ensayo- mi alegría murió ahí- no me mires asi… se que hoy no tienes trabajo y por eso es hoy… no quiero escusas… te quedas… falta poco para el enfrentamiento con la preparatoria de Shizu y no vamos a quedar en ridículo con esas chicas plásticas- yo me reía y Kosho que era muy silenciosa comenzó a carcajearse- de que te ríes Kosho!- exigió saber mi hermana.

- las odias solo porque una de esas chicas plásticas te quito a Riuyi…- la voz de Kosho era muy armoniosa. Ella practicaba danzas tradicionales japonesas y era muy buena y dulce. Cuando cantaba dejaba a todos con una paz inexplicable.

- ni menciones a ese idiota que me debe 10 yenes- Kikiou parecía fastidiada. Yo solo le sonreí- bueno aclarado este punto nos vemos hermana- Kikiou me miro con todo el amor de una hermana que fuera dulce posible.

- nos vemos- le sonreí de la misma forma. Kikiou siempre seria la persona más linda y buena para mí. Sin contar a mi madre y a mis amigas.

- amigo quita ya esa cara de amargado- me dijo Miroku preocupado.

Cuando salimos a la hora de descanso, por toda la escuela se rumoreaba que la Higurashi menor estaba saliendo con un tal Akito Hinamori, y el único que yo recordaba era del tipo del cual hablaban las chicas en las duchas. El chico por el cual Kagome iba a la biblioteca. Y desde ese momento había estado con un humor de los mil demonios.

-no puedo!- le grite. Pero me quede de piedra. Ya íbamos de salida y pasamos por el gimnasio para despedirnos de Kikiou, pero en vez de eso… mire al idiota que estaba besando las manos de Kagome con insistencia, ella sonreía complacida y el la miraba con gran sentimiento, luego se puso de pie y la abrazo dando vueltas con ella. Solo podía escuchar la risa de ella y como él le gritaba que la quería y un millón de gracias salía de su boca- maldito infeliz- murmure tirando veneno por la boca. El idiota ese besaba las mejillas de ella y la muy ingenua se dejaba besar sin quitar esa sonrisa.

- Inuyasha no vayas a pensar mal- me dijo Miroku preocupado. Pero yo ya no escuchaba.

Vi como ella besaba su mejilla y murmuraba algo que yo no podía entender. El chico solo asentía sin quitar la sonrisa y ella sonreía de forma amorosa. El idiota beso sus manos por última vez en las manos y se fue con una gran sonrisa pasando por mi lado.

-lo voy a matar- Salí corriendo siguiendo la dirección por la cual se había ido.

- Inuyasha! Espera Inuyasha!- pero la voz de Miroku era solo un susurro del viento. Sabía que Miroku no me podría alcanzar.

Llegue hasta donde el muy infeliz tenía su bicicleta. No había nadie por los alrededores. Mejor para mí me dije triunfante. Hoy sabría que pasaba con la persona que se metía con algo que era propiedad de un Taisho.

-oye tu!- exclame enojado.

- me hablas a mi?- me pregunto con curiosidad- oh pero si es Taisho sempai- exclamo sorprendido- que deseas?

- esto- le di un puñetazo lleno de furia. Le rompí la nariz y aun asi no me sentí satisfecho. Lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo levante en vilo- no te le acerques nunca más!- le grite con rabia dándole un golpe en la mandíbula. Repetí el golpe, pero esta vez fue en el ojo y el estomago.

- no sé de que hablas!- me dijo lleno de miedo.

-"marica"- me dije con sorna al ver lo cobarde que era- "debió pensarlo antes de meterse con algo de mi propiedad"- me dije- claro que lo sabes imbécil!... no quiero que te acerques mas a Kagome!- le grite y lo volvi a golpear en el estomago. Repetí el movimiento varias veces más. De su labio salía sangre y tenía el ojo morado.

- ella es mi amiga! Solo es mi amiga!- me dijo tratando de evitar que yo lo golpeara. Mejor que ni intentara defenderse. Todos en la escuela sabían que no tenía oportunidad conmigo.

- pero no quiero que te le acerques! Si te veo tocándola o junto a ella juro que te mato me escuchaste estúpido!- le di un golpe de gracia y lo tire al suelo- asi aprenderás que no debes meterte con algo de un Taisho- le escupí en la cara y me sentí satisfecho al ver su rostro humillado- ya estas advertido- y me aleje de ahí. Pero la ira aun no se me iba. Y si Kagome y él ya habían tenido algo? Y si ella se había entregado a él?

Yo no había ido a la escuela porque no quería cometer una estupidez con Kagome. Pero parece que no sirvió más que para que ella se fuera con otro. Con ese pensamiento me hirvió la sangre.

-"ya me las pagaras Kagome… tu eres solo mía y te lo voy a demostrar"

Había terminado la práctica con las animadoras. Estaba muerta de cansancio. No podía ni sujetar la toalla para secarme el cuerpo. Al final había decidido quedarme un poco más. Esperaría a que todas se fueran para ducharme sola y recuperar algo de fuerza. Kikiou tenía una cita y se iría con Kosho. Sango tenía que cuidar a Kohaku y Rin tenía que ir a sus clases de historia particulares ya que no era muy buena en eso. Yo no tenía nada que hacer asi que…

-ahhh- suspire- que delicia…- de repente la cortina de la ducha se abrió y me di la vuelta con las manos en la espalda, ya que me iba a desabrochar el traje de baño- Inuyasha sempai?- pregunte al ver que era él quien había abierto la cortina- estas en el vestidor de las chicas si no te diste cuenta- le dije un poco molesta. Pero me calle al ver que me miraba con furia- Inu-Inuyasha sempai?- pregunte con un poco de miedo- ah!- grite cuando se acerco a mí. Cerro la cortina tras él y me pego a la fría pared de la ducha, sujeto mi brazo con fuerza- me lastimas- le dije asustada.

- no mas que tu a mi- me dijo lleno de rabia.

- de que hablas?- forcejeé con él, pero era inútil era más fuerte que yo- suéltame- le pedí a punto de llorar estaba muerta de miedo- me lastimas suéltame!- le grite pegándole en el pecho con lo poco de fuerza que tenia. Pero fue inútil, lo único que logre fue que me apretara más fuerte.

- no pienso soltarte- me dijo con voz sombría comencé a temblar y lo mire a los ojos y lo que vi me dejo con más miedo. Inuyasha… él hombre que yo mas amaba en el mundo me veía con rabia y lujuria combinada- ya que no fue por las buenas, será por las malas… espero que tus aventuras las hayas disfrutado porque no tendrás mas…- me espeto con el ceño fruncido. Apretó más fuerte el agarre y me dejo bajo el chorro de agua.

- no sé de qué me hablas- le dije en un sollozo rogando para que mi Inuyasha volviera en sí.

- ahora te haces la santa, pero bien que le coqueteabas a ese idiota de Hinamori!- me grito molesto.

- él es solo mi amigo!- le grite rompiendo a llorar. De repente lo vi sacarse la camisa y la polera que llevaba debajo y yo lo mire aterrada cuando lo vi soltarme y desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón y la cremallera- que haces?- pregunte temerosa pegándome a la pared.

- lo que debí hace mucho tiempo… quiero que te quede claro Kagome… tu me perteneces… y ahora voy a reclamar lo mío… te guste o no…- se acerco a mí y me acorralo en la pared. El agua nos mojaba a ambos y yo aguante la respiración.

- "no esto no me puede estar pasando… no!... yo no quiero que sea asi!"- me dije. Pero no podía hablar.

Sentía la respiración de Inuyasha en mi cuello, como lamia mi piel y como me envestía suavemente. Luego sentí sus manos bajar de mis hombros a mis pechos. Yo me tense y lo empuje y gane una mordida en mi hombro. Me agarro el brazo que no estaba lastimado y lo apretó con fuerza. Di un gemido de dolor y seguí llorando en silencio. Con su mano libre fue hasta mi espalda y desanudo mi traje de baño dejándome expuesta a la mirada lujuriosa de él. Volvía a forcejear y apretó más mi brazo.

-no me toques!- le grite. Me empujo con fuerza a la pared y lance un quejido.

- no me digas lo que tengo que hacer perra!- eso me dolió. Y de verdad me hizo sentir como una.

Con una manos dejo ambos de mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y apretó con fuerza mis muñecas. Me volvi a quejar y me empujo de nueva cuenta contra la pared de la ducha. Yo no podía decir nada. Nadie me escuchaba y tampoco me salía la voz, solo lágrimas.

Acerco su rostro a mis pechos y se metió un pezón a la boca dando un gemido de satisfacción, mientras que su otra mano tocaba y tiraba suavemente de mi pezón endureciéndolo.

En otra oportunidad me hubiera parecido excitante, pero esto lo hacía sin mi consentimiento dios! Me estaba violando y yo no podía hacer nada!

Cambio su boca hacia el otro lado y la mano que sujetaba mis muñecas fue remplazada por la que había estado jugando con mis pechos, mientras repetía la acción anterior.

Luego de un rato puede escuchar sus jadeos y vi después como fruncía el ceño como si le doliera algo y mordió su labio inferior. Con su mano fue hacia mis caderas y soltó las cintas que mantenían sujeto mi traje de baño dejándome completamente desnuda.

Lo mire aterrada. "se supone que esto debería ser de otra forma! Yo quería hacer el amor! No ser violada! No importa si el que me está violando sea el hombre que amo! Yo quería que fuera especial! Que fuera con amor! No asi…"

-por favor…- le pedí en un murmullo llorando con más fuerza.

- había esperado tanto tiempo para esto- no había escuchado mi suplica solo miraba mi entrepierna.

Trate de soltarme pero no podía, no tenía fuerza ni aunque la tuviera él era más fuerte que yo de todas formas. Acerco su mano a mi entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar la pequeña protuberancia que había ahí haciendo que yo diera un respingo. No podía dejar de llorar y rogar a kami que no me doliera mucho, pues ya sabía que Inuyasha no se iba a detener… quizás si yo no le causaba problemas fuera gentil.

Soltó mis muñecas y yo me sentí desfallecer, pero antes de dar con el suelo el sujeto con ambas manos mi cadera y me levanto haciendo que lo rodeara con mis piernas. Quede entre la pared y su cuerpo. Me sujete de sus hombros y no lo mire a los ojos.

-mírame- me pidió con la voz ronca. Pero no le hice caso- mírame!- me exigió envistiéndome. Lo mire a los ojos y vi el deseo y la lujuria en ellos- ahora vas a ser mía…

Yo no dije nada… que sacaba?... solo me deje hacer.

Se quito sus bóxers con una mano y luego lo alejo de nosotros. Me tenia sujeta con un solo brazo y con su mano libre se acariciaba el miembro que se veía duro y grande. "que no me lastime" solo eso podía pensar. Cerré los ojos cuando lo vi que se acercaba a mi entrada. "que no me duela mucho… que no me duela mucho" rogaba soltando lagrimas.

Cuando lo sentí entrar aguante la respiración. Solo podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer de la ducha y la respiración entrecortada de Inuyasha.

Sentí una gran incomodidad a medida que se adentraba en mí. Y cuando llego al himen, supe que estaba perdida. Salió un poco para tomar impulso y luego me envistió con una fuerte estocada llevándose de una sola vez mi virginidad. Mordí mis labios con fuerza para tratar de aguantar el grito que estoy segura iba a decir. Se quedo un rato quieto, respirando de forma agitada. Yo trate de acostumbrarme a la intrusión pensando que esto no estaba pasando y que lo hacíamos por amor. Por un momento eso me alivio, mi pobre alma encontró consuelo, pero luego, cuando comenzó el vaivén lento recordé que esto no lo hacía por amor… si no por el deseo, la rabia y los celos de Inuyasha y eso me produjo más dolor que el físico que me había hecho sentir. Me sentía dolida por dentro.

-yo no quería esto…- murmure con la voz quebrada. Inuyasha detuvo su lento movimiento para mirarme lleno de odio.

- lamento no haber sido tu amado Hinamori perra- salió de mi interior y me dejo en el suelo, yo seguía llorando y viendo su rostro lleno de odio. Me dio la vuelta bruscamente dejando mi cara contra la pared- trate… juro que trate de no ser tan duro… pero tú te lo buscaste… perra…

Me tomo de las caderas y entro en mí con fuerza sacándome un grito. Con una mano empujaba mis caderas hacia atrás y chocaba contra las caderas de él, y con la otra apretaba mis senos. Me sentía tan sucia… tan usada… el envestía cada vez con más fuerza y cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de mi boca lo reprimía mordiendo el dorso de mis manos o mis propios labios. Pero mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba porque aun a pesar de todo, podía sentir el placer de las feroces envestidas y podía sentir como mi interior apretaba el duro miembro de Inuyasha, mandándome corrientes de placer.

Sin que lo pudiera prevenir, solté un gemido, que lo único que hizo fue que Inuyasha acelerara mas el ritmo y la fuerza de las envestidas.

-dilo…- me pidió jadeando y con la voz ronca- di… mi nombre- me pidió en un gemido ronco.

- no…- murmure. El gruño y envistió con más fuerza- no…- exclame con un poco mas de voz.

- que digas mi nombre perra…- comenzó a ir más rápido y fuerte si eso era posible- que lo digas perra!- agarro mi cabello y lo jalo hacia atrás, dejando mi mejilla junto a la suya- dilo…- me pidió más suavemente. Esa voz… esa voz era la del Inuyasha que yo amaba- dímelo…Kagome… dímelo…- su voz era dulce… a pesar de salir en un jadeo, conservaba su dulzura.

- Inu… inu… ya… sha- dije en un jadeo.

- grítalo… quiero escucharte decir mi nombre… mientras estoy dentro de ti- me pidió. Sus manos dejaron mis caderas y mis cabellos para sujetar con suavidad mis pechos sin dejar de envestir con la misma fuerza. Yo lo sabía. Inuyasha estaba a punto de acabar y yo igual. Lo sentía pues mis paredes se estaban contrayendo alrededor de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha!- grite cuando ya no pudimos mas. Sentí como su esencia me llenaba por dentro. Escuche como también gritaba mi nombre perdido en su orgasmo. Pero… a pesar de sentir una satisfacción física… seguía llorando… más que mal… yo no lo había deseado asi… yo quería que fuera especial, con palabras de amor como adorno y caricias más suaves y llenas de pasión siendo coronadas por dulces palabras que eran solo para mi… que me llevaran al cielo para volver al paraíso. Pero no… fue en una ducha, con palabras sucias… con violencia y sin un beso de consuelo. Apoye mi cabeza en la pared y mire el suelo. Podía ver sangre escurrir, ya que Inuyasha estaba saliendo de mi interior lo que me provoco un pequeño hormigueo, y vi un poco de sustancia blanca perderse en el agua. Mordí mis labios y me deslice hacia abajo llorando, sintiéndome peor que una zorra, porque asi me había hecho sentir como una cualquiera.

Mire de reojo y él se había puesto sus bóxers, pero se acercaba hacia mí. "es que no ha tenido suficiente?" me pregunte soltando mas lágrimas. Cuanto podía llorar una persona?

Inuyasha me rodeo con sus brazos, pero no me dijo nada, no había nada que decir, si me decía lo siento de seguro rompería a llorar o lo golpearía o me sentiría peor, porque aunque suene absurdo, si se arrepentía eso quería decir que yo no le había gustado. Ustedes dirán "y qué si no le gusto?" pero… a pesar de todo… yo siempre quise gustarle… y si solo asi pude tenerlo solo para mi… eso consolaba a mi maltrecho espíritu.

Me abrazo con fuerza, pero yo no le correspondí, seguía bajo el chorro de agua tapando mis pechos como si asi ya nadie pudiera verlos y ya nadie pudiera lastimarme. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Me beso de forma dulce, tierna… pidiendo con su lengua permiso de entrar, y como yo ya no tenía voluntad ni fuerza… lo deje, ya más daño no me podía hacer no?

Luego me ínsito con sus labios a que le respondiera y lo hice. "Por lo menos aunque sea una última y primera vez… sus labios van a ser para mi… aunque sea por culpa o lastima… me besan a mi… y… voy a pensar… quiero creer que lo hace por… por amor" no lo abrace, solo lo bese, como una muda despedida. Después de un rato quite mi rostro bruscamente y me arme de valor para hablar.

-déjame…- le pedí con las lagrimas corriendo, pero eran cubiertas y escondidas por las gotas de la ducha que caían por mi rostro.

- Kagome…- me dijo con voz quebrada- yo no quería… que pasara asi…

-"pero paso!"- grito mi mente dolida en lo más profundo- déjame sola…- volvi a pedir en un murmullo más fuerte que el anterior.

- por favor Kagome…- volvió a decirme con la voz quebrada.

- QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SOLA!... LARGATE! DÉJAME EN PAZ! YA HAS TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE MI! QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!... DÉJAME!- le grite con lo ultimo que me quedaba de fuerza. Inuyasha se fue rapidamente de ahi dejandome sola.

Espere un buen tiempo y cuando supe que ya no había nadie. Me puse a llorar liberando los gritos de dolor que tenia, los sollozos y lleve mis manos a mi rostro para cubrirlo.

Cuando me pude poner de pie, restregué todo mi cuerpo con el jabón, pero no se llevaba la sensación de suciedad que tenia. Me sentía sucia, usada, una zorra cualquiera. Me restregué incluso con las uñas sacándome sangre en el camino, pero aun asi no pude sacar la suciedad. Decidí irme a vestir y bañarme en mi casa.

Siempre un baño de agua caliente me relajaba… esperaba que con las especias que habían en mi casa pudiera quitar la mugre que tenia.

Cuando llegue a mi casa con lentitud, descubrí que eran las 8:45 de la noche y el sol ya estaba tras las montañas, también descubrí que mi madre no estaba en casa, ni Kikiou, lo que me agrado, ya que no quería que me vieran tan demacrada. Imagínense con los ojos rojos e hinchados mis labios rotos por mis mordidas y mi cara de sufrimiento. Yo no las quería preocupar, yo me las arreglaría. Como ya lo dije… soy de las que sufren en silencio.

Después de estar una hora en el baño, me di por vencida, no podía quitar la sensación de suciedad de mi cuerpo y desistí de restregarme con la esponja de baño.

Por suerte mañana era sábado… porque no lo quería ver… no quería saber de él… hasta que estuviera lista para enfrentarlo…

_**Continuara….**_


	8. enamorada del temible

Cap.8: "enamorada del temible"

Llevaba una semana entera sin ir a la escuela. No tenía valor ni fuerzas para ir. Más bien, no quería ver a Inuyasha y a otra de sus conquistas. Lo más seguro era que ahora que ya tenía lo que quería, me olvidara.

Aunque por razones obvias, había venido a la casa… yo me encerré en mi habitación diciendo que estaba enferma… "_del alma"_ pensé sintiendo el agudo dolor.

Mi hermana se había preocupado al ver que no quería ir a la escuela. Eso era raro en mí, pues siempre quería ir, por mis amigas y por _él_. Pero ahora…

Todavía me sentía sucia, usada y rota. Tenía sus palabras grabadas a fuego y un odio profundo por él, ya que Sango me había dicho que Akito no había ido a la escuela y que había sido transferido a Osaka. No quiso venir a verme cuando se lo pedí y también me había dicho- en lo poco que hablamos- que su cita con Yuka la había cancelado. Me había costado mucho hacer que ella aceptara, después de la ruptura con su novio- él muy imbécil la había engañado- estaba deprimida y pensé en mi amigo. El día fatídico, Akito me daba las gracias por haberlo ayudado con su cita. Yo estaba tan feliz por él, claro hasta que paso todo aquello.

-te encuentras mejor hermana?- me pregunto Kikyo en la entrada de mi habitación. Se notaba preocupada.

- creo…- le dije. Ella me miro fijamente. Suspire- la verdad es que no estoy bien…

- que paso? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…- yo le sonreí. Mi queridísima hermana siempre se preocupaba por mí.

- lo sé… pero es más algo anímico y sin importancia hermana… ya se me va a pasar… de seguro ve baja el periodo- y debía bajarme, pero dentro de una semana. Y si… después de ese espectacular día /nótese el sarcasmo/ había pedido la ayuda de una amiga mucho mayor que yo… mi tía Midoriko me dio una pastilla anticonceptiva, así que si es que hubiese quedado embarazada, no era problema.

- ahhh- suspiro resignada. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que yo sufría en silencio- sabes?- me dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- qué?- le pregunte curiosa como una niña pequeña.

- estas semanas han sido de lo peor…- me dijo con una risita.

- por qué?- le pregunte. De que me había perdido?

- Inuyasha ha estado con un humor tan extraño… la verdad es que siempre ha sido extraño, pero esta semana que has faltado ha estado de lo más raro…- me tense ante la mención de su nombre.

- por qué lo dices?- trate de sonar interesada. Si no le preguntaba nada notaria que el problema era con él. Kikyo era muy intuitiva.

- es que ha estado muy deprimido últimamente… parece ser que el sexo no lo satisface ahora…- Kikyo se puso a reír y yo la acompañe, claro que fingía- mira para todos lados como buscando a alguien y después su mirada se opaca y mira el cielo… también le saco tres dientes a un muchacho por razones que desconozco y…- Kikyo detuvo su relato para verme fijamente- te gusta Inuyasha?- me pregunto de repente. Yo di un respingo. Tanto se notaba?

- por qué lo dices?- parecía periodista… todo lo que salía de mi boca eran preguntas- "tonta Kagome!"- me reprenda.

- es que mientras te hablaba… tu mirada se perdía y… te brillo de forma extraña… no estarás enamorada de Inuyasha cierto?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada.

- No…- mentí- y que pasaría si lo estuviese? Sería muy malo?- claro que sería malo… pero ella no tenia porque saberlo.

-lo que pasa es que es un chico que le gustan las "aventuras"- hiso comillas con sus dedos- express y es tan mujeriego como Miroku… pero si a ti te gusta yo…

- no me gusta…- me apresure a decir- _"mentirosa! Sabes que a pesar de todo lo amas!"_- me dijo mi mente.

- y por qué no? Es muy atractivo- me dijo mi hermana analizándome con la mirada.

- te gusta?- le pregunte. Como no recibí respuesta continúe- sé que es guapo… pero una de las razones es que siempre he pensado que te gusta a ti hermana… por eso no me fije en él- eso era mitad verdad. Claro que me había fijado en él, como no hacerlo si era tan lindo? Pero otra de las rezones era que siempre creía que a mi hermana le gustaba, por eso no intentaba nada para llamar su atención, si a tu hermana le gusta… está prohibido para ti. Otra de las razones era que era un poco tímida y también no estaba segura de gustarle. Pero teniendo a alguien como mi hermana… para que se fijaría en mi?

- tontita- me dijo con cariño- debo admitir que cuando lo conocí me fije en él- tal revelación causo un severo impacto en mi corazón.

- "soy una mala hermana"- me dije triste. Pero lo disimule.

- pero…- continuó ella, acariciando mi cabeza- el interés me duro tres días…- yo la mire perpleja. Tres días?- lo que pasa- me dijo al notar la confusión en mis ojos- es que… como decirlo, somos parecidos en actitud… no podía negar que había atracción, pero él nunca estuvo interesado mas allá en mi y eso lo entendí al tercer día… nos hicimos amigos y se puede decir que nuestra relación de amistad no es tan así, más bien yo diría que se basa en la competencia… ambos siempre queremos ganar y hacer todo solos, por eso es que una relación no hubiese funcionado, además yo buscaba relaciones serias y él… pues… ya sabes no? Así que quedamos como amigos desde entonces… él y yo somos inseparables y muy competitivos… pero de ahí a yo estar enamorada de Inuyasha… por dios! Estaría perdida…- Kikyo me sonrió y acaricio mus mejillas dándome un beso en la frente.

- por qué lo dices?- y dale con la preguntadera. Es que no se me ocurría otra cosa? Sin embargo, quería saber, si había atracción entre ellos o por lo menos para mi hermana, por qué no intentaba nada? Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería…

- porque hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que yo no soy de su agrado para ser una amante siquiera… y no me duele decirlo porque no me importa, él tampoco es mi tipo… además- sonrió y me miro de forma extraña- tengo la sospecha de que también él está interesado hace mucho tiempo en otra persona… a poco y no sabes de quien?- me dijo juguetona. Yo negué- de ti…- yo la mire sorprendida. Claro, yo lo sabía, pero ya no había nada… ya consiguió lo que quería así que de seguro su interés murió.

- de… de seguro solo es algo físico…- le dije lentamente- no sería la primera vez que un chico se siente atraído por mi físico…

- estas equivocada- me dijo segura- yo lo conozco y sé diferenciar una aventura de algo real… crees que soy tonta?- yo negué efusivamente- él te ve siempre con una dulce mirada y no lo hace porque seas mi hermana… con la hermana de Kosho no es tan amable y tierno y ten por seguro que si fuera atracción física ya te habría conseguido… siempre consigue lo que quiere…- sus palabras cavaron hondo en mi interior. Al final, había sido mera atracción física, no me amaba… solo lo hiso para conseguirme y cuando vio que yo no daba señales me… abuso de mi- sé que le gustas, desde que le dije que estabas mal, él no ha sido el mismo, bueno eso desde la mañana, pero cuando le di la noticia se veía abatido… está interesado en ti…

- pero a mí no me gusta- le dije con firmeza.

- esa ni tú te la crees- me dijo levantando una ceja- no te culpo… es fuerte, atlético, responsable, leal y un buen chico, algo violento y gruñón, además de terco, pero un buen chico…

- es temible!- le dije. Recordé todo lo que me había hecho y me dio escalofríos- es un patán, engreído, violento, mujeriego, celoso, posesivo, insensible y agresivo! Me da miedo!- sin querer había hablado más de la cuenta- es un ser despreciable…

- no lo conoces, no puedes hablar así sin conocerlo…- me dijo mi hermana reprendiéndome.

- no necesito conocerlo… no quiero tener nada que ver con él en mi vida…- me Salí de la cama para sacar ropa del armario. Hoy saldría con las chicas al centro comercial.

- pero a pesar de todo lo que dices…- me dijo mi hermana en el umbral de la puerta- estas enamorada del "temible" Inuyasha Taisho… y por más que me lo niegues, sé que es así…- se fue al terminar de decir aquello.

- como…- pero no dije nada. Al parecer o era muy obvia con mis sentimientos o me conocía muy, pero muy bien- pero si lo odio…._ "mentirosa!"_- me dijo mi mente- me lastimo… me uso… yo lo odio! Me hiso sentir sucia! Aun tengo esa sensación! Por Kami! Me violo!- me senté en mi cama y suspire- no es cierto…- murmure al fin- aun… lo amo…- reconocí con pesar- debo ser la reina de las tontas, pero… a pesar de todo… todavía lo amo…

000ooo-ooo000

POV Inuyasha

Era una basura… simplemente eso. Había pasado una horrible semana en la cual quería hablar con Kagome y explicarle… que idiota soy, que le iba a explicar? Que me ganaron los celos y el deseo? Que abuse de ella porque no podía más?

En un principio, cuando la tenía a mi merced, tenía la intención de que lo disfrutara…aunque ella hubiese estado con otro antes que yo, quería que lo disfrutara lo que le hacía, así como yo lo había disfrutado a medida que sentía como me apretaba su interior. Iba a ser lento y gentil, más que mal, siempre ha sido muy especial para mí, cuando me di cuenta que había roto una barrera había salido un poco del placer que sentía en ese momento y me sentí feliz de ser el primero, pero luego me di cuenta que había sido brusco y quise remediar mi acción con movimientos acompasados, pero sus palabras…_ "yo no quería esto…"_ me hicieron arder en odio hacia ella y hacia el estúpido ese… y no me controle, más bien fui un maldito, pero la ira me estaba dominando y el deseo que ya no podía contener mas.

Cuando habíamos terminado el acto, me sentía tan pleno, tan complacido de haber escuchado mi nombre de sus labios, de sentir la presión en su vientre. Solo atine a vestirme y abrazarla, para grabar esto en mi memoria y saber que era real. También lo había hecho como una disculpa, por mi actitud. Cuando vi sus labios no pude contenerme, y la bese, quería saber a través de ese gesto que ella me amaba y quería que me pidiera que me quedara para remediar mi acción, estúpido no?. Quería su perdón, quería estrecharla y decirle lo que me había pasado, lo que sentía… escuchar su voz y lo conseguí… unos gritos, sus temblores, su miedo era lo que había ganado con todo lo que le hice. Me fui de ahí con el corazón encogido, pero no de inmediato. Quería asegurarme de que no le pasara nada, aunque que más le podría pasar si yo ya la había lastimado? Pero no importo. Escuche sus lamentos, sus gritos llenos de dolor y me sentí más miserable. Cuando la vi partir sentía como una parte de mi iba con ella y me reclamaba el daño causado. En el camino golpee un casillero (locker) y me odie a mi mismo por hacerle algo así… y me odie mas al saber que a pesar de todo había conseguido y disfrutado lo que quería, escuchar su voz mientras la hacía mía, saberme el único en su vida, sentir su calor y su piel…

Ahora… me sentía peor que escoria, no la había podido ver en toda una semana y lo peor de todo es que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que habíamos tenido. Creí que si lograba saciar mi interés sería suficiente, grave error, no había podido dejar de soñar con ella, con las sensaciones que me había producido, con el placer inigualable de sentirla solo mía, sentir como estaba en mis brazos. Me había saciado y me había llevado al éxtasis, y ese era el problema… quería estar de nuevo con ella, revivir la experiencia, hacerla mía otra vez… si… era una basura.

Kikyo me había dicho que su hermana estaba enferma, aunque le parecía extraño, ya que mas que enferma parecía deprimida. Yo sabía que era por mi culpa y tenía que hacer algo, pero de seguro si es que alguna vez me tuvo consideración, ahora me odia y eso me dolía más que si me hubiese golpeado.

Miroku sabía lo que había hecho y aunque se sorprendió y me regaño, entendió mi situación, él sabía que yo era muy impulsivo y que haría una tontería, aunque no se esperaba algo así. Solo me sugirió que no me acercara a ella por un tiempo y la dejara pensar. Pero no podía! Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, y… saber que aun era mía… soy un maldito miserable! Y un egoísta! Pero no puedo evitarlo! Siempre había deseado eso, siempre la había deseado a ella, la quería para mí, la necesitaba y maldición que si la necesitaba. El agua fría no ayudaba en nada y menos ahora que sabía como era tenerla. Me odio!

-vamos al centro?- pregunto mi amigo para sacarme de mis pensamientos- supe que había una buena tienda de comida…

- no sería malo…- murmure. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella o de seguro cometería otra estupidez.

- claro que no sería malo…- mire a Miroku y vi que abría los ojos. Al parecer había otra razón por la cual quería ir a ese lugar- quiero decir que es bueno que salgas…

- dime…- le pedí. Miroku suspiro.

- Sango y Kagome irán a ese lugar…- abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

- va a estar ahí?- le pregunte esperanzado. Por alguna razón que no entiendo, mi corazón había empezado a latir de forma violenta.

- si… pero es mejor que no vayamos, estoy arrepentido, no debí decirte…- Miroku suspiro de forma sonora- había olvidado lo que me dijiste y pensé que sería algo bueno para ti…

- y lo es- le respondí levantándome del sofá de Miroku rápidamente- tenía ganas de verla…

- no creo que sea lo mejor…- me dijo Miroku preocupado.

- es lo mejor, así la enfrento de una vez y eso sería mejor que hacerlo en el instituto o en su casa donde nos pueden interrumpir… quiero hablar con ella…

- escúchame por Kami! Te conozco y sé que harás alguna estupidez de la cual te vas a arrepentir… déjala que disfrute y mejor nosotros nos quedamos en una tienda de deportes o no se….- realmente Miroku parecía afligido. Pero no… no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla… eso ni muerto.

- ya está decidido…- Miroku solo inclino la cabeza y se resigno. Sabía que no podía negarse. Cuando tomaba una decisión, no había nadie que me hiciera cambiar de parecer.

- al menos estaré cerca de ti para controlar tus movimientos…- Miroku me miro fijamente- no cometas otra tontería…

- lo intentare… ahora solo llévame a donde este- caminamos a paso lento hacia la entrada del departamento y nos fuimos de ahí.

Cuando llegamos al centro Miroku me guio hasta un local de comida nuevo. Le había preguntado como es que sabía donde estarían y solo me respondió que había escuchado cuando Sango se lo contaba a Rin. Nos sentamos en una esquina y a lo lejos vi a la persona más hermosa del mundo. Kagome iba con un sencillo vestido color turquesa atado con una cinta al cuello. Llevaba el cabello suelto y se veía hermosa. Sango estaba con unos pantalones cortos de jeans hasta las rodillas y una polera sin mangas de color negro. Ambas se sentaron junto a la ventana. Sango me daba la espalda por su posición y Kagome quedaba a 4 mesas de mí y me daba la cara. Miroku no se había dado cuenta, ya que miraba el menú del local. Yo aproveche para mirarla y grabar cada gesto en mi memoria.

Hasta cuando vi que Sango levantaba la mano y la agitaba en el aire. Vi como Kagome se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Un chico como de mi edad se acerco a ellas. Era moreno y tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta. Sango le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pidió que se sentara, no sin antes ver como ese maldito la miraba más de la cuenta y le sonreía de forma seductora a MI mujer.

-maldito infeliz…- murmure con rencor.

- que?- yo no conteste- a no…- Miroku me miro y atrajo mi atención. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí- no hagas alguna estupidez te lo suplico…

- le voy a partir la cara…- hice un ademan para levantarme y Miroku me sujeto el brazo- déjame! Le pedí molesto.

- no…- agito la cabeza hacia los lados. Mire a la mesa donde estaba Kagome y vi que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba con miedo.

- ya sabe que estoy aquí…- sonreí de forma siniestra. Algo que no me conocía la verdad. Kagome se puso de pie y vi que se dirigía al baño- "perfecto"- pensé. Mi querida Kagome no solo me presentía, si no que ahora, me daba todas las posibilidades para verla- voy al baño…- le anuncie a Miroku. Este me solto al instante. Camine lo más rápido posible para esperarla fuera del baño y llevármela. Espere 5 minutos en la puerta hasta que salió- te estaba esperando…- le dije. Ella me miro al instante y palideció- vamos…- no espere a que me dijera nada. La saque por otra entrada y nos fuimos de ahí rápidamente. Gracias a Kami que el local estaba en una esquina, tenía dos entradas y dos posibilidades para salir. Me la lleve a un parque y sin soltarla hice que me mirara a los ojos- ahora me vas a escuchar…

_**Continuara…**_


	9. que rayos me pasa?

**me disculpo por la demora de este fic.**

**pero como se lo prometi a una lectora y no le pude cumplir ayer**

**lo publico hoy esperando que les guste.**

**si odian mas a inuyasha despues de este capi, solo esperence que ya vienen otros en los cuales**

**puede que lo perdonen u pdien mas**

**UN BESO ENORME A MEILIN! Y TE PIDO DESCULPAS**

**este capi va dedicado a ti!**

**NINA S/E  
**

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

_**- ya sabe que estoy aquí…- sonreí de forma siniestra. Algo que no me conocía la verdad. Kagome se puso de pie y vi que se dirigía al baño- "perfecto"- pensé. Mi querida Kagome no solo me presentía, si no que ahora, me daba todas las posibilidades para verla- voy al baño…- le anuncie a Miroku. Este me solto al instante. Camine lo más rápido posible para esperarla fuera del baño y llevármela. Espere 5 minutos en la puerta hasta que salió- te estaba esperando…- le dije. Ella me miro al instante y palideció- vamos…- no espere a que me dijera nada. La saque por otra entrada y nos fuimos de ahí rápidamente. Gracias a Kami que el local estaba en una esquina, tenía dos entradas y dos posibilidades para salir. Me la lleve a un parque y sin soltarla hice que me mirara a los ojos- ahora me vas a escuchar…**_

Cap.9: "que rayos me pasa?"

Lo tenía frente a mí y no podía decir, ni hacer nada. Me había tomado por sorpresa y mi cuerpo se había tensado al verlo, ya que inevitablemente recordé todo lo que me había hecho. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda de solo pensar en eso y mirarlo a los ojos.

Sango me había dicho que Rin no podría acompañarnos y que tenía que hacer unos encargos. Me había sentido decepcionada, pero Sango me dijo que su primo Koga vendría a vivir aquí en Tokio y quería mostrarle la ciudad.

Conocí a Koga hace 2 años en el cumpleaños de Sango, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos y me había mostrado a su prometida Ayame. Koga tenía 24 años y se casaría con Ayame que era una chica hermosa de 22 años que estaba en tercer año de universidad, quería ser publicista como Koga.

Sango nos llevo a un nuevo local de comida para pasar el tiempo mientras esperábamos a Koga. Me contaba de las cosas que habían pasado en su casa cuando supieron que Koga se vendría a vivir aquí.

Cuando lo vi llegar, no pude evitar sonreír. Era un chico muy alegre y coqueto. Pero jamás le era infiel a su novia, yo sabía que él la amaba con locura, pues Sango me había contado lo mucho que le costó que fueran novios.

De repente, cuando Koga se había sentado escuche a lo lejos una silla moverse y me tense sin ninguna razón. Mire en esa dirección y me sorprendí. Inuyasha estaba cerca y me estaba mirando. No sentí mis pies y un sudor frio recorrió mi frente.

-"que hace aquí?"- me pregunte temblando- discúlpenme… voy al baño…- no espere respuesta y me levante para ir a refrescarme. No quería preocupar a Sango ni menos a su primo. Ella no sabía lo que Inuyasha me había hecho.

Cuando llegue al baño, sentí a mi corazón acelerarse. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo y solo pude ver a una mujer asustada.

-"porque me lo tenía que encontrar…"- me dije acongojada. No quería verlo. No sabía cómo defenderme de él.

Moje mi cara y mi cuello y trate de convencerme de que él no me podría hacer nada. Por lo que vi, Miroku estaba con él, Sango y Koga estaban aquí y no podría acercarse a mí. Suspire y me di el valor suficiente para salir.

-te estaba esperando…- yo palidecí al instante y lo mire con horror- vamos…- me jalo de un brazo y me saco por otra puerta del local. No podía hacer nada. Mis pies y mi voz no me obedecían. Cuando se detuvo mire el lugar rápidamente para pedir ayuda. Pero estábamos en un parque muy solitario- ahora me vas a escuchar…- sentí como si un cubo de hielo pasara por mi espada. De que me quería hablar? No había nada que decir, mas que era un maldito miserable que arruino mi vida.

- no hay nada que decir- le espete con la mirada fría- mejor me voy ahora… me esperan- trate de irme pero me agarro fuertemente del brazo. Yo solté un gemido de dolor.

- tú no te vas a ningún lado…- me miro fijamente y me sentí pequeña e indefensa junto a él.

- me lastimas- le dije tratando de soltarme, pero lo único que logre fue que me apretara mas el brazo- suéltame! Me están esperando!- lo mire suplicante, pero él parecía no inmutarse.

- te dije que me vas a escuchar…- la jale del brazo y la lleve tras los árboles del parque, solo por si acaso a ella se le ocurría hacer alguna estupidez como huir.

- déjame!- me grito. Me golpeo en el estomago y yo sentí el dolor, pero aun así no la solté, al contrario la apreté mas fuerte- malnacido! Me estas lastimando!

- cállate!- le grite furioso. Ella se calló al instante mirándome con miedo- me importa una mierda si te esperan… ahora quiero hablarte de lo que sucedió en los vestidores…

-no!- me grito muerta de miedo- no quiero recordarlo! Fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida!- eso me dio un golpe en el orgullo.

- pues no lo parecía perra…- la acerque a mí y le hable en el oído- aun recuerdo como gemías…- la sentí tensarse y solo pude sonreír.

- lo hice de dolor y asco- ahora fue mi turno de tensarme- me sentía sucia y aun me siento así, me arruinaste la vida!- me dio un golpe en el pecho y volvió a intentar escapar- suéltame! Es que no te basta con violarme! Ahora también quieres arruinar lo poco que me queda de felicidad!- la sujete con ambas manos por los brazos haciendo presión- me están esperando!

- quien? El estúpido ese?- no pude evitar preguntarle con coraje.

- Koga no es un estúpido como otros- me dijo con veneno- Sango y Koga se van a preocupar… así que déjame!- la abrace y la pegue a mi oliendo su dulce fragancia. Era adicto a ella y no pensaba perderla por un maldito estúpido- suéltame!

- tú no me das ordenes- le dije secamente. La aparte un poco de mi y la hice mirarme a los ojos- quiero que te quede claro una cosa Kagome…- ella comenzó a temblar y vi su miedo en sus ojos. Me sentí mal por eso, pero si era la única forma en que la tendría solo para mí que así fuera, haría que tuviera miedo así no se separaría de mi- tu eres mi mujer… eres solo mía, así que más te vale no traicionarme con otro…- dirigí mi boca hacia su oreja y mordí su lóbulo. Dios cuanto la deseaba, no había pasado un solo día en el cual no la haya deseado- tu cuerpo me pertenece y lo voy a reclamar…- la di vuelta y pegue su espalda contra un árbol. Por suerte estaba con un vestido, pues le facilito el viaje a mis manos ansiosas. Quería hacerla mía otra vez, quería tenerla entre mis brazos. La levante del suelo solo para sentir sus piernas en mis caderas, yo ya no escuchaba nada, solo podía sentir. Aun con la ropa puesta le di una ligera envestida para que sintiera lo que me provocaba. Di un gemido ronco, la deseaba ahora, pero por desgracia era de día y estábamos en un parque- quiero que sepas que…- apoye mi cara en su cuello, podía sentir su respiración irregular- siempre serás mía… no importa lo que hagas, no podrás escapar de mi… y mas te vale no estar con otro que no sea yo, a menos que quieras que lo muela a golpes como a Hinamori y repitamos lo de la escuela…-la deje apoyada en el piso sin separarme de ella. Bese sus cabellos y sus mejillas que estaban mojadas. No les preste atención y bese sus labios. Trate de profundizar el beso, pero Kagome no me respondía- respóndeme- le exigí demandante. Ella no obedeció. Gruñí y la apoye mas contra el árbol envistiéndola otra vez- responde…- Kagome abrió su boca lentamente y yo aproveche para meter mi lengua en su boca. Sabia tan bien… hice que me abrazara por los hombros y la apegue mas a mí, demandando más de ella, pidiendo más, queriendo más. Mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado, podía sentir a Kagome respondiendo a mis besos, lo que me hacía sentir feliz y satisfecho. Era mía y de nadie más, y así seria, no dejaría que nadie me la quitara. Por falta de aire nos separamos y la mire de forma dulce, me hacía sentir tan bien, pero esa expresión murió cuando vi que no quería mirarme y me sentí ofendido- aun te doy asco…- mi pregunta fue mas una afirmación.

-…- guardo silencio un momento y la vi tomar aire- no importa lo que hagas… siempre me causaras repugnancia…nunca voy a ser tuya, prefiero besar a un caballo- la bese de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma brutal, sin fijarme si la lastimaba o no. Yo haría que cambiara de opinión, la haría desearme, le demostraría que me pertenecía y que era mil veces mejor besarme a mí que a nadie.

- escúchame- le dije contra sus labios presionándola contra mi- tu siempre, SIEMPRE me pertenecerás… todo lo tuyo me pertenece, tus labios, tus besos, tu cuerpo, incluso hasta tu alma solo me pertenecen a mi… así que no lo olvides nunca- le di un corto beso en los labios y me fui de ahí sintiéndome molesto. Así que prefería besar a un caballo, pues eso estaría por verse. Mi amenaza estaba dicha, quien quiera que se le acercara del sexo opuesto sufriría una paliza que jamás olvidaría.

- por qué me pasa esto!- exclame cuando ya no lo vi mas. Había sido tan tonta cuando le respondí. Debí haberme negado, aun si no lograba nada, debí hacer algo, pero todavía mi estúpido y ciego corazón querían sentirlo, besarlo… pero otra vez sus palabras me hacían sentir sucia. Para él solo era un objeto de propiedad, un tonto premio que quería demostrar que merecía y yo… solo era la tonta que a pesar de saber que no me amaba y además había abusado de mi, lo seguía amando y además lo complacía- pero que rayos me pasa! Como puedo ser así!- me deslice por el tronco del árbol y comencé a llorar a mares. Solo quería dejar de sentir y de quererlo, era un maldito! Un violador! Un posesivo!- dijo que todo lo mío le pertenecía…- y tenia toda la razón. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mis besos y mi alma eran solo de él, a pesar de todo y eso, me hacia sentir como una completa tonta y miserable. Tome mi móvil y le marque a Sango.

-_Kagome! Donde estas? Te fui a ver al baño pero no estabas…-_la voz de mi amiga sonaba preocupada.

- lo siento Sango- mordí mi labio inferior para que mi voz no sonara temblorosa y mis sollozos no se escucharan.

-_estas llorando! Te encuentras bien? donde estas? Que paso?-_al parecer no había dado resultado.

-no pasa nada Sango…- pero no pude aguantarlo y me puse a llorar.

-_Kag! Dime que está pasando! Donde estas!-_la voz de mi amiga sonaba preocupada y muy asustada. Suspire y trate de que mi voz se entendiera.

- en un parque Sango… esta como a dos cuadras del local… por favor… ven solo tú- corte la llamada y abrace mis rodillas para darme un poco de confort. Pero no resultaba. Me sentía tan mal. Recordé… de manera fugaz el beso que Inuyasha me había dado hace poco y cuando supe que lo había disfrutado en cierta manera me odie por eso y me di asco a mí misma.

Como a los 15 minutos escuche la voz de Sango gritando y le grite para que me encontrara. Cuando la tuve frente a mí, me lance a sus brazos y ella me recibió enseguida abrazándome y dándome su cariño.

-qué pasa?- me pregunto angustiada.

- solo abrázame- le pedí en un hipido.

000ooo—ooo000

-por Kami Inuyasha! Donde te habías metido?- cuando llegue al local y a Miroku mirándome, o más bien escrutándome- que le hiciste a Kagome?- me pregunto seriamente.

- por qué debía hacerle algo?- le pregunte de vuelta sentándome y pidiendo un café al mesero que se me acerco.

- porque te conozco y sé que algo hiciste… Sango salío de aquí con el teléfono en mano y estaba preocupada… estuvo buscando a Kagome aquí y no la vio, ni ese hombre tampoco…- Miroku me miraba fijamente y yo solo di un suspiro.

-me la lleve- le dije simplemente. Miroku me vio con cara de horror- solo hable con ella…- le dije para restarle importancia.

- estás seguro que solo hiciste eso?- sonreí. Miroku me conocía demasiado bien a veces.

- hable con ella y arregle la situación, supongo…- cuando el mesero llego con mi café y yo me lo lleve a la boca degustando el sabor de mi bebida- espero que haya entendido mi punto de vista…- dije mas para mí mismo, pero Miroku pareció escucharme.

- que mas hiciste Inuyasha?- seguí bebiendo mi café y mire a Miroku quien parecía en desacuerdo con algo.

- le recordé que era mía… y se lo demostré- Miroku abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de decirme algo pero no lo permiti- solo la bese…- él se quedo callado y volvió a escrutarme con sus ojos.

- me dices la verdad?- pregunto con duda.

- cuando te he mentido?- le pregunte volviendo a besar mi café.

- solo espero que no hayas hecho algo que en vez de solucionar las cosas las empeore…- Miroku tomo su jugo de frutas y yo ya no le preste más atención. Tenía mi mente en otra parte, más bien en otra persona.

No sabía qué rayos me estaba pasando con Kagome. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacerle algo así, y menos tratarla como lo había hecho. Yo sabía que Kagome se merecía lo mejor y aun no me explicaba cómo era que había salido esa personalidad tan "rara" por así decirlo, de mi.

Deseaba tanto que ni yo mismo podía creerlo. A cada momento, en todo lugar, la deseaba conmigo de todas las formas posibles. Cuando la vi en el local, tan tierna y tan hermosa no pude evitar desearla, cuando se alejo, no pude evitar seguirla y llevarla conmigo.

La quería solo para mí, quería todo lo que ella pudiera darme, incluso mucho más. Deseaba que me diera todo. Incluso su amor. Algo realmente estúpido, siendo que jamás quise que un mujer se enamorara de mí, ya que era algo realmente innecesario cuando uno quería tener sexo con ellas y después no verlas más. Pero yo si quería que Kagome me amara, aunque ahora lo veía poco probable. Pero no importaba, si no me daba su amor me lo ganaría, y por el momento me conformaría con su cuerpo que era algo tan deseable que, de solo pensarlo, me hacía sentir desesperado por tenerla, su piel, sus manos, su cuerpo...

Esto era algo completamente irresistible. Ya me había hecho adicto a sus besos, a su piel y no estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer y dejar que alguien me la quitara.

Ya no me interesaba saber qué rayos pasaba conmigo. Solo quería que Kagome fuera siempre mía y que me hiciera llegar a la cúspide del placer como en los vestidores…

Ella seria la que saciara mi deseo…

Y si no quería por su voluntad…

No me quedaba de otra más que persuadirla…


	10. mi agresor en casa

**bueno como me lo han pedido...**

**aqui dejo el capi 10 de este fic que parece que les ha gustado mucho**

**jijijiij ^^**

**quiero dedicarle este capi a todas ustedes las lectoras que me han acompañado e hicieron que pasara los**

**50 reviews! ustedes hacen de mi trabajo algo especial!**

**les aviso que el proximo capitulo titulado "baño" es un lemon asi que... para Meylin que me lo pidio **

**ese capitulo sera dedicado a TI! **

**gracias por todo su apoyo!  
**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

**Samany**

**Meylin**

**inuykag4ever**

**kylie-karis**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**

**heylin**

**Y UN BESO ENORME A MI QUERIDA KIMI! **

**QUE EXTRAÑO MUCHO! ESTE CAPI VA PARA TODAS!  
**

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

_**Esto era algo completamente irresistible. Ya me había hecho adicto a sus besos, a su piel y no estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer y dejar que alguien me la quitara.**_

_**Ya no me interesaba saber qué rayos pasaba conmigo. Solo quería que Kagome fuera siempre mía y que me hiciera llegar a la cúspide del placer como en los vestidores…**_

_**Ella seria la que saciara mi deseo…**_

_**Y si no quería por su voluntad…**_

_**No me quedaba de otra más que persuadirla…**_

Cap.10: "mi agresor en casa"

-que Sota viene?- pregunte a mi madre con una taza de té en la boca.

- así es… dice que nos tiene una gran noticia y que a ti te encantara…- yo la mire con ojitos soñadores.

- es lo que creo que es?-le pregunte esperanzada. Mi madre solo asintió- por Kami sama!- grite emocionada.

Luego de mi súper encuentro con Inuyasha habían pasado tres semanas en las cuales, yo como porrista hable estrictamente lo necesario con él. Había costado, pero lo había conseguido. Kikyo había sido- sin saberlo- de gran ayuda en mi cometido, ya que siempre me pedía que estuviera junto a ella.

Kikyo tenía miedo de que me volviera a deprimir y trataba siempre de hacerme reír y llevarme a otros lugares. Lo que agradecí muchísimo.

Ahora ya no me levantaba tan temprano, no quería ir a la biblioteca. Akito no estaría ahí para hacerme compañía y eso me dolía, ya no sabía nada de él. Después de clases- el tiempo que podía antes de ir al trabajo en el café- me quedaba en la biblioteca leyendo novelas de suspenso, el romance ya no lo leía tanto como antes después de todo… era pura fantasía. Después me dedicaba solo a mi trabajo y estudios.

Decidí ignorarlo lo más que podía, no lo miraba a los ojos, ni platicaba con él como lo hacía antes- aunque jamás hablábamos muy fluido debido a mi vergüenza- ni tampoco acompañaba a mi hermana a eventos en los que él asistiría. Me dolía, y me dolía mucho no verlo y evitarlo, pero más me dolía lo que me había dicho y como me había tratado… dios! Aun no podía superar lo que paso en los vestidores! En las noches el recuerdo me atormentaba de dos formas: la primera era el miedo y dolor que me había causado, era algo latente en mi mente, como me había forzado en los vestidores y como me veía… la segunda era la más horrible… quería sentirlo otra vez… pero que fuera distinto, a pesar de todo yo lo amaba y quería disfrutar de él de muchas formas… tengo un vago recuerdo- lo único bueno de ese momento horrible- en el cual Inuyasha me acariciaba con cariño… me veía diferente, pero todo volvía a morir en mi mente al recordar que no tuvo piedad conmigo y sus palabras…

Como demonios se atrevía a decir que le pertenecía? Ni que fuera un maldito objeto! Como me trataba de su propiedad como si yo no tuviera sentimientos? Es que no entendía que sus palabras y su actitud conmigo me dolía? Que violara a otra! O se acostara con quien quisiera! Pero que no me EXIGIERA no estar con otras personas… quién demonios se creía? Yo no fui de él porque yo lo haya deseado… yo quería que mi primera vez fuera por AMOR!... no por CALENTURA, LUJURIA y CELOS! Me hiso sentir como una sucia y eso no lo podía permitir.

Era la sacerdotisa de nuestro templo, nieta de una mujer respetada y un abuelo noble. Me habían enseñado valores y no me dejaría humillar. Pero tampoco le diría a mi familia lo que me había pasado.

Sango sabia la verdad a medias… sabe que paso algo en los vestidores y yo le hice creer que fue una fuerte discusión- no tuve el valor de decirle que me había violado… no podía- y que él me había tratado mal, que no es del todo mentira y también sabía lo que me había dicho en ese parque al cual nunca más asistiría. No quería que Sango o Rin se preocuparan de lo que me pasaba… jamás lo permitiría! Ni tampoco quería que me vieran con lastima… y… sobre todo… no quería que Kikyo se enfadara con Inuyasha… eran buenos amigos y a Kikyo le cuesta hacerlos… no quería que por mis palabras se distanciaran o peor aún, que él lo negara y que Kikyo desconfiara de mi… lo mejor era que mi dolor lo tuviera solo yo.

-has estado comiendo bien ma?- le pregunte cuando la vi limpiando la cocina. Mi madre estaba embarazada a sus 38 años y parece que son mellizos. Todos saltamos de la alegría y Kikyo pego un grito que hasta hoy me dejo con sordera.

- ya hija… parecieras tu el padre y no Kaoru…- yo me puse a reír. Mi padre también se había puesto histérico gritando que sería padre otra vez. Ya sé de donde salío Kikyo.

- solo me preocupo por ti mamá… seré hermana mayor por primera vez…- sonreí con ilusión y le toque el vientre plano a mi madre.

- qué bueno que te gusto la noticia… mi madre me dijo que me acompañaría a todas las ecografías- mi abuela vivía en una casita en la parte de atrás de la nuestra. Era la casa igual, pero ella tenia su propia cocina y se preparaba la comida, para ella y el abuelo. Después de que sus respectivas parejas murieran mi abuelo y mi abuela se enamoraron y decidieron vivir a parte de nosotros, en la misma casa por si acaso, pero ellos vivían en su mundo jeje.

- de seguro el abuelo estará muy feliz de ver crecer a unos bebes nuevos…- el abuelo había ido a Osaka cuando mi madre dio la noticia así que… bueno ustedes entienden.

- Kikyo dijo que por estos días que son festivos, traería a unos amigos a casa… eso quiere decir que Kosho, Miroku e Inuyasha se quedaran a dormir aquí hija… necesitare de tu ayuda…- yo le di la espalda a mi madre y palidecí al instante.

-"Inuyasha se vendrá a quedar en casa?"- no podía creerlo. No!- creo que estos días me las pasare en casa de Sango mamá…- le dije sin mirarla lavando la taza de té en la fregadera.

- lo lamento hija pero… quiero que te quedes… tu sabes no? Kikyo no es buena en las cosas de la casa y estará ocupada con sus amigos viendo lo que harán al graduarse y esas cosas… además tus abuelos necesitan atención aunque lo nieguen… y Souta no comerá nada aquí si tú no estás, ya sabes que adora como cocinas…- mi madre me miro de forma tan convincente, que me sentí atrapada.

- y tú? Y mi papá? – quería que me dijera que me podía ir… le diría a Sango que quería estar junto a ella y me refugiaría ahí para que no me viera Inuyasha. Solo esperaba que mi madre me apoyara.

- tu padre me llevara estos días a la playa… me quiere consentir ya sabes… por favor hija…- me miro suplicante y con los ojos brillantes- no te lo pediría si yo pudiera… necesito que te hagas cargo del templo y la casa… además- mi madre tomo mis manos y yo supe lo que me diría- el festival del templo necesitara de su sacerdotisa… tú y Kikyo deberán hacer la danza ceremonial para los visitantes, así que igual no podrás irte… deberás practicar y los abuelos te deben enseñar- suspire resignada y mi madre sonrió.

- tu ganas… me hare cargo de la casa esta semana…- mi madre beso mi frente. Sería la primera vez que yo haría la danza ceremonial. Kikyo no quería seguir con el legado del templo porque no le gustaba vestirse de sacerdotisa, ni seguir los rituales, además no le salían muy bien los pasos según el abuelo y la abuela y incluso la misma Kikyo lo decía, cuando Kikyo se negó hubo un problema en casa y esa había sido una discusión horrible que no quiero contar. Así que ahora yo debía danzar junto a Kikyo en el festival y el próximo año yo lo haría sola, ya que Kikyo se iría de casa. Mi madre acaricio mis cabellos un momento con cariño y se fue hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- gracias… iré a preparar mi maleta, en cinco días estaremos aquí y arreglaremos lo del festival- te amo…

- yo igual…- cuando mi madre se fue me arroje al piso y me abrace a mi misma. Pasaría toda una semana con Inuyasha metido en mi casa! Eso seria peor que meterse en la boca del lobo, que en este momento no me parecía mala idea. En la escuela siempre me vigilaba a la distancia y me dejaba mensajes con sus amigos. Aunque me esforzaba por evitarlo el maldito de Inuyasha jamás me dejaba en paz. Y ahora debía pasar metido en mi casa! Esto era el colmo!

- mamá! Kagome! Ya llegue!- la voz de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos. Me seque el rastro de lagrimas que habían caído silenciosas de mi rostro y puse mi mejor sonrisa para recibirla.

- bienvenida a casa…- me quede callada al ver a Inuyasha junto a ella. Miroku y Kosho estaban atrás con sus bolsos- konichiwa- les salude de forma educada a todos. Me saque el delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto. Antes de tomar mi té estaba ayudando a mi madre con el aseo de la casa y la comida.

- hola- saludaron todos. Trataron de acercarse a mí para saludarme y darme un abrazo, pero lo impedí sutilmente. Si me abrazaban, él también tendría que hacerlo y no quería que me tocara.

- lo siento estoy un poco sucia…- les di una sonrisa y los invite a pasar. Ayude a mi hermana con las bolsas que traía y me mantuve bien cerca de ella.

- ya les dije a los chicos que mamá tendrá nuevos hijos… - Kikyo se veía feliz. Yo sabía que adoraba a sus amigos y me daba alegría saber que ella era feliz- se han puesto felices de saberlo…

- me lo imagino…- guarde las cosas que mi hermana trajo y me dispuse a servirles jugos a todos.

- hija- llamo mi madre desde la puerta.

- dime- le pedí sin dejar de hacer mi labor.

- te llaman… es un muchacho, me dijo que se llamaba Akito Hinamori- deje todo rápidamente y me apresure a ir al teléfono.

-diga?- pegunte precipitadamente. Todos me miraban fijamente por mi acción. Para mi mala suerte, el teléfono estaba en la sala principal, donde estaban todos. Sentí la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha en mi espalda e inconscientemente me puse a temblar.

-_Kagome… lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado…_- sonreí con tristeza. Lo extrañaba mucho y Yuka también, al parecer Akito le había gustado, ya que me preguntaba seguido por él.

-no me dijiste porque te marchaste… me dejaste sola…- apreté el teléfono para evitar ponerme a llorar- no sabes lo que me has hecho falta…

-_tú también me has hecho falta Kagome… pero tenía que irme si quería seguir siendo tu amigo…-_note un poco de temor en su voz y me asuste.

- que paso? Porque me dejaste…- se hiso el silencio y pude escuchar como mi hermana hablaba animadamente con sus invitados, pero yo aun sentía la mirada de Inuyasha sobre mi- no te quedes callado!- exclame muerta de miedo.

-_Inuyasha Taisho me pidió o más bien me exigió que me alejara de ti hace casi un mes-_yo palidecí. Era el mismo tiempo de la violación-_lo hubieras visto Kagome! Me golpeo! Por eso no asistí a mi cita con Yuka… no tenía cara para mirarla, me había dado una tremenda golpiza!... le pedí a mis padres que me transfirieran de escuela, les dije que esa escuela no me llevaría a ningún lado y accedieron… me sentí aliviado pero ahora tengo demasiadas responsabilidades y no pude llamarte antes, además no quería preocuparte, pero pensé que sería lo mejor… tenía que prevenirte acerca de ese loco! Kagome debes alejarte de él! Esta demente y obsesionado contigo! Me dijo que no me metiera con la __propiedad de un Taisho__! Kagome él es peligroso! Es un matón! Y pensar que antes lo admiraba!-_yo no supe que decirle. Solo me puse a temblar. Ahora entendía porque Akito se había ido sin decirme nada… Inuyasha lo había golpeado y amenazado-_ me encontré con Sango ayer en la noche, estaba en el centro comercial con su familia y me dijo que estabas triste y que si hablaba contigo podrías estar mejor… lamento muchísimo llamarte para decirte esto…_

_-_no te preocupes- le dije con la voz temblorosa- pero…- baje el tono de mi voz solo para que Akito me escuchara por si acaso me escuchaban- pero ahora voy a estar toda una semana con mi agresor…- Akito no dijo nada y temí que se pusiera a gritar.

_-que! Kagome no puedes! –_no dije nada. Solo recordé lo que había pasado ese día… de seguro Inuyasha me había visto junto a Akito en el gimnasio y malinterpreto todo, ahora Akito estaba muerto de miedo y yo había perdido la virginidad con un animal posesivo-_ y cómo es eso de agresor? Que te hiso? Kagome?_

_-_ adiós Akito- corte la llamada rápidamente y me quede junto al teléfono. Comencé a recordar toda otra vez. Parecía como una película de horror… sus palabras… sus manos… el dolor… la sangre…comencé a temblar violentamente por el recuerdo. Tenía miedo… ahora pasaría toda una semana con el hombre que me había lastimado, o más bien con la bestia, mi agresor, mi pesadilla…- maldito…- alcance a murmurar antes de caer desmallada.

POV Inuyasha

Cuando la vi caer me apresure a levantarla, ya que no había alcanzado a detener la caída. Al parecer, el hombre con el que hablaba le había dicho algo horrible.

-"maldito"- pensé. No sabía quién era el que llamo, pero quien fuera lo pagaría por dejar a Kagome en ese estado. Kikyo llamo a su madre y los muchachos despejaron el sofá para que pudiera dejar a Kagome recostada. Al rato bajo la señora Higurashi con alcohol y Kagome comenzó a pestañear rápidamente. Me miro un momento y me vio con odio. Me dio un empujón y se fue corriendo a al segundo piso tambaleante- "no me perdonara…"- confirme. Pero luego recordé lo poco que escuche de su conversación… "_me has hecho falta…" _y se lo había dicho con tanto cariño que sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas- "esta me las pagas Kagome…"

POV Kagome

Que iba a hacer? Como lo haría para que nadie notara lo que me pasaba?... por amor a dios! La persona que me había lastimado! La que me había agredido pasaría toda una semana en mi propia casa!

No lo podría resistir… había golpeado a mi mejor amigo! Me había usado! Me había violado! Y yo… y yo… no sabía qué hacer….

Por dios me sentía tan estúpida e insignificante…

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me senté en mi cama y mire hacia la puerta. Un presentimiento me dijo que no abriera la puerta y lo obedecí.

-quién es?- pregunte fingiendo tranquilidad.

-yo…- cuando escuche su voz. Mi cuerpo entero se tenso y me puse a temblar de inmediato abrazándome- ábreme…- exigió con voz seria.

- vete…- le pedí contra la puerta. Tuve la necesidad de hacer presión en ella para que no intentara forzarla.

- no lo volveré a pedir Kagome… sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz- trague saliva y respire de forma agitada. No sabía qué hacer.

- lárgate- le dije con un poco mas de fuerza- aléjate de mi habitación…

- te lo dije en el parque Kagome… eres mía… y no te podrás escapar de mi… así que ábreme la puerta por las buenas o entrare a tu habitación por las malas…- solté lagrimas de miedo y presione la puesta con fuerza. Qué diablos podría hacer?- Kagome….- me pidió con voz impaciente. Di un suspiro largo y me arme de valor. En mi casa no podría hacer nada. Quite el seguro de mi puerta y el entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Kikyo y los chicos están abajo…- le dije rápidamente- solo debo gritar…

- solo debo taparte la boca- yo me estremecí del miedo y me aleje de él chocando contra una esquina de mi habitación- con quien hablabas?- demando saber de forma brusca.

- no te importa- di un respingo cuando golpeo junto a mi cabeza la pared.

- no te preguntare otra vez…- me dio miedo. Mucho!

- con Akito- me sentía como un pajarito indefenso frente a un gato hambriento.

- que te dijo?- pregunto apegando su cuerpo al mío. Apreté los parpados con fuerza al igual que mis puños. Por dios estaba aterrada. Me estremecí cuando su aliento choco contra mi cuello.

- me dijo lo que le hiciste… eres una bestia- lo mire con odio y con lagrimas en los ojos que no pude ocultar. El solo me sonrió de forma fría.

- sabía que era un marica…- me apretó contra él y trate de alejarme sin lograr nada. Había hecho más presión- así que piensas que soy una bestia… bien- se acerco a mi cara y yo apreté los parpados otra vez- pero esta bestia…- me dijo de forma burlona- es tu dueño ahora Kagome… y harás lo que yo quiera… no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi…- sentí sus labios contra los míos y retire mi rostro rápidamente asqueada- mírame…- exigió seriamente. Lo mire atemorizada y él me sonrió- voy a disfrutar esta semana contigo Kagome…- beso la comisura de mis labios y yo no me moví- será mejor que cooperes conmigo si no quieres que se repita lo de los vestidores… recuerda de lo que es capaz esta bestia por ti…- apretó sus labios contra los míos y me obligo a responder a su beso apasionado que me quitaba el aire. Apretó su cadera contra la mía y sentí su erección. Temblé sin poder evitarlo al sentirlo tan cerca y comencé a llorar de forma silenciosa. De un momento a otro el acaricio mis mejillas con cariño y me beso de forma lenta y pausada. Yo suspire y seguí su ritmo sintiendo el latido acelerado de mi corazón… por una vez… me dejaría llevar por sus besos…

_**Continuara….**_


	11. baño

**hola!**

**lamento muchisimo la demora, pero la escuela me tiene estresada y **

**ocupa toda mi mente.**

**me costo mucho hacer este capi. no se imaginaran cuanto!**

**me averguenzo por estas cosas jijiji, pero se que son necesarias ya que **

**sin ellas no podria demostrar los cambios y el amor**

**espero que este capi les guste **

**y les doy las gracias! casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! y todo eso es gracias a chicas tan **

**hermosas como ustedes que siguen mi fic!**

**las adoro por hacer de mi trabajo algo reconfortante...**

**y ya no las aburro mas...**

**(meylin aqui esta el capi que te prometi que va dedicado a ti espero que te guste mucho y perdoname por no conectarme y mi mi tardanza)**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene escenas del tipo lemon explicitas... si no te gusta enste tipo de escenas lee solamente hasta el POV de inuyasha**

**hecha la advertencia las dejo disfrutar de la lectura**

**un millon de gracias a todas!**

**NINA S/E  
**

* * *

Cap.11: "baño"

-no… basta!- le espete separándolo bruscamente de mi. No podía creer que me hubiera dejado llevar por sus besos… por Kami sama! Como podía ser tan tonta! Había abusado de mi!- "no vuelvas a caer en sus redes Kagome"- me dije tratando de recuperar el aire- no… quiero que… vuelvas a tocarme…- le dije con la voz temblorosa.

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer…- trato de acercarse otra vez y me acorralo de nuevo- ya te dije que eres mía…

- no!... no lo soy! Tú me obligaste! Yo nunca hubiera hecho algo así contigo!- supuse que mis palabras le habían dolido porque frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre que tenia sobre mis hombros.

-así que nunca…- su voz sonaba tensa y me dio más miedo.

-yo…-murmure tratando de darme valor- yo no quería tener mi primera vez de esa manera…- me puse a llorar y lo mire a los ojos tratando de que me comprendiera- por favor Inuyasha… no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero…

-…-no me dijo nada solo me observo fijamente- lamento lo que paso esa vez… no quería que pasara de esa forma…- me dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía sin soltarme- pero…- hiso una pausa y yo suspire sin dejar de temblar- no puedo resistirlo Kagome… me eres indispensable, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti a cada momento y…te- yo aguante la respiración… me diría que me amaba?- te deseo…- me sentí caer en un abismo. Así que solo era deseo lo que tenía por mi?

- entonces búscate a otra…- le di un empujón y lo separe de mi bruscamente- yo no soy un objeto para saciar los deseos de nadie… si deseas acostarte con alguien busca a otra o cógete a ti mismo- abrí la puerta de mi habitación e hice un ademan con la mano para que se fuera- lárgate…

- tú no entiendes nada Kagome- me dijo sin moverse y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- me vale gorro entender!- le espete dolida- tú eres el que no entiende nada! No sabes que es lo que se siente que te traten como un objeto de deseo! Que te quiten lo único que puedes ofrecerle a un hombre para que te ame! Tu no entiendes lo que duele!- lo que dije fue con doble sentido, dolió de forma emocional y física, pero no creo que lo entendiera. Cerró la puerta fuertemente y me abraso- no me toques con tus asquerosas manos! Me das asco!- porque nadie venia a buscarme a pesar de que gritaba tan fuerte?- ayuda! Ayuda!- grite desesperada. Inuyasha puso una mano en mi boca y me miro enojado.

-cállate!- me dijo molesto- tu familia y los chicos están en el patio – me dijo leyendo mis pensamientos. Yo trate de morderle la mano para que me soltara, pero apretó mas fuerte- que demonios te crees? Un perro al tratar de morderme?- me saco de mi lugar y me arrojo contra la cama posándose sobre mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos llena de terror. Que me quería hacer?- escúchame Kagome…- me puse a llorar y comencé a patalear. Esta vez no dejaría que me hiciera nada, daría la pelea- maldita sea Kagome quédate quieta!- me dio una envestida aun con la ropa puesta. Yo cerré los ojos muerta de miedo y di un gemido. Inuyasha gimió y entrelazo sus manos con las mías y se rozo contra mi suavemente como prolongando el momento- si te mueves otra vez… juro que no me podre controlar- yo asentí. Su voz sonaba sincera- ahora quiero… que me escuches…

- no quiero- le dije bajito. Como es que no podía entender que me dolía saber que solo me deseaba? Que yo no valía nada? Tal pareciera que solo era un objeto sexual para él- quiero que me dejes… no quiero que me toques… quiero tratar de rehacer mi vida c…- me interrumpió con una nueva envestida. Apreté los parpados y deje caer mis lágrimas.

- con quien quieres rehacer tu vida? Con otro?- su mirada se volvió perversa y su boca se poso en mi cuello. La verdad es que le iba a decir como antes… pero si quería pensar eso… el país era libre para que creyera lo que quisiera- te dije, muy claramente que tú me perteneces… no voy a dejar que te vayas, ni menos con otro…

- hay muchas otras que se mueren por estar contigo! Por qué no me dejas en paz?- le pregunte desesperada.

-porque ellas no son tú- lo mire incrédula. Que me quería decir?- tu lo has dicho, muchas se mueren por estar conmigo- dijo de forma arrogante, quise golpearlo. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que había muchas que se morían por pasar aunque fuera una noche con él- todas menos tú…- me sonrió de forma extraña- la verdad… es que desde que te vi la primera vez no pude quitarte de mi mente… y tú siempre ignorándome… alejándote de mí… siempre te observaba como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo y te odiaba, por hacerme desearte tanto… por meterte en mi vida y mis pensamientos…- no entendía nada…que quería decirme con todo eso? Porque no me parecía una confesión… pero de algo estaba segura, yo solo era su objeto de deseo.

- pero ya me tuviste- le dije con la voz casi rota- ahora puedes buscar a otra persona…

- te equivocas- beso repentinamente mis labios con ternura, dejándome sorprendida- ya no hay nadie como tú… solo puedo saciarme contigo…

- yo no quiero ser un objeto de desahogo!- trate de liberar mis manos de las suyas pero él las apretó mas y me volvió a besar- no me beses! No quiero…- volvió a callarme con un beso.

- no me importa lo que digas Kagome…- beso la comisura de mis labios- no voy a descansar hasta ser dueño de tu alma…- aguante el aliento. Si supiera que ya la tenía… pero no dejaría que lo supiera. Se valdría de eso para tenerme a su merced y tenía que rescatar el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

- mi alma ya tiene un dueño… y no eres tú y jamás lo serás- se lo dije de forma fría. Demostrándole que él no me importaba, al parecer había resultado porque apretó sus manos contra las mías.

-eso lo veremos….- me beso de forma desesperada quitándome el aire. Yo abrí mis ojos sintiendo como me envestía aun con la ropa. Qué demonios hacia este hombre? Me obligaría otra vez. Solto mis manos y las llevo a mis muslos apretándolos.

- no quiero…- le dije apretando sus hombros, empujándolo para que se separara de mi. Pero tenía su peso sobre mí y yo no podía sacarlo de encima- Inuyasha…- le pedí en un susurro. Inuyasha tomo mi tono de voz como algo deferente a una súplica, ya que comenzó a besarme con más pasión quitando todo el aire que tenia. Subió sus manos y las dejo en mis caderas, las acaricio y las siguió subiendo hasta mis pechos.

- porque eres tan suave?- me pregunto con la voz ronca- no te atrevas a gritar- me advirtió. Yo estuve tentada a hacerlo, pero cuando apretó mis pechos solo me mordí los labios. Diablos! Eso se sentía distinto comencé a temblar otra vez- no tengas miedo…- me dijo besándome otra vez. Como quería que no tuviera miedo? Si me recorría una sensación extraña el cuerpo?

Deslizo los tirantes de mi vestido y libero uno de mis pechos. Aguante la respiración y me mordí los labios. Eso se sentía de verdad muy extraño. Escuche el cierre de un pantalón y entre en pánico. Me moví bruscamente y escuche un quejido-gemido de Inuyasha. Levanto un poco mi vestido y se puso entre mis piernas. Todavía estaba con sus bóxers porque sentía a mis bragas rozarse con su ropa. Comenzó a mecerse sobre mí y me sorprendí al gemir. Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

-"Kagome! Recuerda lo que te hiso!"- me dije tratando de separarlo de mi, pero apretó mi pezón entre sus labios y yo me arquee contra él- Inu-Inuyasha…- dije con la voz temblorosa- déjame…- le pedí en un hilo de voz. Como podrán saber… no me solto. Sino que intensificó sus caricias… si seguía así…

-Kagome! Sango ha venido a verte!- la voz de mi madre me hiso sentir feliz. Me había salvado la campana!

- ya voy!- grite como pude. Mire a Inuyasha que tenía el ceño fruncido. Al parecer se quedaría con las ganas- déjame…- Inuyasha me volvió a besar sin soltarme- por favor… Sango me espera…- le pedí. Atrapo con sus labios mi labio inferior y lo succiono haciéndome sonrojar- po-por favor….- le pedí avergonzada.

-con una condición- me dijo seriamente, Pero con la mirada brillante. Yo asentí. Cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejara ir- cuando estemos solos otra vez… concluiremos lo que quedo aquí y no te quejaras- abrí la boca y puse los ojos en blanco- ya asentiste así que ve…- me beso una vez más se arreglo el pantalón y se fue de mi habitación dejándome en shock. Si no hubiera hecho esa "promesa" me hubiera tomado otra vez…

- de todas formas salía perdiendo…- me dije al ponerme de pie y arreglándome la ropa.

Cuatro días después…

Estaba dando lo mejor de mí para que nadie se diera cuenta que la presencia de Inuyasha en mi casa me molestaba.

Cada vez que había una oportunidad para estar solos, me ofrecía a ir a comprar o a ayudar a Kikyo con algunas cosas. Salvándome de lo que me había dicho.

-entonces Inuyasha…-escuche a Miroku hablar en el salón. Yo estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo y escuchaba atentamente lo que decían- ya es tuyo el teatro?

- me faltan 100 yenes mas y lo será… mi padre aun no lo ha querido vender para darme una oportunidad…- Inuyasha quería ser dueño de un teatro?

- pero crees que será tuyo antes de que nos graduemos?- las palabras de Kosho hicieron que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta. En dos meses… Inuyasha se graduaría de preparatoria…

- por supuesto- su voz segura hiso que sonriera. Jamás mostraba dudas, esas eran una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él- solo quiero saber si lo que habíamos planeado sigue en pie…

- por mi parte ya sabes que quiero ser parte del teatro- Kikyo siempre quiso ser actriz, le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, fingir ser otra persona completamente diferente- quiero poder independizarme pronto…

-por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Miroku con curiosidad- acaso no te gusta vivir aquí?

- no es eso- le respondió mi hermana- pero ahora vienen los gemelos y no creo ser capaz de soportar sus llantos… saben muy bien que la paciencia no es mi fuerte…

- pero Kagome rompe esa regla- dijo Kosho.

- eso es diferente- le dijo mi hermana- Kagome siempre será un caso especial para mi- yo me sonroje y di gracias a que nadie estaba junto a mí.

- por qué?- pregunto Inuyasha de repente.

- eso es algo demasiado personal… solo puedo decir que desde el día que Kagome nació lo único que ha traído a mi vida es alegría… siempre será mi pequeña hermanita y no me importa lo que haga… siempre le tendré paciencia y mucho cariño…

- lamento interrumpir- les dije con una bandeja con jugo y vasos- pero quedan 10 minutos para que la comida este lista- mire a mi hermana con una sonrisa que fue devuelta de inmediato- así que les traje esto…- comencé a servir el jugo y los repartir sin mirar a nadie- los dejo…

- espera Kagome- escuche que me llamo Miroku.

- si?- le dije de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

- que harás cuando te gradúes de preparatoria?- abrí los ojos con sorpresa. La verdad, jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso.

-pues…- le dije nerviosamente- yo… no lo había pensado

- Kag tienes mucho potencial… que tal si eres ingeniera? O arquitecta? Puedes incluso ser médico o empresaria…- Kosho estaba tratando de orientarme. Yo solo me puse a pensar.

- aun me queda tiempo así que… creo que lo pensare- le dije con una sonrisa.

- puedes ser escritora- mire a Miroku que fue quien dijo el comentario.

- no lo sé- le dije confundida. Había tantas cosas que hacer.

- ya déjenla!- les dijo mi hermana- no la presionen! Aun le quedan dos años para pensar, así que no la molesten…- mire a mi hermana agradecida y me fui de la sala.

Unos minutos después los llame para que vinieran a comer. Siguieron con su conversación tratando de llegar a algunos acuerdos. Después cambiaron el tema y comenzaron a hablar acerca de los respectivos equipos que mi hermana e Inuyasha dirigían.

Yo no decía nada. En realidad no quería estar ahí, pero tenía que comer si no Kikyo se enfadaría. Así que me dedique a pensar en lo que quería hacer… la verdad no quería ser ingeniera, ni tampoco arquitecta… medico? Sería una buena opción, escritora? Tal vez… empresaria? No me veía en una oficina… maestra? Me gustaba mucho enseñar y también los niños… veterinaria? También me gustaban los animales…

-ahhh- suspire derrotada. La verdad no tenía idea lo que quería hacer en mi futuro.

- te encuentras bien Kag?- pregunto mi hermana tomando mi mano.

-eh? A si! Jeje- me reí nerviosamente. Todos me miraban extrañados- es que… bueno…- no sabía que decir. Suspire de nuevo- no pasa nada…- me puse de pie y comencé a retirar las cosas de la mesa.

- déjalo Kag- me dijo mi hermana deteniéndome- nosotros levantaremos la mesa y lavaremos… creo que hemos abusado mucho de ti esta semana…- le sonreí.

- estás segura?- le pregunte. A mi hermana no le gustaban este tipo de labores.

- claro… además si es que quiero vivir sola debo hacerme cargo de este tipo de cosas… además ellos me ayudaran- Kikyo sonrió y yo solté una pequeña risita. Inuyasha y Miroku habían fruncido el ceño.

- gracias por preguntarnos- le dijo Miroku. Kikyo le lanzo una mirada amenazadora- con gusto ayudo- le dijo con miedo.

- arigato- me retire de la cocina a paso lento.

- a dónde vas?- pregunto en un grito mi hermana.

- a bañarme…- le dije sin darme vuelta.

_**POV Inuyasha.**_

Cuando Kagome se fue, sentí un vacio que no supe cómo explicar. Justo cuando habíamos podido estar relativamente cerca y no trataba de alejarse de mí… se iba.

No había podido acercarme a Kagome en ningún momento en estos días. Se notaba que quería evitarme y yo no podía hacer nada para acercarme más de lo debido. Kikyo pasaba mucho junto a ella y eso complicaba un acercamiento.

No había podido sacar de mi cabeza el sabor de sus besos, toda ella era demasiado dulce y adictiva. No podía seguir sin poder tocarla o besarla de nuevo. Todavía la necesitaba conmigo.

-nos acompañas Inuyasha?- la voz de Kikyo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-a donde?- le pregunte.

- no estabas prestando atención cierto?- pregunto Miroku divertido.

- tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar- le dije restándole importancia- a donde van?- les pregunte.

- a la terminal de buses a recoger a Souta- dijo Kosho simplemente.

- esta vez paso- les dije- debo llamar a Sesshomaru y necesito estar en calma para eso- todos asintieron con una sonrisa burlona- den gracias de no tener un hermano como el mío…

- me encantaría tenerlo- dijeron Kosho y Kikyo a la vez. Se miraron y las dos se pusieron a reír como dos tontas.

- locas- dijimos Miroku y yo.

-no somos locas por encontrar tan atractivo a tu hermano Inuyasha…- Kosho sonrió de forma boba y Miroku agito la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

-es lo que más extrañare de la escuela…- Kikyo tenía la misma cara que Kosho. O sea, de una completa babosa.

-no ven que nosotros somos más guapos que él?- pregunto Miroku.

-si claro- dijeron de forma sarcástica las chicas.

-que tiene él que no tengamos nosotros?- les pregunte un poco molesto.

-todo- volvieron a decir al unísono.

- lo dije… locas- mire hacia la ventana y se me vino a la mente un grandiosa idea… Kagome se quedaría en casa cierto? Y si yo no iba…-"por fin podre tenerte de nuevo pequeña"- pensé con malicia.

-bueno entonces te encargo la casa y a Kagome Inuyasha… Miroku y Kosho pasaran a comprar víveres mientras voy por Souta…- asentí sin ánimo, fingiendo que me daba igual- entonces, nos vemos…- los deje en la puerta y me asegure que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para ir donde Kagome.

Cuando ya no los vi, sonreí malvadamente. Ahora Kagome ya no se podría escapar… al fin podría concluir lo que dejamos en su habitación…

_**POV Kagome **_

Me recosté en la bañera respirando profundamente. Me sentía tan tranquila y en paz. Me encantaba reposar mi cuerpo en la bañera con agua tibia… era algo completamente relajante.

Me puse a pensar en los acontecimientos de este año, quedaba poco para que pasara a 2do año de instituto y después solo uno para entrar en la universidad. Pero aun no tenía claro que quería estudiar, era algo que me tenia intranquila. Rin quería ser periodista, Sango quería ser abogada y ambas se estaban preparando para eso… pero y yo?

-ahhh esto es muy difícil- dije en voz alta. Comencé a salir de la bañera y a secarme con la toalla blanca. Ate la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me mire en el espejo y comencé a cepillar mi cabello. De repente sentí un escalofrió en mi columna- tengo un raro presentimiento- me dije en voz baja. Después agite mi cabeza quitando de mi mente esa sensación. Me dirigí a la puerta del baño y la abrí. Y cuando lo hice lo que vi me dejo de piedra- Inu… Inuyasha- dije de forma torpe al verlo fuera de la puerta- ya lo desocupe si lo quieres usar- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

- ya me di cuenta- me dijo de forma burlona. Comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo instintivamente retrocedí- que pasa Kagome? No recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez?- cerró la puerta tras él y me sonrió con lasciva.

- no quiero- le dije apresuradamente apretando los puños.

- me vale- me dijo acercándose más a mí- he esperado ya mucho tiempo Kagome… ya no puedo estar sin tí…- mi corazón se acelero de forma vertiginosa. Llegue a pensar que se me saldría del pecho.

- solo lo dices para abusar de mi otra vez- le dije recordando lo que me había hecho- "como puedes ser tan tonta! Casi crees en sus palabras!"- me reprendió mi mente.

- estas equivocada- me dijo con el ceño fruncido- no creas que soy estúpido… recuerdo perfectamente que en tu habitación correspondiste a mis besos…- se acerco a mis labios y un temblor involuntario me recorrió- yo sé que también me deseas Kagome…- su voz sonó tan aterciopelada que me cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar.

- yo no deseo a una bestia- le dije alejándome de él. Debía recuperar algo de orgullo- y ahora sal del baño antes de que me ponga a gritar…- le advertí sujetando con fuerza la toalla a mi cuerpo.

- hazlo- me desafío- espero que alguien pueda escucharte desde aquí… claro- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- si es que Kikyo tiene un súper sentido auditivo- lo mire perpleja- a no lo sabes?- me dijo sin dejar su sonrisa- tu hermana y los chicos no están en casa… estamos completamente solos pequeña…

- Mentira- dije asustada- Kikyo! Kosho! Miroku kun!- grite. Inuyasha solo amplio su sonrisa y se acerco a mi- aléjate! Kikyo! Ayúdame!

- ya te lo dije- me agarro de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo. Comencé a forcejear con él para liberarme. De repente mi cadera rozo algo duro y cerré los ojos al escuchar el gemido de Inuyasha- si sigues haciendo eso- me dijo sujetando mis muñecas- no podre hacer lo que tenía planeado…

- no me toques!- le grite tratando de liberar mis muñecas- suéltame! Me das asco!

- no por mucho- me beso con pasión y yo trate de alejar mi rostro- ni lo intentes- me apoyo contra la pared y me beso sin dejar de ser un poco brusco.

- suéltame! Me lastimas- le dije cuando sentí dolor en mis muñecas. Solté de inmediato varias lagrimas- eres un animal…- le dije en un sollozo. Inuyasha me solto las muñecas y me hiso mirarlo a los ojos.

-lamento ser tan brusco Kagome- me dijo suavemente acariciando mis mejillas con cariño.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos sentimientos muy fuertes que no pudo comprender. Inuyasha por su parte se sintió conmovido por la mirada brillante e inocente de la joven.

-siento causarte tanto daño pequeña mía…- Kagome sintió como su corazón se acelero bombeando sangre más rápidamente- pero no puedo controlarme cuando te veo o te tengo cerca… solo…- Inuyasha acaricio los labios de Kagome con su pulgar lentamente contemplándolo- déjame…

-qué?- pregunto viendo como el miraba sus labios como si fueran un exquisito manjar.

- deja que te ame…- Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír sus palabras.

-"_deja que te ame"_**-** se repetía en su mente una y otra vez- no hablas en serio…- dijo bajito pero Inuyasha si la pudo escuchar.

-nunca hable más enserio en mi vida Kagome… y te lo voy a demostrar- Inuyasha no espero nada y la beso profundamente recibiendo de inmediato la respuesta de Kagome, la cual hiso que su pecho se inflara y comenzara a bombear sangre a la misma velocidad que el de que Kagome.

Kagome no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Se sentía tan bien sentir a Inuyasha tan dulce con ella. Lo abrazo por el cuello apegándolo más a ella. Inuyasha abrazo la estrecha cintura de su pequeña profundizando más el beso. Estuvieron mucho tiempo jugando a quien besaba mejor. Inuyasha metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Kagome quien la recibió de inmediato con la suya.

Había perdido todo pensamiento coherente al sentir las caricias suaves de su amado Inuyasha. No quería pensar en nada, ya luego se arrepentiría y se culparía, pero ahora tenía la posibilidad de olvidar ese traumático momento en los vestidores.

Inuyasha comenzó a soltar la toalla de Kagome de forma lenta para no asustarla. Esta vez, quería hacer las cosas bien, y quitar de la mente de Kagome sus actitudes anteriores. Acaricio la piel de su espalda sintiendo la suavidad de aquella blanca piel. Se separo de sus labios solo para poder contemplarla. Kagome se sintió avergonzada de repente y solto bruscamente el cuello de Inuyasha para alejarse de él y taparse.

-no te cubras preciosa…- le dijo acercándose a ella y besando sus mejillas y la comisura de sus labios- siempre has sido hermosa… no quiero que te alejes de mi…- beso el cuello de Kagome, quien solto un suspiro y cerró los ojos por las dulces sensaciones que la recorrían- déjame contemplarte y sentirte mía…- Kagome frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta que Inuyasha no cambiaría, todavía pensaba que era de su propiedad.

Inuyasha se saco su polera negra rápidamente para poder sentir la piel de Kagome contra la suya. Kagome miro su firme pecho y su abdomen marcado y perfecto. Lo miro a los ojos haciendo una pregunta muda. Inuyasha sonrió y beso con cariño su frente dándole permiso.

-es lo que más quiero…- dijo Inuyasha con la voz ronca, corrompida por el deseo. Tomo las manos de Kagome y las dejos sobre su corazón- tócame…- le pidió besando su rostro, tomándolo con ambas manos- quiero sentirte…-No espero nada más y paseo sus pequeñas manos por el pecho de Inuyasha de forma lenta. Inuyasha solto un leve gemido ronco. Y ella se asusto y dejo sus manos sobre el abdomen de él- no te detengas preciosa…- le dijo con los ojos cerrados. Se armo de valor otra vez y siguió su recorrido por la piel suave de él.

-"perfecto"- le dijo su mente mientras no dejaba de contemplar su piel trigueña. Llego al borde del pantalón y no se atrevió a seguir. No se sentía preparada para verlo, ya lo había hecho una vez y se murió del miedo-"no puedo seguir… no me atrevo a…no, no lo hare"- se dijo abrazándolo por la cintura, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Kagome?- pregunto él suavemente un poco extrañado de que no siguiera con sus placenteras caricias. Ella no lo miro si no que escondió su rostro- mírame…- le pidió tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Ella lo miro un rato después sonrojándose levemente- que sucede?

- no puedo…- le dijo simplemente esperando que él entendiera lo que decía.

-…- no recibió una respuesta verbal. Más bien recibió un dulce beso que la distrajo. Inuyasha aprovecho la distracción y solto sus jeans quedándose solamente con sus bóxers- Kagome…- le dijo contra sus sonrojados labios. Estaban tan rojos como una cereza y tan sabrosos como una. Tomo una de las manos de ella y las dirigió a su entrepierna. Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta se tenso y dejo quieta su mano- no pasa nada cariño…- Kagome aguanto la respiración cuando escucho el apelativo- quiero que me toques preciosa…- Kagome que seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba solto su mano y dejo que él la guiara a donde quisiera. Cuando toco algo duro tembló involuntariamente y quiso retirar su mano, pero la de Inuyasha no se lo permitió. Se saco los bóxers como pudo con su mano libre y con sus piernas termino de hacer el trabajo. Kagome cerró los ojos no siendo capaz de mirar lo que su mano tocaba. Inuyasha sonrió por el impacto que le causaba y con su boca atrapo el lóbulo de la oreja de Kagome, la que dio un respingo cuando sintió la intima caricia- tranquila…- le dijo en un ronroneo. Inuyasha hiso que la mano de Kagome rodeara su miembro duro y solto un gemido al sentirla tocarlo. Comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara. Cuando no fue capaz de seguir solto la pequeña y delicada mano de ella- sigue…- le pidió con la voz ronca. Kagome se sorprendió de la voz tan profunda y solo por curiosidad aumento la velocidad que tenía su mano sobre la carne de Inuyasha, quien no pudo retener los gemidos de su boca. Cerró los ojos, preso del infinito placer que la joven le estaba dando, pero recordó que esta vez debía ser distinto, así que dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de ella y la comenzó a acariciar. Escucho el gemido ahogado de Kagome quien sin darse cuenta apretó mas el miembro hinchado de Inuyasha quien solto un quejido, pero no de dolor, más bien de placer. Continuo moviendo su mano en la cálida entrepierna de ella, sintiendo como ella trataba de cerrar las piernas para evitar sentir lo que sentía, sonrió con malicia y con su pulgar acaricio el pequeño botón que se escondía entre sus pliegues escuchando el fuerte gemido que Kagome solto. Esta, por su parte, apretó un poco más el miembro que estaba tan rígido y duro que le dio la impresión de estar sujetando una piedra, acelero mas el movimiento de su mano escuchando como Inuyasha ya no podía controlar su respiración- hermosa…- le dijo con la voz perdida. Introdujo un dedo dentro de la cavidad de ella escuchando otro sonoro gemido. Sin dejar de masajear el botón de ella, comenzó a mover su dedo de adentro hacia afuera, luego de un rato metió un segundo dedo y la sintió temblar de placer. A él también le quedaba poco, y quería que ella lo disfrutara. Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo mas, soltaron un grito de placer e Inuyasha sintió como sus dedos de mojaban. Kagome sintió algo tibio sobre su vientre. Abrieron sus ojos de forma pesada, e Inuyasha fue el primero en robarle un beso. La tomo en brazos y se sentó en el borde de la tina dejando a Kagome sentada a horcajadas sobre él. No tenía fuerza para seguir de pie, así que sin pensarlo se sentó con ella sobre él. Acaricio sus mejillas con las manos y la beso con hambre sintiendo a su miembro endurecerse otra vez- te amo pequeña…- Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la revelación.

-"escuche bien?"- se pregunto buscando su mirada.

-preciosa…- le dijo volviendo a besarla sin dejar su desesperación.

-"pero yo escuche como dijo que me amaba… no creo haberlo imaginado o sí?"- se preguntaba confundida- Inuyasha…- dijo en un suspiro cuando sintió como él entraba lentamente en su interior.

- Kagome…- le dijo él con la voz completamente extasiada. Se sentía feliz y tan completo. La estreches de las paredes interiores de Kagome lo hacían sentirse tan bien- te amo, te amo, te amo- le dijo besándola y comenzando a moverse lentamente. Kagome se sujeto de sus hombros y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de él, sintiéndose feliz por haber escuchado esas palabras de los labios del ser que amaba. Pronto comenzó a soltar muchos gemidos, mientras aceleraban el ritmo. Inuyasha sujeto las caderas de Kagome e hiso que se moviera más rápido sabré él- Kagome…- dijo en un gemido Inuyasha sintiendo como el interior de Kagome lo apretaba de manera dolorosa y exquisitamente placentera.

- Inu… Inuyasha!- gimió Kagome acelerando mas el ritmo sintiendo como su interior apretaba el miembro hinchado- Inuyasha!- grito esta vez sintiendo que el final se acercaba. Quería decirle que también lo amaba… pero, algo se lo impedía… las palabras no salían de su boca.

- vamos preciosa- la animo Inuyasha para que no dejara de moverse- falta poco…- le dijo con la voz ronca y con el sudor perlando su frente y sus sienes- ya casi, ya casi- le dijo sintiendo la presión de su vientre tratando de liberarse. De un momento a otro escucharon voces en el pasillo y ambos, con mucho trabajo abrieron sus ojos, pero sin dejar de moverse- shhh- le dijo cuando escucho un gemido de Kagome- no…- el mismo mordió sus labios para no soltar un gemido- no digas nada…

- Kagome?- se escucho que tocaban la puerta del baño. Inuyasha acelero mas el ritmo elevando sus caderas, haciéndolas chocar bruscamente con Kagome. No podía detenerse, no ahora…

-s-si?- dijo Kagome tratando de no soltar mas gemidos apretó sus labios y cerro fuertemente los ojos al sentir a Inuyasha moverse con más fuerza- que sucede?

- estas bien hermana?- le pregunto la voz del otro lado de la puerta- Kikyo me había dicho que te habías bañado…

- estoy bien Souta- le dijo Kagome soltando sin querer un gemido al sentir a Inuyasha apretar sus senos con las manos y luego con sus labios- saldré en un momento…

- está bien… te veo después Kag…- se escucharon los pasos alejarse de la puerta.

- no puedo… no puedo Inuyasha…- le dijo en un gemido bajo Kagome a Inuyasha- ah!- gimió cuando lo sintió morder su pezón.

- deliciosa…- le dijo el cambiando de seno- no te detengas!- le pidió sintiendo el fin ya demasiado próximo. La beso profundamente tragándose el grito de Kagome y el suyo propio. Ambos se convulsionaron violentamente al sentir su clímax. Kagome sintió como Inuyasha la llenaba por dentro con su semilla. Inuyasha sintió como lo apretaban fuertemente las paredes de Kagome. Cuando dejaron de besarse, apoyaron la frente sobre la del otro y trataron de recuperar la respiración- preciosa…- la llamo Inuyasha en un pequeño jadeo. Kagome lo miro y sintió el acelerado pulso de su corazón al ver la mirada dulce y brillante de Kagome- te amo…- le solto besándola dulcemente. Ella no sabía que decir…

- Inuyasha… "yo también te amo"- quiso decirle pero las palabras no salían. Se sintió extraña y se separo de Inuyasha soltando un pequeño gemido cuando lo sintió salir de su interior, además de un hormigueo- debo irme… debo saludar a Souta…- le dijo apresuradamente. Tomo su toalla y se envolvió con ella con torpeza.

- Kagome…- la llamo Inuyasha- por qué escapas?- le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos sintiendo un vacio enorme en su pecho. La miro dolido y vio que ella no quería verlo- mírame…- pidió.

- no quiero- le dijo simplemente. Dejo su mano en la perilla de la puerta y trato de salir de ahí, pero la mano de Inuyasha se lo impidió- déjame…

-no- le dijo seguro Inuyasha- por qué te escapas? Sé que no es por Souta… dime- le pidió tratando de tomar sus mejillas. Ella lo aparto bruscamente- que sucede? – Le pregunto- no te alejes así de mi… no después de…

- de nada…- le dijo Kagome tratando de aguantar sus lagrimas- esto que hicimos fue un error… no puedo creer lo que hice…- no pudo retener mas sus lagrimas y estas cayeron de sus ojos.

- te arrepientes después de todo lo que te dije?- le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

- que me amabas?- le pregunto de vuelta Kagome- no puedo creer algo así… no puedo… no…- agito su cabeza e Inuyasha intento tocarla otra vez- no me toques- le pidió- no puedo creer algo así después de lo que me hiciste… no puedo…

- de verdad Kagome que lo siento…- le dijo sintiendo una fuerte punzada de culpa en su pecho.

-esas palabras no cambian nada…- le dijo mirándolo con una infinita tristeza- esta vez no fue tu culpa, pero…- le dijo y recordó lo de los vestidores haciéndola temblar- no puedo olvidar todo lo que me hiciste… ni menos lo que le hiciste a Akito kun…- le dijo viendo la mirada perpleja de Inuyasha- no puedo creerle esas palabras a alguien tan violento y posesivo como tú… de seguro tus palabras eran falsas o producto del momento…

- eso no es cierto- le dijo con firmeza- yo de verdad te…

- no quiero escucharlo…- lo interrumpió apretando la perilla de la puerta.

- no te lo pude demostrar con esto?- le pregunto dolido.

- no importa lo que digas o hagas Inuyasha… no lo voy a olvidar… además- Kagome lo miro a los ojos con un sentimiento de rabia- me dejaste muy claro que te pertenecía no? Me trataste como una perra… como un objeto y no te importo como me sentía… también dejaste en claro que me deseabas… no puedo creerte y menos olvidar lo que me hiciste… ahora déjame- lo aparto con brusquedad y salío del baño rápidamente asegurándose de que nadie la viera.

-Kagome…- murmuro Inuyasha de forma triste. Nunca, en toda su vida le había dicho a una mujer que no fuera su madre que la amaba- supongo que es mi culpa que no me crea…- se vistió rápidamente recordando como hace poco la había tenido entre sus brazos, como había probado sus labios y había sentido su entrega- eso es- se dijo con esperanza- aun me queda una oportunidad… Kagome, voy a hacer lo que sea para que me perdones…- apretó su puño con fuerza y sonrió- ya no puedo estar sin ti nunca más… yo tampoco puedo…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**pido un millon de disculpas de verdad!**

**pero fanfiction no me dejaba subir este capi ni ningun otro de inuyasha... **

**me decia que era un error del tipo 2...**

**u.u de verdad lo siento muchisimo...**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad estoy muy agradecida con ustedes chicas... demaciado...**

**muchas gracias  
**


	12. mi pequeña hermanita

**aqui un nuevo cap de esta historia.**

**lamento mucho el retraso, pero mi madre me ha castigado y me quito el derecho a usar el portatil jeje**

**aunque como soñadora y fiel a mis lectoras encontre mi centro de trabajo y ahora publico**

**lamento mucho tenerlas avandonadas u.u**

**este capi va a ser narrado 100% por kikyo es importante para que ustedes sepan la razon de ser de ellas**

**caulquier duda o consulta solo tienen que dejar un review nee?**

**un besote enorme a las lectoras y mis agradecimientos por pasar los 100 reviews**

**NINA S/E  
**

* * *

Cap.12: "mi pequeña hermanita"

-oye Kikyo- me dijo Inuyasha distraído. Hace días lo notaba así, como si estuviera triste. Kagome no estaba mejor que él, pero realmente no se comparaba en nada a como estaba Inuyasha.

Después que había llegado Souta a la casa. Inuyasha pasaba mirando mas a Kagome como si tratara de decirle algo, pero al parecer o Kagome no entendía nada o no quería prestarle atención, ya que se le veía de lo más feliz al tener a nuestro hermano en casa.

-que quieres Inuyasha?- le pregunte bebiendo mi refresco. Kosho iba junto a mí saboreando su helado de frutas y junto a Inuyasha estaba Miroku quien estaba devorando su sandia. El restaurant en el que estábamos era muy acogedor y me sentía a gusto ahí, y también me traía recuerdos un tanto dolorosos para mí.

- quiero saber la razón por la cual miras este lugar con tanta pena- me dijo como siempre sin rodeos. Yo lo mire sorprendida. Tanto se me notaba?

- es que le trae recuerdos de su infancia con Kagome- respondió Kosho por mí. Yo la mire un poco molesta- que? Deben saberlo no? Además ha pasado tanto tiempo ya…- era cierto… pero siempre esos recuerdos me taladraban el cerebro.

-que paso en tu infancia Kikyo?- pregunto Miroku limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-pues… bueno- me sonroje. Algo muy raro en mi ya que no lo hacía seguido, pero es que esos recuerdos me avergonzaban- no sé… es que…

- al grano Kikyo- me dijo Inuyasha un poco fastidiado.

-cuando yo era niña no quería a Kagome- todos me miraron perplejos menos Kosho que ya lo sabía- no estoy bromeando por si así lo piensan… cuando era niña yo era el centro de atención de mis padres, con Souta no éramos muy unidos pero nos llevábamos bien, pero cuando mi madre nos dijo que estaba embarazada sentí como si mi mundo se callera a pedazos aunque era muy pequeña y me dije que sería genial tener una hermana menor, yo lo veía como un juego pero cuando era niña, sabía que pasaría a segundo plano…

FLASH BACK

_-mamá quiere darles una noticia que los alegrara- dijo mi mamá con una enorme sonrisa._

_- que es mami?- pregunto Souta, con siete años Souta era un niño muy despierto y alegre. Yo era una niña de tres años en ese entonces aunque ya sabía hablar más o menos bien._

_-mami tendrá otro bebé- yo la mire extrañada._

_- como?- pregunte estirando mis brazos hacia mi madre- mami tiene a Kikyo… yo bebé de mami…- le dije con el ceño un poco fruncido._

_- siempre serás el bebé de mami Kiky… pero mamá ahora tendrá un hijo que llegara en unos- mi madre saco cuenta mental y luego nos sonrió- en seis meses…_

_-ta de iaje?- le pregunte emocionada._

_-si amor, cuando vuelva del viaje conocerás al bebé…_

_Un año después_

_-mami!- grite emocionada con un dibujo en mis manos- mira lo que hice para ti!- le mostré el dibujo donde estaban todos dibujados._

_- es hermoso amor- me dijo acariciando mi cabeza y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_-mami!- le dije divertida cuando el llanto de un bebé distrajo a mi mami- mami quédate conmigo- le pedí sujetando su brazo para que no se fuera._

_- espérame amor Kagome me está llamando…- mi madre me dejo ahí sola y me sentí celosa de esa tonta que me quitaba a mis padres._

_- ya llegue- grito Souta y enseguida escuche los pasos de mi padre que lo acompañaba._

_- papi!- dije tirándome a sus brazos donde me recibió con una sonrisa y me dio una vuelta- más alto, mas alto!- grite cuando me empezó a elevar._

_- si lo hago más alto te golpearas- me advirtió divertido- que hiso mi princesa hoy en el jardín?- mi padre era mi adoración, siempre estaba pendiente de mí y me consentía en todo._

_- hice este dibujo- le dije enseñándoselo._

_- pero qué bonito- me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso._

_- mamá también lo vio, pero me dejo sola para ir a ver a Kagome que se puso a llorar- mi padre enseguida se preocupo._

_- Kaoru!- grito mi madre de repente._

_- que pasa Naomi?- le pregunto mi padre asustado mirando el bulto que mi madre traía en sus brazos._

_- Kagome tiene mucha fiebre- mi padre palideció y corrió a llamar a una ambulancia._

_-que aburrido es este lugar- dije al aire. Souta estaba junto a mi en unas bancas del pasillo del hospital. Mi madre estaba siendo abrazada por mi padre, ambos con una horrible cara de miedo- porque a Kagome se le ocurre ponerse mala cuando estoy feliz…_

_- ni que lo hiciera apropósito tonta…- me dijo Souta dejando el libro que leía a un lado._

_- pero es que siempre hace lo mismo!- dije molesta- siempre cuando mis padres están conmigo llora o se cae o le pasa algo es una estúpida- Souta se puso de pie frente a mí y me golpeo la mejilla._

_- no vuelvas a decir eso de nuestra hermana… ella no se puede defender- desde ese día, Souta y yo no nos volvimos a habla. Él porque nunca tenía nada que decirme y yo, porque estaba dolida y era muy orgullosa para admitir que tenía razón._

_Tres semanas después_

_-mamá…- decía mi madre mirando a Kagome que estaba andando sola por la casa- vamos cariño di mamá…_

_- no amor… di papá, papá- mi padre estaba frente a Kagome sujetando sus bracitos. Yo los miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras peinaba a una de mis muñecas._

_- tonta- dije mirando a mi hermana que caminaba hacia mí._

_- Kikyo sujeta a tu hermana- pidió mi madre poniéndose de pie para alcanzarla. Yo no podía entender porque siempre parecían moscas cuando estaban con ella._

_- kio- dijo Kagome llegando esta mi. Yo la mire extrañada- kio, kio!- decía riendo. _

_- Mamá- dijo Souta junto a mi- parece que ya quiere hablar!- mi hermano estaba feliz sonriéndole a Kagome- dilo otra vez…_

_-ki… kiki, kiki…- yo fruncí el ceño, Kiky así me decía mamá._

_- vaya querido parece que su primera palabra se la dedico a su hermana mayor…- mi madre nos miraba llena de amor mientras mi padre nos sacaba una foto._

_- no tonta- le reprendí - me llamo Kikyo…_

_-Kikyo…- dijo sonriendo y aplaudiendo luego._

_-wow!- dijo Souta- es muy lista!- tomo a Kagome en brazos y la miro sonriente- di Souta… o hermano_

_-sou… sou… Souta… nano- mi hermano la abrazo feliz y le empezó a dar vueltas haciendo que Kagome riera a carcajadas._

_-ahora di mami y papi…- le pidió Souta otra vez._

_-mami, papi- mis padres parecían a punto de llorar y esa fue la única vez que yo había sonreído desde la llegada de Kagome, después todo fue peor…_

_4 años después_

_-ya deja de seguirme!- le grite a Kagome quien parecía mi sombra- no pienso leerte ese estúpido cuento… léetelo sola…_

_- pero no sé leerlo bien- me dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Kagome siempre me seguí o quería estar conmigo, no sabía porque si siempre la alejaba de mi y la trataba mal, pero no, ella siempre me traía dulces y galletas aunque también abusaba y hacia que robara las galletas que mamá hacia (y que no me daba porque estaba castigada juntamente por tratar mal a Kagome) luego me descubría y me regañaba por usar a Kagome y yo a mi vez la culpaba a ella- por favor onee chan…_

_- no me digas así!... no sabes cómo te odio! No quiero ser tu hermana si hubiera podido elegir hubiera preferido un gato antes que a ti! Lárgate!- Kagome se puso a llorar y asintió alejándose rápidamente._

_- eres una tonta Kikyo!- me grito Souta con Kagome en brazos- es solo una niña! Tu eres la mayor y debes tratarla bien!- Souta miro como Kagome se acurrucaba más en su pecho- ella solo quiere estar contigo…_

_- pero yo no!- le grite- la odio! Ojala no hubiera nacido nunca!_

_Plaf_

_-papá…- dije sujetando mi mejilla. Mi padre por primera vez me había pegado. Mira hacia donde estaba Souta y vi como me veía horrorizado junto a mi madre quien tenía a Kagome ahora en brazos llorando desconsoladamente._

_- no pensé jamás que dirías algo así Kikyo… y menos de tu hermana…- mi padre estaba furioso- vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo…_

_- todo esto es culpa tuya Kagome! Maldita seas!- Salí corriendo a mi habitación por miedo a que mi padre volviera a pegarme- maldita, maldita, maldita!_

_Después de eso, yo no quise estar en la misma mesa que Kagome y cuando comíamos juntas la miraba como si quisiera matarla. Ella siempre escondía la cabeza y dejaba el plato a la mitad para después irse, como si entendiera que lo que yo quería era que se fuera._

_Así habíamos pasado todo. Kagome ahora tenía 6 años y era una buena alumna, pero yo seguía igual que con ella y no le hablaba nunca. Mis padres ya no sabían qué hacer y cuando me castigaban me escapaba de la habitación y me iba a un parque a jugar hasta la cena._

_Un día cuando me encerré en mi habitación, porque Kagome había traído a casa un 10 en un cuento que había hecho en la escuela y todos la felicitaban, me volví a escapar pero esta vez me escape con todas mis cosas y deje una carta en mi cama._

_No lo podía entender porque a ella todos la querían, tenía muchos amigos, incluso más que yo, aunque debo decir que solo tenía una y esa era Hachiko y Kosho, pero solo ellas, Kagome siempre llevaba a sus amigos a casa y pasaban horas jugando en el templo. Souta que nunca fue muy apegado a mí, siempre estaba junto a ella cuidándola y sonriéndole y le daba consejos y cosas así, siempre pendiente de ella, mis padres ya no me hacían caso… la odiaba…. Por quitarme lo que era mío… y la muy tonta siempre decía que quería ser como yo cuando fuera grande… siempre diciendo que le gustaba como era yo, siguiéndome haciendo cualquier cosa por estar conmigo, aunque yo le pidiera una vez que se subiera al árbol sagrado -que le daba miedo por lo alto que era- y del cual casi se cae, ella siempre hacia todo lo posible por complacerme y estar junto a mí, aunque después la tratara mal._

_-onee chan!- escuche la voz de Kagome y acelere el paso- onee chan espérame!- me detuve fastidiada y vi que en su espalda traía una pequeña mochila._

_- para que traes eso?- le pregunte con curiosidad_

_-porque me voy contigo- me dijo y me dio una sonrisa- si onee chan ya no quiere estar más en casa… yo la voy a acompañar- algo dentro de mí se removió, algo parecido a la ternura, pero el orgullo hace mucho me dominaba._

_- nadie te lo ha pedido tonta!- le grite y la empuje. Me puse a caminar y enseguida escuche los pasos de Kagome tras de mí- déjame sola!_

_- pero…- ella me miro de forma triste- yo quiero estar con onee chan…_

_- pero yo no quiero estar contigo! Quiero que te mueras!- le grite y sentí un mal presentimiento recorrerme._

_- así onee chan estará feliz?- me pregunto esperanzada- Kagome tiene que irse?_

_- si…- murmure. La vi asentir y correr hacia la calle- espera…- dije bajito- Kagome espera!- le grite pero ya era tarde, justo había cruzado la calle corriendo y venia un auto- Kagome sal de ahí!- le grite llena de pánico._

_- onee chan será feliz…- escuche que decía. El auto freno, pero aun así no pudo evitar golpear a Kagome y lanzarla lejos. El cuerpo de Kagome dio de lleno en el suelo. Yo la mire paralizada… hasta ese punto Kagome era capaz de llegar para que yo fuera feliz._

_1 mes después._

_Kagome había estado internada en el hospital desde ese día y no había reaccionado. Yo estaba desesperada y me sentía horrible._

_El día que ingreso al hospital y le dijeron a mis padres que ella estaba en coma, me sentí la peor basura del mundo. Mis padres- sobre todo mi madre- se arrojo al piso y lanzo un grito desgarrador, mi padre golpeo la pared y dio un grito de impotencia y mezcla de tristeza, Souta me miro todo el tiempo, como sabiendo que era culpa mía y yo me puse a llorar y a gritar que era mi culpa… que yo le había pedido que muriera y le conté- entre lagrimas- lo que había pasado. Mis padres me miraron pálidos y Souta me grito que era mi culpa y que era un monstruo. Desde ese día mis padres no me hablaban si no era necesario y me sentía tan merecedora de su odio._

_Comencé a recordar que desde que Kagome había nacido, siempre había tenido mucho apego a mí, a pesar de cómo la trataba, siempre me hacía reír aunque en el momento me mordía la lengua para no hacerlo. Cuando tenía 3 años ella también tuvo un fiebre muy alta y yo le fui a dejar el agua a mi madre que no se había separado de ella, ese día Kagome me llamaba entre sueños y cuando había despertado y me vio a mi junto a ella- mi madre justo había ido a la cocina- me regalo una hermosa sonrisa en su infantil rostro._

_-perdóname Kagome…- dije cuando entre en su habitación. Me destrozaba el alma verla ahí, llena de cables- siento haber sido un monstruo contigo hermana… estoy orgullosa de que lo seas…- me puse a llorar y tome su mano entre las mías- vuelve Kagome… vuelve para que pueda compensarte por cómo te trate… para que podamos jugar y te enseñe cosas de chicas… vuelve para que llenes la casa de risas… te necesito mucho hermana… siempre has sido la que más cerca ha estado de mi y no me di cuenta… perdóname Kagome… quiero que vuelvas conmigo…. Mi pequeña hermanita…_

_-nee chan…-abrí los ojos como platos cuando la vi mirarme fijamente. Se notaba que estaba débil- que paso…_

_-shhh- la silencie con una sonrisa agradecida y con las lágrimas mojando mi cara- no hables, estas débil…_

_- onee chan…- me dijo sonriendo levemente- me alegra que estés conmigo…- me miro con culpabilidad- lamento no haber podido hacerte feliz…- yo la abrace en un impulso._

_- no hay nada en el mundo que me haga más feliz que el que ahora estés conmigo hermanita…- le acaricie su cabeza y me sentí peor de lo que estaba al ver de lo que me había perdido todo este tiempo. Kagome era muy cálida- nunca más te dejare sola… a contar de hoy seremos más unidas que nunca…- le prometí sintiendo a Kagome asentir entre sollozos._

_Después entraron los médicos y mis padres con una enorme sonrisa. Yo solo era consciente de que Kagome me miraba a mí con una enorme sonrisa que era devuelta completamente por mí._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-en este restaurant trate muy mal a Kagome cuando veníamos a comer de niñas… me arrepiento tanto de lo que había hecho… aquí le tire un jugo de limón- sonreí con tristeza al recordar lo cruel que había sido con ella.

- no les has dicho de que trataba el cuento de tu hermana- me dijo Kosho con una sonrisa.

- cierto- apoyo Miroku.

- su tarea consistía en escribir un cuento acerca de sus héroes… su heroína era yo… había puesto que su hermana mayor nunca dejaba que sus amigos la molestaran y que siempre se hacía respetar y valorar… también había dicho que cuando grande quería ser como ella…- sonreí al recordar su regreso a casa, enseguida se puso a buscar ese cuento para regalármelo, cuando lo leí no pude evitar el ponerme a llorar y me lance a abrazarla muy fuerte- claro que cuando lo leí pensé que a mí me gustaría ser como ella… siempre tan tierna y tan atenta… por eso todos la aman- le lance una mirada significativa a Inuyasha y este miro a otra parte sonrojado- lástima que aun no haya encontrado un hombre que la valore como se merece…- volví a mirarlo y lo vi con el ceño fruncido, me causo gracia y continúe jugando-pero cuando lo encuentre responderá ante mí y pobrecito de él que lastime a mi hermanita porque yo misma me encargo de que no pueda dejar descendencia en este mundo -termine de beber mi refresco y vi como Inuyasha tragaba duro, sonreí internamente al ver que había entendido el mensaje. No lo presionaría sino me quería decir aun que le gustaba mi hermana, le daría tiempo al tiempo. Sonreí mas al ver la llamada de mi móvil… era ella- hola hermanita…

-_hermana, te llamaba para saber qué es lo que quieres para cenar hoy-_ me dijo con voz dulce siempre tratando de complacerme.

-no lo sé… sorpréndeme- le dije con una sonrisa que solo mis amigos veían.

-_espaguetis a la boloñesa y de postre pudin de chocolate y manjar…_

_-_ creo que entonces daré por terminada la junta con estos idiotas y me iré a casa de inmediato, a no ser que quieras que los lleve a casa… con lo glotón que es Miroku, de seguro se acabara todo antes de que yo pueda probar bocado- escuche con gusto las risas de mi hermana y los chicos junto con la queja de Miroku.

_-ok, ok…. Hice comida como para un ejército… si quieres traerlos está bien, por mi cero problemas…_- Kagome aun no para de reírse y yo sonreí al ver lo tonta que había sido de niña, pero eso ya no pasaría jamás, Kagome siempre seria mi pequeña hermanita querida, la dulce y tierna chiquilla que siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba.

- nos vemos al rato entonces Kag… te quiero besos- me despedí mandándole un sonoro beso por el teléfono.

- _yo igual te quiero hermana, besos_- y corto.

Era cierto, jamás me arrepentiría de haber tenido una hermana como Kagome. Jamás.

Y pobre del que lastimara a mi hermana. Jure que la iba a cuidar y hacer feliz costase lo que costase.

El que la hiriera respondería ante mí.

Y creo que se tendrá que despedir de este mundo.

Nadie lastimaría a mi hermanita si yo podía evitarlo.

Nunca dejaría que Kagome fuera infeliz.

_**Continuara… **_


	13. con quien hablabas?

**primero que nada...**

**siento mucho la tardanza! **

**pero por motivos de trabajo (estudios) no he podido actualizar con velocidad.**

**Mey! lo siento se lo que te dije y tenia toda la intencion pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

**mis niñas lindas les agradesco un monton todo su apoyo y comprension que sin ustedes a mi me ganaria la flojera y no actualizaria nunca jeje**

**pero por ustedes me voy a tratar de dar un tiempo para no aburrirlas con la espera.**

**mis hijas y yo (mis historias) les damos las gracias ustedes saben que sus comentarios son nuestro sueldo para vivir**

**ya no doy mas lata y les anuncio que el proximo capi es un lemon asi que a las que les gusta dejenme una sujerencia de como lo quieren ok**

**besos**

**NINA S/E  
**

* * *

Cap.13: "con quien hablabas?"

Kagome estaba preparando la mesa para recibir a las visitas de sus hermanos.

Souta le había dicho que Hitomi-su novia- también vendría a pasar unos días aquí, ya que en la universidad tenían unos días libres.

Kagome estaba feliz, ya que estaba toda la familia reunida y Hitomi ya era prácticamente también de la familia también, así que estaba muy pero muy complacida con que viniera a pasar unos días durante sus días libres.

Pero por dentro, Kagome sabía que no todo iba bien. Desde su encuentro en el baño con Inuyasha la otra vez, no se sentía tranquila consigo misma. Aun no podía creer en las palabras de él, aunque por un momento creyó que le había dicho la verdad y se permitió creer que tendría una posibilidad, pero aun recordaba que era un mujeriego y lo que le había hecho a Akito y a si misma.

-"no puedo creer que siga pensando en esto"- se dijo un poco fastidiada, pero aun así siguió pensando en él-" ahora que lo pienso… cada vez que hacemos el amor es un lugar extraño… los vestidores, el baño… dios! Que vendrá después? La cocina?"- Kagome se sonrojo- "como que la próxima vez? No hay próxima vez! Y no hiciste el amor con él! Kami sama! Que me pasa?"- se reprocho con la frente arrugada- estoy loca…

- eso ya lo sabía hermanita- un joven de cabello castaño oscuro le sonrió dulcemente a Kagome y se sentó en la mesa- pero no lo digas en voz alta

-oh cállate Souta…- le dijo con una sonrisa- o le diré a Hitomi que te dedicas a molestar a tu hermana menor…- Souta trago duro- sabes que a ella no le gusta que me molestes…-Kagome sonrió triunfante al ver que su hermano hacia la señal de amor y paz.

- a que no sabes!- grito Kikyo entrando de repente- he traído a los chicos a probar de tu comida Kagome… espero que hayas hecho mucho- Kagome sonrió al ver que su hermana mayor venia muy contenta que no le dejo ni preguntar.

- lo he hecho…- Souta suspiro con una sonrisa al ver como siempre a Kikyo tirándose a los brazos de su hermana menor dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- no abuses de ella Kikyo- le dijo Souta con una sonrisa- porque no aprendes a cocinar de una vez y dejas de abusar de nuestra hermana? Siempre haces que ella cocine para los chicos…- Kikyo enrojeció- oh! Pero si es cierto…- miro a su hermana y le dijo burlón- la ultima vez se te quemo hasta el sarten cuando preparabas el desayuno…

- vete a la mierda- le dijo Kikyo sacándole el dedo medio a su hermano quien se puso a reír.

- a mi no me molesta- dijo Kagome con una risita- si a Kikyo le gusta que le cocine…

- tú siempre tan linda- dijeron Kikyo y Souta a la vez. Kagome sonrió avergonzada. De repente sonó el timbre de la casa y Kikyo se fue del comedor para ir a ver quién era.

- hasta que llegaron!- exclamo Kikyo viendo a sus amigos en la entrada con bolsas- y eso?- pregunto al mirarlas.

- se llaman bolsas y son de unas compras que hicimos antes de venir- le dijo Inuyasha burlonamente.

-tú también tienes ganas de burlarte de mí!- exclamo Kikyo con los ojos brillando de forma terrorífica.

-a puesto a que Souta te hiso enojar- dijo una joven de mediana estatura, con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros con sus rizos bien definidos, sus ojos eran grandes de un color chocolate brillante.

- cuñadita!- dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa tierna- regañaras a Souta?- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- si te ha molestado por lo de tu cocina claro que si- Kikyo enrojeció al ver que sus amigos reían. Para nadie era un secreto que Kikyo no sabía cocinar bien.

- porque han traído esas cosas?- pregunto Kikyo haciéndolos pasar a la casa.

-son mías- dijo la novia de Souta- las traje porque sé que Souta es un goloso y que abusara de Kagome para que le haga postres…

-Kagome hace postres?- preguntaron Miroku e Inuyasha a la vez.

-Kagome hace muchas cosas- dijo Kikyo de forma misteriosa.

- a que no sabes quien a preguntado por Kagome estos días- dijo Hitomi alegremente. Inuyasha enseguida puso atención.

- ni idea…- respondió Kikyo y miro a Hitomi con curiosidad- quien?

-Houyo – le dijo y miro a Kikyo con una sonrisa picara- me ha estado preguntando mucho por ella… creo que desde que se vieron la flecho…- Inuyasha apretó los puños al saber que tenía un nuevo rival. Miroku que también había escuchado sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien al ver a Inuyasha enfadado- Kagome….- Hitomi iba a decir algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- no sé- respondió Kikyo como si le leyera el pensamiento- pero sé que no le es indiferente me pregunto mucho sobre él por un tiempo, pero creo que pensó que Houyo jamás se fijaría en ella por la edad…

- Hitomi!- grito Souta con una enorme sonrisa- por fin viniste a ver a tu pobre novio…- le hiso una cara de perrito desvalido a Hitomi y esta sonrió.

-si y te traje unos postres para que no abuses de tu pobre hermana… creo que tiene bastante con la casa y sus estudios para que tu abuses de ella- lo reprendió. Souta sonrió con inocencia.

- yo no he hecho nada…. Aun- dijo de forma picara mirando a hitomi.

- Hitomi chan!- todos miraron de donde provenía el grito.

-Kagome chan!- dijo Hitomi olvidando a su novio. Abrazo a Kagome y le dio muchos besos en la frente- pero mira que hermosa estas!- le dijo al separarse un poco de Kagome para verla mejor.

- tú no te quedas atrás- le dijo Kagome sonriendo como una niña.

- dime, dime- pidió Hitomi- cuantos novios tienes ahora- Kagome se puso a reír, pero enseguida la risa murió al ver que Inuyasha la miraba fijamente.

-"de seguro piensa que soy una suelta"- pensó al recordar las palabras de Hitomi- "pues me vale"- se dijo al darse cuenta de su preocupación- no lo sé… perdí la cuenta…- ambas chicas se pusieron a reír. Souta y Kikyo se miraron y empezaron a agitar sus cabezas en son de resignación.

- porque hacen eso?- les pregunto Miroku exteriorizando la pregunta de su amigo Inuyasha y la propia.

- siempre que se ven pasa lo mismo- dijo Kikyo mirando con envidia a Hitomi- cada vez que se ven deja de existir el resto para Kagome…

- y para Hitomi… dios a veces creo que Kagome es la novia de Hitomi y no yo- dijo Souta con humor.

- y porque son así?- pregunto esta vez Inuyasha tratando de que su mal humor se fuera.

- no lo sé… creo que desde que se vieron por primera vez se agradaron…- respondió Souta con sencillez- además Hitomi es la hermana de Houyo, un pretendiente de Kagome… así que están así como…

- si fueran cómplices de algo- termino Kikyo por él- admito que Houyo es apuesto y todo… pero es muy mayor para Kagome…

- como que mayor! Solo tiene 23 años!- dijo Souta.

- lo dices porque es el hermano de tu novia!- dijo Kikyo con una risita.

- y mi mejor amigo…- completo- me gustaría que Kagome tuviera algo con él… así quedaríamos en familia…además, los Akitoki quieren mucho a Kagome…- dijo con orgullo Souta.

- y quien no la querría- dijo Hitomi de repente con Kagome entre sus brazos- mi hermano la adora, mis padres estarían encantados de que Kagome fuera la próxima señora Akitoki- Inuyasha estaba que estallaba del coraje y Kagome estaba tan roja como un tomate al ver que todos la miraban y que Inuyasha parecía querer matar a Hitomi.

- no es para tanto…- dijo tratando de calmar las cosas.

-pero hay una cosa- dijo Souta y miro a Kikyo quien asintió- si alguien…

-cualquiera sea este…- dijo Kikyo completando la frase de su hermano- que haga daño a nuestra hermanita…

- nosotros dos como los Higurashi que somos…- dijo Souta de forma amenazadora.

- lo vamos a dejar impotente por el resto de su vida!- gritaron los dos al unísono. Hitomi asintió con convicción y Kagome bajo la cabeza derrotada y muy avergonzada al ver como todos miraban a sus hermanos con pequeñas risitas. Todos menor Inuyasha que se atraganto con su propia saliva.

- lo sé, lo sé y lo apoyo… yo misma lo golpeare y sabrán lo que es la ira de Hitomi Akitoki!- Hitomi alzo sus brazos y junto a Kikyo y Souta comenzó a reír como si fuera demente.

-por dios ya basta!- grito Kagome muerta de la pena- ya no soy una niña "en muchos sentidos"- se dijo para sí misma- no es necesario que quieran protegerme siempre… no hay NADIE- resalto la última palabra con énfasis- en mi vida que sea importante, no tengo novio y no lo quiero tener los hombres son un asco y prefiero convertirme en monja antes de estar con algún tipo que me lastime- le lanzo una mirada significativa a Inuyasha que solo este percivio junto con Miroku- así que si quieren amenazar a alguien- dijo mirando a Inuyasha con coraje. Este trago duro- busquen a otras personas porque no creo que haya alguien sin corazón que sea capaz de lastimarme. No es cierto Miroku, Inuyasha?- les pregunto con una sonrisa que a Inuyasha le supo a advertencia.

-cierto- dijeron ambos al unísono.

- y con respecto a Houyo- dijo Kagome mirando a sus hermanos y a Hitomi- con quien yo quiera estar es MI problema… pero no voy a escogerlo y- se sonrojo un poco- no me parece tan… mala idea aceptar… una cita con él- dijo en un murmullo que Hitomi y Kikyo si escucharon. Inuyasha también lo escucho y la miro con furia.

- lo sabia! Si te gustaba Houyo!- grito Hitomi- qué bueno! Porque me pidió tu numero del móvil…

- que!- grito Kagome roja.

- lo que escuchas… me dijo que te llamara hoy- dijo Hitomi con emoción- no te da gusto… mi hermano es el príncipe azul con el que todas soñamos…

- ya lo creo- dijo Kagome- cualquiera es mejor que un violador celoso

- como!- gritaron Souta, Hitomi y Kikyo. Inuyasha sintió esas palabras como un puñal en el pecho.

- lo que quiero decir- dijo un poco arrepentida al ver la cara de Inuyasha tan afligida- es que Houyo es lo que… amm cualquier muchacha querría… él es mil veces mejor que un violador eso es obvio- rio de forma nerviosa al ver que sus palabras solo afligieron mas a Inuyasha.

-claro, claro…- dijo Hitomi- no te molesta que le diera tu numero?- pregunto un poco insegura.

-no, para nada- respondió Kagome alisando su mini falda color azul.

- ni que le haya dicho que te llamara hoy?- volvió a preguntar.

-no…- dijo en un susurro.

- ni que le dijera que te invitara a salir?

-no… que!- dijo Kagome de repente.

- que le dije que te invitara a salir…- dijo Hitomi arrepentida.

-yo…- Kagome estaba tan roja como un tomate- "por qué? Por qué?... no quiero pasar una vergüenza como la vez anterior"- Kagome gimió llena de pánico al recordar su cita anterior con Houyo.

- que pasa Kagome?- pregunto Kikyo al ver que su hermana estaba callada.

-ah!- grito Kagome cuando su celular sonó de repente- discúlpenme…- dijo alejándose lo más posible de los curiosos.

- a dónde vas?- pregunto Kikyo a Inuyasha cuando este se puso de pie.

- al baño?- dijo este simplemente con una tranquila sonrisa, que estaba ocultando su rabia.

- a qué?- volvió a preguntar Kikyo.

- en serio quieres que te diga?- pregunto de forma burlona- bueno, entonces te diré que….

- ya no quiero saberlo- contesto roja Kikyo- lárgate…

- será un placer mi lady- todos se comenzaron a carcajear y Kikyo miro hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-diga?- pregunto Kagome en la cocina con el celular en la mano.

-_a puesto que ya me olvidaste-_dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

-no! Por supuesto que no te he olvidado Houyo…- dijo Kagome- disculpa por gritarte es que…

-_no te preocupes… tu forma de ser es lo que más me gusta de ti-_le dijo sinceramente haciendo que Kagome se mordiera el labio inferior.

-pero yo no soy así generalmente, solo lo soy… lo soy… cuando hablo contigo- Kagome sintió de repente un escalofrió en la espalda pero trato de ignorarlo.

-_me siento complacido entonces princesa… a veces pienso que soy un viejo en comparación contigo, pero ya ves? Para el amor no hay edad-_Houyo comenzó a reír y Kagome dio un suspiro al escucharlo-_ pero también sé que tu vergüenza es por nuestra cita anterior…_

_-_como es que…- pero fue interrumpida.

_-es fácil princesa, esa vez estabas tan emocionada que cuando te fuiste un aura oscura te seguía… princesa eso solo paso por accidente, sabes que en una próxima salida no te van a arrojar jugo de naranja… _

_-_para ti es fácil decirlo… yo no quería que pasara eso justo ese día que… bueno… habíamos quedado de salir… me sentía avergonzada por oler a naranja…

_-princesa me eras tan hermosa como siempre… no he cambiado de opinión solo por un jugo… y por eso, para que veas que soy sincero, le pedí tu numero a Hitomi para invitarte a salir otra vez que me dices? Quieres ir al cine conmigo pasado mañana?-_Kagome se sintió sin respiración.

_-_"una cita con Houyo… eso sería lo mejor para olvidar todo lo pasado… una cita con Houyo… una cita con Houyo!"- pensó emocionada- claro que si quiero Houyo! He estado esperando esto hace mucho!

_-eso me gusta princesa…. Que seas espontanea y no reprimas lo que sientes-_ Houyo estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea. Hace mucho tiempo quería invitar a Kagome a salir y por fin lo que deseaba se cumpliría. Por fin le diría lo que tenía guardado en su corazón.

_-_ estas aquí en Tokio?-pregunto Kagome para tranquilizar a su corazón.

_-sip… pero solo Hitomi se quedara en tu casa, yo me quedare en el departamento de mis primos… entonces, el sábado?-_le pregunto.

_-_el sábado donde… estuvimos la otra vez- Kagome sonreía tan feliz e ilusionada. La cita con Houyo era una de las cosas que más había esperado, bueno antes de conocer a Inuyasha claro. Veía en esa salida una manera de sacar todo lo malo del pasado.

_-perfecto, nos vemos princesa y un saludo a todos… y un enorme beso para ti bye-_ y corto la comunicación.

_-_adiós…- Kagome colgó y miro la pantalla de su celular- voy a salir con Houyo…- suspiro guardando su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su falda.

_-_con quien hablabas?- pregunto Inuyasha junto a ella con una sonrisa que nada tenía de amable.

_-_ no te importa- le dijo con miedo- déjame…- le pidió cuando trato de irse y este la sujeto de la muñeca- ya basta! Creí que te había quedado claro todo!

_-_voy a repetir la pregunta preciosa- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos- con quien hablabas?- le espeto mirándola fijamente.

_-_ con nadie importante- le dijo muerta de miedo.

_-_ mientes- le dijo rápidamente- te vi sonrojar la mitad de la conversación y te mientras suspirabas y sonreías como si estuvieras…- Inuyasha se quedo callado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba decir.

_-_ como si estuviera que!- le dijo Kagome desafiándolo.

_-_ enamorada de ese idiota- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

_-_ no es un idiota Inuyasha… tu si- le dijo con rencor- Houyo jamás me lastimaría como lo hiciste tu, ni me trataría como un objeto, me respeta y me aprecia además…- Kagome se sonrojo por lo que estaba a punto de decir- me gusta…

_-_ mientes- volvió a decir. No podía creer lo que ella le decía, pero todo apuntaba que lo que decía era verdad- no puede gustarte…

_-_ y quien eres tú para decirme si me puede gustar Houyo o no!- le reclamo molesta.

_-_ ya te lo dije maldita sea- la abrazo contra su pecho de repente dejando a Kagome sin palabras- te dije que no iba a descansar hasta ser dueño de tu alma…

_-_ te dije que no soy un objeto!- le reclamo poniendo las manos en el pecho de Inuyasha para golpearlo.

_-_ lamento tratarte así… pero no quiero perderte- Kagome aguanto la respiración y sintió el golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho- no quiero que te alejes de mi, ni que quieras a otro… sé que no te merezco y que tienes todo el derecho a odiarme pero… lo que te dije la otra vez es verdad Kagome- le levanto el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos y Kagome abrió los suyos desmesuradamente al ver que lo que decía era verdad y que los ojos de Inuyasha la veían con amor- te amo, de una manera un poco extraña y animal pero- sonrió ante sus palabras y Kagome dio una tímida sonrisa- te amo de verdad y me siento enfermo cada vez que escucho cuantos idiotas están tras de ti y que ese tal Houyo quiere salir contigo… me enferman… me enferma también ver que no tengo derecho a decirte nada, pero no puedo evitarlo… eres todo para mi…- acaricio las mejillas de Kagome con dulzura y esta se sonrojo levemente al ver la ternura de su gesto- no quiero perderte Kagome…

_-_yo…- no sabía que decir. La confesión de Inuyasha la había dejado sin palabras- yo ya acepte salir con Houyo…- le dijo tratando de rehuir su mirada que se había puesto sombría al mencionar a Houyo- no puedo rechazarlo…

_-_ claro que puedes- le dijo molesto.

_-_ pero no quiero- le dijo- él siempre ha sido amable conmigo, no se pone celoso cuando otros chicos me dicen lo que sienten, ni me obliga a hacer cosas para las cuales no estoy lista- lo miro de forma desafiante.

_-_no puede gustarte- le dijo mirando sus labios. Sintió el deseo arder en sus venas al ver lo suaves y carnosos que eran los labios de su pequeña.

_-_ lo más probable es que así sea- le dijo sacando valor de un lugar que no sabía que tenía. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban al ver la mirada llena de deseo que le daba Inuyasha a sus labios- ni lo pienses- le advirtió al ver que se acercaba.

_-_ no lo puedo resistir- le dijo y la beso. Un beso suave que poco a poco se torno en uno más ansioso y pasional. Kagome sabía que no tenía que contestarle, tenía la vaga idea de no darle esperanzas como lo hacía con otros chicos, pero no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y corresponder a su beso hambriento- no voy a permitir que otro te tenga…- le dijo en un jadeo y volvió a besarla.

_-_ y yo no voy a permitir que lo impidas- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos dándole un desafío silencioso, una advertencia para ver quien ganaba.

_-_ no juegues con fuego pequeña- le aviso besando la comisura de sus labios de forma sensual haciendo que el cuerpo de Kagome se estremeciera- mira que estoy ansioso por verte incendiada por mi pasión…

_-_ lujuria querrás decir- le dijo molesta por no ser besada- y puedo apagar el incendio…

_-_ no lo creo… tu eres la que lo enciende- la volvió a besar esta vez de forma más desesperada para que viera que la necesitaba. Comenzó a pasear sus manos por los muslos de Kagome y la levanto en vilo para que se apoyara con sus piernas enrolladas en él. Kagome ya no sabía ni lo que hacía y enredo sus manos en el cuello de Inuyasha quien suspiro en medio del beso al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kagome contra el suyo. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon los gritos en el salón.

_-_ déjame Inuyasha debo ir a servir la comida- Kagome trato de bajarse, pero Inuyasha se lo impedía apretándola más contra la pared- Inuyasha por amor de dios déjame!- le dijo fingiendo molestia, ya que al ver la cara de niño que puso Inuyasha tuvo que contener la risa- "parece un niño a quien le quitaron un juguete"- se dijo mientras veía como el la arreglaba de mala gana con el ceño fruncido- gracias- le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y se fue del pasillo. Inuyasha se puso la mano en la mejilla que fue besada por Kagome y sonrió como un enamorado acariciando el lugar.

_-_ al menos ese beso me lo dio ella- sonrió de forma boba, pero luego murió la sonrisa al recordar que el sábado Kagome se citaría con otro chico- eso vamos a ver si se cumple- sonrió de forma aterradora y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor donde todos estaban esperando la comida de Kagome.

_-_ que estas tramando?- le pregunto Miroku a Inuyasha cuando este se sentó junto a él.

_-_ nada- le dijo de forma inocente aunque sus ojos mostraban un brillo diferente que le daban escalofríos a Miroku.

_-_ya…- dijo simplemente- "mejor no saber nada, tal vez después me arrepienta"- se dijo.

_-_ listos?- pregunto Kikyo trayendo los platos.

_-_gracias por la comida!- dijeron todos al unísono.

_-_"y gracias por la cocinera"- se dijo Inuyasha sin dejar esa sonrisa.

_-_ "y este que trama?"- se pregunto Kagome viendo como Inuyasha no le quitaba la mirada de encima-"esa mirada… yo conozco esa mirada"- se dijo alarmada al recordar que era la misma que tenia Inuyasha la vez que la acorralo en los vestidores- "madre mía! Que pasara ahora?"- se pregunto angustiada.

_**Continuara…**_


	14. te amo

**bueno como estaba ispirada y ustedes son demaciado hermosas para dejarlas con la duda**

**les doy como regalo este capi que espero que sea de su agrado, es para conpensarlas por la espera la verdad**

**es que ustedes siempre me animan**

**este capitulo me conmovio y no se como rayos lo pude hacer**

**pero bueno ya lo hice asi que a lo hecho, pecho.**

**para las que todavia tengan la duda esta historia es mia es de nina o sea yo, deniela y yo ponemos en el sumary quien es la dueña de cada historia**

**aclaro de inmediato, ambas compartimos la pagina, pero somos completamente independientes y precticamente casi hermanas**

**asi que las que tengan dudas cuando se ponga en un historia POR NINA S/E estoy hablando de que esa historia es mia y no de d.d.c.**

**besos!  
**

**un agradecimiento especial a:**

serena tsukino chiba

meylin

Mariitza

shinystar200

* * *

Cap.14: "Te amo"

-que tramas?- me pregunto Miroku de repente cuando volvíamos de un partido al aire libre.

-nada… ya te lo dije- sonreí. Al parecer Miroku me conocía demasiado bien- bueno, bueno, si tramo algo, pero no es nada malo, solo le daré una demostración a mi queridísima mujer

-mujer? Inuyasha no estarás hablando de…- pero se calló al ver que yo sonreía más ampliamente- estas demente! Deja a Kagome en paz por una vez en tu vida se sensato hombre! Ahora tiene una oportunidad de salir con alguien y no sé quizá le guste y tengan algo…

- no vuelvas a decir jamás una estupidez como esa! Ya sabes bien que no pienso dejar que Kagome este con otro que no sea yo!- le grite y comencé a acelerar el paso.

- pero Inuyasha! Ya has estado con ella no te basto con lo que le hiciste en los vestidores?- me pregunto mirándome y siguiéndome el paso.

- esa no fue la única vez- pero enseguida me arrepentí. Miroku me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

- con mayor razón déjala ya Inuyasha!... ya viste lo que paso, Souta te pateara el trasero y no solo él sino que Kikyo, Hitomi y la familia de ella, eso claro y también tu padre te golpeara no te venderá la Shikon, por favor se razonable Inuyasha!- me grito impaciente.

- nos vemos Miroku…- le dije y me fui dejándolo atrás.

Caminando por las calles, me comencé a preguntar si lo que hacía estaba bien, por un lado mi mente me decía que era un maldito pedazo de mierda y el otro me decía que tomara lo que era mío. Aun no entendía como fui capaz de decirle a Kagome que la amaba… acaso estaba demente? La palabra amor era muy grande, sabía que la deseaba y que me había dolido saber que ella no me correspondía… y a mí que! Si yo no la… si la amo… de una manera enferma y egoísta, pero la amo y admito que me había dolido cuando me confesé y ella no me dijo nada, pero que esperaba? Me confesara sus sentimientos por mi después de todo lo que le hice, hago y pienso hacer?. La verdad era una de las pocas mujeres que valían la pena y no la quería perder, desde la primera vez que la vi supe que era diferente… desde ese momento todas las otras pasaron a segundo plano…

FLASH BACK

_Me estaba preparando en el camarín al igual que los chicos. Ese día teníamos que enfrentarnos con los de la escuela de Sakaku y como era el capitán la mitad de la responsabilidad del juego era mía. Me sentía tenso y tenía el presentimiento de que ese día iba a ser diferente._

_-a que no adivinas quien está en el partido hoy Ginta- pregunto mi compañero de equipo a un chico de cabello negro._

_- ni idea y si no lo quieres decir no des rodeos- le dijo Ginta a su amigo Hakaku._

_-bueno, bueno… hoy está entre el público la chica guapa que entro este año, esa la de pelo negro- le dijo Hakaku con una sonrisa._

_- la de ojos claros?- Hakaku asintió y yo quise saber. No había chica en esta escuela que escapara a mi inspección, como es que había una chica de la que todos hablaban, hermosa y que yo no había visto antes?- no me lo puedo creer, pero si todos dicen que pasa los días en la biblioteca…_

_- eso es porque es tímida solamente, dicen que es muy agradable, yo mismo lo comprobé, además se unió a las animadoras, Kikyo dijo que ella seria parte del equipo de ellas con otras 4…_

_- entonces hay que lucirse en el partido para pedirle una cita- le contesto Ginta._

_-estás listo capitán?- me pregunto Miroku sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_- siempre listo- cuando salimos del lugar me puse a buscar a alguien con la descripción de esos chicos, pero solo estaban mi club de fans, unos amigos (que eran muchos) y Kikyo que estaba en la tercera fila mirando hacia el suelo donde había otra chica que al parecer buscaba algo._

_- que miras?- me pregunto mi amigo y siguió mi mirada- no pensé que vendría a esta escuela…- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa._

_- quien?- le pregunte pero el partido justo había comenzado._

_Estaba agotadísimo, y ya íbamos empatados cosa que me hacia enfurecer y más me enfurecía al ver que los chicos del equipo están más pendientes de que una chica los mirara a jugar bien, pero cada vez que escuchaba lo que decían, describían a una chica demasiado sobre natural para mí. Comenzó el segundo tiempo y la pareja maravilla- o sea Miroku y yo- nos comenzamos a lucir el con el agujero negro, yo estaba reservando mis energías para la clavada final. Cuando llevaba el balón, sentí la penetrante mirada de alguien, pero la ignore, ya que muchos me estaban mirando. Cuando los del equipo contrario me dieron la oportunidad hice mi jugada maestra y escuche como el silbato nos anunciaba el final del encuentro donde Jidei había ganado. Escuche los gritos de todos en el gimnasio y sonreí, esto era para celebrar quedaría escrito que los alumnos de último año eran los mejores y se haría una fiesta en casa de Miroku por la victoria lo que me llevaba a, casa de Miroku, mujeres por montón. Sonreí por la victoria y vi como los muchachos me levantaron del suelo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi rival y mejor amiga Kikyo y le hice la señal de la victoria (amor y paz) y junto a ella a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. No pude evitar mirarla y pensar que era ella de quien hablaban los chicos, era realmente hermosa, pero justo cuando quise bajarme vi que ya se había ido lo que me dejo con gusto a poco._

_-te felicito perro- me dijo Kikyo extendiendo su mano la estreche entre la mía y le sonreí- lástima que Kagome no esté aquí…_

_- tu hermana vino?- le pregunte. Nunca la había visto y eso que con Kikyo nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo, siempre que iba a su casa o ella no estaba o estaba estudiando._

_-claro tonto! Mi hermana ya salío de secundaria, es de las de primer año- me dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa orgullosa- todos hablan de ella…_

_- en serio?- no me imaginaba a la hermana de Kikyo, más bien si lo había hecho, me imagine a una chica parecida a Kikyo con el busto normal y ojos cafés. De repente pensé en la chica que había visto, pero ella tenía los ojos claros y por la rápida inspección que le di no tenía el busto como Kikyo._

_- Ginta y Hakaku estaban hablando de ella… oh mira ahí viene!- exclamo Miroku- Kagome san!- grito. Ahí fue cuando la vi tan cerca. De verdad era bellísima, todo ella lo era._

_-Inuyasha…- me llamo Kikyo y yo deje de mirar a Kagome- ella es Kagome, mi hermana menor- ahí el mundo se me vino abajo y supe que era un fruto prohibido._

_-un gusto- me dijo estirando su mano. Hice lo mismo con la mía y la estreche sintiendo como tembló su cuerpo y el mío por ese contacto._

_- me llamo Inuyasha, es un gusto verte por fin Kagome, tenía la loca idea que no querías verme cada vez que iba a la casa de Kikyo- Kagome solto una risita junto con los chicos y me perdí en ella y su voz._

_- simplemente no era el momento creo- yo sonreí y sin muchos ánimos solté su mano._

_Luego de ese día, trate muchas veces e acercarme a ella, pero ella siempre se alejo de mi, siempre me trataba de sempai en la escuela y en su casa era onii chan, nunca era solo Inuyasha y eso siempre me hiso sentir horrible. Nunca podía estar a solas con ella, por la simple razón de que siempre la necesitaban o ella se me escapaba. Pero desde ese mismo día supe que ella era mía, y solo mía._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-hola hijo- me saludo mi madre- qué tal te fue en casa de Kikyo?- me pregunto haciéndome pasar a la sala.

- bien, Kagome cocino- mi madre sonrió con dulzura.

- esa chica se ve que es muy importante y esforzada, Sesshomaru me dijo que era una excelente alumna y que prometía mucho… si no fuera porque Sesshomaru es muy grande para ella, diría que hasta le gusta…

- no digas eso!- le grite sin querer a mi madre- lo lamento…

- no te preocupes, Sesshomaru también me dijo que estabas interesado en ella, aunque siempre lo sospeche, muchas veces te escuche decir su nombre en sueños- trague duro. Si mi madre me escucho llamando eso quería decir que no era un sueño, me había escuchado cuando yo me estaba dando placer a mi mismo pensando en ella.

- tal vez era una pesadilla- trate de decir inútilmente la verdad.

-si claro…- mi madre miro hacia el teléfono que estaba sonando en ese momento- espérame- me dijo acariciando mi cabeza y se fue a contestar. Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho desde que la conocí, que en realidad ahora que las pensaba eran bastante tontas- hijo…- me llamo mi madre.

- pasa algo?-le pregunte.

- no te molesta quedarte solo en casa?- yo la mire con los ojos en blanco- ya se que eres grande y todo eso, pero en estos días no he pasado ninguno contigo…

- no te preocupes, habrán otros- le dije besando su mejilla- vas a casa de la abuela Seika?

-si… mi suegra tiene retenido a Inuno ahí- sonrió y yo me puse a reír- Sesshomaru no llega hasta mañana así que pórtate bien…

- ya madre que no soy un niño…-le dije sentándome en el sofá.

-oh está bien!- dijo mi madre riendo- ya que estas grande te dejo, un beso, te quiero hijo- me dijo y se fue no sin antes ponerse su abrigo.

- así que ahora estoy solo…- me puse a mirar mi casa y sonreí. La verdad los Taisho teníamos una mansión, de la cual mi padre no quería disponer. Mi abuela siempre insistía en que nos fuéramos a vivir haya, no quedaba tan lejos de esta casa. No era pequeña, en comparación con otras esta era una casona, pero la había comprado mi padre con su dinero y no quería vivir de la caridad de sus padres, por eso se fue y compro esta donde yo crecí y jugué con mis amigos. Miroku y Kikyo habían venido muchas veces y siempre me decían que había nacido en cuna de oro, en cierto punto era cierto, pero hubo muchas veces en las cuales pasamos malos días. No éramos millonarios, o por lo menos mi padre siempre decía eso solo para no aceptar la ayuda de mis abuelos, pero tampoco éramos pobres- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome- dije mirando el techo- que voy a hacer contigo pequeña?... como voy a conseguir que me creas?- la puerta comenzó a sonar y yo la mire con fastidio- no hay nadie!- grite y lance una risa- si no hubiera nadie no contestarían idiota- me acerque a la puerta llorando de la risa por mi estupidez y quede de piedra al ver quién era.

- puedo pasar?- me pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro…- le dije saliendo de mi sorpresa- por qué estás aquí?- le pregunte ofreciéndole un té después de un buen rato.

- bueno…- se sonrojo y comenzó a darse valor- mi casa… Souta y Hitomi están juntos y estaban muy melosos entre ellos, Kikyo llevo a un chico a casa y estaba ocupada, mis abuelos fueron a las termas del monte Fuji y no volverán en 3 días…- tomo otra bocanada de aire- Sango salío de paseo con su familia al igual que Rin, Miroku tiene suficiente con Koharu para que vaya yo… así que… bueno- se sonrojo y miro hacia otra parte- quería saber si estaban tus padres aquí para pedirles que me dejen pasar aquí la noche… ya le avise a mis hermanos así que me gustaría ver si la señora Izayoi me deja quedarme aquí…- sonreí… no podía hacer otra cosa.

- justamente estaba pensando en ti Kagome- le dije sinceramente.

- enserio?- me pregunto incrédula.

-claro… es una lástima que hoy no haya nadie en mi casa… a mi madre le hubiera gustado verte…- Kagome miro en todas direcciones y yo solo le sonreí.

-entonces será mejor que me vaya- me dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Antes de que hiciera nada la tome de la muñeca y la senté a horcajadas sobre mi- que haces!- me dijo escandalizada- creo que fue mala idea venir aquí… hubiera estado más segura con Miroku y con Koharu- trato de levantarse, pero se lo impedí- suéltame…

- tu viniste a la cueva del lobo Kagome… ahora no digas nada- la bese sin esperar nada y como pude la tumbe en el sofá pese a su esfuerzo por impedirlo.

Kagome lanzo un quejido y yo me golpee por dentro, no debía dejarme llevar por mi deseo, y si lo hacía tenía que llevarme a Kagome conmigo.

-Inuyasha…- me dijo casi en un lamento.

- deja que te muestre lo que es el paraíso amor- le dije sin pensarlo y la bese de forma más pausada.

- Inuyasha basta! Siempre que estamos juntos terminamos en un lugar extraño… por Kami es el sofá de tus padres!- me dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- tienes razón- le dije y me puse de pie rápidamente. Pero al ver que se quería escapar la tome en brazos y subí al segundo piso en dirección a mi habitación.

- que haces! Suéltame! No te dije eso haya abajo para que me trajeras aquí!- comenzó a patalear y yo solo le sonreí mas.

- por qué finges?- le pregunte acostándola en la cama.

- de que hablas?- me pregunto sin entender.

- de que siempre finges que te soy indiferente cuando no lo soy, no lo digo por ser arrogante si es lo que pensaste, pero cuando te dije que estaba pensando en ti, me di cuenta que desde que nos conocimos tratas de huir de mi… por qué lo haces?- le pregunte acariciando sus mejillas.

- yo no huyo de ti- me dijo tratando de escapar otra vez.

- si que lo haces, siempre que trataba de hacer una conversación contigo te ibas y algo me dice que eso lo haces porque no te soy indiferente para nada- la mire a los ojos esperando escuchar la palabra mágica.

-claro que no me eres indiferente Inuyasha- sonreí ante su sinceridad- después de lo que me hiciste es obvio que no me eres indiferente no hay día en el cual no piense que eres un maldito- yo la mire sin creerle- lo dudas?

- claro que lo dudo… cuando estábamos en el baño de tu casa no te obligue y mas bien, tu respondiste claramente al deseo Kagome…- ella enrojeció y evito mi mirada.

- solo tenía curiosidad, además quería borrar lo que paso en los vestidores, pero ni eso me ayudo sebes! Aun me das asco! Así que suéltame!- la bese y sentí como ella se tenso- no me beses! Solo los que se quieren pueden besarse!

- yo si te quiero- le dije acariciando sus mejillas.

- se que lo que me dijiste esa vez no es cierto… todo era producto del momento no? Si me amaras de verdad no habrías hecho nada de eso y me lo hubieras dicho como cualquier otro- estaba dolida y lo entendía pero también quería que me entendiera.

- no fue producto del momento Kagome!- le dije haciendo que me mirara- siempre te ame que tengo que hacer para que me creas!- ella tenía los ojos llorosos- no llores por favor- le pedí sentándome en la cama y llevándola conmigo- pequeña de verdad te amo, pero estoy un poco molesto de decirlo tantas veces y no obtener respuesta de tu parte…

- que quieres que diga?- me pregunto en un hipido.

- lo que sientes por mi- la vi aferrarse a mi polera y bese su frente- no me digas que me odias porque no es cierto y lo sabes… no creas que soy tonto, piensas que no se que aunque no tuviste opción viniste aquí porque si?

-claro…

- te equivocas… si me odiaras no hubieras venido ni aunque mis padres estuvieran aquí, si me odiaras le abrías dicho a Kikyo y a Souta lo que te hice, pero aun así te quedaste callada…

- no lo hice por ti si eso piensas- me dijo mirándome pero sin salir del abrazo- a mi hermana le cuesta mucho hacer amigos, y no quería que te perdiera…

- o más bien tu no querías perderme?- me miro con los ojos desorbitados.

- me da igual- contesto después de un rato acurrucándose otra vez junto a mí.

- si claro- le dije con una sonrisa.

- es verdad

-si claro…

- te digo que es verdad!- me espeto mirándome a los ojos.

- y yo te digo otra vez que si claro- Kagome se enfurruño y yo le di un beso en los labios- se que no me amas… y tienes derecho, pero sé que tampoco me odias… así que te lo voy a preguntar…- tome aire e hice que me mirara a los ojos- que sientes por mi?- se hiso el silencio y vi como me veía a los ojos, a través de ellos pude ver miles de sentimientos que no podía entender.

- morirás con la duda- me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-no si antes te la saco- la acosté de nuevo en la cama y le comencé a hacer cosquillas deleitándome con su risa- dilo!- le pedí contagiándome de su risa.

- no…- siguió riéndose y yo trate de seguir torturándola. De un momento a otro los papeles se intercambiaron y ella me hacia cosquillas a mi- ahora di que ya no lo quieres saber….

- no…- me dila vuelta de forma brusca y Kagome quedo sentada sobre mí. De inmediato el deseo volvió a aparecer en mi cuerpo al ver la posición comprometedora en la que quedamos y la prueba de ello le anuncio a Kagome lo que veía en mis ojos. Cuando Kagome hiso un ademan de alejarse le tome la mano y la hice mirarme.

- tengo que irme…- me dijo sin mirarme.

- sabes que no es cierto, tú misma lo dijiste- la trate de obligar a que me viera, pero ella seguía sin mirarme- mírame…

- no quiero…- oculto sus ojos en su flequillo.

- por qué no quieres?

- porque no quiero ver en ellos lo que me atormenta… esa mirada me recuerda lo de los vestidores y me recuera que tus palabras no son ciertas- cuando trato de salir me senté y la hice mirarme.

- son ciertas…- le dije con convicción.

- a cuantas no les habrás dicho lo mismo? Tus palabras son vacías Inuyasha… algo me dice que no puedo creerte, porque cuando te canses de mi me vas a dejar… siempre he creído que la única razón por la que me deseas es porque soy un fruto prohibido, la hermana menor de tu mejor amiga… no quiero ser una mas Inuyasha…- su sinceridad me conmovió y me hiso besarla- no sigas…- me pidió.

- no puedo evitarlo Kagome… reconozco que te deseo de una manera inexplicable, pero también reconozco que no eres una mas, Kagome tú no eres comparable, y no eres reemplazable… pequeña- la abrace contra mí y bese su frente- no me voy a cansar de ti, eres demasiado irresistible para dejarte… además sabes lo posesivo que soy, nunca te dejaría…

- pero te vas a ir y conocerás a otras… aun eres joven- me dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho.

- tú también lo eres- le dije- pero no te preocupes por lo que vaya a pasar, vive el presente, si no me quieres decir lo que sientes para que no te lastime está bien, aunque no me guste la idea, pero no puedo obligarte a que me digas algo que no sientes…- levanté su cabeza y le sonreí- me dejarías hacerte el amor?

POV Kagome

-me dejarías hacerte el amor?- me pregunto con una sonrisa que me pareció hermosa.

- yo…- no sabía que decir.

- esta vez Kagome… va a ser tu decisión, solo quiero que me dejes demostrarte lo que siento y para que olvides lo de los vestidores…- sentí un estremecimiento de mi cuerpo. Por dios cuanto lo amaba, pero tenía miedo, miedo de decirle lo que sentía y que después de dejara, miedo a atarlo y a atarme a algo que no duraría, a que usara mis sentimientos, ya bastante tenía con que el supiera que no me era indiferente. Porque no arriesgarse esta vez? Porque no dejar que me hiciera el amor y tratar de ver por mi misma si valía la pena decirle lo que sentía? _"me dejarías hacerte el amor?" _era una pregunta fácil, en la cual yo ahora podía elegir lo que hacer, él ya no me obligaba a nada.

-Inuyasha- lo mire a los ojos y me sorprendí al verlo lleno de sentimientos.

- que decidiste?- me pregunto suavemente.

- quiero que… me hagas tu mujer- él me miro incrédulo- quiero que me hagas el amor Inuyasha- le dije más segura. El me sonrió y me beso lentamente.

000ooo000

Estaban arrodillados sobre la cama, uno frente al otro, mirándose como si fuera la primera ves que se veían. Kagome había dejado caer su cabello hacia adelante para cubrir en parte su desnudez. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada y por ella solo se colaba la curiosa luz de la luna que quería ser testigo de ese encuentro. Inuyasha miraba a Kagome como si fuera su más valioso tesoro y esta a su vez con su mirada trataba de decirle todo lo que con palabras no le podía decir por culpa de sus miedos.

Pero quien la culparía? Aun era joven y todos tememos a sufrir por algo que creemos no durara. Ella sabía que cualquier día, una mujer de verdad aparecería en la vida de Inuyasha y este se iría. No quería decir te amo para después decir adiós o tal vez ni siquiera eso, solo verlo partir. Pero ella quería amarlo, aunque no se lo dijera con palabras, se lo quería decir con su cuerpo por lo menos.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y acaricio su cuerpo como si fuera de porcelana, por dentro pensaba en lo animal que había sido la primera vez, pero ahora lo compensaría, ahora aunque Kagome no se lo hubiera dicho tenía la oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería… que ella lo amara y que fuera su mujer porque ella así lo deseaba.

Kagome beso la mano de Inuyasha cuando este la paso por sus labios e Inuyasha se acerco a su boca para darle un beso lento y tierno, en el cual depositaria sus sentimientos y esperanzas.

Poco a poco Inuyasha la fue recostando en la cama y la acaricio como no lo hiso la primera vez, Kagome sentía todo lo que le hacía y lo disfrutaba haciéndoselo saber por sus constantes gemidos y jadeos.

Inuyasha apoyo su peso en sus codos y volvió a besarla, era la primera vez de ambos, la primera vez que harían el amor y quería que ella no lo olvidara.

Separo las piernas de Kagome lentamente con sus manos y se acomodo entre ellas con lentitud. Kagome lo miro y le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-"te amo"- quería decirle pero las palabras no querían salir, solo provocaban un nudo en su garganta.

-te amo- le dijo Inuyasha robándole las palabras, besando sus mejillas y sus labios. Entrando en ella con deliberada lentitud como si tuviera toda la eternidad. Kagome aguanto la respiración no solo por la intrusión si no porque las palabras se le clavaron en el corazón al saber que eran de verdad palabras sinceras y no vacías como lo pensaba.

- Inuyasha…- Kagome cerró los ojos y sintió como el movimiento comenzaba. Lento y pausado, como las manos de él entrelazaban las suyas. Las apretó mas al sentir como sus mejillas se mojaban con sus lagrimas, lagrimas que eran de felicidad y de tristeza- "aun no puedo… aun no puedo… no puedo decirle lo que siento… soy una cobarde"- busco los labios de Inuyasha y lo beso mientras este aceleraba un poco más el ritmo de sus envestidas-"te amo Inuyasha, te amo, te amo… pero no quiero perderte…"- ella misma comenzó a alzar sus caderas en busca de las de su amado para acelerar un poco más.

- mi mujer…- dijo Inuyasha en un gemido ronco- mi mujer hermosa…

-"tu mujer por siempre Inuyasha… por siempre"- se decía sin dejar el nudo que le oprimía la garganta-" quiero decírselo! Quiero que sepa que lo amo!"- pero aunque trataba de hablar, las palabras se convertían en gemidos llenos de placer mientras Inuyasha aceleraba mucho mas el ritmo y la fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla.

- te amo muchísimo Kagome- le dijo Inuyasha besando a su pequeña. Todavía no se daba cuenta que ella estaba llorando, y era lo mejor, pensaba Kagome mientras sentía la fuerza y la pasión de Inuyasha, de seguro el pensaría que lloraba porque la estaba lastimando, cosa que no era cierta, era ella misma la que se estaba lastimando.

- Inuyasha…- jadeo Kagome apretando mas las manos cuando sintió a su interior apretar mas a Inuyasha, anunciándole que pronto vendría el final.

- Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba en busca de la liberación, percatándose de que Kagome también estaba cerca al sentir las convulsiones en el cuerpo de ella- te amo preciosa… no lo olvides…

-…- lloro mas ante sus palabras y sintió como el simiente de Inuyasha la llenaba por dentro, sintiendo a su vez la explosiva sensación de un placer inexplicable. Inuyasha cayó sobre ella medio inconsciente, por su cansancio- duerme…- le dijo suevamente tratando de recuperar la respiración y que no notara lo conmovido de su voz.

- te amo pequeña…- le dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Kagome abrazo el cuerpo de Inuyasha y se sintió como una tonta. Beso su frente y acaricio su cabello llorando en silencio.

-yo también te amo Inuyasha…

_**Continuara…**_


	15. Taisho vs Akitoki

Cap.15: "Taisho v/s Akitoki"

Cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana solté un gruñido. Había tenido la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Por fin había podido estar con Kagome. Por un momento había pensado que había sido un sueño, pero al instante recordé lo que había vivido. Era tan nítido, tan real que no podía ser mi imaginación.

Comencé abrir mis ojos lentamente con una sonrisa al saber que Kagome se había quedado dormida a mi lado cuando habíamos terminado. Me había sentido tan abatido por mis propios sentimientos que había perdido la batalla contra el sueño.

-Kagome…- dije en un murmullo para ver si estaba despierta. Estire el brazo para tocarla pero me levante enseguida cuando note que junto a mí las sabanas estaban frías y ella no estaba ahí- Kagome?- pregunte mirando mi habitación. Mire hacia donde estaba mi mesita de noche y vi ahí un papel doblado- no me digas que… - no dije nada más. Estire mi brazo y cogí el papel leyendo lo que decía-otra vez escapaste…- golpeo con su puño el colchón donde había dormido y se salío de la cama con la mirada dolida- parece ser que no quieres creerme…- se fue al baño para tomar una ducha dejando en el camino la nota.

_Inuyasha:_

_Lamento haber tenido que irme, pero quiero que entiendas que yo no quiero seguir con esto. Sé que te mereces algo mejor y yo no soy eso que tú necesitas._

_No me arrepiento de lo que hice anoche, pero no quiero que me pidas que olvide, no puedo hacerlo. No quiero ser una mas y aunque tal vez tus palabras sean ciertas, no puedo creer eso… no quiero darte algo que no te pertenece. La persona a la que yo amo… a la que le di mi corazón… no eres tú y lamento no poder corresponderte. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón._

_Se despide _

_Kagome _

_PD: espero que tengas un buen fin de semana nee?_

000ooo-ooo000

POV Kagome

Había huido como una verdadera cobarde. Le había escrito una carta diciéndole varias mentiras. Lo amaba por dios que si lo amaba. Pero no podía decírselo, no porque no le creyera, pero había tantas chicas que tenían más derecho sobre él que ella. Pensaba que estaba enamorada de una ilusión de Inuyasha, el Inuyasha que ella amaba era malhumorado, divertido, valiente, arrogante y con un espíritu de compañerismo magnifico. Pero el que ella conoció en los vestidores era un chico que se dejaba llevar por sus celos, por la lujuria sin importarle sus sentimientos. La imagen que tenia de él había muerto ese día, y con ello lo que ella era. Pero aun así, no podía evitar amarlo.

Cuando se durmió, no pude evitar contemplarlo dormido. Vio lo hermoso que era ante sus ojos, se imagino muchas cosas y al darme cuenta del hilo de mis pensamientos me separe de él de inmediato con cuidado de no despertarlo. Yo no era nadie para él, más que una chiquilla, la hermana de su mejor amiga, no era la gran cosa y aunque él ahora dijera amarme, sabía que después eso desaparecería, cuantas veces no lo leyó en sus libros, todo se veía magnifico y después el mundo se caía ante tus ojos cuando descubrías que nada era eterno. No quería ilusionarme, porque me arriesgaba a perder la totalidad de mi corazón, si es que ya no lo había perdido por completo. Había muchas chicas hermosas, como de su tipo, liberales y desinhibidas que no le serian una molestia como ella. Quién era yo para tener a alguien como él? Solo era una chica de 15 años que no sabía lo que quería en la vida, y él tenía 18 años y tenía claro lo que deseaba. Qué oportunidad tenia contra eso? Ella quería a una persona que solo la quisiera a ella, que no hubiera el riesgo de que otra mujer apareciera y se lo robara. Si tal vez sonaba egoísta, pero quería un hombre solo para ella y lamentablemente la fama de mujeriego de Inuyasha y de buen amante lo precedía. Sé que es cierto, pero tengo tanto miedo de que un día no tenga suficiente conmigo y me deje por otra. Qué pasaría si le digo "Inuyasha te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre has sido el dueño de mi ser" cuánto duraría la felicidad? Un mujeriego siempre lo seria, eso no cambiaba. Que pasaba si conocía mis sentimientos? Y si este amor que decía tenerme lo había confundido con un capricho que se iría cuando le dijera te amo? Que pasaba si jugaba con mis sentimientos? Y si ya lo hacía?

Yo no era nadie, no tenía nada que ofrecer, ni siquiera tenía experiencia no tenía nada…

-Kagome- me dijo Hitomi entrando en mi habitación- a que no adivinas que día es hoy…

- que día es?- le pregunte fingiendo una sonrisa. Hitomi me miro a los ojos.

-que sucede?- me pregunto sentándose junto a mi- te ves triste…

- me siento bien- trate de no preocuparla. Ella era una buena persona.

-si quieres le digo a Houyo que suspenda la cita del día de hoy- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-hoy es sábado?- le pregunte estupefacta.

- me vas a decir que lo habías olvidado- Hitomi la miraba con una sonrisa.

-oh no! Mi cita con Houyo!- se puso a buscar en sus cajones algo decente que usar.

- le digo a mi hermano que te espere donde acordaron?- le pregunto Hitomi lentamente.

-por favor!- dijo Kagome mientras luchaba con su pijama para sacárselo.

000ooo—ooo000

-así que… Kagome sama te dejo- le dijo Miroku comiéndose un emparedado- eso es algo impresionante… y algo que no se ve seguido…

- maldita sea no sé qué hacer para que este conmigo, he llegado a pensar que atarla en mi cama no sería suficiente para que se quedara y no escapara de mí, no serviría para nada…- Inuyasha comía mirando hacia la calle del restaurante en el que estaba.

-para que no serviría?- le dijo Miroku distraídamente.

-para que ella me correspondiera- volvió a comer con el ceño fruncido.

-no crees que pides demasiado?... para que te quisiera tendrías que borrarle la memoria o hacer meritos de verdad…- le dijo Miroku tomando su café.

-gracias amigo- le dijo irónicamente Inuyasha- eres de gran ayuda…

-pero que quieres que te diga después de lo que le hiciste?... sabes que no te voy a juzgar, pero esta vez sí que las cagaste completamente… además a eso súmale que eres un celoso, posesivo, malhumorado, arrogante, cretino, mujeriego, bruto, insensible…

-Miroku- lo llamo Inuyasha cortando su monologo con sus defectos- hazme un favor y cállate

-bueno solo decía- le sonrió con nerviosismo- pero volviendo al tema, porque no mejor dejas que pase el tiempo y luego intestas a ver qué pasa?

-estás loco! Que voy a hacer en ese tiempo? jugar canicas?- le dijo molesto- y si otro me la quita?

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha no has aprendido nada no?-le dijo Miroku mirándolo resignado- es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella, dale un espacio y por mientras busca algo que hacer… hay muchas chicas que esperan por ti- lo miro de reojo para ver su reacción esperando algo negativo como "no podría hacerle algo así a Kagome"

-aunque lo quiera hacer no puedo- dijo Inuyasha volviendo a mirar a la ventana- Kagome es la única que puede saciarme… lo intente muchas veces después de lo que paso en los vestidores, pero fue un fiasco… nadie puede saciarme más que Kagome- Miroku sonrió como una roca de 30 kilos le caí encima.

-"no me extraña que ella no quiera estar con él…"- pensó Miroku- solo la ves como un objeto de desahogo?

-de que hablas?- le dijo extrañado Inuyasha- no es solo eso…- Miroku espero esperanzado- desde que la conozco lo único que he querido es estar con ella, me gusta hablar de cualquier cosa siempre y cuando ella sea parte de la conversación, me agrada verla sonreír, me gusta su olor a flores de cerezo, cuando baila con tanta energía, su forma de ser, me siento feliz cuando ella está conmigo… y también me calienta la sangre con solo tocarme como nunca había pasado antes, la deseo a todas horas, pero solo para mí, es algo que no puedo evitar además- miro el techo del lugar- no podría tampoco traicionarla con otras, sabiendo la imagen que ya tiene de mi… no quiero perderla por una estupidez- Miroku sonrió. Eso era lo que quiera escuchar.

-así que de verdad estas enamorado…- dijo suavemente.

-como nunca…- le respondió y abrió los ojos tremendamente sintiendo como su cordura se perdía y como su cuerpo se tensaba en extremo.

- que ocurre?- le pregunto Miroku extrañado al ver a su amigo mirar por la ventana con una vena casi saltándole en la frente.

-querías que le diera un tiempo a Kagome cierto?- miro a Miroku echando chispas por los ojos. Solo asintió-ahora quiero que veas la razón del por qué no quería dejarla…- apunto con su dedo a la lejanía. Miroku sonrió con nerviosismo al mirar que en la entrada de un cine, Kagome iba sujeta del brazo de un chico muy parecido a Hitomi, la novia de Souta.

-puede ser un error…- le dijo para quitar esa energía tensa que había alrededor de su amigo.

-ahora recuerdo claramente que hoy tenía una "cita"- dijo de forma despectiva- con el estúpido hermano de Hitomi… ese tal Houyo- dijo fingiendo voz de mujer- sabía que no podía dejarla ir…

-bueno creo que deberías dejarla ir con el tipo y así después ves si tienes….- pero Miroku estaba hablando solo- ahhh creo que será un largo, largo día…

00o00

-arigato Houyo-kun- le dijo Kagome mientras compraban las palomitas- pero no era necesario que quisieras pagar todo…- le dijo sonrojada.

-pero si yo te estoy invitando, es justo que yo pague no?- dijo cuando salían del lugar.

-pero además quieres ver conmigo una película para niños!- le dijo mas sonrojada. Aun recordaba cuando le pregunto lo que quería ver en el cine.

FLASH BACK

_-bueno Kagome-chan- le dijo Houyo cuando llegaron al cine- que quieres ver?_

_-bueno…- dijo mirando la cartelera- quiero ver…- miro una y se sonrojo- emm_

_-no tengas vergüenza Kagome-chan… lo que quieras ver estará bien para mi, esta cita es para complacerte- sonrió calmadamente._

_-bueno es que yo…- miro una con insistencia como tratando de que él lo adivinara._

_- así que quieres ver Shrek 4 no?- le pregunto con una sonrisa._

_-pero no importa!- le dijo sonrojada- veamos cualquier otra…_

_-para mí está bien…- le sonrió y tomo su mano para que fueran a comprar las entradas._

_-de verdad no es necesario que te tomes las molestias… veamos cualquier otra que desees ver- le dijo apenada._

_-por qué? Si yo también quiero verla?- Kagome dio un suspiro y luego solto una risita- bien ya caíste- le dijo en una carcajada._

_-siempre consigues lo que quieres- le dijo sonriéndole._

_-no… pero esta vez he ganado, veremos esta película y está todo dicho!- le dijo con entusiasmo._

_-si!- dijo apoyándolo._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Houyo era un buen tipo, amable, guapo, inteligente, fiel. Aun recordaba que cuando lo vio la primera vez, Houyo tenía una novia y aunque se intereso en ella, jamás le insinuó ni le pidió nada. Era muy comprometido en sus relaciones. Terminaron porque ella se fue a estudiar a Canadá y las relaciones a la distancia no funcionaban bien, pero siguen siendo amigos. Cuando Houyo le confesó que ella le gustaba nunca le dijo "quiero que estés conmigo" de forma arrogante o la obligo, más bien le dijo si podía ganarse su cariño y cortejarla. La primera vez que lo escucho quiso morir… había sido tan tierno…

FLASH BACK

_-Houyo kun- le dijo nerviosa. En ese tiempo Kagome tenía 13 años._

_-Kagome chan… quiero decirte y pedirte algo- le dijo mirándola fijamente._

_-lo que sea!- le dijo apresuradamente._

_-sabes sé que soy muy mayor para ti… podría ser tu hermano sabes?- le dijo acariciando su cabeza con cariño sin dejar de mirarla._

_- pero no lo eres!- volvió a decir apresurada y sonrojada._

_- quería decirte que a pesar de eso- le dijo en una risita al ver las mejillas de Kagome. Era tan bonita y tan tierna que no podía evitar quererla, pero sabía que aun era pequeña y no quería obligarla a nada- me gustas mucho… pero como eres aun muy joven quiero pedirte algo…- Kagome abrió los ojos sintiendo que quería llorar. Le gustaba… a Houyo ella le gustaba!. Asintió con entusiasmo queriendo saber que era lo que Houyo quería pedirle- mientras esperamos a que seas mayor… puedo cortejarte e invitarte a salir?_

_-claro!- Houyo había sido tan franco… tan tierno al decírselo. Nunca había dejado de mirarla a los ojos y de acariciarle las mejillas que eran dos rosetones. Siempre lo había admirado, era tan caballeroso, siempre solucionaba las cosas con las palabras y jamás perdía la paciencia con ella que a veces era muy indecisa._

_- de verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa- entonces a contar de hoy serás mi princesa…- beso su mano con galantería y Kagome sintió a sus piernas temblar- pero quiero que sepas, que si en algún momento ya no quieres que insista, no me molestare si me lo dices, por el contrario… estaré feliz de que seas sincera conmigo, porque sabré que soy importante para ti…- Kagome lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, porque se parecía a un príncipe, era tan comprensivo- me prometes que no habrá secretos entre nosotros? Mientras esperamos a que seas mayor, quiero que seamos amigos…_

_-seremos los mejores amigos mientras esperamos que sea mayor! Lo prometo Houyo kun!- lo abrazo buscando su refugio y su cariño- te lo prometo…_

_-entonces… esperaremos- beso su frente y acaricio sus cabellos con cariño con una sonrisa amorosa._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sonrió como tonta. La verdad habían sido mejores amigos. Houyo siempre la ayudaba y nunca esperaba nada a cambio, le decía que la quería, pero nunca se veía en su mirada que esperaba algo más de ella, la cuidaba y la entendía por sobre todo y aunque a veces no se veían seguido, él siempre que podía la llamaba o le mandaba un correo electrónico para saber de ella.

-entramos ya?- le pregunto Houyo con una sonrisa.

-ok- se afirmo de su brazo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro- "tal vez… Houyo sea lo que he estado esperando… pero… sigo enamorada de Inuyasha"

En un lugar, muy cerca de la pareja se encontraba Inuyasha mirándolos con un fuego naciente en sus dorados ojos. Odiaba al maldito que estaba junto a su Kagome, le valía una mierda que fuera el hermano de Hitomi (que por cierto le caía muy bien) le estaba quitando a su chica y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-ya verás…- mascullo entrando a la sala. Había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido, y sabía exactamente a dónde irían.

Entro en enorme sala y los buscó con la mirada, ubicándolos de los antepenúltimos. Los vio reírse y abrazarse como si tuvieran algo.

-"maldito infeliz"- pensó Inuyasha mientras veía como Kagome le hablaba al oído y el idiota se sonrojaba rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo. Kagome sonreía como nunca lo hacía con él y se apoyo en el hombro de Houyo como si siempre lo hiciera. Houyo de inmediato rodeo los hombros de la chica y acaricio su cabeza con ternura- "que se cree tocando algo que no es suyo"- se dirigió a paso seguro hacia ellos, pero las luces se habían apagado y tubo que morderse la lengua para no hacer algo estúpido. Siguió su camino y se sentó tras ellos para evitar cualquier cosa.

-jajaja- escucho que se reía Kagome al ver como el ogro verde perdía la paciencia con el niño que le pedía insistentemente que le gruñera.

-pobre- dijo Houyo con una risita.

- pero son tan tiernos los ogritos- le dijo en voz baja Kagome.

-Felicia tiene el color de tus ojos- le dijo sonriente Houyo. Kagome lo miro sonrojada y Houyo le dio un golpecito con su dedo índice de forma suave.

-malo…- le dijo juguetona. Houyo intento tomar la mano de Kagome e Inuyasha inmediatamente fingió un estornudo asustando a los chicos frente a él, pero por suerte ninguno del los dos se volteo a verlo. Los siguió observándolos atentamente para evitar que Houyo tocara a su chica. Cuando vio que Houyo miraba a Kagome sonriéndole y está haciéndole lo mismo gruño molesto, y vio que Houyo trataba de abrazarla otra vez por los hombros.

-no me deja ver- dijo fingiendo la voz para que Kagome no lo reconociera. Houyo murmuro una disculpa y se quedo quieto. No les apartaba la mirada nunca y muchas veces sorprendió a Kagome mirando a Houyo con una sonrisa que no comprendía, pero sabía que esas sonrisas jamás las había dedicado a él. La miro sintiéndose dolido y afectado por saberse que otro tenía algo que él no- "y si es Houyo el hombre que ella quería?"- se pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una punzada en el corazón- "no puedo perderla… es malditamente mía"

-ahhh!- escucho como Kagome suspiraba estirándose- estuvo muy buena…

-si… al final todos aprenden la lección- dijo destacando mas la ultima parte- cuando uno pierde lo que quiere, siempre aprende a valorarlo…

- lo dices por algo en especial?- le pregunto Kagome poniéndose de pie siendo ayudada por Houyo.

-tal vez- le dijo con su afable sonrisa.

Inuyasha los seguía y la verdad parecía un acosador y un maldito psicópata. Pero no parecía comprender hasta que punto.

-oye Kagome chan- dijo Houyo cuando se sentaron en una banca de un parque.

-pasa algo Houyo?- pregunto Kagome sonriéndole.

- quiero pedirte un favor…- Kagome lo miro expectante asintiendo- puedes ir a la chocolatería y traer una caja de bombones? Tú conoces los gustos de mi hermana más que yo y si no se los levo, me obligara a decirle que hice en la universidad…

-aun no le dices?- le pregunto Kagome con una risita.

-crees que le diría algo a Hitomi que haría que me tenga en su poder? No, no y no- le dijo sonriendo- harías eso por mi mientras yo voy por unos refrescos?

-a la orden mi sargento!- le dijo y se puso de pie yéndose de ahí rápidamente.

-ya puedes salir de ahí…- dijo Houyo sin mirar- se que nos has estado siguiendo y que te estás ocultando tras el árbol- Inuyasha solto una maldición y se puso frente a Houyo- tú debes ser Inuyasha no? Hitomi me había dicho que Kagome tenía un pretendiente con tus descripciones…

-Hitomi te dijo eso?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-entre otras cosas…- Houyo se puso de pie y quedo a la misma altura que Inuyasha- por fin nos conocemos… soy Houyo Akitoki, el hermano mayor de Hitomi…

-Inuyasha Taisho- le dijo seriamente.

-por qué nos sigues?- le pregunto calmadamente.

-no te importa- le dijo cortante.

-si tiene que ver con Kagome claro que me importa, ya que me di cuenta que desde que estamos en el cine la has estado mirando y de ahí nos sigues…- Houyo se puso serio, cosa muy rara en él- así que me gustaría saber mucho la razón de su seguimiento…

-no quiero que te acerques a ella- le dijo como advertencia frunciendo el ceño- ella no te pertenece…

-ella no es una propiedad- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos como si estuviera aceptando su desafío silencioso- y si lo fuera, no creo que ella quisiera estar con alguien como tú, que no la deja ser feliz…

- de donde sacaste eso?- le pregunto de forma hostil.

-se ve a lo lejos… tu actitud, es como si quisieras aislarla del mundo…- le dijo evaluándolo. Inuyasha hiso lo mismo, evaluar a su rival- yo quiero que Kagome sea feliz…

-yo quiero lo mismo- le dijo rápidamente- pero no con alguien como tu…

-y con quien sería entonces?- le pregunto Houyo- contigo?

-no sabes con quien te enfrentas- le dijo ya arto de las palabras de Houyo.

-yo solo quiero que Kagome sea feliz, con alguien que la merezca y la quiera de verdad… no quiero que la hagan llorar- Inuyasha recordó las muchas veces que la lastimo- porque alguien que la ame, jamás querría hacerle daño… solo escúchame- Inuyasha nunca dejo su tensa actitud- solo quiero que… si tu de verdad la amas, espero que la hagas muy feliz…porque sea quien sea… se que Kagome está enamorada de otro…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa- la conozco hace mucho… y sé que ella ya escogió a otra persona a quien entregarle su amor… yo solo quiero velar por su bienestar y si está en mi poder cuidarla y hacerla feliz te juro que lo hare son importar nada…

-yo no quiero lastimarla…- le dijo ablandando su expresión- yo solo quiero que me perdone… y que sea feliz…

-entonces…- Houyo sonrió imperceptiblemente- "estoy seguro"- se dijo al mirar la cara afligida de Inuyasha, quien sin darse cuenta dejaba ver a través de sus ojos todo lo que sentía- la voy a ir a dejar a su casa… ve a verla a las 9 de la noche… hoy sus hermanos y Hitomi saldrán a una disco y como Kagome no puede ir por ser menor de edad se quedara en casa…

-por qué me dices esto?- le pregunto confundido.

-porque quiero decírtelo… solo quiero que la hagas muy feliz- le dijo volviendo a su actitud tranquila.

- lo hare- le dijo con convicción.

-entonces sería mucho pedir que me dejaras disfrutar de la compañía de Kagome lo que queda del día?- le pregunto sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-de acuerdo- le concedió- pero no hagas nada indebido…- le advirtió.

-no soy de esos- le dijo en una risita y comenzó a caminar hacia un negocio por los refrescos.

-no sé por qué te creo- le dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose de ahí.

00000

-me demore mucho?- le pregunto sonriendo Kagome a Houyo quien estaba en la misma banca donde lo habían dejado con dos refrescos de cola junto a él.

- la verdad es que no- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- estaba pensando sabes…

-en qué?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-en que te perdí hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez la verdad nunca te tuve- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-por qué dices eso?- le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-recuerdas que cuando eras más pequeña prometimos no tener secretos entre nosotros?- Kagome asintió- bien yo siempre te dije lo que sentía por ti, y también en ese tiempo aprendí a conocerte más…- Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta, presintiendo a donde quería llegar- Kagome hace mucho me di cuenta que lo que me dijiste alguna vez, eso de que yo te gustaba, no era cierto…

-si lo era- pero Houyo le tapo la boca con un dedo con una linda sonrisa.

-lo que pasa Kagome… es que eras joven y confundiste la admiración con el amor, es muy común a esa edad…- le dijo mirando el cielo- siempre lo he sabido, así que el primero en romper su promesa fui yo al no decírtelo- solto una risita- pero también sé que ahora estas enamorada de otra persona y que este también te corresponde…

-como es que…- pero Houyo la miro y la silencio.

-shhh- le dijo juguetón- solo lo sé…- tomo la mano de Kagome y apoyo su frente contra ella- sé que lo amas y que este también te corresponde… también sé que es un buen chico, un poco agresivo y posesivo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- pero sé que te hará feliz porque es al que tu amas y deseas…- Kagome sonrió con tristeza- te doy un consejo?...- Kagome solo asintió contra su frente- si tienes la oportunidad de amar y decírselo… no lo desaproveches… juega todas tus cartas y aférrate a ello… me lo prometes?

-Houyo…- Kagome sintió las lagrimas caer- lo lamento…

-no tienes porque Kagome… eso no es tu culpa, uno nunca tiene que forzarse a querer a otro, eso es algo que nace, no se hace… yo solo quiero tu felicidad ante cualquier cosa- acaricio la cabeza de Kagome con infinita ternura- prométeme que serás muy feliz y lucharas por tu amor…

-te lo prometo…- abrazo a Houyo y este la apreso contra él sin dejar de acariciarla- gracias por ser como eres… por ser mi amigo…

-si tu eres feliz, créeme que soy capaz de cualquier cosa… eres mi princesa recuerdas? Yo siempre velare por ti- Kagome lo abrazo mas fuerte soltando los sollozos y las lagrimas que trataba de retener.

-gracias… Houyo…

000ooo000

-no te quedaras?- le pegunto Kagome cuando llego a su casa.

-me gustaría, pero Hitomi también me invito y si te soy sincero hace mucho no salgo a bailar… me he puesto tan nerd este último tiempo que ya ni salgo- Kagome se puso a reír- además no quiero ser un estorbo para ti…

- de que hablas?- le pregunto.

-ya lo sabrás- le beso la frente y le dio una caricia a su mejilla- nos veremos pronto… Kagome Hime sama…- le sonrió.

-sayonara… mi fiel caballero- Houyo se fue a paso lento y Kagome cerró la puerta y se apoyo en esta volviendo a llorar- lo lamento tanto Houyo… yo también… deseo que seas feliz…- cuando iba a irse el timbre sonó repentinamente- se le habrá olvidado algo?- se pregunto. Abrió la puerta y sintió a su corazón acelerarse al ver a la persona que menos esperaba ahí- Inuyasha…

-puedo pasar y estar contigo?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

__**bien aqui les dejo otro capitulo...**

**espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado y pronto se viene el proximo capi y para todas las lemoneras les digo "el proximo capitulo es un lemon y se llamara *habitacion*"**

**muchas gracias a todas por seguirme a pesar de que soy mas lenta que una tortuga para publicar, pero espero sean pasientes y me comprendan**

**sufri una lesion en mis tobillos y ahora tengo que tomar unas pastillas horribles. y si no me cuido mis tobillos estaran llenos de yeso y parecere momia (que exagerada XD)**

**un beso y un agradecimiento a mi niña especial que siempre me recuerda que tengo que publicar y me espera pacientemente como ustedes**

**un beso para ella! y para todas ustedes que hacen de sus comentarios mi sueldo *.* jijiji**

**nos vemos pronto!**

**_CONSEJO DEL DIA:_  
**

**_"nunca dejen atras sus valores y sigan adelante sin detenerse"_  
**


	16. Habitacion

**hola a todas!**

**aqui les traigo este nuevo capi que espero sea de su agrado. **

**lamento se me demore, pero no encontraba mucha inspiracion que digamos.**

**pero si les quiero decir que en este capi puse un experimento. la verdad nunca habia escrito un lemon como en el que aqui puse. soy nueva en este tipo de cosas aunque muchas de ustedes piensen "si claro" pero es verdad, jamas he escrito algo como esto tan... raro... y espero que si alguien sabe mas de estas cosas me de algun consejito porque estoy tratando de incursionar en este tipo de escritura para que me salga bien. les digo esto es un EXPERIMENTO para saber si es que me sale bien, todo depende de lo que ustedes me digan y me aporten, estos es nuevo para mi y espero su apoyo...  
**

**ya! no me voy a poner a darles la lata asi que quiero decirles que disfruten!**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capi tiene escenas de lemon explicitas... si no te gusta este tipo de cosas no las leas... no quiero que me demanden despues por emorragias nasales ok? no tengo mucho dinero que digamos... jejeje XD  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior: **_

_**-sayonara… mi fiel caballero- Houyo se fue a paso lento y Kagome cerró la puerta y se apoyo en esta volviendo a llorar- lo lamento tanto Houyo… yo también… deseo que seas feliz…- cuando iba a irse el timbre sonó repentinamente- se le habrá olvidado algo?- se pregunto. Abrió la puerta y sintió a su corazón acelerarse al ver a la persona que menos esperaba ahí- Inuyasha…**_

_**-puedo pasar y estar contigo?**_

Cap.16: "Habitación"

-puedo pasar y estar contigo?- no lo podía creer. Kagome tenía en sus mejillas el rastro de las lágrimas que no hace mucho había derramado y ahora se encontraba cara a cara con Inuyasha Taisho. El chico que se había adueñado de su corazón y… bueno era mejor no recordar las cosas malas, ya que estaba llorando, lo que la hacía saber que aun estaba sensible.

-yo…- no sabía que decir. No se lo esperaba. Quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo- mis hermanos no están así que creo que…

-se que no están Kagome…- le dijo Inuyasha con la mano derecha tras su cabeza rascando su nuca- la verdad es que viene aquí para hacerte compañía…- Kagome lo miro incrédula.

-no fuiste con ellos? Pero pensé que…- Inuyasha agito la cabeza- no quiero que me hagan compañía, ni menos tu… le temo a tus manos- Inuyasha sonrió y solto una risita.

-es a Miroku al que le debes temer, el tiene las manos malditas- ambos comenzaron a reír hasta que Kagome se dio cuenta de a dónde iban.

-creo que es ya muy tarde y tienes que ir a tu casa y…

-ya basta Kagome- le dijo seriamente Inuyasha- ya no quiero que huyas, además tenemos una conversación pendiente…

-no es cierto- le dijo apresuradamente- y yo no huyo…

- a no?- le pregunto de forma burlona- veamos si es cierto- se acerco a ella y Kagome enseguida retrocedió dos pasos- "no si yo no huyo"- dijo tratando de imitar su voz.

-yo no hablo así…- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-"yo no hablo así"- repitió el con burla. Kagome se mordió el labio.

-ya basta! No estoy huyendo de nada! Y pasa de una maldita vez antes de que me arrepienta!- exclamo perdiendo un poco los papeles.

-si tu lo dices- Inuyasha sonrió internamente. Había logrado que por lo menos lo dejara pasar.

-"soy una tonta… caí como una verdadera tonta en sus provocaciones… hay que ver que la haces bonito no Kag?"- se dijo internamente apretando los puños- quieres algo?- le pregunto amablemente para quitar la tensión del ambiente.

-"a ti"- pensó. Se reprendió de inmediato- un té estaría bien…

-enseguida vuelvo entonces- Kagome se perdió por los pasillos e Inuyasha solto un suspiro.

-la verdad no sé ni a que vine… tenía que hacerle caso al tarado ese- Inuyasha se enfado de solo recordar las sonrisas que Kagome le regalaba a Houyo y las veces que la vio tomada del brazo de él- parecía de verdad muy feliz…

-quien?- pregunto Kagome sentándose frente a él.

-tu- respondió por inercia. Vio la cara confundida de Kagome y se dio cuenta que hablo de mas.

-yo?- pregunto sin salir de su confusión.

- la verdad Kagome es que…- tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor-"yo fui quien inicio esto mal cierto? Creo que es hora de demostrarle que vale la pena estor conmigo y para eso debo… decirle la verdad… cierto? No estaría cometiendo un error verdad? No me gustaría meter la pata otra vez con ella"- miro a Kagome fijamente, la cual esperaba ansiosa que Inuyasha hablara, ya que los nervios la estaban confundiendo- quiero ser honesto contigo…

-honesto?- pregunto en voz alta- "que le pasa?"- Se pregunto- oye estas bien?

-mira Kagome debo decirte que hoy cuando estaba en una cafetería con Miroku te vi con el hermano de Hitomi- Inuyasha hablaba muy rápido y Kagome hacia un esfuerzo por entender.

-Houyo?- pregunto parpadeando- pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que me vas a decir? Inuyasha no te entiendo- él sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre sin el onii chan.

-es que… mira no te vayas a enojar- dijo tratando de ponerse el parche antes de la herida- pero los estuve siguiendo todo el día hasta que llegaron a la plaza de Miyato…- Inuyasha desvió la mirada. Sabía que se enfadaría algo se lo decía.

- como esta eso de que me estuviste siguiendo!- le reclamo enfadada- no tienes limites Inuyasha! No sabes respetar la intimidad de la gente! No puedo imaginarte como un psicópata!- la verdad era que ella estaba más que enfadada nerviosa por lo que pudo haber escuchado- como fuiste capaz!

-estaba celoso maldición!- se puso de pie y la enfrento molesto de tener que decir algo así en voz alta. Kagome lo miro incrédula- no me mires así! No pude soportar verte con ese! No lo podía permitir… me había dolido sabes? Me dolió aquí- tomo la mano de Kagome y la puso en su pecho para que sintiera su corazón- no podía verte con él… no podía… pero te veías tan feliz…- acaricio la cara de Kagome con cariño- que solo me atrevía a seguirte y a evitar que te pusiera las manos encima como en el cine…

-eras tú el que se quejo porque no lo dejaban ver?- le pregunto enternecida.

-si- no dijo nada más. Se sentía como un verdadero idiota-yo solo quiero ser sincero contigo Kagome… no quiero que otra vez por mis idioteces te alejes de mi… no puedo perderte… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

POV Kagome

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…- quería llorar. La verdad es que quería llorar… ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera pensado que Inuyasha me diría algo así. Me sentía flotar en una nube y al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba junto a la calidez de Inuyasha. Era un idiota había que admitirlo, pero era tan lindo cuando se lo proponía, una de las cualidades que mas amaba de él era su franqueza y ahora solo quería decirme lo que sentía… lo hacía por mí.

-pero si yo no he hecho nada por serlo- le dije con un nudo en la garganta. No me veía merecedora de algo así. Al diablo el día que me violo en los vestidores! Lo perdonaría si me decía algo tierno otra vez.

-has hecho todo Kagome- me dijo acariciando mis mejillas. Sentí como me derretía ante su toque- tu sola presencia me deja en jaque… tus sonrisas son las únicas que iluminan mi vida… tu alegría, tu dulzura, todo eso me alimenta cuando te veo… no sabes el poder que tiene tu voz sobre mi…- dios! Lo amo! Lo amo! Era tan malditamente tierno que de seguro me pondría a llorar… pero… lo voy a provocar un poquito más.

-pero tú solo piensas en acostarte conmigo…- le dije fingiendo dolor- no sé si todo lo que dices es verdad…- Inuyasha me miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Tal vez… me pase un poco? Pero que había de malo que querer que se nos digan cosas bonitas?

-maldita sea Kagome!- bueno tratare de omitir la maldición en mi cabeza- no sabes ni lo que dices maldición!- me tomo la cara con ambas manos e hiso que lo mirara a los ojos- que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta del poder que ejerces en mi? No soy un maldito perro en celo sabes? No ando de cama en cama como la gente piensa, admito que antes era bastante mujeriego, pero no les decía nada de esto a ninguna! Además todo eso fue antes! Desde el maldito día en que te conocí me he comportado como un quinceañero enamorado! Siempre hacia lo que me pedias! Es que no te acuerdas? Cuando Kikyo quería ir al parque de atracciones y yo no quería, quien era la que siempre decía "yo también quiero ir"?... desde siempre lo único que he querido es complacerte y hacerte feliz, las otras valen menos que basura cuando tu estas cerca… eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y lo único que siempre quise era que estuvieras conmigo… entre mis brazos, para asegurarme de que jamás te irías de ahí… a la mierda si soy un egoísta y no quiero compartirte con nadie, pero maldita sea Kagome te amo! Y te quiero solo para mi hasta el día que me muera y ni aun así… voy a venir a penarte para que nadie se te acerque hasta que estemos juntos otra vez en el mas allá!- lo vi tomar aire después de la confesión más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida. Como ya lo pueden imaginar. Me puse a llorar- no, no, no, no, Kagome… por Kami no dije eso para que lloraras…. Diablos! En que me equivoque ahora!

-en nada idiota!- le reclame en un sollozo- es que yo… nunca pensé que me dirías algo así…

-te molesta? Si quieres me retracto, hago lo que quieras Kagome pero no llores- me abrazo contra su pecho y lo abrace pegándolo a mí. Era tan cálido, tan suave y tierno que solo hacía que llorara más.

-debo parecer una tonta- dije mis pensamientos en voz alta pero no me importo.

-para mi jamás has sido una tonta pequeña…- beso mi frente y me pego mas a él- siempre te considere una chica inteligente y preocupada…

-no sigas…- le pedí aferrándome más a él- o no parare de llorar…

-pero es que- pero en un impulso de mis emociones, lo calle con un beso. sentí a Inuyasha tensarse pero al instante me apretó contra él para profundizar el beso que había partido siendo tierno y que ahora me dejaba sin aire- no sabes cuánto te amo…- me dijo contra mis labios cuando nos separamos por oxigeno.

-no, no lo sé… pero quiero que me lo digas- le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro respirando su fragancia.

-eso quiere decir que- había un matiz de alegría y emoción en su voz que hiso que mi corazón estallara contra mi pecho- tu también me quieres?

-yo no dije eso- le dije con malicia. Solté una risita cuando lo mire y vi que me corría la mirada dolido- pero haces muchos puntos sabes? Estoy encontrando al chico del cual me enamora alguna vez- lo mire a los ojos tratando de ver si había comprendido la indirecta de mis palabras.

-y donde esta ese idiota?- me pregunto enojado. Solté un suspiro.

-Anda por ahí…- dije distraídamente- pero sabes?- me miro fijamente- me…- me sonroje. No, no señor, no le haría las cosas fáciles, haría meritos para ganarse mi corazón que ciertamente ya era suyo. Me había lastimado, aunque sus palabras podrían borrar todo lo anterior, pero no se lo haría fácil- me gustas Inuyasha…- lo vi sonreírme con la mirada iluminada- lo que quiere decir- dije cortándolo para que no dijera nada- es que de ahora en adelante vamos a hacer las cosas bien…- lo mire arqueando una ceja esperando algún comentario. Solo lo vi asentir efusivamente sin dejar de mirarme- yo quiero que… olvidemos el pasado, de acuerdo?- volvió a asentir sin decir nada- y quiero que… bueno… yo… ammm… quiero que… vuelva mi Inuyasha- yo dije eso? No espera… yo dije algo así? Dios! Qué vergüenza! De seguro piensa que ya me tiene… tonta Kagome… tonta!- que cambies, quise decir… quiero que me digas las cosas, yo… quiero volver a confiar en ti… que me dices?

POV Inuyasha

-quiero que… vuelva mi Inuyasha- ella dijo eso? Sentí como en mi pecho el corazón se me quería salir por la boca al decirme así… su Inuyasha… no sonaba nada mal que me dijera así. Trate de decirle algo pero ella continuo- que cambies, quise decir… quiero que me digas las cosas, yo…- la vi morderse el labio nerviosa. Aunque trato de arreglar sus palabras con éxito, jamás borraría de mi mente lo que había dicho. Que ni soñara con ello!-quiero volver a confiar en ti… que me dices?- la vi mirarme entre ansiosa y nerviosa. No tenía nada que decir, más que haría todo lo posible porque de sus labios saliera un te amo Inuyasha. Por lo menos me dijo que le gustaba, lo que me daba esperanzas para seguir, ahora dependía de mí ganarme su corazón por completo.

-no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo- le dije sonriendo y robándole un beso que la dejo perpleja. Le sonreí con picardía y la volví a besar. Era un adicto a ella sin remedio- que?- le dije juguetón- no puedo besar a mi novia?- le dije esperando que me dijera algo. Tenía el corazón en la mano aunque aparentaba lo contrario. Desde cuando me había vuelto así?

POV Kagome

-no puedo besar a mi novia?- su novia? Me dijo su novia… dios creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida. Y en toda ella no había hecho algo más estúpido que sonreír como una verdadera idiota. Yo no era así… pero al diablo! Por él sería capaz de fingir que nada pasaba a mí alrededor.

-pero claro!- me apure a decir y me sonroje al verlo sonreír- "diablos!"- me dije- "maldición! Porque digo esas cosas?"- diablos!- exclame sin darme cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta. Desde cuando decía ese tipo de palabras. Lo vi reír a viva voz y yo le di un golpe en el pecho- no te reías! Sabes que me arrepiento de todo!

-no espera, no lo vas a hacer!- me dijo cortando su risa- crees que olvidare todo lo que me dijiste así como así?

- yo no dije tantas cosas como tu- le espete- las tengo grabadas en la memoria…

- a pero tú también dijiste cosas comprometedoras Kagome… "mi Inuyasha" acaso lo olvidas?- cuando imito mis palabras me sonroje furiosamente.

-baka! Yo no dije eso…- le dije en un hilo de voz.

-claro que lo dijiste y no sabes la alegría que me causo escucharlo… tanto que- me sujeto de la cintura y me pego a él- quiero escucharlo otra vez…- me dijo en un tono seductor que me estremeció.

-no te lo diré- le dije sacando la lengua como una niña. Antes de volver a meterla en mi boca, él la atrapo con sus labios y la succiono. Me sonroje, pero me pareció tan sensual eso que aun con los ojos entrecerrados la moví para escuchar un gemido de él y como comenzaba a succionar con más énfasis.

- segura que no lo dirás?...- yo asentí y él me beso con pasión sacándome el aire de los pulmones- entonces….- me dijo jadeante- tendré que hacer algo para sacarte las palabras de la boca- sin darme tiempo volvió a besarme y yo lo abrace por el cuello acercándolo más a mí. Queriendo más de él y sus besos. No sabía que era tan apasionada y aunque estaba muy roja a él no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, es más, me atrevería a decir que le gustaba que fuera así. Levanto una de mis piernas y la dejo que se enredara en su cadera, haciéndome sentir al instante cuanto le gustaba estar así conmigo. Gemí involuntariamente- Kagome…- me dijo sin dejar de besarme y yo tampoco se lo permití- quiero… quiero hacerte el amor…- me estremecí de solo pensar en cómo sería esta vez.

-esta… está bien- le dije con la voz temblorosa. Al instante sentí como se abalanzaba contra mí y me dejo tendida en el sofá de mi casa. Sus manos ásperas pasaron por mis piernas dejando un fuego grabado en mi piel. Cuando se acerco a mi escote sentí un silbido proveniente de la cocina- dios! La tetera!

-pusiste la tetera?- me pregunto perdido.

-claro! Para tu té!- lo separe de mi sintiéndome avergonzada y eso que no estaba ni desnuda. Como se me había olvidado que la había puesto cuando él entro a casa?

FIN DEL POV Kagome.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina sin decir palabra alguna. Su momento de pasión había sido cruelmente interrumpido por el sonido de la tetera al hervir. Kagome se sentía avergonzada de sus palabras ansiosas ante la pregunta de Inuyasha.

-"parecía ansiosa"- se dijo internamente bebiendo su té para no mirar a Inuyasha, quien la estaba estudiando minuciosamente buscando algún rastro de arrepentimiento-"cuando puede cambiar una persona por la lujuria… ahora me explico porque Inuyasha perdió el control aquella vez… madre mía… pudieron haber llegado mis hermanos con Hitomi! Me hubieran visto en algo muy poco decente aunque, pensándolo bien… eso lo hace todo el mundo no? Claro, los niños no, pero todos los grandes lo hacen… no tiene nada de malo cierto? Pero si me hubieran visto? Que hubieran hecho Souta y Kikyo? No quiero ni pensarle… ay! Soy caso perdido"

-"de seguro ya no quiere estar conmigo… Kami sama como le pude decir algo así? Se supone que haríamos las cosas bien y que no me dejaría llevar por el deseo pero…"- Inuyasha suspiro y bebió su té sin dejar de mirar la cara confundida de Kagome-"nunca puedo resistirme a su presencia, ni menos con esos besos, dios estoy seguro de que ella si quería… maldita tetera! Ahora voy a llegar a mi casa con una erección del porte de la torro Eiffel"- Inuyasha bajo una mano disimuladamente hacia su entrepierna y vio que estaba rígida-"demonios! Y ahora que mierda hago?"- Inuyasha trato de encontrar una solución- Kagome…- carraspeo al ver que su voz le salía ronca.

-Inuyasha acompáñame- le dijo Kagome con el rostro serio poniéndose de pie lentamente-"bien yo puedo hacer esto… se lo debo después de todo no?... aunque… soy una pervertida…"- miro de reojo a Inuyasha quien aun no se ponía de pie- que esperas? Acompáñame…-comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación- "siempre es él el que toma la iniciativa, yo lo provoque y debo ayudarlo"- se dijo. Sabía que Inuyasha tenía una erección, lo había visto antes de ir a la cocina. Se mordió el labio con deseo- "mentirosa… te mueres de ganas verdad? Admítelo!"- le dijo su mente- "claro que me muero de ganas!"- se sonrojo- Inu… Inuyasha- le dijo con nerviosismo cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-di-dime- le dijo de la misma forma-"demonios me comporto como un idiota"

-mira nosotros…- le dijo cuando estuvieron dentro de su habitación- ya van dos veces que hacemos cosas en lugares poco apropiados…

-Kagome no es necesario- le dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada y las palabras de ella. Sabía que ella lo había visto y simplemente saber que ella lo miraba hacia que se endureciera más.

-escúchame- le dijo seriamente- mira yo… - se restregó mas manos- tu siempre eres él que hace todo sabes… y esta vez quiero, bueno… yo- no sabía cómo explicarse. La verdad es que necesitaba algún tipo de alcohol que la desinhibiera para hacer lo que tenía pensado- sácate la ropa- le dijo. Más bien le ordeno. Inuyasha la miro con los ojos como platos y tragando duro- no escuchaste? Sácatela- Kagome se sentía como gelatina por dentro. No quería demostrarle que era un tonta e insegura. Si quería no perderlo, tenía que demostrarle que valía la pena recordó las palabras de Houyo "si tienes la oportunidad de amar y decírselo… no lo desaproveches… juega todas tus cartas y aférrate a ello" se lo había prometido y lo iba a cumplir. Inuyasha obedeció al instante sintiéndose raro. Se dejo puesto solo los bóxers negros que ese día llevaba. Kagome se mordió el labio al verlo-"dios dame fuerzas"- pidió en un ruego-siéntate en la cama- le dijo con la voz un poco ronca. Inuyasha hiso lo que le pedía confundido y excitado.

-"que se trae entre manos?"- pregunto dejando sus manos entre medio de sus piernas para que no viera el bulto que era mas que evidente. Inuyasha la miro para preguntar y se quedo callado al verla sacarse la ropa por sobre su cabeza-"dios voy a reventar"- se dijo al sentir el tirón que dio su entrepierna- Kag-Kagome…

-…- no le dijo nada solo se quedo con la ropa interior de color blanca de encaje-"bien… respira… inala… exala… esto es fácil, no eres una chica que no haya escuchado como se hace… ten valor…"- le dirijio una mirada al bulto que Inuyasha estaba tapando-"dios si recuerdo el tamaño… ayúdame!"- se arrodillo ante él tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos lo único que veía era su abdomen- Inuyasha yo… solo, no digas nada y cierra los ojos por favor…- él asintió con la boca abierta.

-"no me digas que ella piensa…"- solto un gemido y se mordió la lengua de solo pensar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-"aquí voy"- con todo el valor que tenía en ese momento deslizo sus manos por las caderas de Inuyasha para quitarle el bóxer. Este solo se levanto para facilitar la tarea sin abrir los ojos. Kagome sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza. Se sentía una pervertida. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, una vez había estado presente cuando su hermana y Kosho hablaban de eso. Se había puesto roja y escupió su jugo mientras escuchaba las graficas explicaciones de su hermana mayor. Se acerco al miembro de Inuyasha que estaba apuntando el cielo y que se veía demasiado rígido. Solto su aliento ahí solo por curiosidad y vio como el cuerpo de su amante se estremecía y soltaba un suspiro. Miro las manos de Inuyasha que estaban apretando las colchas de su cama, sonrió levemente. Miro otra vez el miembro de él y vio que una gota de liquido transparente salía de la punta y se deslizaba hacia abajo- "mmm"- se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- "y si no lo hago bien?"- pero recordó que su hermana había dicho que eso se sabía a medida que se hacía y que después era el chico el que marcaba el ritmo. No lo había entendido en ese momento, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo ahora. Sin mucho preámbulo deslizo la lengua desde la base hasta la punta haciendo círculos en la cima.

-dios!- exclamo Inuyasha apretando los parpados-"qué demonios… acaso quiere matarme?"- se pregunto soltando un gemido ronco al sentir a la inquieta lengua de Kagome lamerlo.

-"le está gustando"- se dijo con ánimo. Con más confianza atrapo entre sus manos la duro protuberancia y la movió de arriba hacia abajo escuchando con placer como Inuyasha gemía enloquecido con los parpados tan apretados que le causaba cierta gracia las arrugas que se formaban. Apretó un poco mas escuchando un quejido de él quien inconscientemente levantaba las caderas dando envestidas. Solto el miembro de él escuchando con una sonrisa la muda protesta de Inuyasha, pero al instante escucho la exclamación de él cuando se lo metió a la boca y sin darle tregua comenzó a moverse.

-Kagome!- apretó las colchas con mas fuerzas al verse rodeado de la boca de ella. Quería morir… y al mismo tiempo seguir vivo para seguir sintiendo. Estaba que gritaba del placer, se sentía tan ardiente que sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría- a donde mierda aprendiste eso!- grito dejándose caer hacia atrás arqueando la espalda. Había tratado de sacarla de ahí, pero tenía una mano apretada en la base y lo estaba mordiendo suavemente haciendo que pensara seriamente en la muerte- maldita sea Kagome!- dirigió sus manos hacia la cabeza de ella y las enredo en su cabello marcando un ritmo más rápido- eres una bruja!- estaba perdiendo el control… lo sabia el movimiento de sus caderas de lo decía- al demonio con todos!- grito casi a todo pulmón. No quería terminar así. Se levanto y la separo de si rápidamente sentándola sobre haciendo que se moviera contra él.

-te gusto?- le pregunto insegura. Siguiendo el movimiento que hacía que se rozaran.

-y como rayos piensas que no me gusto?- le dijo besándola con tanta hambre que Kagome casi se queda sin aire- pero por tu culpa ya no puedo más…- le saco el brazier rápidamente y las bragas de la misma forma, haciendo que Kagome se preguntara si no tenia súper velocidad. Tomo entre sus dientes un rozado pezón de ella y lo mordió suavemente para después succionarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello- te amo maldita bruja…- le dijo haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Kagome solo podía gemir y restregarse contra el húmedo miembro de él. Inuyasha podía sentir como palpitaba. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se enterró de una sola envestida dentro de la apretada cavidad de ella soltando un gemido alto junto con su compañera- estas hirviendo!- exclamo sintiendo el placentero dolor de la humedad ardiente de Kagome.

-Inuyasha!- exclamo ella sintiendo las salvajes envestidas llenas de deseo de Inuyasha quien ya no sabía donde estaba, solo sabía que estaba junto a la mujer que mas amaba y deseaba en el mundo. Ella se aferro a él buscando donde apoyarse. Inuyasha se puso de pie y la recargo contra el escritorio que había en la habitación- Inuyasha…

-mía… mía… mía…- decía mientras la envestía con brutalidad, sin llegar a lastimarla. La tenía sentada en el escritorio, con las piernas abiertas y con él entre ellas, mientras la sujetaba de las caderas para darse más impulso- no quiero…- le dijo de repente besándola y mirándola a los ojos- no quiero estar sin ti ni un solo maldito día mas…- le dijo besándola otra vez. Kagome asintió media perdida en sus sensaciones. Abrazándolo por el cuello para acercarlo más. Lo apretó a ella con las piernas para que entrara mas si era posible. Cuando sintió como su interior comenzaba a contraerse en torno al miembro de él- Kagome!- le dijo Inuyasha mientras sentía como lo apretaban deliciosamente.

-Inuyasha!- exclamo ella cuando llego a la cima del placer sintiendo en ese mismo instante como él la llenaba por dentro- te quiero Inuyasha…- le dijo en un jadeo sin soltarlo.

-yo te amo Kagome…- le dijo este de la misma forma, meciéndose suavemente sacando lo que quedaba de su esencia. La tomo en brazos y la metió a la cama junto con él besándola sin salir de su interior, dejándola sobre él- eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…

-mentiroso…- le dijo dándole un beso de forma juguetona- tengo sueño…

-y yo…- le respondió Inuyasha de forma adormilada- pero por lo menos sé que no te escaparas esta vez…

-no lo hare…- le dijo abrazándose a su pecho, respirando su fragancia.

Sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a ser presas de los brazos de Morfeo, quien comprendía su cansancio. Inuyasha la abrazo posesivamente hacia él demostrándole a la nada que ella era de él y que nadie se la podría quitar. Kagome sonrió con los ojos cerrados al darse cuenta de que le empezaba a gustar que él la tratara así. La habitación poco a poco quedo silenciosa, mas, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las respiraciones acompasadas de dos amantes que estaban descansando pensando en el otro en sus sueños.

-ya llegamos!- se escucho que decían en el primer piso. Pero ninguno de los dos despertó por el sonido- Kagome! Ya volvimos!

_**Continuara…**_


	17. me das amor

**BIEN AQUI LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTE FIC QUE HA SIDO TAN BIEN RECIBIDO POR USTED MIS LECTORAS ADORADAS**

**LO QUE ME DIJO UNA DE USTEDES: Horo006 **

**SI TENGO UNA GRAN IMAGINACION... JEJE ADEMAS E LEIDO OTROS LEMONS Y HE SACADO IGUAL IDEAS, ADEMAS SE CONVERSA MUCHO EN LA ACTULIDAD DE ESTO NO? ADEMAS QUIEN NO TENDRIA FANTASIAS LUJURIOSAS CON INUYASHA SI ES TAN SEXY? MI IMAGINACION VUELA Y SON MIS MANOS LAS QUE ESCRIBEN SIENDO POSEIDA POR INUYASHA Y MIS PENSAMIENTOS (YA LE HABIA DICHO A D.D.C. QUE MIS MANOS ESCRIBEN SOLAS LOS LEMONS CONCIENTEMENTE NO PODRIA HACER ESTO SI SOY TAN VERGONZOSA A LA HORA DE HABLAR DE ESTAS PEQUEÑAS COSILLAS XD) ASI QUE SI... LA IMAGINACION EN UNA MUJER ES MUY PERO MUY PODEROSA SOBRE TODO SI TIENE EN MENTE A UN HOMBRE COMO INUYASHA **

**PERO ES QUE GRRR ES TAN HERMOSO Y PERFECTO! QUIEN NO ESTARIA BABOSA POR ÉL?  
**

**LES AGRADESCO MUCHISIMO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ALIMENTAN MUCHO MI ESPIRITU**

Horo006

**DE VERDAD ME GUSTARON MUCHO TUS PALABRAS Y ME MOTIVASTE... QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTARA MI EXPERIMENTO :) EN "CRISIS ADOLECENTE" ESO SI VOY A SER MAS CRUDA CON LOS LEMONS Y CREO QUE EL PRIMER CAPI ES UN PEQUEÑO AVISO...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ QUE GRACIAS A USTEDES PODEMOS LLEGAR A LA METE DE LOS 200 COMENTARIOS!**

**UN BESOTE ENORME**

**Cap.17: "me das amor…"**

POV Kagome

-aja! Así te quería ver…-mire a Kikyo con los ojos mortalmente abiertos- me debes una explicación en este instante!

-hermana- le dije tratando de explicarle- yo… puedo explicarte todo lo que quieras…

-cómo es posible que hayas hecho algo así Kagome! Y con él!- Kikyo parecía muy, pero MUY enfadada.

-mira hermana si me dejas hablar puedo decirte en mi defensa que…

-no estabas enamorada de Houyo?- me dijo confundida controlando su furia.

-no hermana- le dije con sinceridad- cuando era más joven tal vez sí, me deslumbro su personalidad y su atractivo, pero ahora estoy más grande y él mismo me lo dijo, que confundí admiración con amor- Kikyo se sentó en mi cama y me tense completamente.

-me quede sorprendida Kag… que te motivo a rechazarlo?- me pregunto con una mirada suspicaz- fue…

-si fue él- dije tratando de que no dijera su nombre- ya sabes cuando una es joven- dije tratando de darle humor a mis palabras. Pero mi hermana me veía seriamente.

-pues más le vale venir a pedirnos tu mano pronto si no quiere que lo deje sin descendencia- sonreí con nerviosismo- además quiero que sean novios o que estén casados entes de que tengan sexo… quiero que tengas aun tu virtud intacta para poder reprochárselo…

-"si supiera lo que habíamos estado haciendo"- pensé con un sudor frio- pero hermana hablas como si fueras de la edad media… no que eras moderna y todo es que decías?

-pero es diferente contigo. Tu eres mi hermana menor y quiero que se te respete… porque el maldito que ose poner una mano sobre ti con esas intenciones- Kikyo alzo su puño y lo golpeo contra el colchón con una fuerza desmedida que me asusto por muchas razones- se las verá conmigo enojada, MUY pero MUY enojada…

-jeje- solo pude reír con nerviosismo.

- y tú?- me dijo cambiando su expresión sombría por una confusa- porque estas acostada? Y te cubres tanto con la sabana?- me mordí el labio con mucho nerviosismo- que estabas haciendo?

-antes de que llegaran ustedes hablando tan fuerte estaba durmiendo- bueno eso era mitad verdad no?

-entonces porque cuando entre parecías tan nerviosa?- me pregunto de forma suspicaz.

-porque… rayos hermana me asustaron! Estaba de lo más tranquila durmiendo plácidamente y luego los escucho llamarme así… dios casi me matan de un infarto!- bueno eso también era mitad verdad.

-oh perdóname- me dijo arrepentida- la próxima vez que no contestes a la primera supondré que o no estás o estas dormida- me sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza- bueno te dejo, que descanses…- beso mi frente y me acaricio la mejilla antes de irse- te quiero mucho…

-y yo a ti hermana- le dije sinceramente. Cuando cerró la puerta me levante casi de un salto y la cerré con pestillo por si las dudas- ya puedes salir…- dije poniéndome en cuclillas ante mi cama. Inuyasha asomo la cabeza por debajo de mi cama- disfrutaste tu estancia?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-muy graciosa- me dijo con el ceño fruncido- cuando Kikyo golpeo el colchón jure que su puño alcanzo mis costillas…

- lo siento…- me disculpe ayudándolo a salir del lugar- pero gracias a dios tienes buenos reflejos, sino dios sabe que habrá pasado si Kikyo nos encuentra… bueno- le dije sonrojándome- así…- Inuyasha me miro con una picara sonrisa.

-Bueno… es bueno que uno de los dos reaccione más rápido y no tenga el sueño tan pesado…- me dijo con burla.

-oye! No es mi culpa! Hoy fue un día agitado- le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-en todo el sentido de la palabra- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo solo sonreí.

-ya…- le dije avergonzada- me da…

-qué?- me pregunto tomándome de la cintura para acercarme a él- te da…?

- me da vergüenza que pasara esto- le dije correspondiéndome- me da miedo lo que pueda pasar si mis hermanos se enteran de esto… me da…- sonreí como tonta- me da alegría sentir muchas cosas cuando estoy contigo…

-bueno es obvio no?- me dijo de forma arrogante- estás conmigo…

-tonto- bese su pecho y sentí como se estremecía.

-si tal vez- me dijo besando mi coronilla- pero soy tu tonto y tú eres mi niña nerviosa…

-oye! No soy una niña- le dije inflando las mejillas apropósito.

-no eso lo sé de primera fuente- me dijo robándome un beso que me dejo sin aire- eres mi niña apasionada, increíblemente sexy y excitante…- me sonroje ante el recuerdo de mis propias acciones. Él me sonrió.

-no volveré a hacer algo así nunca más en mi vida… voy a ser una monja!- dije avergonzada de todo lo que había hecho. Pero riéndome internamente.

-a no! Eso sí que no!- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- no podría vivir sin volver a tenerte entre mis brazos o a no sentir tus manos sobre mi o

-ya entendí la idea- le dije sonriendo- eres un pervertido insaciable- le dije al sentir su erección contra mi vientre.

-bueno pero eso se arregla con la ayuda de una increíble morena- me dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja- que milagrosamente está en mis brazos…

-debo suponer que soy yo no?- le dije rozándome inconscientemente con él.

-pues claro quién más?- me dijo levantándome y llevándome a la cama- ahora quiero hacerte el amor otra vez y nadie me lo impedirá…

-solo que…- un suspiro se me escapo cuando beso mi cuello- no hagamos mucho ruido si?... si no mi hermana te castra…

-ok…- y mientras sentía a Inuyasha besarme. Recordé los acontecimientos de unos minutos atrás.

_FLASH BACK_

_-ya llegamos!- se escucho que decían en el primer piso. Pero ninguno de los dos despertó por el sonido- Kagome! Ya volvimos!_

_-mm?- murmuro Inuyasha medio dormido-que pasa…- se restregó un ojo mientras escuchaba el ruido ahora de forma más intensa._

_-Kagome! Ya volvimos! Estas en casa?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que ya no estaban solos. La voz de Kikyo era la que se escuchaba más cerca. Así que rápidamente pensó que debía estar al pie de las escaleras. Maldijo el que Kagome tuviera su habitación tan cerca de las escaleras._

_-mierda!- exclamo en un tono bajo. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Kagome acurrucada de lado con una respiración acompasada y una relajada expresión- Kagome, Kagome despierta…- pero por más que la movía Kagome no quería salir de su sueño- por Kami Kagome despierta…- dijo un poco más fuerte. Trago con fuerza al escuchar pisadas en las escaleras. Sintió como un sudor frio lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies- Kagome!- le dijo en el oído logrando que esta despertara._

_-qué? Qué pasa?- pregunto adormilada y mirando alrededor de forma extraviada. En ese momento Inuyasha pensó que se veía adorable, pero rápidamente fue traído a la realidad por los pasos de Kikyo._

_-son tus hermanos, vienen a verte- dijo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo. Moviéndola con impaciencia para que despertara completamente. Se sentía mal al despertarla así, pero la situación no era para estar en calma. _

_-qué?- dijo Kagome ahogadamente- oh dios no pueden verte aquí…- dijo sentándose en la cama de golpe llevándose la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito._

_-lo sé!- dijo desesperado- Kikyo me matara si me ve… que mierda hacemos?- le pregunto restregando su mano en su cara. Pensó en esconderse en el armario, aunque dudaba que hubiera espacio ahí sin que se notara su presencia._

_-primero…- Kagome se levanto a toda prisa y se puso lo primero que encontró. O sea su ropa interior inferior y una polera de tiras y se lo puso, todo en tiempo record. Recogió la ropa de Inuyasha y la metió bajo la cama doblándola despreocupadamente haciéndola una bola- bien ahora…- dijo pensando en su siguiente movimiento antes de que la voz de su hermana la pusiera nerviosa._

_-Kagome?- preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta dando leves golpes- estas bien?_

_-eh? Si, si!- exclamo apresuradamente- no entres aun hermana… acabas de despertarme- dijo tratando de parecer un poco molesta-rápido metete debajo de la cama- dijo en un tono de voz bajo._

_-quieres que me meta ahí abajo?- le pregunto incrédulo poniéndose los bóxers de manera un poco torpe y apresurada. Para luego apuntar estupefacto el lugar mencionado._

_- donde más quieres? En el armario no cabes!- exclamo sin dejar el tono de voz. Sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa._

_- tengo que hablar seriamente contigo de lo que paso con Houyo! … cómo es posible que lo hayas rechazado!- le dijo su hermana al otro lado de la puerta dándole un leve golpe-Así que voy a entrar en este instante- la voz de su hermana sonaba un poco molesta así que Kagome se apresuro a meterse en la cama y prender la luz de su mesita de noche._

_ ahora!- dijo de forma ahogada cuando vio la perilla de la puerta moverse._

_- me las pagaras!- exclamo Inuyasha metiéndose como pudo bajo la cama. Kagome movió las mantas y tapo cualquier indicio de que había algo bajo la cama y lo que había pasado._

_-así te quería ver!- exclamo Kikyo. Kagome suspiro tratando de cubrir su nerviosismo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-ahora que lo recuerdo…- dijo Inuyasha apoyando la cabeza bajo su brazo de espaldas a la cama. En el otro tenia a Kagome quien lo tenía abrazado de la cintura- dije que me las pagarías por meterme bajo la cama…

-que rencoroso eres…- le dijo mordiéndolo juguetonamente en las costillas.

-claro… como tú no estuviste ahí…- le dijo sacando su brazo de su cabeza para abrazarla con ambos y apegarla a él.

- pero creo que ya te recompense lo suficiente… o es que todavía no estás satisfecho?- le pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-nunca tendré suficiente de ti preciosa- le dijo este atrapando sus labios en un beso suave pero intenso- jamás me cansaría de ti…

-ni siquiera cuando sea viejita?- le pregunto de forma tierna.

-bueno en ese caso buscare a alguien más joven…- le dijo bromista.

- pero creo que eso lo tendría que hacer yo… según los estudios los hombres dejan de funcionar con la edad- le dijo devolviéndole el juego. Sintió como gruñía y solto una risita.

-nunca juegues con la masculinidad de un hombre cariño- Kagome sintió como se detenía su corazón con el apelativo.

-era solo una broma- le dijo dándole un beso en la nariz con una sonrisa- que gruñón eres… no me quiero imaginar a tu esposa… pobre mujer como tendrá que soportarte…- le dijo bromeando.

-entonces te tendrás que acostumbrar pronto a mi carácter si no quieres sufrir de mi mal humor toda tu vida- Kagome no podía creer lo que había escuchado. En su mente procesaba cada una de las palabras de Inuyasha sacando como conclusión: que él suponía que ella iba a ser su esposa en un futuro.

-no hablas en serio- dijo luego de unos minutos de asimilar sus palabras.

-no,…- dijo Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome casi se relajara, pero volvió a hablar- hablo muy en serio… no quiero que te quejes después…

- Inuyasha estas entendiendo tus propias palabras?- le pregunto mirándolo de frente con el ceño fruncido- estas insinuando que seré "tu esposa" entiendes lo serio de eso?- le dijo mirándolo apreciativamente.

-claro que lo entiendo y sé que es muy pronto hablar de matrimonio cuando aun eres muy joven y estas en la escuela aun… yo salgo este año y te entiendo perfectamente, pero puedo esperarte… cuando te gradúes nos podemos casar y aun quedan que, tres años? No es mucho, por mientras podemos disfrutarnos- Kagome abrió la boca más que incrédula.

-no puedo creer todo lo que dijiste…- Inuyasha la miro extrañado- es que… Inuyasha es demasiado _increíble _– dijo resaltando la palabra- no llevamos ni un día como "novios" y tú me hablas de que seré algún día tu esposa… que te fumaste?- le pregunto sin salir de su estupor.

-por qué pareciera que mis palabras te ofenden más de lo que te gustan?- le pregunto sentándose en la cama- cualquier chica estaría feliz de que se lo propusieran…

-ese es el punto Inuyasha… la noticia seria genial y es genial solo si es en el tiempo adecuado… y claro si fuera una proposición más formal como "te gustaría casarte conmigo" no que sonando como "te gustaría casarte conmigo? No ahora sino que en un futuro no muy lejano"- le dijo apretando sus manos inquieta-pero entiende…- le dijo afligida- primero aun somos MUY jóvenes para hablar de algo así… segundo no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos Inuyasha… y tercero- le dijo mordiéndose el labio con tristeza- no sabemos lo que pasara en el futuro… y si dejas de quererme? Y si yo dejara de gustarte con el tiempo?

-eso no pasara Kagome- le dijo con seguridad Inuyasha tomando sus manos apretándoselas con cariño- No pasara…

-como estas tan seguro? Solo tienes que, 18 años?... no puedes pensar en casarte aun… ni siquiera sabes si la mujer de tu vida te está esperando cuando te gradúes o en unos años mas…- Kagome se mordió con fuerza el labio tragándose el sollozo que quería salir de su boca.

-dudas de mis sentimientos?- le pregunto ofendido y herido de que ella no confiera en él.

- no es eso Inuyasha, no entiendes- le dijo soltando sus manos y abrazando sus piernas contra ella- yo te quiero mucho, pero no sé si tu lo harás siempre… ni siquiera sé si mañana encontraras a la mujer indicada… o si nos pelearemos y no nos veremos más…- Kagome solto unas lagrimas silenciosas- ni siquiera puedes asegurar algo que pasara o no pasara en el futuro… eso no se sabe… y si ya no me quieres? No me entiendes- le dijo esquivando las manos de Inuyasha que intentaron abrazarla- tengo apenas 15… que pasara en el futuro? Tú lo sabes? No.- se respondió con tristeza- no sabes nada de eso… me da miedo Inuyasha… me da miedo aferrarme a las promesas de un futuro cuando todo puede pasar…

-Kagome, Kagome mírame- le pidió. Se sintió como un monstruo cuando vio la mirada llena de pena de Kagome- tal vez tengas razón… tal vez cuando me gradué ya no nos veamos o me muera o cualquier cosa… pero- dijo haciendo que ella no le quitara la mirada- tu tampoco puedes asegurar nada… Kagome eres la única mujer que yo amo y no importa si crees que es algo de la adolescencia, ya soy lo bastante hombre como para darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos… - la beso en las mejillas tratado de borrar sus lagrimas- y soy lo bastante hombre para decir que me gustaría que cuando tu estés lista y me quieras lo suficiente, seas la única mujer en mi vida…- la abrazo hacia su cuerpo haciendo inmediatamente que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos- te amo demasiado Kagome… sé que el tiempo cambia las cosas, pero también sé que si nuestros sentimientos son fuertes, nada y escúchame bien, nada ni nadie los puede cambiar… ya no hablemos de esto si te sientes insegura y te da miedo… pero dejare en pie mi promesa de que en un futuro quiero que tú te cases conmigo y hare lo que sea para que estés segura de mis palabras… bueno?- le dijo tiernamente. Kagome sonrió y lo beso en los labios despacio llenándose de su aroma y de su calidez- te amo Kagome y eso es una certeza…- le dijo contra sus labios.

-gracias…- no dijo nada más. Porque las palabras no salían de sus labios, pero si hubiera podido le hubiera dicho lo que sentía en ese momento.

-ahora durmamos antes de que se me ocurran otras cosas deliciosas que hacer- Kagome solto una risita e Inuyasha la siguió acurrucándola junto a él besándola por última vez en la noche.

-"me gustaría tanto estar contigo para toda la vida Inuyasha"- Kagome lo abrazo mas contra ella- "pero me da tanto miedo lo que podría pasar…"- suspiro y luego sonrió al sentir a Inuyasha abrazarla posesivamente- "pero si tú me sigues queriendo así con el tiempo… sé que nada podrá separarnos…"- lo miro por última vez y le dedico una sonrisa de enamorada que Inuyasha no pudo ver ya que tenía los ojos cerrados- "gracias por ser como eres Inuyasha… siempre me das amor y seguridad… gracias… amor…"

_**Continuara…**_


	18. no me temas

**bien aqui estamos otra vez... jeje**

**un nuevo capi para las chicas que me dejan siempre sus comentarios y me animan**

**las cosas en la escuela estan horrbles, y no me han dado animos de escribir.**

**un profesora me puso un maldito 4 en un cuento que me pidio solo porque lo entregue tarde! y yo no tenia idea de que el cuento era con nota, ademas estaba con licencia!**

**pero bueno, todos reciben su castigo en esta vida no?**

**queria preguntarles... si les gustaria que siguiera con los fics que tengo en pausa... estoy de vacaciones y estuve leyendo los que tenia publicados y me inspire - claro que no dejare ni este ni ninguno de inuyasha- (les de vocaloid y de rinne me tendran que esperar jeje)**

**QUE LES PARECE?**

**en sus comentarios me dan su respuesta nee?**

**un beso enorme a todas y gracias por sus comentadios**

* * *

Cap.18: "no me temas"

De vuelta a la escuela. Ese era el pensamiento que tenia Kagome en esos momentos. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela pensando en todo lo que había vivido en dos semanas, dos intensas semanas de vacaciones de invierno. Inuyasha y ella se habían visto la mayoría del tiempo, pero, por petición de ella, había sido en secreto. Todavía tenía que ver una manera de decirle a su familia que ella y él tenían algo, sin decir claro, como habían terminado juntos.

El recuerdo de los vestidores aun no la dejaba dormir y eso se debía a que los ataques de celos que tenía Inuyasha eran horribles, cada uno peor que el anterior. Era muy posesivo y desconfiado, algo que le dolía en el alma porque eso quería decir que dudaba de ella y de su amor. Por el momento había decidido no decirle que lo amaba, por la simple razón de no comprometerse más de lo que ya estaba. Todavía tenía el miedo de que cuando le dijera que lo amaba él se iría o peor aún, se valdría de ello para usarla. Pero había hecho algo para no hacer que su relación se basara en sexo solamente.

Cuando se juntaban iban a diferentes lugares, pero no eran citas, ya que al parecer Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer en ellas, así que Miroku siempre iba con ellos: 1 porque Miroku no quería que Inuyasha metiera la pata y 2 porque Kagome se sentía más segura cuando él estaba ahí. Ella esperaba que Inuyasha dijera algo y la invitara a salir: al cine, al parque o a cualquier otro lugar, pero solo eso un cita de a dos sin terminar teniendo sexo, pero no, Inuyasha aunque parecía fastidiado con la presencia de Miroku no hacía nada y cuando Miroku se iba por unos momentos, Inuyasha siempre se le insinuaba.

-Kagome!- ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Rin correr a toda velocidad. Instintivamente abrió los brazos y recibió a su amiga quien comenzó a dar saltitos entre sus brazos- que gusto verte! No sabes lo que te extrañe! Te llame al móvil todas las vacaciones! Y ni una llamada me devolviste!- le dijo dolida.

-gomen Rin- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa- pero estas vacaciones fueron de locos…

-así?- le pregunto con picardía- que paso?

-cuando llegue Sango te lo diré… así mato dos pájaros de un tiro…- Rin asintió. Estaba muerta de la curiosidad quería saber que había pasado su amiga en ese tiempo que había hecho que se olvidara de sus mejores amigas, ya que Sango también le había dicho que Kagome ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje de texto.

-hola chicas!- grito la voz de Sango a la distancia.

-hola Sango!- gritaron Kagome y Rin con una sonrisa.

- no me lo van a creer…- dijo Sango jadeante con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-que paso?- pregunto Rin quien miraba a Sango con los ojos brillantes.

-dos palabras…- dijo Sango recuperando el aire- Bankotsu Takeda…- Kagome abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y Rin se atraganto con su propia salida- lo vi ayer en la tienda de la señora Ming… al parecer volvió de Shanghái con sus hermanos… y por lo que me alcanzo a decir en la plática de ayer cuando me vio… vino por ti- Sango miro a Kagome significativamente y Rin sonrió.

-al parecer Bankotsu jamás se dio por vencido contigo no?- dijo Rin con las mejillas sonrojadas- me parece tan romántico que a pesar de la distancia, tu amor de los 7 años todavía te ame…- Kagome no podía decir nada. Solo podía sentir como su corazón latía vertiginosamente- Bankotsu es de la edad de Kikyo no?

-así es…- respondió Sango al ver que Kagome no podía decir nada- Kagome…- Sango intento llamar la atención de su amiga que parecía ida.

-no puede ser posible que haya vuelto…-solo eso pudo soltar. Sentía que en cualquier momento e iba a desmallar- Sango… sigue siendo igual?

-nop- le dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería- está muy, pero MUY guapo, si no hubiera visto a Jakotsu con él, te juro que no lo reconozco, Jakotsu es el único que sigue igual que siempre…

-oh- fue lo único que pudo decir- te dijo a que escuela iba a entrar?- le pregunto temerosa.

-a esta- respondió Rin mirando hacia la entrada.

-como lo sabes?- pregunto Sango sorprendida.

-porque está en la entrada… miren- Kagome se dio la vuelta y se quedo con la boca abierta. Había cuatro sujetos en la entrada que eran rodeados por muchísimas chicas y entre ellas, Kagome pudo reconocer a Jakotsu quien parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-ahí esta!- exclamo Jakotsu tocando el hombro de un chicos de ojos azules claros y una trenza negra, quien miro a su hermano- Kagome chan!- Kagome deseo que la tierra se la tragara cuando el chico de ojos azules la miro. La sonrisa que le regalo la dejo sin aire- Kagome!, Kagome!- gritaba el muchacho entusiasmado.

-Sango…- dijo Kagome sin aliento- no pensé que se pondría así…- Kagome sintió a sus piernas derretirse cuando Bankotsu llego a su lado.

-hola osita…- pero no recibió contestación. Kagome se había desmallado de la impresión.

000ooo-ooo000

-que Kagome que!-grito Kikyo levantándose del asiento de su salón. Inuyasha se levanto de la misma forma al escuchar lo que Kosho le decía a Kikyo.

-como lo oyes- le dijo simplemente con una expresión tranquila- cuando llegue me encontré con Sango chan y me dijo que Kagome se había desmallado, pero que todo estaba bien, de seguro ahora está en su salón otra vez…- Kikyo lanzo un suspiro, pero su cara reflejaba preocupación.

-porque se habrá desmallado?- se pregunto tocándose la barbilla.

-chicas, chicas!- dijo Akira una chica de cabellos marrones cortos- no saben nada!- exclamo emocionada acercándose a Kosho y Kikyo- llegaron unos chicos guapísimos a la escuela el día de hoy…

-así?- pregunto Kikyo interesada- sabes su nombre?

-creo que era…- la chica se puso a pensar y dio un chasquido con la lengua- creo que se apellidaban Takeda… los Takeda… hay uno de nuestra edad, pero va en el otro salón- Akira se mostro triste y Kikyo sonrió- pero es guapísimo! Se llama Bankotsu Takeda y vienen de china…- Kikyo abrió los ojos tremendamente.

-dijiste… Bankotsu?- pregunto con la boca abierta.

-si, por qué?- le pregunto la chica de vuelta muy interesada.

-ya sé porque Kagome se desmallo- Kikyo salío corriendo del salón sin decir nada más. Kosho suspiro con cansancio y comenzó a caminar lentamente para seguirla.

-oe Kosho!- grito Inuyasha impidiéndole el paso- porque Kikyo salío así?- Inuyasha estaba serio. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto al chico nuevo.

-por qué cuando dijo Akira que Bankotsu era el chico nuevo, Kikyo dijo que sabia porque se desmallo su hermana?- Miroku tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, pero no quería decir nada, temía por su integridad física.

-si es el mismo Bankotsu que Kikyo piensa que es…- Kosho solto un suspiro- entonces Kagome se desmallo de la impresión de ver a su prometido…

-que! QUE!- grito Inuyasha furioso.

000ooo-ooo000

-en serio Ban… estoy muy bien- Kagome estaba en la camilla de la enfermería junto con Bankotsu, que había insistido en estar junto a ella- de verdad…-se sonrojo. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando Bankotsu la miraba así. De niños siempre lo hacía para avergonzarla. Nunca pensó volver a verlo, y ahora estaba más confusa que nunca.

-te extrañe sabes?- le dijo sentándose junto a ella y tomando su mano. Kagome sintió mariposas volar en su estomago y un intenso calor en las mejillas- jajá- rió suavemente el chico cuando la vio sonrojada- incluso cuando no era muy interesante te sonrojabas así…

-no estoy sonrojada- el dijo Kagome aun mas roja- solo tengo calor…

-ya…- le dijo este. Acaricio con cariño sus mejillas y le sonrió con dulzura- estas más hermosa de cómo te recuerdo Kag… la verdad ninguna de las chicas de Shanghái te llegan a la suela del zapato- Kagome sonrió con nerviosismo. Por qué le ocurrían estas cosas a ella?... por qué ahora? Primero era Houyo, su amor de los 12 años que había hecho de sus ilusiones intensas, y ahora era Bankotsu su primer amor. El chico que la enamoro por su ingenio, por sus travesuras y por su dulzura. Lo había conocido en su casa cuando tenía 7 años, Bankotsu provenía de una larga familia que había sido respetada en la antigüedad por su valor "Shinshinintai" era el nombre de los guerreros que provenían de esa familia, los Higurashi de la era Sengoku habían pedido su ayuda en muchas ocasiones y todas las hijas Higurashi se unían en matrimonio con un Takeda. Desde hace siglos- no pensé que te causaría tanta impresión verme osita…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-estoy sorprendida de que papá oso recuerde como me decía antes- Kagome apretó la mano de Bankotsu. Ciertamente, cuando era una niña, siempre se quiso casar con él. Bankotsu siempre le alegraba el día y la sacaba de la rutina. De niño no era muy guapo, pero tampoco era feo. Pero ahora era todo un hombre y que hombre!- no pensé volver a verte…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-tenía que volver algún día por mi prometida no?- le dijo besando su mano.

-así que era cierto- dijo un voz masculina. Kagome sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaron al escuchar la voz sombría de Inuyasha- eres el prometido de Kagome no?- le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-así es… mi nombre es Bankotsu Takeda- le dijo amablemente. Aunque ya había notado que Inuyasha lo veía de forma hostil- y soy el prometido de Kagome desde que tenemos 9 años…- Inuyasha apretó los dientes.

-eso es de la prehistoria no? Estamos en el siglo 21 y los compromisos ya no tiene valides- le dijo con acidez.

-para nuestras familias si lo tienen- le dijo Bankotsu sin soltar la mano de Kagome- los Higurashi y los Takeda tienen una tradición de más de 500 años que dudo que comprendas…- Inuyasha dirigió su mirada a Kagome, quien tenía apretada la mano de Bankotsu.

-ya veo…- dijo en un susurro.

-no te has presentado aun- le dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Inuyasha Taisho- dijo simplemente- soy uno de los mejores amigos de Kikyo…

-ahh- dijo Bankotsu pegándose en la frente con su mano libre- había olvidado a Kikyo por completo… de seguro me golpeara…- a pesar del ambiente tan tenso Kagome solto una risita que murió casi enseguida cuando Inuyasha la miro.

-con que aquí estabas!-Kikyo entro con las manos en las caderas y un brillo intenso en la mirada que nadie pudo comprender- eres un maldito grosero Bankotsu!

-la víbora volvió al ataque eh?- le dijo de forma burlona. Kikyo y Bankotsu tenían la misma edad y ambos jugaban siempre juntos en su infancia, a pesar de que Bankotsu pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Kagome. Ambos siempre se descalificaban como personas, aunque nunca lo hacían enserio- cuanto tiempo sin verte!- Kikyo se iba a acercar a abrazarlo, pero miro las manos unidas de su hermana y Bankotsu y no se acerco. Su mirada perdió un poco la intensidad aunque se recupero de inmediato.

-siglos- dijo acercándose a Inuyasha y tomando su brazo como apoyo- pero debo golpearte…- le dijo fingiendo enojo- hiciste que Kag se desmallara…

-fue la impresión de verme- le dijo riendo.

-cualquiera se impresionaría de ver que ese niño flacucho y sin gracia es ahora un gorila- le dijo molestándolo. Kagome se sentó en la cama y se tapo la boca para no soltar la carcajada- vez lo que digo? Antes eras un palo y ahora eres una mole…

-te la dejo pasar solo porque había extrañado tus pesadeces…- Bankotsu se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con malicia- veo que la talla de tu sostén aumento solo un 5 por ciento- Kikyo se sonrojo- hasta Jakotsu tiene más que tu- Kikyo apretó los puños y Bankotsu se puso a reír- te dejo osita, tengo que correr por mi vida!- Bankotsu le dio un casto beso en los labios y salío corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Kikyo en un segundo ya iba tras él.

-nunca cambiaran- Kagome olvido que no estaba sola y llevo sus manos a sus labios tratando de comprobar que el beso de Bankotsu existió de verdad- fue real…- murmuro.

-demasiado real- le dijo Inuyasha enojado, no más bien furioso. Quería golpear a Bankotsu y valla que si quería golpearlo y matarlo en el proceso- te gusto el reencuentro?- le pregunto con sorna.

-Inuyasha…- había olvidado ese detalle. La verdad había olvidado todo lo relacionado con Bankotsu. Después de que se había ido. Ella estuvo triste mucho tiempo, hasta que conoció a Houyo. Ahora estaba Inuyasha y también había olvidado todo lo que había pasado con él- lo siento…

-por qué?- le pregunto fingiendo no entender.

-por no decirte que Bankotsu existía… la verdad es que nunca pensé que volvería- le dijo con sinceridad- y ahora está aquí y…

-no me digas…- le dijo con acidez- te diste cuenta de que todavía lo amabas? Es por él que nunca me dijiste que me querías?- le pregunto escondiendo su dolor con rabia- él es el chico que tu amas no es así? Del que hablaba Houyo…

-Inuyasha, tu no entiendes- le dijo afligida.

-entonces explícame que mierda pasa, porque no entiendo!- exclamo golpeando el colchón de la camilla, a los pies de Kagome.

-Inuyasha me estas asustando!- le grito con lagrimas en los ojos. Las imágenes iban y venían en su cabeza- te comportas igual que en los vestidores!

-pensé que ya habías olvidado eso!- le exclamo perdiendo la paciencia.

-no puedo olvidar algo así! Nunca! Entiendes! Nunca! Y menos si te comportas de la misma manera! Eres un animal! Pensé…- le dijo en un sollozo- pensé que habías cambiado, pero ya me imaginaba que esto ocurriría… esto que tenemos solo es sexo!- se tapo la boca con las manos al decirle lo que había estado pensando en la mañana.

-así que… esto es solo sexo no?- le pregunto con la mirada dolida- pensé que te había quedado claro que no era eso…

-y que quieres que piense? Si siempre que nos vemos te quieres acostar conmigo? Si no fuera por Miroku de seguro solo nos veríamos para eso…- no entendía porque decía esas cosas. Una parte de ella, "el lado oscuro", quería gritarle y acabar con todo diciéndole que era un idiota y que solo la usaba, que se descargara en él, que le dijera todo lo que pensaba, pero la otra parte le decía que estaba siendo injusta al hablarle de ese modo- déjame sola…

POV KAGOME

- no pienso hacerlo- se acerco a mí y me apretó las muñecas. Y sentí temor. Los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. El día que había perdido la confianza en él…

FLASH BACK

_-ahhh- suspire- que delicia…- de repente la cortina de la ducha se abrió y me di la vuelta con las manos en la espalda, ya que me iba a desabrochar el traje de baño- Inuyasha sempai?- pregunte al ver que era él quien había abierto la cortina- estas en el vestidor de las chicas si no te diste cuenta- le dije un poco molesta. Pero me calle al ver que me miraba con furia- Inu-Inuyasha sempai?- pregunte con un poco de miedo- ah!- grite cuando se acerco a mí. Cerro la cortina tras él y me pego a la fría pared de la ducha, sujeto mi brazo con fuerza- me lastimas- le dije asustada._

_- no mas que tu a mi- me dijo lleno de rabia._

_- de que hablas?- forcejeé con él, pero era inútil era más fuerte que yo- suéltame- le pedí a punto de llorar estaba muerta de miedo- me lastimas suéltame!- le grite pegándole en el pecho con lo poco de fuerza que tenia. Pero fue inútil, lo único que logre fue que me apretara más fuerte._

_- no pienso soltarte- me dijo con voz sombría comencé a temblar y lo mire a los ojos y lo que vi me dejo con más miedo. Inuyasha… él hombre que yo mas amaba en el mundo me veía con rabia y lujuria combinada- ya que no fue por las buenas, será por las malas… espero que tus aventuras las hayas disfrutado porque no tendrás mas…- me espeto con el ceño fruncido. Apretó más fuerte el agarre y me dejo bajo el chorro de agua._

_- no sé de qué me hablas- le dije en un sollozo rogando para que mi Inuyasha volviera en sí._

_- ahora te haces la santa, pero bien que le coqueteabas a ese idiota de Hinamori!- me grito molesto._

_- él es solo mi amigo!- le grite rompiendo a llorar. De repente lo vi sacarse la camisa y la polera que llevaba debajo y yo lo mire aterrada cuando lo vi soltarme y desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón y la cremallera- que haces?- pregunte temerosa pegándome a la pared._

_- lo que debí hace mucho tiempo… quiero que te quede claro Kagome… tu me perteneces… y ahora voy a reclamar lo mío… te guste o no…- se acerco a mí y me acorralo en la pared. El agua nos mojaba a ambos y yo aguante la respiración._

_- "no esto no me puede estar pasando… no!... yo no quiero que sea asi!"- me dije. Pero no podía hablar._

_Sentía la respiración de Inuyasha en mi cuello, como lamia mi piel y como me envestía suavemente. Luego sentí sus manos bajar de mis hombros a mis pechos. Yo me tense y lo empuje y gane una mordida en mi hombro. Me agarro el brazo que no estaba lastimado y lo apretó con fuerza. Di un gemido de dolor y seguí llorando en silencio. Con su mano libre fue hasta mi espalda y desanudo mi traje de baño dejándome expuesta a la mirada lujuriosa de él. Volvía a forcejear y apretó más mi brazo._

_-no me toques!- le grite. Me empujo con fuerza a la pared y lance un quejido._

_- no me digas lo que tengo que hacer perra!- eso me dolió. Y de verdad me hizo sentir como una._

_Con una manos dejo ambos de mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y apretó con fuerza mis muñecas. Me volvi a quejar y me empujo de nueva cuenta contra la pared de la ducha. Yo no podía decir nada. Nadie me escuchaba y tampoco me salía la voz, solo lágrimas._

_Acerco su rostro a mis pechos y se metió un pezón a la boca dando un gemido de satisfacción, mientras que su otra mano tocaba y tiraba suavemente de mi pezón endureciéndolo._

_En otra oportunidad me hubiera parecido excitante, pero esto lo hacía sin mi consentimiento dios! Me estaba violando y yo no podía hacer nada!_

_Cambio su boca hacia el otro lado y la mano que sujetaba mis muñecas fue remplazada por la que había estado jugando con mis pechos, mientras repetía la acción anterior._

_Luego de un rato puede escuchar sus jadeos y vi después como fruncía el ceño como si le doliera algo y mordió su labio inferior. Con su mano fue hacia mis caderas y soltó las cintas que mantenían sujeto mi traje de baño dejándome completamente desnuda._

_Lo mire aterrada. "se supone que esto debería ser de otra forma! Yo quería hacer el amor! No ser violada! No importa si el que me está violando sea el hombre que amo! Yo quería que fuera especial! Que fuera con amor! No asi…"_

_-por favor…- le pedí en un murmullo llorando con más fuerza._

_- había esperado tanto tiempo para esto- no había escuchado mi suplica solo miraba mi entrepierna._

_Trate de soltarme pero no podía, no tenía fuerza ni aunque la tuviera él era más fuerte que yo de todas formas. Acerco su mano a mi entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar la pequeña protuberancia que había ahí haciendo que yo diera un respingo. No podía dejar de llorar y rogar a kami que no me doliera mucho, pues ya sabía que Inuyasha no se iba a detener… quizás si yo no le causaba problemas fuera gentil._

_Soltó mis muñecas y yo me sentí desfallecer, pero antes de dar con el suelo el sujeto con ambas manos mi cadera y me levanto haciendo que lo rodeara con mis piernas. Quede entre la pared y su cuerpo. Me sujete de sus hombros y no lo mire a los ojos._

_-mírame- me pidió con la voz ronca. Pero no le hice caso- mírame!- me exigió envistiéndome. Lo mire a los ojos y vi el deseo y la lujuria en ellos- ahora vas a ser mía…_

_Yo no dije nada… que sacaba?... solo me deje hacer._

_Se quito sus bóxers con una mano y luego lo alejo de nosotros. Me tenia sujeta con un solo brazo y con su mano libre se acariciaba el miembro que se veía duro y grande. "que no me lastime" solo eso podía pensar. Cerré los ojos cuando lo vi que se acercaba a mi entrada. "que no me duela mucho… que no me duela mucho" rogaba soltando lagrimas._

_Cuando lo sentí entrar aguante la respiración. Solo podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer de la ducha y la respiración entrecortada de Inuyasha._

_Sentí una gran incomodidad a medida que se adentraba en mí. Y cuando llego al himen, supe que estaba perdida. Salió un poco para tomar impulso y luego me envistió con una fuerte estocada llevándose de una sola vez mi virginidad. Mordí mis labios con fuerza para tratar de aguantar el grito que estoy segura iba a decir. Se quedo un rato quieto, respirando de forma agitada. Yo trate de acostumbrarme a la intrusión pensando que esto no estaba pasando y que lo hacíamos por amor. Por un momento eso me alivio, mi pobre alma encontró consuelo, pero luego, cuando comenzó el vaivén lento recordé que esto no lo hacía por amor… si no por el deseo, la rabia y los celos de Inuyasha y eso me produjo más dolor que el físico que me había hecho sentir. Me sentía dolida por dentro._

_-yo no quería esto…- murmure con la voz quebrada. Inuyasha detuvo su lento movimiento para mirarme lleno de odio._

_- lamento no haber sido tu amado Hinamori perra- salió de mi interior y me dejo en el suelo, yo seguía llorando y viendo su rostro lleno de odio. Me dio la vuelta bruscamente dejando mi cara contra la pared- trate… juro que trate de no ser tan duro… pero tú te lo buscaste… perra…_

_Me tomo de las caderas y entro en mí con fuerza sacándome un grito. Con una mano empujaba mis caderas hacia atrás y chocaba contra las caderas de él, y con la otra apretaba mis senos. Me sentía tan sucia… tan usada… el envestía cada vez con más fuerza y cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de mi boca lo reprimía mordiendo el dorso de mis manos o mis propios labios. Pero mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba porque aun a pesar de todo, podía sentir el placer de las feroces envestidas y podía sentir como mi interior apretaba el duro miembro de Inuyasha, mandándome corrientes de placer._

_Sin que lo pudiera prevenir, solté un gemido, que lo único que hizo fue que Inuyasha acelerara mas el ritmo y la fuerza de las envestidas._

_-dilo…- me pidió jadeando y con la voz ronca- di… mi nombre- me pidió en un gemido ronco._

_- no…- murmure. El gruño y envistió con más fuerza- no…- exclame con un poco mas de voz._

_- que digas mi nombre perra…- comenzó a ir más rápido y fuerte si eso era posible- que lo digas perra!- agarro mi cabello y lo jalo hacia atrás, dejando mi mejilla junto a la suya- dilo…- me pidió más suavemente. Esa voz… esa voz era la del Inuyasha que yo amaba- dímelo…Kagome… dímelo…- su voz era dulce… a pesar de salir en un jadeo, conservaba su dulzura._

_- Inu… Inu… ya… sha- dije en un jadeo._

_- grítalo… quiero escucharte decir mi nombre… mientras estoy dentro de ti- me pidió. Sus manos dejaron mis caderas y mis cabellos para sujetar con suavidad mis pechos sin dejar de envestir con la misma fuerza. Yo lo sabía. Inuyasha estaba a punto de acabar y yo igual. Lo sentía pues mis paredes se estaban contrayendo alrededor de Inuyasha._

_- Inuyasha!- grite cuando ya no pudimos mas. Sentí como su esencia me llenaba por dentro. Escuche como también gritaba mi nombre perdido en su orgasmo. Pero… a pesar de sentir una satisfacción física… seguía llorando… más que mal… yo no lo había deseado asi… yo quería que fuera especial, con palabras de amor como adorno y caricias más suaves y llenas de pasión siendo coronadas por dulces palabras que eran solo para mi… que me llevaran al cielo para volver al paraíso. Pero no… fue en una ducha, con palabras sucias… con violencia y sin un beso de consuelo. Apoye mi cabeza en la pared y mire el suelo. Podía ver sangre escurrir, ya que Inuyasha estaba saliendo de mi interior lo que me provoco un pequeño hormigueo, y vi un poco de sustancia blanca perderse en el agua. Mordí mis labios y me deslice hacia abajo llorando, sintiéndome peor que una zorra, porque asi me había hecho sentir como una cualquiera._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lo demás estaba grabado a fuego… todo, todo lo que paso después… su abrazo, el asco que sentía volvió a mí. El dolor, la perdida, el miedo, la suciedad que me hiso sentir, lo cualquiera que me había hecho pensar que era. Todo me recordaba que lo que sentía Inuyasha solo era deseo hacia mi cuerpo, su posesividad era porque me veía como propiedad, todo lo dicho y lo que me mostro, sus palabras… eran mentira.

FLASH BACK

_- pero creo que ya te recompense lo suficiente… o es que todavía no estás satisfecho?- le pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_-nunca tendré suficiente de ti preciosa- le dijo este atrapando sus labios en un beso suave pero intenso- jamás me cansaría de ti…_

_-ni siquiera cuando sea viejita?- le pregunto de forma tierna._

_-bueno en ese caso buscare a alguien más joven…- le dijo bromista._

_- pero creo que eso lo tendría que hacer yo… según los estudios los hombres dejan de funcionar con la edad- le dijo devolviéndole el juego. Sintió como gruñía y solto una risita._

_-nunca juegues con la masculinidad de un hombre cariño- Kagome sintió como se detenía su corazón con el apelativo._

_-era solo una broma- le dijo dándole un beso en la nariz con una sonrisa- que gruñón eres… no me quiero imaginar a tu esposa… pobre mujer como tendrá que soportarte…- le dijo bromeando._

_-entonces te tendrás que acostumbrar pronto a mi carácter si no quieres sufrir de mi mal humor toda tu vida- Kagome no podía creer lo que había escuchado. En su mente procesaba cada una de las palabras de Inuyasha sacando como conclusión: que él suponía que ella iba a ser su esposa en un futuro._

_-no hablas en serio- dijo luego de unos minutos de asimilar sus palabras._

_-no,…- dijo Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome casi se relajara, pero volvió a hablar- hablo muy en serio… no quiero que te quejes después…_

_- Inuyasha estas entendiendo tus propias palabras?- le pregunto mirándolo de frente con el ceño fruncido- estas insinuando que seré "tu esposa" entiendes lo serio de eso?- le dijo mirándolo apreciativamente._

_-claro que lo entiendo y sé que es muy pronto hablar de matrimonio cuando aun eres muy joven y estas en la escuela aun… yo salgo este año y te entiendo perfectamente, pero puedo esperarte… cuando te gradúes nos podemos casar y aun quedan que, tres años? No es mucho, por mientras podemos disfrutarnos- Kagome abrió la boca más que incrédula._

_-no puedo creer todo lo que dijiste…- Inuyasha la miro extrañado- es que… Inuyasha es demasiado __increíble __– dijo resaltando la palabra- no llevamos ni un día como "novios" y tú me hablas de que seré algún día tu esposa… que te fumaste?- le pregunto sin salir de su estupor._

_-por qué pareciera que mis palabras te ofenden más de lo que te gustan?- le pregunto sentándose en la cama- cualquier chica estaría feliz de que se lo propusieran…_

_-ese es el punto Inuyasha… la noticia seria genial y es genial solo si es en el tiempo adecuado… y claro si fuera una proposición más formal como "te gustaría casarte conmigo" no que sonando como "te gustaría casarte conmigo? No ahora sino que en un futuro no muy lejano"- le dijo apretando sus manos inquieta-pero entiende…- le dijo afligida- primero aun somos MUY jóvenes para hablar de algo así… segundo no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos Inuyasha… y tercero- le dijo mordiéndose el labio con tristeza- no sabemos lo que pasara en el futuro… y si dejas de quererme? Y si yo dejara de gustarte con el tiempo?_

_-eso no pasara Kagome- le dijo con seguridad Inuyasha tomando sus manos apretándoselas con cariño- No pasara…_

_-como estas tan seguro? Solo tienes que, 18 años?... no puedes pensar en casarte aun… ni siquiera sabes si la mujer de tu vida te está esperando cuando te gradúes o en unos años mas…- Kagome se mordió con fuerza el labio tragándose el sollozo que quería salir de su boca._

_-dudas de mis sentimientos?- le pregunto ofendido y herido de que ella no confiera en él._

_- no es eso Inuyasha, no entiendes- le dijo soltando sus manos y abrazando sus piernas contra ella- yo te quiero mucho, pero no sé si tu lo harás siempre… ni siquiera sé si mañana encontraras a la mujer indicada… o si nos pelearemos y no nos veremos más…- Kagome solto unas lagrimas silenciosas- ni siquiera puedes asegurar algo que pasara o no pasara en el futuro… eso no se sabe… y si ya no me quieres? No me entiendes- le dijo esquivando las manos de Inuyasha que intentaron abrazarla- tengo apenas 15… que pasara en el futuro? Tú lo sabes? No.- se respondió con tristeza- no sabes nada de eso… me da miedo Inuyasha… me da miedo aferrarme a las promesas de un futuro cuando todo puede pasar…_

_-Kagome, Kagome mírame- le pidió. Se sintió como un monstruo cuando vio la mirada llena de pena de Kagome- tal vez tengas razón… tal vez cuando me gradué ya no nos veamos o me muera o cualquier cosa… pero- dijo haciendo que ella no le quitara la mirada- tu tampoco puedes asegurar nada… Kagome eres la única mujer que yo amo y no importa si crees que es algo de la adolescencia, ya soy lo bastante hombre como para darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos… - la beso en las mejillas tratado de borrar sus lagrimas- y soy lo bastante hombre para decir que me gustaría que cuando tu estés lista y me quieras lo suficiente, seas la única mujer en mi vida…- la abrazo hacia su cuerpo haciendo inmediatamente que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos- te amo demasiado Kagome… sé que el tiempo cambia las cosas, pero también sé que si nuestros sentimientos son fuertes, nada y escúchame bien, nada ni nadie los puede cambiar… ya no hablemos de esto si te sientes insegura y te da miedo… pero dejare en pie mi promesa de que en un futuro quiero que tú te cases conmigo y hare lo que sea para que estés segura de mis palabras… bueno?- le dijo tiernamente. Kagome sonrió y lo beso en los labios despacio llenándose de su aroma y de su calidez- te amo Kagome y eso es una certeza…- le dijo contra sus labios._

_-gracias…- no dijo nada más. Porque las palabras no salían de sus labios, pero si hubiera podido le hubiera dicho lo que sentía en ese momento._

_-ahora durmamos antes de que se me ocurran otras cosas deliciosas que hacer- Kagome solto una risita e Inuyasha la siguió acurrucándola junto a él besándola por última vez en la noche._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-no, no! Déjame! Déjame!- le grite desesperada. Había entrado en pánico. Toda la burbuja en la que había vivido en este tiempo se había esfumado- déjame!- las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Comenze a forcejear y a pergar patadas al aire solo para que me soltara.

-Kagome…- me dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de mi reacción- Kagome, lo siento…- me dijo soltando mis muñecas que estaban adoloridas. Recordé cuando en los vestidores me dejo igual.

-siempre pides disculpas!- le grite saltando de la cama y poniéndome tras ella- siempre son disculpas, nunca sabes comportarte! Siempre me lastimas! Me haces sentir como basura! Como una zorra!- las lagrimas salían y salían y no podía detenerlas. Lo vi acercarse a mí y yo tome la almohada y se la arroje- no te me acerques!- le grite de forma histérica. Quiso acercarse a mí y yo comencé a gritar- ayuda! Ayuda!

-Kagome… no me temas…- me dijo con los ojos brillantes. Pero solo podía ver al Inuyasha que me había lastimado- por favor, perdóname…

-aléjate! Aléjate de mí!- volví a gritar.

POV Inuyasha

Kagome estaba aterrada. Como si yo fuera un monstruo y así me sentía. Me había dado cuenta que mis celos solo la habían hecho recordar lo que le había hecho en los vestidores. No podía creer lo lastimada que aun estaba y que mis actitudes actuales la hicieran sentir solo como un objeto. Mis promesas y mis palabras no habían tenido ningún sentido. Kagome no creía en mi y eso solo era mi culpa, por hacerla sentir mal, por herirla y por abusar de ella.

-perdóname Kagome…- le dije con la voz rota- perdóname por lastimarte tanto…- sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos- nunca fue mi intención lastimarte así…

- pero lo hiciste!- estaba aferrada al colchón y me miraba con tanto dolor y con tanto miedo que me hiso sentir como un miserable.

-lo sé- le dije un sollozo que trate de controlar. No quería su odio, no quería su miedo… lo que más deseaba era su amor, no su miedo- perdóname… hago lo que quieras Kagome, lo que sea… pero no me temas más… solo quiero que seas feliz…- una parte de mi, culpaba la llegada de Bankotsu, su él no hubiera aparecido, Kagome y yo seguiríamos tan bien como antes, pero eso era mentira. Si no hubiera sido ahora, habría sido después, ya que lo que me decía también era acerca de las salidas que teníamos. Era mi culpa, era mi culpa desearla tanto, tanto que no me podía controlar para poder tenerla entre mis brazos. La deseaba a cada momento y si no fuera por Miroku, la dejaría encerrada en un lugar solo para estar con ella. No la había invitado a salir, por miedo a no poder controlarme, por eso Miroku siempre iba con nosotros, aunque me fastidiaba no poder tenerla, era la única manera- por favor Kagome…- le dije sintiendo las lagrimas salir de mis ojos- no me tengas miedo… no voy a lastimarte…- "más de lo que ya lo hice" pensé.

-déjame sola…- me pidió en u hipido- por favor…

-pero…- le dije con miedo- prométeme… que cuando estés mejor…- hice una pausa para controlarme- volverás conmigo y lo hablaremos mas calmadamente…- espere su respuesta pacientemente pero con miedo. Su silencio me ponía nervioso y temeroso- prometo controlarme la próxima vez… no te lastimare mas- le dije para que me diera una respuesta- no quiero lastimarte mas Kagome, solo quiero que estés feliz y conmigo… no volverá a pasar nunca lo de los vestidores… te lo juro…- Kagome no decía nada, lo que me ponía aun más nervioso.

-de… de acuerdo, pero vete- me dijo sin mirarme. Yo me fui enseguida.

Camine de manera veloz por los pasillos sin fijarme a donde iba. Solo tenía la imagen de Kagome grabada en mi mente. Su dolor, su miedo, su desconfianza… estaba herido por ello, pero todo era culpa mía… mía y de nadie más…

-perdóname Kagome…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**_

_**"QUIERES UNA CITA?" (LEMON)**_

**bueno aqui nuestro Inu pedira sus debidas disculpas y hara meritos con nuestra lastimada Kag**__

**ademas kikyo comenzara a tener mas participacion ya que en los proximos capitulos se daran cuenta que la peor enemiga de Inu es su mejor amiga**

**un besote enorme a todas!**

_**aiozzzz**_

_**(disculpen si este cap tiene faltas de ortografia ok)**_

_**NINA S/E  
**_


	19. quieres una cita?

**bien aqui les traigo una nueva actualizacion esperando como siempre que les guste y me dejen un comentario que ya saben que es como un sueldo**

**algo de mi? bueno mi colegio esta en paro. por fin! no saben como odio al dueño y esperaba ansiosa que le pararan los carros a ese viejo.**

**descubri que tengo alma de revolucionaria y que estoy enamorada del amor!**

**este capi lo trate de hacer un poco comico... no es bueno que siempre haya puro amor aunque me gusta que sea asi, pero a veces hay que ponerle sabor a la cosa para que salga algo intenso... y bueno este capi tiene un LEMON cortito pero intenso como lo queria. en mi nuevo fic de "noche de brujas" puse mi lemon experimental si este no les gusta... dense una vuelta por ahi y me dicen que les parecio nee?**

**un besote a todas las lectoras que siguen mis fics! y gracias por seguir los que habia dejado en pausa, ahora que estoy con unas pequeñas vacaciones- producto del paro- puedo actualizar con mucha mas libertad**

**agradecimientos: A TODAS USTEDES QUE ME HACEN FELIZ!**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene escenas del tipo lemon, si no te gusta no leas el final**

* * *

Cap.19: "quieres una cita?"

POV Inuyasha.

Así estaban las cosas. A pesar de que Kagome había dicho que nos veríamos… no se acerco más a mí en toda la semana. Había invitado a Kikyo y a Kagome a un campamento que organizamos Kosho, Miroku y yo para distraernos el fin de semana… pero Kagome no nos acompaño.

Kikyo me dijo en un tono extraño que Bankotsu había invitado a Kagome a su casa. Me sentía furioso cuando me lo dijo. No podía estar junto a mi… pero si podía ir a la casa de un hombre que no era yo cierto?

Kikyo me había dicho que ese compromiso que Bankotsu y Kagome tenían había sido acordado hace tiempo y que en un principio seria ella y Bankotsu y Kagome no estaba incluida, pero Bankotsu mostro interés en Kagome y así los dejaron juntos.

Me sentía dolido, furioso y quería matar a ese idiota y traer a Kagome conmigo para amarrarla a mí, pero recordé que Kagome no era como yo y suspire. Ella no aprovecharía el momento y se revolcaría con él, aunque de solo pensarlo me hervía la sangre con coraje.

Pero tenía que confiar en ella y eso era fácil. Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Kagome podría confiar en mí?

Después de todo lo que le había hecho, después de todo lo que le dije… ¿ella podría perdonarme y quererme como la quería yo?

Sé que soy posesivo y celoso, lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Pero no puedo evitarlo! Cada vez que la veo, veo a la mejor creación que dios haya podido crear y que para mi fortuna pude conocer y tener, y ahora que la tenía para mí, no la pensaba dejar ir… no señor.

Kikyo nos invito a su casa el domingo después del campamento y aceptamos. Kosho llevaría a su hermana Aska que hace tiempo no veía (hasta vivía en Hokkaido con su padre ya que son divorciados) y así la conoceríamos. Yo solo podía pensar en que vería a Kagome.

Compramos algunas cosas para comer y hacer una tarde de cine. Kikyo se veía rara y no decía nada cuando le preguntaba porque estaba así, solo sonreía de manera muy fingida. Al llegar la madre de Kagome nos recibió. Su pancita estaba más abultada y se veía radiante. El señor Higurashi nos invito a pasar con una sonrisa tan enorme que me pregunte qué sería de mi cuando Kagome me diera un hijo?

-"_Probablemente gritarías de la emoción y tendrías una cara de idiota"-_la respuesta de mi mente fue rápida y acompañada de una Kagome con una pancita de embarazada mirándome como yo quería que lo hiciera… con amor. Sonreí como un tonto. Esa sería una vida demasiado genial para mí.

-qué bueno que llegaron- dijo la señora Higurashi- así podrán sacar a Bankotsu y a Kagome de su habitación… no han salido desde el almuerzo…- la sonrisa que tenia murió en mis labios. Sentí mis manos sudorosas, un tic en mi ceja derecha, la sangre hirviendo de rabia y una mirada sombría.

-oh Inuyasha ayúdame- dijo Kikyo sacándome de mi estado. La mire y supe que lo había hecho apropósito, su madre me veía extrañada. Cuando llegamos con las bolsas de compras a la cocina, Kikyo me miro severamente- muy bien Inuyasha…- me dijo- ya estoy cansada de esperar a que me digas las cosas… así que suéltalo de una vez…

-no sé de que hablas- respondí con indiferencia. Kikyo se cabreo.

-hace mucho se que te gusta mi hermana- yo la mire perplejo o más bien sorprendido- creíste que no me daría cuenta por como la mirabas? Eres muy obvio y hoy de seguro hasta mi madre se dará cuenta… basta con decir… "Kagome y Bankotsu en su habitación" para que tu cara se desfiguraras…- yo esquive su inquisidora mirada- lo que no puedo entender es cómo, si somos amigos no me lo dijiste antes! Creí que confiabas en mi! Además ella es mi hermana! Tenía derecho a saberlo!- sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería dársela- ahora me dirás que ha pasado entre ustedes…- yo la mire- hace rato que Kagome te está ignorando más que antes y cuando hablo de ti me esquiva o cambia el tema… que paso para que ella actúe así?- yo no sabía que responder. Que decirle? "sabes ella actúa así porque un día, preso de los celos, la atrape en los vestidores de la escuela y la hice mía a la fuerza… desde ese día me he estado acostando con Kagome" no, eso la pondría furiosa aunque sé que merezco su ira- estoy esperando una respuesta…

-eso es un problema entre Kagome y yo- fue lo único que pude decir- te aprecio mucho Kikyo y lo sabes, pero no insistas mas…

-como que no insista!- me reclamo- con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! Me dices que no insista… quieres que lo olvide? Para mi es importante!- Kikyo se veía enojada. Y la entendía, era su hermana y de seguro quería saber para poder ayudarla o ayudarme, pero no podía dejar que se metiera entre nosotros ya tenía bastante conmigo mismo para meter a más personas.

-es mi problema Kikyo! No te metas en mi vida no tienes derecho- le grite y estaba mal, me estaba descargando con ella, pero dios! Solo quería sacar la rabia que tenia.

-así que te vale lo que tenemos?- dijo refiriéndose a nuestra amistad.

-no tiene nada que ver… - le dije mirándola indiferente- sigue siendo mi vida y…- cuando mire hacia la puerta vi a Kagome mirarme con los ojos empañados- Kagome…

-tienes algo con mi hermana?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Ahí caí en la cuenta de que lo que hablábamos con Kikyo fácilmente se podría malinterpretar.

-escucha Kagome…- dijo Kikyo tratando de acercarse a su hermana. Kagome la esquivo.

-no me toquen!- exclamo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- me dan asco! Los dos! Tu más que nadie!- me dijo apuntándome- te odio!- se fue de la cocina corriendo y yo salí tras ella.

-Kagome?- escuche que dijo la señora Higurashi al ver a Kagome salir de la casa precipitadamente. Yo no pude decir nada, solo quería atraparla y hacerla entender que lo que escucho no era lo que pensaba.

000ooo000

-Kikyo – dijo Bankotsu al entrar en la cocina y verla sentada con la mirada vacía- que paso? Porque Kagome estaba gritando y salió corriendo?- ella sintió a su corazón romperse. Sentía envidia de su hermana, siempre la gente la amaba, Inuyasha y Bankotsu estaban locos por ella… miro a su amigo de la infancia y lanzo un suspiro. Se sentía horrible, su hermana la odiaba por culpa de un malentendido, ahora sabía muy bien que Kagome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. Vaya manera de saberlo, pero ahora entendía todo. Se sintió mal por Bankotsu, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era tener un amor no correspondido.

-Kagome me odia- le confesó dejando de mirarlo. Cuanto dolía, y dolía muchísimo. Kagome siempre hacia todo por ella, eran confidentes! Y basto unas cuantas palabras que se malentendieron para perder lo que tenían, si conocía a Kagome como la conocía, recordaría de seguro cuando le dijo una vez que en un principio cuando conoció a Inuyasha a ella le había interesado y comenzaría a pensar cosas erróneas. La quería muchísimo y no quería que sufriera, nunca! Después de lo que paso cuando eran niñas, aun se odiaba por tratarla tan mal a Kagome que siempre hacia lo mejor por ella.

-eso no es cierto…- le dijo Bankotsu tomando una silla y sentándose a su lado- ella te adora! Eres su ídola!

-era…- dijo cerrando los ojos. Sintió como Bankotsu tomo su mano con cariño y no pudo evitar llorar. Tenerlo junto a ella era un infierno…-siempre supe que algún día me odiaría… todos lo hacen…- le dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

-sabes que no es cierto- le dijo acariciando su rostro. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza dejando caer las lágrimas. Dolía, dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón- sabes que todos te quieren, tu familia, tus amigos, mi familia igual te adora y yo también- su corazón dio un latido y lo miro a los ojos decepcionándose de inmediato. Sus ojos la miraban con cariño, pero ese cariño que se le da a un hermano- que no daría yo por tener la mitad de tu felicidad con Kagome a mi lado…- le dijo con el fin de animarla.

-gracias…- le dijo sonriendo o tratando de hacerlo. Se soltó de su agarre y seco sus lágrimas. Ella no era ninguna mujer débil, era joven y debía ser fuerte, aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón- cuando Kagome vuelva le explicare las cosas…- miro a Bankotsu y supo que este no tenía idea de que Kagome lo quería como un amigo, se sintió mal por él. Quería que fuera feliz y sabia que Kagome lo lograría… tomo una decisión- te ayudare con Kagome- le soltó de repente. A Bankotsu le brillaron los ojos y pudo sentir con más claridad el dolor que producía su corazón al ver que esa mirada que tenia él jamás seria para ella.

000ooo000

Kagome corría sin ningún rumbo en la mente. Solo quería escapar y no ver a ninguno de los dos a la cara. Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Su hermana mayor estaba enamorada de Inuyasha! Y ella de forma egoísta de metió en medio… pero no solo eso… Inuyasha aparte de estar con ella, tenía algo con Kikyo y su hermana se sentía dolida de que Inuyasha la tratara así. Se sentía como una estúpida. Inuyasha había estado jugando con las dos y ella muy tontamente había pensado en esa semana que podía olvidar lo que paso.

-tonta! Tonta! Tonta!- se dijo mientras dejaba a sus lagrimas caer con velocidad. Le dolía el corazón de solo pensar que su hermana seria infeliz por su culpa, de que su amor por Inuyasha a él no le importaba, que él solo la quería en su cama. Se sentía tan usada…

-Kagome!- gritaba Inuyasha queriendo detenerla- por favor Kagome detente! No es lo que estas pensando!- se sintió un estúpido al decir eso. Todos los que eran culpables decían eso, pero no se lo ocurría otra cosa que decir- detente por favor! Déjame explicarte!

-no quiero oír nada de ti!- le grito acelerando el paso. Inuyasha la atrapo del brazo y la abrazo contra su cuerpo- suéltame! No me toques!- le grito pegándole en el pecho con su mano libre- eres un mentiroso! Te odio! Te odio!- Inuyasha la estrecho mas contra sí y ella se dejo abrazar para seguir llorando- como puedes hacerme esto…- le dijo en un sollozo.

-no he hecho nada con Kikyo te lo juro- le dijo haciéndola mirar sus ojos- ya te dije que eres la única para mi… te amo!- Inuyasha tenia un nudo en la garganta al ver que Kagome no le creía- es en serio… Kikyo y yo hablábamos de ti… ella me había preguntado cuando le pensaba decir que tú me gustabas- Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa- se enojo conmigo por no querer decirle, pero no podía decirle lo que te había hecho… si lo hacía de seguro me alejaría de ti para siempre- la abrazo contra él y ella escucho el latido acelerado del corazón de Inuyasha- todo lo que oíste no es lo que piensas… ella se refería a la confianza que hay entre nosotros por nuestra amistad… jamás en toda mi vida le toque un solo pelo a Kikyo ni me acosté con ella… lo juro por mi madre Kagome- beso su frente sus manos y la miro a los ojos- te amo a ti, a ti y solamente a ti… sé que no tengo buena reputación… pero estoy siendo honesto ahora… por favor Kagome, de verdad quiero que tengamos algo serio los dos… quiero que puedas confiar en mí, así como yo lo hago contigo…

-jamás he dado razones para que duden de mi- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-lo sé- le dijo con una sonrisa arrepentida- cuando llegue a tu casa tu madre nos dijo que te habías quedado con Bankotsu en su habitación y que no salían de ahí desde el almuerzo- Kagome abrió los ojos tanto que Inuyasha pensó que se le saldrían de sus cuencas.

-eso no es cierto- se apresuro a decir- yo no quería salir de mi habitación porque sabía que vendrías… Bankotsu se quedo fuera de la puerta tratando de convencerme para salir de ahí… de seguro mamá entendió mal las cosas…

-ves lo que pasa por culpa de los malos entendidos- le dijo con los ojos cerrados y con su frente apoyada en la de ella- quise morir cuando dijo eso tu madre, o más bien quise matar a ese idiota por siquiera atreverse a tocarte… pero sabía que tu no eras de esas…- la beso repetidamente en la frente y las mejillas- a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho, sé que no eres capaz de hacerme algo así aunque me lo merezca- Kagome se sonrojo sintiéndose desnuda. La conocía bien.

-no estés tan seguro, a penas vea a alguien mejor me iré con él- le dijo tratando de provocarle celos y salvar su orgullo. Inuyasha sonrío entendiendo el juego, pero aun así no pudo evitar presionarla contra si de manera posesiva para tenerla con él.

-no te atreverás nunca a dejarme… porque yo no lo voy a hacer nunca- la beso en los labios de forma desesperada y ella le contesto hambrienta de sus labios. Quería olvidar su estupidez, pero no podía evitar ser desconfiada, había pasado tantas cosas entre ellos que la hacía dudar. Pero todo lo que él ahora le decía era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Kagome…- le dijo jadeando una vez que se separaron- sé que no soy el mejor novio del mundo pero… déjame compensarte por todo…

-como lo harás?- le pregunto abrazándolo por la cintura, pero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-fácil…- le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que ella se riera y le golpeara el pecho de broma-quieres una cita?- le pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora. Kagome sonrío contenta y asintió.

-me encantaría…

000ooo000

Estaba feliz… tan feliz que quería solo desmallarse! Inuyasha se había portado como todo un caballero. La había llevado a su casa para que se arreglara prometiéndole que a las 8 en punto iría por ella para tener su esperada primera cita… solos… los dos, sin nadie más. Había querido verse bonita y estuvo casi dos horas arreglándose. Kikyo trato de hablar con ella, pero Kagome la corto diciéndole que olvidara todo y que la perdonara por portarse así. Kikyo la miro sorprendida pero vio en los ojos de su hermana menor un brillo que casi la deja ciega ((N/A: estoy exagerando jejej pero se entiende la idea no? XD))

La había esquivado cuando le quiso preguntar a done iba, pero Kagome le contesto que ni ella sabia y que estaba emocionada. Kikyo no pudo hacer nada más que desearle suerte, ya que la veía demasiado feliz.

Se baño y se paso casi treinta minutos ahí para quitar sus nervios y estar más relajada. Se puso un vestido blanco que se sujetaba en su cuello y que marcaba a la perfección su figura, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Unas sandalias de tacón bajo que se ataban a sus tobillos. Un ligero maquillaje que consistía en un brillo labial y delineo sus ojos haciendo que el color azul de ellos se destacara. Se puso un cintillo en la cabeza y se peino bien el cabello dejando sus puntas onduladas al viento. Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación de su madre y se vio a sí misma como nunca antes. Se veía hermosa y su cuerpo se marcaba a la perfección con el vestido blanco haciéndola parecer un angelito. Sonrío de verse de esa forma y miro sus mejillas sonrojadas sintiendo de nuevo nervios. Nunca había tenido una cita, ni menos con el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Aunque pareciera absurdo ya que habían tenido intimidad varias veces ya y se habían visto desnudos y dado placer mutuamente en esas ocasiones, bueno salvo la primera vez en los vestidores… aparto esos pensamientos de su mente. Inuyasha se estaba esforzando en que ella lo perdonara y lo quisiera- aunque ya lo hacía- no podía evitar pensar que él era muy tierno, claro cuando no se ponía celoso y mandón y posesivo, pero aun así esas facetas le parecían adorables porque eran parte de él y ella lo amaba así como era, aunque igual podría ser menos insoportable a veces.

-te ves hermosa- le dijo su padre entrando en la habitación. Su madre entro seguida de su esposo- a dónde vas tan arreglada y a estas horas?- le dijo tranquilamente, aunque se notaba en su tono que estaba intranquilo. Sonrío a su padre. Él siempre había sido muy protector con ella y se notaba que no quería soltarla aun.

-Kaoru- le dijo su esposa regañándolo- no ves que ya esta grande y que si quiere puede salir…

-es una niña…- le dijo su esposo con un puchero- tiene 15… aun es una bebé…

-papá…- le dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa- sabes que no es así…

-oh pequeña…- le dijo su padre abrazándola- estas muy hermosa… para quien te arreglas tanto?- le pregunto en un tono celoso. Con Kikyo también había hecho lo mismo y a sus novios los había recibido con una fría mirada. Soltó una risita al recordar como su padre hablaba de la pistola que tenia siempre cerca de sí.

-con Inuyasha- le dijo sin rodeos. Inuyasha le había dicho de camino a casa que ya era hora de que le dijeran a sus padres que tenían una relación- va a ser nuestra primera cita…

-enserio?- dijo su madre emocionada- nunca lo pensé… aunque ahora entiendo porque su cara se desfiguro cuando dije eso de Bankotsu…- su madre la miro llena de amor.

-Bankotsu- dijo su padre recordando- querida… tú- le dijo a su hija.

-yo quiero a Inuyasha, papá- le dijo estas sabiendo lo que su padre decía- Bankotsu es un amigo y hablare del compromiso con él… de seguro entenderá- su padre la miro orgulloso. Sabía que su hija era sincera y siempre iba con la verdad por delante, siempre pensando en todos.

-entonces esperaremos con tu madre a Inuyasha para que hable con nosotros- le dijo besando su frente- sería bueno decirle que tengo una pistola porsiacaso se le ocurriese hacerte sufrir…

-oh por dios Kaoru ya basta con eso de las pistolas… jamás en tu vida has disparado una!- le dijo su esposa con actitud severa.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo- le dijo de manera picara. Su esposa se sonrojo y su hija menor se puso a reír- vamos a esperar a este muchacho querida…- le ofreció su padre.

-no- dijo la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa- quédate en tu cuarto Kagome, cuando él llegue te llamare, quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando te vea bajar tan hermosa para él- Kagome se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello y asintió-vamos querido…

0000ooo0000

Demonios! Estaba nervioso! Ni que fuera la primera vez que saliera con una chica. Pero claro… no era cualquier chica, era Kagome y no era como las demás.

Había hablado con sus padres- aunque desconocía la razón- y su hermano estaba presente en ese momento. Les dijo que estaba saliendo con Kagome y sus padres parecieron brincar de la alegría. Su hermano solo le recordó que no bajara sus notas y que si reprobaba su ramo, la seduciría, a lo que él contesto con un gruñido celoso. Su madre había calmado su furia con su risita emocionada y su padre le dijo que debía tratarla bien y esas cosas que dicen los padres para aconsejarte. Le recomendó que le diera un regalo ya que era la primera cita, para que no la olvidara nunca. Su madre le dio una buena sugerencia de que darle y su hermano a regañadientes le prestó su auto, ya que el de su padre estaba averiado. (Aunque muy, pero muy en el fondo Sesshomaru estaba feliz porque su hermano se tomara las cosas enserio con una buena chica como Kagome)

Ahora estaba a los pies de las escaleras del templo Higurashi. Con sus manos sudorosas y la respiración agitada. Sentía que se iba a desmallar como una niña y eso le dio valor. Tenía que hablar primero con los padres de Kagome y pedirles permiso para que se quedara en su casa, claro que diciéndole que sus padres estarían ahí y habría más gente- cosa que era mitad verdad- y que no le tocaría un pelo.

Se había vestido con unos jeans que marcaban a la perfección sus perfectas piernas atléticas, llevaba una camisa de color negra que marcaba sus pecho y sus brazos haciéndolo parecer fuerte- y vaya que lo era- y una chaqueta de cuero que le daba una actitud rebelde. ((N/A: se veía comestible el hombre! Para que mentir!))

Toco el timbre de la entrada con el corazón en la boca y espero. Al rato el señor Higurashi abrió la puerta y lo miro a los ojos inquisidoramente.

-hola- saludo con una calma que no tenía.

-hola muchacho- le dijo con cordialidad el hombre- Kikyo no está en casa…- le informo.

-no vengo por Kikyo- le dijo rápidamente.

-Souta se fue de vago a no sé donde- le dijo el hombre tratando de exasperarlo y ganar tiempo. No quería que se fuera su hija. No se había dado cuenta cuando ella había crecido tanto y que ya los hombres la empezaban a busca y quería retrasar el momento lo más posible.

-vengo a buscar a Kagome- le dijo sin rodeos. Maldita sea! Su suegro lo ponía de los nervios!- puede decirle que estoy afuera- dijo tratando de ser amable.

-dígame quien la busca- le dijo el hombre a cambio a sabiendas de que su yerno se estaba enojando.

-su novio…- dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa exasperada y con un tic en el ojo.

-Kagome no tiene ningún novio…- le respondió el hombre haciéndose el desentendido.

-Kaoru Higurashi!- le dijo su esposa abriendo la puerta- deja ya de dar rodeos y déjalo pasar! Dios! Me case con un niño!- dijo reclamando- pasa cariño, Kagome bajara en un momento- la mujer lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo al salón, no sin antes mirar con furia contenida a su esposo que suspiro. Ya dentro de la casa Inuyasha comenzó a retorcerse las manos de los nervios- siéntate cariño…- le dijo la mujer con cariño. Lo hiso de inmediato y comenzó a mover su pie con impaciencia- Kagome! Tu novio esta abajo!- se sonrojo cuando la señora Higurashi lo miro con cariño.

-perdón por la demora- Inuyasha se puso de pie de un salto al verla. Dios! Se veía hermosa! Tanto que parecía irreal! Una Tenyou estaría muerta de la envidia si la viera- me retrase mucho?- le pregunto tímidamente al ver como él la admiraba y se la comía con los ojos.

-no…- dijo en un suspiro estirando la mano para tocarla, para saber que era real- estas preciosa…- le dijo con una sonrisa enamorada.

-bien, ejem!- carraspeo el patriarca de la familia- a donde irán?- se sentía un intruso y muy triste al ver que su hija ya era una mujer, era tan hermosa como su madre y su hermana. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella que no quería perderla.

-por dios!- volvió a decir Naomi- querido cállate!- le ordeno- volverán muy tarde?- pregunto con tono dulce.

- bueno yo…- Inuyasha se sonrojo. Diablos! Estaba perdiendo los papeles- después de invitarla a salir quería… bueno si le puede dar permiso a Kagome para quedarse en mi casa- los tres Higurashi se lo quedaron mirando: las mujeres sorprendidas y el hombre con el ceño fruncido- no es lo que piensan…- dijo de inmediato al ver a su suegro- mi madre y mi padre quieren conocerla y me pidieron llevarla a casa… hay una habitación para invitados y habrá más gente presente…- la señora Higurashi suspiro aliviada. Kagome lo miro con una ceja levantada como diciéndole "no me creí nada de lo que dijiste" Inuyasha le sonrío.

-sabes muchacho…- le dijo el señor Higurashi con una calmada expresión- tengo una pistola…- su esposa lo miro diciendo en un murmullo: "ahí va otra vez con lo de las pistolas"- y se usarla muy bien…

-si claro…- dijo Naomi suspirando.

-y no dudare en apuntarte con ella y disparar si mi hija llora una sola vez por tu causa- Inuyasha trago duro que hasta incluso le dolió. Si supiera…

-mamá…- dijo Kagome pidiendo ayuda.

-Kaoru…- dijo Naomi de forma amenazadora.

-Inuyasha…- dijo seriamente el hombre.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha miro a su novia nervioso.

-ya basta con los pronombres personales!- dijo Naomi- tu Kaoru di lo que tengas que decir sin tanto rodeo y amenaza y hazlo de una buena vez!- le reclamo perdiendo los estribos.

-cuídala muy bien muchacho… es mi tesoro, mi bebé, mi ángel… mi niña, mi pequeña…mi

-por dios! Ve al grano!- le dijo su mujer ya harta.

-y quiero que sea feliz… por favor cuídala muy bien, cualquier cosa llámanos y nosotros vamos por ella, no la dejes sola y no la hagas llorar…

-Kaoru! Cualquiera diría que se van para siempre! Es solo por hoy contrólate!- Naomi vio como su esposo miraba a su hija con amor, orgullo y lagrimas- dios! Te has convertido en un bebé llorón! Y dicen que las mujeres embarazadas son sensibles!

-creo que mejor nos vamos- le dijo Kagome al oído de su novio. Estaba avergonzada de ver a sus padres de esa manera.

-ok…- Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y sonrío, Kagome le devolvió el gesto, tomo un abrigo de color negro que hacia juego con la ropa de Inuyasha y asintió para que se fueran. Esa noche seria inolvidable. Se fueron de ahí dejando a un muy sensible hombre que no paraba de decir que su hija había crecido y que aun recordaba cómo le pedía que le llevara a caballito en su espalda y a una mujer embaraza que no paraba de decir porque no se había casado con un hombre de verdad.

0000oooo0000

La noche había sido magnifica. Se había reído con las anécdotas de la infancia de Inuyasha. Habían ido a comer a un restaurante muy acogedor donde los atendieron muy bien. Habían ido a bailar y luego al cine. Llevaban horas caminando de la mano por un parque mirando las estrellas y hablando de sus confidencias. Se estaban conociendo mejor…. Él le había contado como se había enamorado de ella cuando la conoció y ella… bueno ella le dijo lo que pensó cuando lo vio sin decir nada de amor…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha eran casi las 12 de la noche. Inuyasha tenía la esperanza de que sus padres no estuvieran ahí pero la suerte no estaba de su parte. Sus padres y su hermano estaban esperándolo y atajaron a Kagome y le empezaron a preguntar de todo.

Ella se había puesto nerviosa al ver a Sexymaru, perdón, Sesshomaru, su profesor de matemáticas tan de cerca, le daba miedo, era tan serio. Pero en el transcurso de la noche se cayeron muy bien y vieron que tenían cosas en común como por ejemplo: la habilidad para el estudio que Inuyasha no poseía. Inuyasha se había puesto celoso cuando la vio reírse con su hermano tan confianzudamente, su padre lo calmo diciéndole que cuando joven era igual a él y se había puesto celoso de Izayoi por tonterías mínimas. Habían jugado un juego familiar y la habían pasado de verdad muy bien. Hasta que Sesshomaru dijo que tenía que salir y sus padres dieron una escusa muy pobre para escaparse.

Inuyasha se sonrojo cuando su padre le guiño un ojo y su madre le dijo al oído que le habían comprado una caja de preservativos que habían dejado en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Miro a su madre avergonzado sintiéndose un niño de 13 años. Su padre le dio un codazo juguetón y comenzó a mover sugestivamente las cejas de manera picara, mientras Kagome, ajena a todo eso, escuchaba a su suegra.

Cuando termino toda la cosa quedaron completamente solos… se miraron a los ojos y se esquivaron sonrojados.

Kagome recordaba claramente como su madre le había dado a tomar una pastilla anticonceptiva y le había dado una charla rápida de sexualidad. Ella se hacia la que no sabía nada, no estaba dispuesta a contarle a su madre que la virginidad ya la había perdido hace mucho con Inuyasha antes de su primera cita. Izayoi le había dado la misma charla y ahora estaba nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez.

Inuyasha, por su parte, se sentía como un niño que va a tener relaciones por primera vez, todo gracias a los comentarios de su padre y previamente hermano. Lo habían dejado nervioso. Y cuando le dijeron sus padres sobre los preservativos quiso morir. Desde un principio sabían que quería hacer el amor con Kagome ahí y lo tenían todo preparado. La charla y los juegos solo eran para fastidiarlo. Suspiro y miro a Kagome quien se veía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Kagome…- la llamo despacio. Ella lo miro con las mejillas rojas- yo… am….- mierda! Estaba nervioso- yo…

-si?- le dijo ella bajando la mirada y jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

-dios esto es tan complicado…- dijo en voz alta. Metió la mano en su chaqueta (que tenía en su brazo) y saco una caja grande de terciopelo- esto… bueno… esto es para ti- se reprendió a sí mismo- _"para quien más idiota! Ella es la única que está ahí! Es obvio que es para ella!"_-se maldijo así mismo y le entrego la cajita. Ella la tomo y la abrió quedándose pasmada. Dentro de la caja habían unos pendientes de oro con la forma de una estrella al final de una pequeñísima cadena, un collar del mismo material con una piedra rosada oscuro en forma de flor de cerezo y… miro asombrada el fino anillo que iba a juego con la piedra pararía de…

-compromiso…- dijo bien bajito. Inuyasha la escucho y se puso nervioso.

-bueno veras…- se paso la mano nerviosamente por el pelo- recuerdas que te dije que en un futuro me gustaría… bueno… estar contigo?- Kagome asintió pasmada sin dejar de mirar el anillo- bueno…- siguió el nervioso de la respuesta que ella le daría- tu sabes que te quiero mucho, no más bien te amo, y que quiero tenerte siempre conmigo cierto?- pregunto mirándola con nerviosismo. Kagome asintió- quería saber si… algún día, en el futuro cuando salgas de la escuela…- Kagome lo miro a los ojos poniéndolo más nervioso-te… te…-comenzó a sudar- te casarías conmigo?- dijo bajito y muerto de vergüenza. Kagome no aguanto la presión y se desmallo.

0000oooo0000

-estas bien?- escucho que le preguntaba la preocupada voz de Inuyasha. Se sintió cómoda y supo que estaba acostada en la cama de Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos lentamente y recordó de golpe todo, se sentó tan rápido que se mareo- Kagome…

-Inuyasha- le dijo ella mirándolo intensamente a los ojos- todo lo que dijiste…- Inuyasha trago duro- lo dices enserio?

-pero claro!- le dijo ofendido- crees que le diría semejante propuesta a cualquiera?- Kagome miro sus manos y comenzó a jugar con ellas- no te gustaría?- le pregunto sintiéndose triste y desesperado. Si ella lo rechazaba se tiraría por la ventana y…

-si quiero…-… haría una fiesta que duraría para toda la vida. Sin esperar nada Inuyasha la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente sacándole el aire.

-oh Kagome! No sabes, no sabes lo feliz que estoy!- ella soltó una risita- te amo! Te amo!- la volvió a besar y el resto… paso solo…

000ooo000

Se encontraba Kagome acostada en la cama jadeando y gimiendo llena de placer mientras Inuyasha la envestía rápidamente tratando de llevarlos a ambos al paraíso. Ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda ante las fuertes oleadas de placer que su novio le daba. En su mano derecha se podía ver el brillo de un anillo reluciendo con la luz de la luna que traspasaba las cortinas de Inuyasha.

-te amo Kagome…- le dijo Inuyasha en un gemido. Ella grito cuando él comenzó a lamer sus pechos aumentando la velocidad.

-Inuyasha…- gimió ella acariciando sus hombros y su espalda.

-así preciosa…- le dijo llevando una de sus manos al centro de ella para comenzar a acariciarla- di mi nombre tan alto que sea lo único que pueda oír…

-por favor…- pedía en jadeos alzando sus caderas y haciendo que él fuera más rápido. Inuyasha apretó los dientes y comenzó a gruñir y a gemir de forma gutural- Inuyasha…

-Kagome!...- sentía como el interior de su mujer lo apretaba deliciosamente. Su mujer… que bien sonaba eso. Kagome busco sus labios y el la beso como un desesperado sin dejar de acariciarla. Una de sus manos las tenía en el lugar de unión, mientras la otra estaba en la baja espalda de ella para darse más impulso. Dioses! Pensó. Hacer el amor con ella cada día era mejor que el anterior. Cuando la había visto vestida así, casi le da un infarto, había tenido ganas de mandar todo al diablo y llevarla a su habitación para hacerle el amor hasta perder la memoria, pero se controlo por la presencia de sus suegros. Ahora nada le impedía tenerla bajo su merced, haciéndola pedir más de él… solo de él- preciosa…

-Koi…- su palabra se vio interrumpida cuando el ritmo volvió a acelerarse. Sentía a todos sus músculos tensos, ansiosos por la liberación, por sentir el clímax y escuchar a Inuyasha llegar a la cima- Koibito…- le dijo en un jadeo bajo. Inuyasha al escucharla sintió una ola de felicidad y de calidez que la hiso besarla, tragándose con su beso el grito de ella y su propio gemido de placer al llegar juntos a la cima. Sin salir de ella se dio la vuelta dejándola sobre él y la beso con hambre y con amor. Se sentía feliz… tan pero tan feliz que quería ir al monto Fuji y gritárselo a todo el mundo para que les diera envidia saber que tenia a la mujer más hermosa solo para él… para siempre…

-te amo preciosa…- le dijo tocando sus mejillas y volviéndola a besar- no te voy a dejar escapar nunca después de hoy…

-y espero que no lo hagas…- le dijo cuando se separaron. Se apoyo en su pecho sintiendo el corazón de su amado.

-oye Kagome- la llamo Inuyasha con voz adormilada.

-dime…- respondió relajada siendo presa del sueño.

-quieres una cita otra vez?...

_**Continuara…**_


	20. perturbada

Cap.20: "perturbada"

8 semanas… unas malditas 8 semanas que la tenían de lo mas intranquila… todo había sido horrible en ese tiempo… tenía miedo… por supuesto que lo tenía… quien no en su lugar cuando no sabía que estaba pasando?

Inuyasha? Va! El muy maldito ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba… lo único que quería era acostarse con ella y vaya que lo deseaba todo el tiempo… pero… y ella? Bueno, igual había deseado todos esos encuentros pero ahora… ahora estaba tratando de comprender su situación…

-sucede algo hija?- pregunto su madre tras la puerta.

-nada mamá…- le dijo tapándose la boca. Había vomitado casi toda la mañana.

-si quieres aviso en la escuela que no vas a ir…- le ofreció su madre.

-no! Estoy bien!- le dijo apresuradamente- debe ser algo que comí…

-hija no crees que…- pero no la dejo hablar.

-ni lo pienses mamá… no es posible- pero que mentirosa se había puesto… había una gran probabilidad de que lo que pensaba su madre fuera cierto… como lo sabía? Era obvio… Inuyasha a veces estaba tan "deseoso" que ni siquiera recordaba cuidarse, y ella… bueno las pastillas le deban nauseas así que no podía tomarlas muy seguido que digamos- así que tranquila…

-tengo un test por si quieres…

-que no, mamá- le dijo levantándose del suelo junto al inodoro- es un infección o algo… bien, me iré a la escuela…

-si tu lo dices…- le dijo su madre no muy convencida pero dejando a su hija tranquila saliendo del lugar.

Eso era lo mejor… tenía que seguir todo lo más normal posible para tranquilizar a su madre y por sobre todo a si misma… si pensaba las cosas de manera positiva de seguro todo saldría bien cierto?. Aunque la sensación de estar perturbada por lo que ocurría consigo misma no se quitaba, por lo menos podía fingir que todo estaba color de rosa y que estaba de lo más tranquila y feliz… todo con tal de dejar su intranquilidad de lado y que su maldito subconsciente no le dijera mentiras…

Pero es que era imposible! Ocho semanas en las cuales había tenido relaciones con Inuyasha sin ningún tipo de interrupción… ninguna! Y ella era de lo más puntual en su periodo, pero claro hasta su maldito periodo había brillado por su ausencia… no quería decir que esas ocho semanas había estado acostándose con Inuyasha todo el tiempo… algunas veces, bueno muchas veces ya que su novio era insaciable y le había pegado un poco el mal, pero nada los había interrumpido, nada… salvo la última semana que había estado vomitando y desmallándose en todas partes y con un genio muy cambiante que lo había tenido que mandar a volar cuando se ponía cariñoso. Ya no podía ver a nadie comiendo porque le daban arcadas y debía literalmente volar a un baño a votar lo poco que había comido…

-oh dios ayúdame y dame calma…

0000ooo0000

POV Kagome

-ne, Kagome – mire a Sango que no se atrevía a verme a los ojos- estás segura que no…

-oh ya vasta… que no! Ya lo dije…- Sango ya sabía todo lo que pasaba con Inuyasha, y cuando decía todo era TODO, desde el inicio en los vestidores, hasta la propuesta de matrimonio- debo estar enferma…

-oh vamos Kag ni tu lo crees… porque no te haces una prueba y todo listo?- mire a Sango exasperada y me levante del asiento en donde estábamos bruscamente.

-que prueba?- sentí que mi pulso se detenía y mire a Inuyasha quien estaba junto a Miroku mirándome con curiosidad- que prueba?- volvió a preguntar mirándome.

-nada…- le dije sintiendo una repentina molestia. Vi a un compañero comerse un sándwich de jamon con mayonesa y me dieron ganas de vomitar- oh…- fue lo único que pude decir sujetándome el estomago mientras lo seguía mirando.

-Kagome…- Sango me sujeto de la espalda y me miro preocupada. Yo no podía dejar de ver a ese muchacho y cuando vi que se lamia la mayonesa de los labios sentí unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

-adiós- salí corriendo hacia el baño esquivando rápidamente a todo el mundo posible. Cuando llegue y pude vomitar… fue lo más placentero que había hecho… me sentía muchísimo mejor…

0000ooo0000

POV Inuyasha

-que le pasa a Kagome últimamente?- pregunto Miroku hacia Sango. Ella solo me miraba como si yo fuera lo peor del mundo y trague grueso.

-"de seguro ya Kagome la puso al corriente de todo"- pensé al verla mirarme con odio-supongo que estuviste hablando con Kag no?

-si…- me dijo mirándome fijamente- supongo que tu amigo también lo sabe no?- Miroku me miro como buscando una respuesta. Yo solo asentí- son un par de desgraciados! Como es posible! Puede que Kagome te haya perdonado! Pero yo no puedo concebirlo! Cómo pudiste! Y ahora de seguro es tu culpa también!

-de que mierda hablas?- le pregunte confundido.

-de Kagome!- me dijo con la mirada llena de lagrimas- puede que ella no lo quiera admitir! Pero todo me lo dice!

-Sango, de que estás hablando?- pregunto Miroku tan confundido como yo.

-Kagome! – Sango tomo a Miroku de la camisa y comenzó a sollozar- puede que este embaraza…- abrí los ojos a más no poder y sentir que se me paralizaba el cuerpo.

-_"Kagome embaraza… Kagome embarazada… Kagome embarazada"_- mira a Sango sin creerlo y Miroku hiso exactamente lo mismo- c-co-como?- balbuceé.

-eres idiota?- me dijo enojada- que no te has dado cuenta? Hace una semana que se va al baño corriendo y está ahí como 10 minutos vomitando todo lo que tiene en el estomago, se desmallo en plena función en el cine… se marea en las clases… le ha dado por comer plátanos, siendo que ella odia el plátano!- Miroku me miraba sin creer lo que Sango estaba diciendo, buscando una respuesta que ni siquiera yo tenía- y que dices ahora?

-embarazada?- fue lo único que dije. Sango me miro con ganas de estrangularme y de hecho, casi lo hace y digo casi porque Miroku la sujeto de los brazos.

-déjame idiota! Lo voy a castrar! Le voy a romper cuello! Y no dejare nada de él!- todos nos miraban con curiosidad y yo me avergoncé. Busque a Kagome con la mirada y no la encontré.

-donde esta?- le pregunte a la violenta amiga de mi chica-"que bien suena eso"- me dije con una estúpida sonrisa, pero enseguida murió al recordar las palabras de Sango- "de veras voy a ser padre? Kagome me va a hacer padre?"- me puse a imaginar una vida así… con Kagome recibiéndome con una sonrisa y un bebé en brazos parecido a ambos y me sentí lleno de felicidad.

-no me prestas atención!- me grito Sango pero no podía escucharla estaba divagando aun en mi fantasía.

-oigan!- nos llamo Rin- saben que le pasa a Kagome? La vi ir al baño tan rápido que ni siquiera me miro…

-así que fue al baño…- salí corriendo como una bala. Y esquive a todos a mi paso… necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Ahora que Sango me había dicho eso, me podía dar cuenta de cosas que antes no había visto…

FLASH BACK

_-oye Kagome- le dije mientras caminábamos por el centro de la ciudad. La vi mirar un restaurant con el ceño fruncido y con los labios apretados- te encuentras bien?_

_-Claro…- me dijo sonriendo falsamente- porque tendría que estar mal?_

_-no sé…- mire a un muchacho comer una hamburguesa y me dio hambre- quieres comer una hamburguesa?... me dio hambre y creo que no hemos comido…_

_-no!- me dijo rápidamente sujetándose el estomago. Pasaron varias personas junto a nosotros comiéndose unos hot dogs y papas fritas y la vi ponerse la mano en la boca con gesto asqueado- tengo que ir a un baño…- corrió a toda prisa al restaurant y yo me quede fuera con una expresión extrañada._

_Al rato había salido un poco pálida y con cara de cansancio. Casi se le salieron los ojos cuando me había visto comiendo una hamburguesa mientras la esperaba. No me dio tiempo a decir nada, había entrado al restaurante otra vez a toda prisa mientras la gente se la quedaba mirando extrañada._

FLASH BACK

Que estúpido había sido… era obvio que si no nos cuidábamos Kagome quedaría embarazada… ella me había dicho que las pastillas no eran de su agrado ya que siempre quería vomitar después de tomarlas y me había pedido a mí que me cuidara. Pero claro… no había podido controlarme en la mayoría de nuestros íntimos encuentros… y es que era tan linda y tan sexy que siempre terminaba perdiendo el control…

Después de nuestra primera cita lo habíamos hecho en su casa al estar vacía, y ahí no había preservativos… una semana después habíamos ido al cine y se había puesto un vestido tan provocativo que no había podido resistir mucho tiempo… ese había sido un encuentro excitante en el baño del lugar…

Sonreí como un idiota al recordar el rostro sonrojado de ella al darse cuenta de mi lujuria y del lugar en el que lo estábamos haciendo… pero en ese momento no me había importado nada más que estar con ella y de disfrutarla a cada segundo…

Y ahora me daba cuenta que hacía una semana que Kagome no había querido tener nada conmigo… cada vez que intentaba seducirla, me miraba fieramente o me veía perturbada o incomoda. Después de esos rechazos había llegado a mi casa a bañarme con agua que sobrepasaba el límite de helada y para mayor desgracia había tenido sueños de lo más eróticos con ella toda la noche, añorando su piel y sus besos a cada momento.

La palabra "insaciable" creo que me quedaba de lo mas bien, y es que ella me provocaba todo el tiempo… que podía hacer yo contra eso?

-oigan- les dije a unas chicas que salían del baño. Ambas mujeres se me quedaron viendo embobadas y con sonrisas coquetas que me dieron ganas de reír. Hace algún tiempo atrás habría seguido su juego y dado esperanzas para burlarme o jugar un rato o para ver quién era la más dispuesta, pero ahora solo me causaban gracias… quien diría que estar enamorado cambiaba tanto a las personas? Ahora solo Kagome me producía cosas cuando sonreía y ni siquiera tenía que coquetearme.

-que quiere Taisho sempai?- me pregunto la castaña que parecía la más osada de las dos.

-han visto a una chica de cabello negro y ojos claros adentro?- la castaña frunció el ceño disgustada de que no le prestara atención, yo solo sonreí.

-ah sí! Higurashi san- me dijo la pelirroja junto a ella que se veía más amable- entro corriendo hace rato y no ha salido del baño…

-gracias- les sonreí con agradecimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en el baño de chicas…

POV Kagome

Lo más horrible del mundo a parte de la menstruación, era estar vomitando lo que ya no tenias en el estomago. Tire la cadena del inodoro y me quede sentada en el suelo tratando de recuperarme… no lo quería ni pensar… pero todo parecía decirme lo mismo… no! No podía ser! No aun! Tenía quince años por el amor de dios! Casi dieciséis y no podía estar pasándome esto… lo peor es que no quería ir al médico por dos razones: la primera era descubrir que era lo que todos pensaban –incluyéndome- y la otra era que mi padre o Inuyasha se enteraran de lo que me estaba pasando…

Si mi padre se enteraba de seguro haría un escándalo, no conmigo, pero iría con Inuyasha y de seguro si aprendería con él a usar la pistola… pero si Inuyasha se enteraba?...

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y apoye la cabeza en la puerta del cubículo de baño. Sentía a mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas… tenia tanto miedo… y si Inuyasha me dejaba cuando le dijera que estaba, bueno, que posiblemente estaba embarazada? Si se enojaba y se sentía atado a mi? Si puede que nos hayamos comprometido y todo eso, pero el tiempo nos cambia y se podría arrepentir… esto solo lo haría sentir presionado… un hipido se escapo de mis labios al imaginarme como de dejaría si se enteraba…

Dios estaba tan preocupada… tan asustada… todo lo que estaba pasando me estaba perturbando de la manera más escabrosa posible y lo único que quería hacer era ir a mi habitación y esconderme bajo la cama para que nadie me encontrara…

-Kagome?- la voz que menos quería oír en ese momento me llamaba desde el baño de mujeres.

-"que está haciendo aquí?"- me pregunte desesperada. Guarde silencio solo para que creyera que no había nadie y se marchara.

-Kagome se que estas aquí, me lo acaban de decir así que sal- no podía negarme a su voz por más que quisiera, pero recordé lo que estaba haciendo hace poco y todo lo que me había imaginado y apreté la blusa de mi uniforme- vamos Kagome…- me dijo y su voz se escucho demasiado cerca, tanto que supuse que ya había encontrado el cubículo donde estaba.

-que haces aquí?- pregunte tratando de que mi voz no saliera rasposa o quebrada- es el baño de chicas…

-vine a ver a mi novia que me tiene preocupado…- sentí como se me aceleraba el corazón al oírlo llamarme su novia- Rin me dijo que saliste corriendo y que ni siquiera la viste y cuando me acerque a ti ya habías escapado… te encuentras bien cariño?- los ojos se me empañaron y quise ponerme a llorar como una niña… pero no… no lo haría, ni el tampoco sabría porque estaba así… ya era una decisión tomada… si es que estaba… si es que estaba… embarazada… me lo callaría y lo ocultaría hasta que ya no se pudiera… lo más probable sería que tuviera uno o dos meses así que aun podría ocultarlo…

-es que hoy no me sentía bien… mamá hiso tostadas y estaban muy quemadas… creo que estaba tan hambrienta que no lo pude resistir y ahora me paso la cuenta- trate de que la voz me saliera con humor y espere a que resultara.

-segura?- el tono de duda de su voz me hiso sospechar que quizás el sabría algo… pero cómo? Si yo cuando estaba junto a él siempre resistía las arcadas que me daban o mis mareos los disimulaba? Pero la respuesta apareció en mi mente como una señal… Sango

-claro… fui al médico y me dijo que tenía un virus- mentí descaradamente. No había pasado ni por la entrada de un hospital, pero tenía que sonar convincente- me dijo que tenía que tomar unas vitaminas y que cuidara mi dieta, pero ya vez no pude resistirme a las tostadas de mi madre…- me levante del piso y con un pañuelo que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo de mi falta me limpie la boca. Cuando creí que estaba mejor Salí del baño viéndolo a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa despreocupada- no te preocupes- le dije simplemente. Me acerque al lavamanos y me enjuague la boca.

-Sango me dijo que te desmallaste en el cine- maldita traidora… fingí que estaba sorprendida y solté una risita falsa desde luego.

-ah…- dije con una sonrisa- ese día estaba cansada… ya sabes las practicas con las porristas… las clases, el ayudar en el templo, ese día me paso la cuenta…

-te has estado mareando mucho últimamente…- me sentía como si estuviera siendo investigada por un detective… seguí con mi sonrisa fingiendo una tranquilidad que de verdad no sentía.

-es por el virus que te dije… me ha afectado demasiado… pero tranquilo, con las pastillas que me dio el médico de seguro se me quitara…- me acerque a él y acaricie sus mejillas sin dejar de sonreír- quita esa cara que vas a espantar a los maestros…- el sonrió y tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso con ternura.

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea cierto? – yo solo asentí- y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad?- me dijo sonriendo y siguiendo su acción. Yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa y más tensa a cada segundo- cierto?

-por qué m dices eso?-le dije tratando sutilmente de salirme de su agarre.

-porque siento que me estas ocultando algo…- el timbre del fin del receso sonó y no pude sentirme mas aliviada en la vida.

-tengo que irme a clases ahora- le dije sonriendo- nos veremos…- le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios y salí disparada del baño con un solo pensamiento en mente.

-voy a matarte Sango…

FIN del POV Kagome

Kagome evito a Inuyasha todo el día fingiendo que tenía que hacer cosas con el club de literatura o que su hermana la había llamado. Sango había sido regañada por Kagome y le hiso jurar que se quedaría callada esta vez. Rin se entero por la boca de Kagome de lo sucedido y le pidió que evitara hablar de esto con alguien y sobre todo con Inuyasha.

Él por otra parte se estaba empezando a enojar. En el baño había tratado de seguirle el juego de no saber nada y de tratar de sacarle la verdad, pero la había salvado el timbre. No podía creer que ella pensara que le podía mentir de esa manera… era un libro abierto! Y desde el principio se dio cuenta de lo tensa y preocupada que estaba… no entendía porque no le quería decir lo que pasaba.

Por todos los medios trato de hablar con ella y de ofrecerle su hombro como apoyo, pero ella con una sonrisa de lo mas falsa le decía que estaba ocupada y deba escusas pobres para dejarlo. Desde ese momento la estuvo vigilando a la distancia por si acaso lo necesitaba o tenía la posibilidad de acercarse.

-creo que por hoy es suficiente- dijo Kikyo mirando a las animadoras- mañana volveremos a intentarlo…

-hai!- dijeron todas las chicas muy emocionadas. Kikyo estaba de buen humor ese día y no las había explotado como de costumbre. Kagome comenzó a andar a pasos lentos hasta que un fuerte mareo hiso que se sujetara la cabeza.

-Kagome?- Kikyo se acerco a su hermana que estaba tensa y muy quieta- estas bien?

-si…- dijo bajito pero no pudo soportar su propio peso y se desmallo.

-Kagome!- Kikyo alcanzo a sujetar a su hermana y la vio muy pálida- oh dios…

-que paso?- Inuyasha se acerco corriendo para ayudar. Había estado entrenando con los chicos del equipo de básquet y la había estado vigilando- se volvió a desmallar…- dijo un susurro- ya me canse de esto…

-la llevas a la enfermería?- pregunto Kikyo levantándose del suelo. Inuyasha cargo a Kagome al estilo nupcial y asintió- muchas gracias… me cambio y la iré a ver a…

-no te preocupes… en cuanto despierte la llevare a tu casa… haz lo que tengas que hacer- le dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

-el noviazgo te ha cambiado Taisho- le dijo con una sonrisa Kikyo- solo cuídala ok?

-por supuesto…

000ooo000

-dónde estoy?- pregunto Kagome poniendo su mano en la frente y parpadeando repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-en la enfermería- dijo la voz molesta de Inuyasha. Había tratado de no sonar enojado, pero no lo pudo evitar al verla preguntar dónde estaba de lo más tranquila. Había estado preocupado todo el tiempo y ya no podía ocultar su molestia- volviste a desmallarte…

-oh…- fue lo único que dijo. Se levanto de la cama y trato de bajarse.

-quédate ahí- le ordeno Inuyasha poniéndose de pie. Se había sentado para tratar de calmarse pero al verla tratar de huir ya no podía quedarse ahí.

-ya estoy mucho mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-a quien crees que engañas? A los maestros? Ahora me vas a decir la verdad- le dijo mirándola a los ojos sin poder ocultar su coraje.

-d-de que hablas?- le dijo nerviosa esquivando su mirada- ya te dije que estoy bien…

-si claro y yo soy el rey de España…- Kagome soltó una risita de lo mas falsa e Inuyasha exploto- deja ya de fingir mujer dime que mierda está pasando! Te has desmallado otra vez! Te has mareado durante el día y fuiste al baño como 6 veces! Y no digas que no porque te he estado observando todo el tiempo… quiero que me digas que mierda pasa ahora!

-ya te dije… un virus que…

-no me mientas- le advirtió- no tengo paciencia para seguir tus jueguitos… así que dime que pasa…

-ya te lo dije!- dijo ella subiendo el tono- un virus! Un V-I-R-U-S!- dijo molesta.

-así?- le dijo acercándose a ella mirándole fieramente- no me ocultas nada?

-ya te dije que no!- le grito tratando de apartarlo. Inuyasha la agarro de los brazos evitando que se alejara y le sonrió con burla.

-estas embarazada…- Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y trato de decir algo- responde… estas embaraza?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Bien en este capi vemos como ya empezaran los primeros apuros de nuestra pareja favorita y pronto veremos como Kagome afrontara la situacion con su hermoso e increiblemente hermoso novio que ya no puede ocultar nada de lo que le pasa.**

**Aprovecho tambien de pedir disculpas en este fic tambien por mi imperdonable demora y con la promesa de que intentare escribir y subir los capis lo mas rapido posible para compensarlas...**

**mis agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Meilyn**

**Faby sama**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**inuykag4ever**

**chio12**

**kagomita**

**sadhi**

**bloody-chii**

**lou-asuka**

**Lady paola higurashi**

**akiju**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**

**gracias chicas por sus comentarios que le suben el animo a esta niña irresponsable y por ser tan constantes con sus lecturas en mis fics**

**las quiero un monton!**

**y a todas las demas lectoras un enorme beso y mis gracias por leer!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic y nos leemos en otra actualizacion que se llamara "Mansion Taisho"**

**OK?**

**un besote a todas y muchas gracias!**

**BYE BYE**

**NINA S/E**


	21. mansión Taisho

**se perfectamente que no tengo perdon -_- pero este tiempo estuve super ocupada con trabajos y examenes que consumieron todo mi tiempo... ademas la inspiración no venia ni por asomo... la verdad es que lo siento U.U**

**no sé la verdad si este capi me quedo bien, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sacar inspiración porque la verdad es que con el calor y las fechas... mi cerebro estaba muy apagado y aun lo esta T-T**

**perdonenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

* * *

Cap.21: "Mansión Taisho"

Una semana había pasado desde lo de la enfermería. Hizo todo lo posible por alejarse de Inuyasha en ese tiempo, a Sango le había aplicado la ley del hielo por chismosa y se había paseado por el hospital varias veces, pero no había tenido el valor de entrar. No confiaba en las pruebas de embarazo porque eran muy complicadas así que tenía que ir al doctor… la pregunta era… se atrevería a saber qué era lo que pasaba en su cuerpo?

-vamos…- se dijo dándose ánimos- es ahora o nunca…- camino a paso lento y entro al hospital central- lo peor que te pueden decir es… es…- se comenzó a poner nerviosa y miro con decisión el hospital- lo hare!- se acerco a la recepción y le pregunto a la mujer que atendía sus dudas- el doctor Nagisa?

-Esta atendiendo a una mujer- le dijo amablemente la mujer- quiere que la revise?

-si…- dijo bajito- pero si no puede…

-la señora que está con él es la única que vino hoy… estará desocupado- la mujer le sonrió como dándole ánimos.

-está bien…- le dijo contestando la sonrisa.

-enseguida le digo al doctor… dígame su nombre- le pidió la mujer sin quitar su expresión amable.

-Higurashi Kagome- contesto sintiéndose nerviosa.

-siéntese y espere por favor- la mujer tomo un teléfono y comenzó a hablar a través de él.

-"tranquila Kagome… tranquila"- se dijo. Se sentó donde la mujer le había indicado y vio unas revistas para embarazadas-"hasta las revistas están en mi contra"- se dijo con pocos ánimos. Miro a una madre con su bebé y se conmovió-"y si estoy…"-agito su cabeza de inmediato, no es que no le gustaran los niños, por el contrario los amaba, pero ella era muy joven aun para ser madre, aun no terminaba la escuela y era muy inmadura como para ocuparse de alguien, además no quería que sus padres cargaran con su hijo y ella. Siguió mirando la foto y se imagino una vida con un bebé-"un bebé de Inuyasha…"- suspiro y una sonrisa se le escapo.

-Higurashi Kagome?- llamo el doctor desde la puerta.

-aquí!- dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-bien- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. El hombre conocía a Kagome desde hace mucho tiempo, había atendido a su madre muchísimas veces y había tenido la suerte de traer al mundo a Kikyo y a ella misma- que te trae por aquí…

-pues… vera… ammm… yo…- Kagome comenzó a frotar sus manos nerviosamente- quiero… quiero… saber…si… Estoy… embarazada?- sus palabras sonaron mas a una pregunta que a otra cosa. El doctor la miro perplejo y puso una expresión más seria.

-el resultado tardara un poco… necesitas saberlo enseguida?- le pregunto amablemente pero sin dejar su expresión.

-s-si-si…- le dijo muerta de los nervios.

-pues entonces, sígame…-y se la llevo a un cuarto anexo a su oficina.

0000oooo0000

-que te sucede?- pregunto Miroku mirando a Inuyasha. Este estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la calle.

-Kagome no me dijo lo que le pasaba… aun cuando le pregunte directamente mis dudas- dijo apretando la mano- sus padres llegaron justo en ese momento y ella se salvo…

-pero tal vez si no dice es porque no es cierto o tal vez no quiere decírtelo por miedo a que la dejes…- Miroku se rasco la cabeza- es complicado saber lo que piensan las mujeres…

-pero si ella sabe que no la dejaría…- Miroku lo miro con una ceja alzada- por favor! Ya no soy como antes quieres? Cambie… un poco… pero… estamos hablando de Kagome! Yo no la dejaría y menos por eso…

-pero quizás ella no lo sabe… recuerda que cuando uno se hace una reputación es muy difícil cambiarla… y bueno… la tuya no es muy buena que digamos… además ser padre… es algo muy serio para alguien tan inmaduro como tu- Miroku sonrió y miro en la dirección que Inuyasha veía.

-no soy un inmaduro- dijo con una expresión terca- haría lo que fuera por ella…

-sabes? Yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es no presionarla… invítala a alguna parte a despejarse… deja que ella solo te busque y te lo cuente… de todas formas un embarazo no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo…- Inuyasha miro a Miroku como si fuera un genio.

-eso! Tienes toda la razón! Y ya sé donde la puedo llevar…- Inuyasha sonrió con malicia- y tu me vas a ayudar…

-yo?- pregunto perplejo Miroku- y que monos pintaría yo?

-si le digo que vamos solo ella y yo de seguro se negara y pensara que lo hago para sacarle la verdad… en cambio si le digo que tu iras y que Sango puede ir también… se relajara… después tu solo tienes que llevarte a Sango a otra parte y yo estaré con Kagome…- Inuyasha sonrió triunfante y Miroku lo miro como si estuviera enfermo.

-y pensaste todo eso tu?- Inuyasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Miroku se quejo- oye!... pero solo contéstame una duda… quieres estar con ella a solas solo para saber que le sucede o para hacer cosillas que te ha negado?- Inuyasha se sonrojo y Miroku soltó una risa- lo sabia! Jajaja

-cállate- le dijo Inuyasha enojado.

- y adonde iríamos?- pregunto Miroku sin quitar su sonrisa.

-a la mansión de la familia Taisho…

000ooo000

-bien ya tengo los resultados…- Kagome se apretó el brazo donde le habían sacado sangre y se mordió el labio.

-estoy lista doctor…- le dijo mirando el papel que el médico tenía en las manos.

-bien pues….- el doctor tomo un respiro- Kagome tu…

00000oooo-oooo00000

Dos días después

-te ves bien querida- le dijo su madre con una bella sonrisa. Su vientre estaba más abultado y parecía que se reventaría, sonrió con entusiasmo, pronto tendría nuevos hermanitos a quienes cuidar.

-gracias mamá, aunque no sé porque llevo tanta ropa- Kagome miro la maleta que tenia a sus pies- solo estaré en la casa de los Taisho una semana no todo un mes…- su madre soltó una risita.

-y van a estar solitos?- le dijo su madre picaronamente.

-no mamá- le dijo sonrojada- Sango y Miroku también irán- Se sentía contenta y de muy buenos ánimos, después de haber salido de la consulta había llegado a su casa a bañarse y a asimilar la noticia, para después decirle a su madre lo que pasaba, después de contarle todo Inuyasha la había llamado por teléfono para darle la invitación, estuvo muy tentada a rechazarlo, pero cuando le dijo que Miroku y Sango irían y que también estaría Sexymaru, perdón, Sesshomaru se quedo más tranquila. No quería quedar a solas con él, sabía que intentaría seducirla y era lo que menos quería en estos momentos.

-oh bueno…- le dijo su madre- y Kikyo? No irá contigo?

-no… la invite, pero me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer con Kosho y que la disculpara- Kagome entristeció un poco la mirada, su hermana estaba muy extraña y distante estos últimos días, desde que Bankotsu había llegado se comportaba diferente.

-tranquila querida- le dijo su madre al ver su cara- tu hermana está bien… ya se le pasara…

-segura?- le pregunto abrazando a su madre.

-segurísima- le beso la cabeza y se alejo a paso lento- te espero abajo querida, de seguro tu romeo pronto llegara a buscarte…

-gracias mamá…

0000oooo0000

-De veras Kagome- dijo Sango con los ojos brillantes- perdóname, de verdad! No fue con mala intención… es solo que… estaba tan preocupada… y tan enojada… pensé que lo sabia… y por eso le reclame…

-pero no era tu asunto!- le dijo enojada- ese era mi problema y no tenias porque meterte ahí…

-lo sé… lo sé… perdóname…- Sango puso un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- lo pensare…- dijo justo cuando Inuyasha y Miroku se acercaban.

-y están listas?- pregunto Inuyasha mirando a las chicas, Kagome asintió con un poco de indiferencia y Sango lo miro con odio- ejemm, bien pues… síganme…

-oye Inuyasha- dijo Miroku con una expresión cansada- puedes decirme porque si tienes 3 autos en tu casa tenemos que viajar en bus?

-ya te lo dije…- le dijo Inuyasha aburrido en su asiento. Le hubiera gustado viajar sentado junto a Kagome pero Sango le gano el puesto y además Kagome no parecía querer estar muy cerca de él- "de seguro es el embarazo"- se dijo como si eso solucionara todo.

-pero es que no lo entiendo…- dijo Miroku moviendo sus pies- tienes más autos que yo…

-mi padre tiene averiado su auto… el otro es de Sesshomaru y el viaja con él a todos lados… y el tercero es la camioneta, pero esa la usaran mis padres para ir a la casa…- Inuyasha suspiro y se levanto de su asiento para mirar a Kagome quien estaba sonriendo junto a Sango- al parecer ya la perdono…

-es natural… Kagome quiere muchísimo a Sango… a ella le perdonaría todo…- Miroku sonrió y se puso sus audífonos para distraerse en el viaje.

-"y a mi aun no puede perdonarme, aunque lo que le hice… no es algo que se pueda perdonar tan fácil… pero… he hecho lo que puedo con tal de ganarme su corazón y su perdón… pero… parece que no es suficiente…"- Inuyasha se sentó y miro hacia el exterior por la ventana tratando de pensar-"lo único que quiero es que este conmigo y me perdone"

0000oooo0000

-hey princesa- escucho que le decían al oído- ya llegamos…- Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a la persona que le hablaba- vamos dormilona hay que bajarse…- Inuyasha… siempre Inuyasha… era con quien siempre soñaba al desertar y al dormir, nunca dejaba de ser él el causante de todo…

-seguro?- pregunto media adormilada.

-sip- le dijo sonriendo- bienvenida a Yokohama…- ella sonrió y acepto la ayuda de él para levantarse del asiento- yo voy a ayudar al asno de Miroku con las maletas…

-okey- le dijo tranquilamente. Respiro profundo y bajo del bus miro hacia todos lados y vio a Sango enojada con un Miroku cerca de ella y con una mejilla roja- nunca cambia…- miro a Inuyasha quien elevo la mano para que se acercara y ella camino lento hacia él. En un descuido un hombre paso rápidamente junto a ella y la boto al piso- auch!- dijo al caer de trasero al suelo.

-Kagome- exclamo Inuyasha levantándola del piso con cuidado- hey! Idiota! Fíjate por donde andas!- grito enojado.

-a quien le dices idiota mocoso? es la culpa de esta niña- dijo el hombre que detuvo su andar al ser llamado idiota indicando a Kagome con el dedo.

-estúpido… ella está embarazada!- todas las personas se quedaban mirando a los protagonistas de la pelea y más de alguno se la quedo mirando. Kagome se sonrojo y miro a Sango buscando ayuda.

-lo siento…- dijo el hombre calmando su furia- no fue mi intención… se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto arrepentido.

-estoy bien…no hay problema…- Kagome estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Todos la estaban mirando fijamente- discúlpelo… es solo que es muy impulsivo y…

-no se preocupe… el joven tubo razón… perdóneme- el hombre le hiso una reverencia y se marcho.

-está bien señorita?- pregunto Miroku acercándose a ella.

-que si lo estoy- dijo con más énfasis- y tu porque andas diciendo eso!- le dijo enojada a Inuyasha.

-pero si es cierto… debería fijarse más…- Kagome se dio la vuelta echando fuego por los ojos y humo por las orejas-y que le pasa?

-debe ser el embarazo- dijo Miroku confundido.

-estúpidos- murmuro Sango siguiendo rápidamente a Kagome.

0000oooo0000

-oye… cuanto falta?- pregunto Sango cansada caminando con su mochila en la espalda.

-estoy aburrida…- murmuro Kagome junto a Sango. Habían caminado por varios minutos si es que no eran horas y todavía no llegaban. Aunque el paisaje era maravilloso, el camino pavimentado era rodeado de arboles y varias plantas llenas de flores, no había muchas casas por ahí, pero si algunas que eran muy bellas y grandes- oye cuanto falta?

-Inuyasha… yo también estoy aburrido…- dijo Miroku tomando un poco del agua que tenía en una botella- la otra vez que vinimos no fue tan largo el viaje…

-eso fue porque nos trajeron en auto…- Inuyasha ya estaba aburrido de escuchar a cada rato el "cuanto falta" y sus nervios se estaban estresando- ahora cállate que queda poco…

-eso dijiste hace mas de 2 kilómetros y todavía estamos aquí…-dijo Sango mirándolo con rencor.

-oye Inuyasha… te compasión… la señorita Kagome esta esperando un bebé y tú la haces caminar así…- Miroku sonrió cuando Inuyasha se detuvo y miro a Kagome como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-demonios!- exclamo enojado- si estas cansada podemos detenernos y…

-estoy bien!- grito- ya déjenme en paz… Inuyasha cuanto falta para llegar a tu maldita casa!- todos se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta- contéstame!

-ya… ya casi llegamos…-Kagome siguió caminando y paso por el lado de Inuyasha pisándole el pie-ahhhh! Porque haces eso!

-cállate- y siguió como si nada.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando y desesperando al pobre Inuyasha que ya no podía más con la insistencia de Miroku y Sango por querer llegar pronto. Kagome había mantenido un sepulcral silencio pensando en cómo le diría a Inuyasha lo que le dijo el doctor.

-bien…- dijo Inuyasha- chicas esa es la casa de mi abuela…- Kagome y Sango siguieron el dedo de Inuyasha que estaba indicando el lugar y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-a eso tu le llamas casa!- exclamo Sango- eso… eso es enorme!

-woooo- dijo Kagome admirando la blancura de la construcción. Kikyo ya le había mostrado la mansión antes en una fotografía, pero verla en persona era mejor que cualquier cosa- es hermosa…

-bien! Yo pido el baño- Miroku se adelanto al resto y saco fuerzas que hace mucho había dicho que no tenía.

-ese estúpido…- murmuro Inuyasha. Sango siguió a Miroku sin dejar la expresión maravillada de su cara- y te gusta?- le pregunto a Kagome que seguía mirando la mansión.

-sip… pero es muy grande como para que tu abuela y tu abuelo vivan ahí solos…- le dijo caminando junto a él.

-no están solos… ahí viven mis primos y mis tíos… bueno mi tío y su mujer… mi padre solo tuvo un hermano… pero sí que tengo primos… ellos también se quedan aquí en estas fechas…- la tomo de la mano y continuo avanzando. El guardia de la entrada saludo cordialmente a Inuyasha y los dejo pasar- suerte que Miroku es cara conocida…

-por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Kagome curiosa.

-porque Kiske no es muy amable con los desconocidos- Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y la guio al interior de la mansión. Una mujer de edad mayor se les acerco con una cara de reproche.

-maldito niño ingrato! Nunca vienes a ver a tu abuela…-Inuyasha abrazo a la mujer y esta le pellizco las mejillas.

-maldición abuela duele!- la mujer las apretó mas fuerte e Inuyasha se quejo con más ganas.

-eso te ganas por no venir más seguido- miro a Kagome de pies a cabeza y sonrió- mucho gusto… soy Taisho Tsubame la abuela de este niño estúpido…- Kagome soltó una risita y le dio la mano a la mujer.

-mi nombre es Kagome…- le dijo ella sin perder el buen humor.

-ohhh así que tu eres la chica que agarro a este tonto… te felicito… hacía falta que le echaran el lazo a este niño…- Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba sus mejillas- el asno amigo tuyo ya paso al comedor… como siempre…- Inuyasha agito la cabeza con resignación- ven querida… te mostrare tu habitación…

-ella se queda en la mía…- dijo Inuyasha sujetando la mano de Kagome posesivamente.

-entonces te daré la que era para ella…- le dijo su abuela con simpleza.

-dormiremos los dos en mi habitación…- dijo Inuyasha desafiando a su abuela con la mirada.

-estaré encantada si me lleva a esa habitación que destino para mi…- Inuyasha la miro boquiabierto.

-por supuesto querida- la señora sonrió triunfante y miro a su nieto con burla- no dejare que abuses de esta niña… así que mejor alejarla de ti…- Inuyasha bufo molesto y Kagome siguió con una risita a la señora que le contaba anécdotas de su familia.

0000ooo0000

Estuvo casi toda la tarde con la señora recorriendo la mansión por dentro y escuchando la historia que la mujer le contaba de su familia. Un mayordomo se había ofrecido a llevar sus cosas a la habitación que le correspondía para que pudiera acompañar a la abuela Taisho. La mansión era enorme y tenía muchos cuadros y fotos enmarcadas y colgadas en sus paredes de toda la familia desde los abuelos de Inuyasha hasta la última generación (o sea Inuyasha y sus primos)

La mujer le había contado que nunca había tenido mucha fe en que Inuyasha tuviera una novia, amaba a su nieto con todo su corazón incluso era de sus favoritos, pero siempre había sido mujeriego. También le había explicado el porqué lo trataba de niño estúpido y era solo por un juego que tenían desde que él era pequeño, ya que a Inuyasha no le gustaba que lo trataran de tonto y era una fácil manera de hacerlo rabiar.

En todo momento Inuyasha las había seguido, hasta que fue llamado por Miroku a que lo acompañara en la cocina, puesto que Sango había ido al jardín de la mansión a ver todo lo que esta ofrecía para observar. Al final llegaron a la habitación donde su equipaje descansaba sobre la cama acolchada con una linda vista al balcón.

-gracias por todo…- dijo Kagome en su habitación- esta hermosa…

-me alegra que te guste- la anciana sonrió y se alejo de la puerta- ohh querida ponle seguro a tu puerta… de seguro en las noches ese niño vendrá a tu habitación a fastidiarte…

-lo hare…- Kagome suspiro cuando la mujer se fue y sonrió. La señora le caía bien, había entendido con solo mirarla que no quería dormir junto a Inuyasha, cuando él había dicho que se iba a quedar con él estuvo a punto de pisarle el pie, pero la señora había salido a su rescate. No quería estar cerca de Inuyasha y menos compartiendo una habitación, estaba cansada de tener que hacer el amor con él cada vez que se quedaban solos, Inuyasha jamás paraba, no es que fuera malo que te desearan y que te mimaran de "esa" manera él era muy complaciente y de verdad hasta le había pegado la lujuria en muchas ocasiones, pero de verdad a veces pensaba que eso era lo único que él quería con ella, tener sexo cada vez que se pudiera y nada mas… no habían tenido ninguna cita donde él no terminara haciéndole el amor y de verdad que quería descansar de todo eso… además no tenía ganas de nada, había aceptado la invitación porque estaría Sango también y su hermana, pero Kikyo no había querido venir y Sango estaba demasiado embobada con la mansión y Miroku que de seguro estaría sola mucho tiempo. Se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado el último tiempo desde el vestidor hasta ahora y el recuerdo aun le daba escalofríos. No importaba lo que Inuyasha hiciera, lo que le había hecho aun lo tenía presente en la memoria y cuando hacían el amor podía recordar con claridad cada momento de su primera vez, quería borrar ese día de su mente, pero no podía por más que intentara, además que Inuyasha pusiera esa misma mirada lujuriosa cuando se quedaban solos no era de mucha ayuda para olvidar, ni menos en estos momentos que las emociones las tenía tan a flor de piel. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y aclarar su mente, aun no estaba segura de lo que le deparara el futuro junto a Inuyasha, por mucho que lo amara no podía negar que a Inuyasha jamás le faltaría una mujer y que en cualquier momento la dejaría, con lo insaciable que era él no le extrañaría que se buscara a otra mujer, él era joven y muy, muy guapo las mujeres jamás lo dejarían en paz. No había estado muy bien últimamente, se sentía enferma y agotada, harta de sus pensamientos y harta de sus inseguridades que no la dejaban en paz, quería estar con Inuyasha para siempre y poder formar en un futuro una familia, pero siempre estarían sus recuerdos y otras mujeres mucho mejor que ella para Inuyasha, por eso no quería estar con él este tiempo, lo quería poner a prueba, quería ver cuánto podía aguantar Inuyasha y ver el amor que él decía que le tenía (no era desconfianza lo que tenia, sino mas bien se creía tan poca cosa junto a él que no podía creer que él la amara), y estaba resultando, muchas chicas se le habían acercado a Inuyasha insinuándosele, pero él las había despachado, pero y si solo era una pantalla? Ella aun era una principiante en esto del sexo y aun le daba vergüenza, además era torpe y nunca podía dejar de temblar cuando él la tocaba era una aniñada en comparación con las otras chicas que se paseaban delante de él. Y si ella era mala? Y si a Inuyasha no le gustaba lo que hacía? Así que era mejor no hacer nada por ahora, de seguro si se quedaban solos terminarían haciendo el amor y ella perdería su determinación (que era lo más probable, ya que cada vez que estaban juntos ella se olvidaba hasta del lugar en el que se encontraban) además aun quedaba la conversación que se había quedado pendiente en la enfermería de su escuela, tenía que decirle lo que el médico le había dicho de su estado- por qué me pasa esto a mi…- se pregunto afligida por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-no lo sé- le dijo una voz ronca. Kagome miro hacia la ventana y vio a Inuyasha ahí- sorprendida?- le dijo juguetón avanzando hacia ella.

-como entraste?- le pregunto mirando hacia la puerta que estaba tras su espalda.

-mi habitación esta junto a esta y ambas tienen un balcón… solo tenía que pasar por ahí y dejando tu ventana abierta me facilitaste las cosas…- sonrió con suficiencia y su mirada dorada se transformo a una llena de lujuria- hace cuanto no estábamos solos princesa?

-ni lo pienses- le advirtió- tengo que hablar contigo, pero no ahora, estoy cansada y me gustaría bañarme…- Kagome se dirigió hacia sus cosas ignorando a Inuyasha.

-nos podemos bañar los dos que te parece?- le pregunto con picardía, pero Kagome solo le dio una mirada fría- que te sucede?- le pregunto el confundido.

-estoy cansada… y no estoy para tus cosas… si me dejaras tranquila por uno minutos te lo agradecería mucho- dijo con las palabras mas frías que pudo, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de ganas por tirarse a sus brazos.

-de acuerdo… qué diablos te pasa?- le dijo él perdiendo los papeles.

-quiero estar sola… puedo?- le pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente.

-has estado sola todo este tiempo!... – le exclamo molesto- te parece malo que quiera estar un momento con mi novia?

-para tener sexo?- le pregunto subiendo la voz.

-si… digo… aj! Solo quiero estar contigo maldición!

-es en lo único que piensas! Nunca piensas en otra cosa! Solo sexo, sexo y mas sexo! Hay otras cosas!- le grito enojada.

-pero si hemos salido! Te he acompañado y hemos pasado buenos momentos!- le grito él sacando su rabia.

-pero siempre terminamos haciéndolo en cualquier parte! Nunca piensas en otra cosa! Nunca piensas en mí y…-pero la interrumpió.

-pienso en ti en todo momento! Por eso no puedo dejarte!- la sujeto de los brazos y la miro fijamente- es que no lo entiendes… cada vez que te veo, cada vez que estamos cerca me enciendes… cuando hacemos el amor te siento más mía que nunca… siento que nadie te puede alejar de mi… es la única forma en la que somos solo una persona…-Inuyasha apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella y tomo aire- sé que hay otras cosas… pero el deseo me gana todo el tiempo… adoro escucharte… adoro cuando me abrazas o me llevas a lugares que te gustan… pero todo eso solo alimenta mi deseo por ti… me eres irresistible… y por esa causa es que ahora estas así…- Kagome se lo quedo mirando raro.

-como así?- pregunto con curiosidad ya más calmada.

-embarazada…- Kagome frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre.

-y sigues con eso!- exclamo recuperando el enojo.

-ya no tienes porque ocultármelo Kagome… yo no te dejare…- Kagome agarro su mochila y tiro todas las cosas en la cama buscando un papel. Cuando lo encontró se lo entrego a Inuyasha.

-ahí dice claramente lo que te he tratado de decir todo este tiempo…- Inuyasha leyó el papel y quedo con una expresión sorprendida- no estoy embarazada Inuyasha… pero si seguimos así como estamos no solo podría estarlo, puedo hasta enfermarme…

-como es eso?- pregunto aun sin poder entender nada.

-tengo un virus extraño… que me corto el periodo- se sonrojo al decirle eso- me hace tener los mismos síntomas que una mujer embarazada… pero el virus se me pego teniendo relaciones… -volvió a sonrojarse al decir lo ultimo y no le pudo sostener la mirada a Inuyasha- el médico me dijo que tomara estas pastillas- le dijo mostrándole la caja que tenia los medicamentos- y que dejara de tener relaciones por un tiempo para saber si el virus se produjo por eso y es permanente o solo es un virus producto de una infección…así que no estoy embarazada…

_**Continuara…**_


	22. Te lo doy todo

**soy una bastarda lo sé... mi socia me ha dicho que escribiera hace meses y me ha dicho que estaban impacientes... pero mis historias y yo no hemos podido avanzar... este es mi ultimo año en la escuela y mis profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme la imaginación y darme trabajos largos y un poco aburridos la verdad... ademas la falta de internet en algunos meses y la operación de cáncer de mi madre que me dejo con un estado de animo muy bajo y no me inspiro... no tengo perdón de verdad... pero créanme cuando les digo que siempre me acuerdo de ustedes y me siento horrible al ver sus comentarios ansiosos por la continuación... pero no hay mejor cura para mi animo que ver que sienten lo mismo que yo por mis historias... así que no las voy a defraudar... aunque me demore no dejare nunca mis historias... ademas tengo muchas mas en mente y que deseo publicar, pero solo lo haré cuando termine las que ya tengo.**

******(les recomiendo leer los fics de Daniela, son muy buenos ^.^)**

**DANIELA: socia aquí este capi esta dedicado a ti por tirarme de las mechas para que escribiera ya... se que tu también esperabas la conti nee chan... **

**MEY: preciosa! leo tus comentarios y me dan ganas de tirarme de un puente... siento mucho la tardanza pero aqui esta la conti de este fic... los capis que siguen después de este espero que te dejen con la boca abierta porque el que sigue es un lemon y tengo pensado que sea muy fuerte...**

**A TODAS MIS AMADAS LECTORAS: las amo! de verdad ustedes le cargan la pila a esta escritora malvada que las abandona... pero prometo que los capitulos que vengan de mis historias no los retrasare mas... el leído mucho estos dias para inspirarme y poder mejorar con la escritura y porque no decirlo con los lemons- me prepare mucho para perderle la vergüenza y hacerlos mas crudos XD- asi que no se desesperen chicas lindas porque a este fic le queda mucha vida por delante**

**no las molesto mas chicas y disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Cap.22: "te lo doy todo"**

POV Inuyasha

Después de haber escuchado lo que Kagome me había dicho, se fue sin darme tiempo a nada. Me dejo con un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho el saber que no podría atarla a mí, que no íbamos a tener un hijo. Por un lado la parte más inmadura de mi saltaba de alegría al saber que no tendría que compartir el amor de Kag con otra persona, pero el lado cursi de mi estaba demasiado triste por no tener una extensión de Kag en mis brazos.

Los días que siguieron en la mansión fueron tranquilos, y digo eso solo porque mi abuela calmo en parte mis ansias de querer tirarme por la ventana. Todas las noches iba a ver a Kagome para dormir con ella- sabiendo que no podíamos hacer nada por lo de su enfermedad- pero al tratar de abrir la maldita puerta, me daba cuenta que estaba con seguro y eso me hacia enfurecer tanto que muchas veces descargue mi rabia con Miroku.

También durante ese tiempo volví a recurrir a mi queridísima mano en las noches, y eso gracias a que a Kagome no se le había ocurrido una mejor idea que usar un bikini que mostraba demasiada carne para mi salud mental. Lo peor es que la muy malvada a veces – no sé si adrede- se abrazaba a mi toda mojada y yo como un maldito caballero no la toque de manera lasciva aunque mis manos lo pedían a gritos.

No podía dejar de soñar con ella, de desearla cada día, en las mañanas cuando despertaba me daba cuenta de que estaba sudado y con mi mano alrededor de mi miembro después de una fantasía… las duchas no eran diferentes, podía imaginarme con toda claridad su cuerpo envolviéndome sus pechos apretándose contra mí, como su cuerpo daba pequeños saltos cada vez que la envestía…maldición! Todo me recordaba que era tenerla… me vi tentando demasiadas veces a que nos complaciéramos de otra manera o peor aun a decirle que no soportaba estar en abstinencia por mucho tiempo, pero no quería parecer un caliente degenerado, aunque lo era, no quería que ella lo viera y se escapara de mi.

Realmente estaba soberanamente jodido…

Fin del POV Inuyasha

-Kagome! Atrápala!- grito Sango a su amiga cuando le lanzo una pelota de playa. Kagome salto para atrapar la pelota y rió con entusiasmo al devolvérsela y ver que su amiga se había resbalado al tratar de atraparla- auch!- exclamo al aterrizar sobre su trasero.

Estaban en la playa que estaba cerca de la mansión, todos habían decidido aprovechar el día en el mar ya que pronto tendrían que volver a la escuela. Los chicos estaban compitiendo en el mar para saber quien nadaba más rápido y las chicas habían decidido jugar un poco con la pelota para aprovechar de hablar.

-estás perdiendo condición física Sango…- dijo Kagome estirando su brazo para que Sango la tomara y se levantara.

-es que estos días de vagancia a todos nos dejan con ganas de no hacer nada siempre…- Sango sonrió al decir aquello ya que era una pequeña mentira. No es que no hubiese estado haciendo nada esos días, realmente en las noches se entretenía bastante junto a Miroku viendo películas y estando acostado con él.

-no creas que me engañas…- Kagome sonrió malévolamente al ver la sonrisa pervertida de su amiga- crees que no sé lo que haces en las noches en la habitación de cierto chico?- Sango se puso colorada y esquivo su mirada- ja ja ja ja- comenzó a carcajearse Kagome al ver a su mejor amiga tan roja- lo que no entiendo Sango es que no me hayas dicho que ya estabas en esos pasos con Miroku…- le dijo con un pequeño toque de reproche.

-lo siento Kag… es que… no sé… aun me causa un poco de vergüenza decir que… bueno… él y yo… estamos… tu sabes- le dijo sonrojada tratando de insinuar con gestos lo que hacían, sin mucho éxito, ya que movía su cadera hacia adelante y atrás rápidamente como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. El nerviosismo de su amiga le daba un poco de risa a Kagome, al recordar que ella en un tiempo atrás también se ponía nerviosa con el tema. Culpo internamente a Inuyasha por su cambio de actitud y también le agradeció por eso.

-teniendo sexo- completo Kag simplemente aunque después de decirlo sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

-no lo digas así!- le reclamo la otra mirando hacia todas partes- alguien puede oírte…

-oh vamos no es como si las personas de aquí no lo hayan hecho nunca… además no creo que tengan tan buen oído para escuchar- Kagome aun a pesar de decir eso bajo el volumen de su voz y miro para todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención- y como ha sido todo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picarona.

-excelente!- dijo sin ninguna duda- él es muy tierno conmigo… la primera vez tuvo tanta paciencia y fue tan cuidadoso… voy a recordar siempre mi primera vez gracias a él… nunca pensé que seria así… casi ni me dolió… -cuando dijo eso Sango se preocupo y miro a su amiga y se entristeció al ver que la mirada de Kagome se había oscurecido- lo siento Kag…

-no es tu culpa- le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste- me alegra que Miroku haya sido tan atento contigo… ya ves tuviste suerte… no todas la tienen- trato de que su comentario sonara gracioso pero su mirada y la expresión de su cara no le daban el toque que ella quería.

-Kag… se que lo que paso no se puede olvidar… pero creo que Inuyasha ha cambiado… tu misma me has dicho que esta te propuso que en un futuro estuvieran juntos… vi su cara cuando le dije que podías estar embarazada… su mirada se ilumino Kag! No todos los chicos ponen una cara de felicidad cuando les dicen eso… cualquier otro sale corriendo para escapar… él en cambio corrió a buscarte… él estaba dispuesto a todo por ti… dale una oportunidad, además tu lo quieres y él a ti también…- Sango abrazo a su amiga y acaricio su cabeza con todo el cariño que se puede dar a una hermana para luego levantar su cabeza con sus manos y sonreírle para quitar su expresión de tristeza- así que cambia la pagina y aprovecha que tienes al chico más cotizado de la escuela comiendo de tu mano- le guiño un ojo y Kagome soltó una risita-así está mejor…

- tienes toda la razón, gracias Sango…- dijo Kagome agradecida.

-claro que tengo razón- le dijo con una pose arrogante que hizo que Kagome riera con fuerza- ahora sigamos jugando para demostrarte quien es la mejor…- Sango lanzo la pelota hacia arriba y comenzaron a jugar otra vez.

Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en esos días en la mansión. Inuyasha se había portado como todo un caballero esos días. No le había hecho insinuaciones, ni había tratado de tener relaciones con ella, en cambio la tomaba de la mano la mayoría del tiempo, la llevaba de paseo por el jardín de su abuela y por la zona para pasar tiempo juntos, la besaba con delicadeza como si la fuera a romper, y cuando él veía que el beso se salía de control simplemente lo terminaba y la besaba en la frente para poder abrazarla contra él y suspirar.

Sabía que Inuyasha era alguien muy sexual, nadie que decírselo, ella misma se daba cuenta al ver que muchas veces se la comía con los ojos, un día hasta pensó que se le tiraría encima cuando se puso el bikini que había comprado especialmente para provocarlo, se había sentido tentada con su mirada a restregarse contra él y dejar que la tomara, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho el médico. Tenía que reconocer también que lo había con un toque de maldad, quería poner a prueba la resistencia de Inuyasha y saber si de verdad la quería o si solo la usaba.

No entendía a que venían tantas inseguridades la verdad, incluso Sango siempre la regañaba con respecto al tema, pero aun sentía pena al recordar su primera vez con él y lo que Inuyasha le había hecho a su amigo… pero si tenía que ser honesta, también ese recuerdo la excitaba… aun podía ver en sus recuerdos la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha en los vestidores, podía sentir sus caricias rudas y el poder de dominación que él ejercía, la sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella penetrándola con fuerza… Inuyasha era de ella… solo de ella… su fuerza, su pasión, su lujuria le pertenecía… incluso el amor de él era de ella…

-me estoy pareciendo mucho a él…- dijo al analizar bien sus pensamientos.

-a quien te estás pareciendo?- escucho que le dijeron al oído. Se estremeció al instante al reconocer la voz ronca de Inuyasha y no fue capaz de hablar- respóndeme Kagome… a quien te estás pareciendo?- Kagome se volteo a mirarlo y reconoció el brillo de sus ojos dorados. Él la amaba, estaba segura de eso completamente, porque ese mismo brillo lo tenía en sus ojos cuando se miraba al espejo y pensaba en él, ese mismo brillo que tenían sus padres al mirarse lo tenía Inuyasha ahí en sus preciosos ojos dorados, pero además, en los ojos de él, también estaba esa nota de pasión lujuriosa cada vez que la miraba. Se mordió los labios al sentir el deseo recorrerla, sus pezones se endurecieron y supo enseguida que Inuyasha había notado lo que le pasaba porque soltó un gemido y la miro con más fiereza.

-a-ah.. na-nadie…- dijo cortadamente. Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho contra su cuerpo. Se mordió con más fuerza el labio al sentir la erección de Inuyasha presionar contra su estomago.

-no hagas eso Kagome…- le dijo en un ronco jadeo- no sabes lo que tengo que hacer para controlarme…- apoyo su frente contra la de ella y soltó el aire en un largo suspiro- te amo tanto preciosa…

-lo sé- le dijo ella acariciando sus mejillas. Quiso decirle lo mismo y respiro hondamente para darse valor y hacerlo- te a….-estaba a punto de decirlo cuando Miroku los interrumpió.

-tengo mucha hambre- Inuyasha miro con odio a Miroku y este trago saliva- interrumpo algo importante?

-no- dijo Kagome.

-si- dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que ella. Inuyasha miro a Kagome y este hiso lo mismo. Él suspiro sonoramente enfurruñado al no poder escuchar lo que hace tiempo quería que ella le dijera- vamos con la anciana- dijo de mal humor agachándose para tomar sus cosas y avanzo sin esperar a nadie.

-lo siento mucho Kagome san- dijo Miroku arrepentido. Miro a su amigo que ya les había tomado la delantera y suspiro con culpa- yo y mi bocota metieron la pata al parecer…

-no es cierto…- dijo Kagome tratando de restarle importancia- lo que paso, paso… - sonrió y se agacho para recoger sus cosas y seguir a Inuyasha- "por algo no pude decírselo… creo que aun no es tiempo de confesarle mi amor"

-aun así lo siento…- repitió Miroku imitando la acción de Kagome, para luego ofrecerle la mano a Sango para tomar sus cosas y llevarlas él, Sango sonrió y se sujeto a su brazo para caminar juntos. Kagome no pudo evitar mirarlos y sentir un poco de envidia. Inuyasha ni siquiera se volteo a mirarla.

- "siempre termina pasando algo que aumenta mis dudas"- pensó yéndose tras sus amigos.

0000oooo0000

-hey! muchacho deja de golpear ese saco- Inuyasha dirigió su mirada a su abuela que le había hablado, la mujer estaba en la entrada del gimnasio de la mansión-no mes escuchas?-pregunto la anciana con un poco de impaciencia.

Inuyasha decidió ignorarla y golpear con más fuerza el saco de boxeo. Estaba enojado con todos, pero en especial con ella: Kagome, aun no entendía porque no podía decirle dos simples palabras, tanto costaba decirle a alguien "te amo"? cuando llegaron a la mansión él se había dado cuenta de que con su rabia la había dejado atrás y ni siquiera se ofreció a llevarle sus cosas - no es como si fueran demasiado pesadas y ella no se las pudiera- o a esperarla siempre lo hacía, cuando vio que Miroku entro con las cosas de Sango y con ella del brazo se dio cuenta que no había esperado a Kagome por causa de su mal humor, cuando quiso hacer algo para reparar su falta de "tino" Kagome siguió de largo y lo ignoro completamente dirigiéndole una clara mirada de "te quiero a 3 metros de mi, idiota". No pudo más que enojarse consigo mismo y encerrarse en el gimnasio a pensar y descargar su furia con el saco de box, recordó como en la playa Kagome estaba a punto de decirle su tan esperado "te amo", eso hasta que llego el asno estúpido de Miroku a interrumpir, lo peor de todo es que cuando quiso retomar el tema, ella le resto importancia y no trato de decirlo otra vez. Golpeo con más fuerza si es que se podía el saco, mientras más lo golpeaba, más rabia le daba, con cada golpe se maldecía a sí mismo por su actitud furiosa y precipitada y al rato la maldecía a ella por su forma de ser y por no ser capaz de decirle sus sentimientos. Ella sabía que la amaba, siempre se lo decía, y no era cliché, lo decía porque de verdad lo sentía, la amaba demasiado como para perderla, pero ella no lo entendía, aun cuando él le había propuesto casarse en el futuro, ella no lo entendía, aun no creía en él, y eso le dolía hasta el alma.

-maldita sea!- grito con rabia pegando un fuerte golpe.

-ya basta muchacho estúpido!- le grito su abuela enojada. Inuyasha se detuvo enseguida. Soltó un gruñido cuando el saco se devolvió y lo golpeo en el costado.

-que quieres?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-saber que te está pasando- le dijo la mujer con el mismo fruncimiento de ceño y con una pose segura.

-no pasa nada vieja- le dijo dándole la espalda para volver a tratar de golpear el saco.

-te conozco demasiado bien muchacho, así que deja eso y mírame cuando te hablo mocoso!- Inuyasha de mala gana se volteo y miro fijamente a su abuela desafiándola con la mirada- a mi no me engañas…- Inuyasha enseguida se encogió y su mirada se apago mostrando tristeza, aunque él hacia hasta lo imposible para que no se notara. La anciana endulzo su expresión y se acerco a él lentamente- deja de hacerte el fuerte y dile a esta vieja que pasa…

- es Kagome- dijo mirando el piso. La mujer se acerco a él y acaricio su cabeza. Aun cuando él era muy alto y la mayoría de las chicas tenían que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar su cara, la anciana que estaba un poco encorvada aun era alta y alcanzaba perfectamente su cabeza sin tener que levantar los pies del suelo.

-que pasa con la muchacha?- le dijo suavemente mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y seguía acariciando su cabeza.

-no la entiendo…- le dijo frustrado-le dije que la amaba abuela… fue de lo más honesto con ella… pero aun cuando ya está conmigo, no es capaz de decirme lo mismo…

-y has supuesto o sabes por qué no lo ha hecho?- le pregunto la mujer.

-yo… supongo que es por algo que le hice…- dijo sintiendo vergüenza y culpa por sus acciones pasadas.

-y que fue eso?-pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo a los ojos.

-algo horrible- esquivo su mirada y no quiso entrar en detalles. La mujer al ver que Inuyasha no le diría nada no lo presiono, aun cuando tenía una duda tremenda- pero he tratado de hacer todo lo que he podido porque me perdone… sé que no lo olvidara, eso no se olvida, pero le he demostrado que cambie, no soy el mismo de antes, pero aun cuando se que ella siente lo mismo que yo no es capaz de decirlo… me siento frustrado… cada vez que creo que hemos avanzado retrocedemos el doble… la amo muchísimo abuela… nunca creí que se pudiera amar así a alguien, incluso le propuse tener una vida juntos después de que terminara la escuela… pero ella duda de lo que yo siento… o no sé qué le pasa… maldición!

-cuida tus palabras mocoso- lo reprendió la mujer.

-lo siento- dijo como niño pequeño.

-lo que puedo decirte chico, es que si de verdad lo que le hiciste fue tan horrible como lo dices, ten por seguro que eso lo tendrá siempre en su memoria y que cada vez que vea acciones tuyas que evoquen ese momento dudara mas y mas de ti ya que comparara eso que hiciste con el presente… si tú hiciste algo reprochable solo te queda cambiar esas cosas que la lastiman y que traen al presente tu acción… yo se que la amas hijo… lo he visto con estos ojazos que Kami me dio- Inuyasha sonrió sin poder evitarlo al escuchar el comentario de su abuela- y se también que ella siente lo mismo- Inuyasha la miro esperanzado- pero es joven, y las dudas siempre están, al igual que lo están en ti…

-pero si yo no dudo de lo que siento…- le dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-pero dudas de lo que ella siente- Inuyasha asintió y su mirada se apago- a ella debe pasarle lo mismo… además tu acción y tu reputación hijo te juegan doblemente en contra…- Inuyasha la miro sorprendido- no creas que nadie sabe que eras un don Juan…- Inuyasha se sonrojo- las mujeres somos a veces complicadas hijo y dudamos mucho de nosotras mismas cuando hay competencia que suponemos, cierto o no, que es mejor que nosotras… si ella te quería antes de lo que le hiciste, tal vez la frenaban las demás mujeres… y después de lo que le hiciste… hijo creo que tiene muchas razones para dudar… pero creo que no es solo que dude de ti… pienso tal vez que duda de si misma… tal vez crea que no es suficiente para ti dada tu experiencia… no sé, tal vez hasta crea que no la tomas enserio y piense que la quieres solo para saciar la lujuria, sea así o no… no le des razones para dudar…- la mujer le serio- y controla tu mal genio… Miroku me conto lo de la playa…

-Kagome estaba a punto de decirme lo que sentía… estoy seguro… y Miroku- Inuyasha frunció el ceño y gruño sin poder evitarlo.

-créeme él está arrepentido, pero si no se pudo decir aquello en ese momento, no se pudo y ya, no le des más vueltas al asunto niño… además tu mal humor afecto a todos tus amigos, Miroku me dijo que te fuiste sin siquiera esperarla… como crees que se sienta ahora después de eso? Crees que le den ganas de decirte algo otra vez si ve que cada vez que las cosas no salen como tú quieres te enojas y mandas a todos al diablo?- Inuyasha suspiro y asintió- eres un buen muchacho, aun cuando tengas mal genio y seas un niño primitivo llevado por tus impulsos además de estúpido claro esta…

-gracias, supongo- le dijo fingiendo indignación- te quiero vieja…

-yo igual mocoso y lo que tengo de vieja tu lo tienes de idiota- la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dignamente del lugar no sin antes agregar- ahh y Kagome está en los jardines… por si te interesa

-gracias… vieja-la mujer salió del lugar e Inuyasha corrió hacia el baño para ducharse y luego hablar con la chica que lo traía vuelto loco.

0000ooo0000

-por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?- se pregunto Kagome sentada sobre el pasto del jardín. Hace mucho que estaba en ese lugar mirando las estrellas. Incluso se había saltado la cena, no quería que vieran su cara, de seguro todos se preocuparían por la expresión entristecida que no podía quitarse desde lo de la playa.

-koibito- el corazón de Kagome salto al escuchar esa palabra de los labios de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Volteo su cara para mirar al dueño de esa palabra y su corazón se agito aun más al verlo con el cabello mojado caminado hacia ella.

-Inuyasha…- fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando él se sentó junto a ella.

-lo siento mucho- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos- hoy me comporte como un estúpido… me deje llevar por el mal humor cuando Miroku interrumpió lo que ibas a decirme…

-no tienes porque disculparte Inuyasha…- le dijo ella mirando hacia el frente para tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

-tengo que hacerlo… y también tengo que decirte que me dolió- Kagome lo miro enseguida al escuchar eso y notar un poco de angustia en la voz de él.

-te dolió?- pregunto cambiando su postura para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas- que te dolió Inuyasha?

-se lo que ibas a decirme- Kagome se sonrojo y evito mirarlo. Inuyasha sonrió con ternura al ver la acción de ella- me molesto que Miroku interrumpiera algo que quería escuchar hace mucho tiempo Kagome… y me dolió que no me lo dijeras después… pero…- Inuyasha tomo aire para luego soltarlo lentamente y tomar las manos de Kagome entre las suyas- puede que no haya sido el mejor momento para que me dijeras eso… sabes que te amo demasiado verdad?- Kagome asintió pero no dijo nada- y sé que he hecho cosas horribles de las que no me siento orgulloso… pero lo que más me duele de todo Kagome, es que a pesar de que me dices saber lo que siento por ti aun dudas de mi…

-pero si yo…- Inuyasha le puso dos dedos en la boca para callarla.

-se que lo dudas de todas formas koibito- Inuyasha no soporto estar más lejos de ella y la abrazo contra él- lo sé porque yo también dudo de tus sentimientos por mi...-Kagome sintió culpa y se removió entre los brazos de él- pero aun así se que me amas- al escuchar eso, quiso salirse de su abrazo pero él la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo- no te atrevas a negarlo koibito, aunque no lo digas se ver en tus ojos lo que sientes… pero sé que no me lo vas a decir y eso es por mi culpa… nunca he sabido expresar lo que siento más que la rabia, es lo que mejor puedo expresar… cuando supe que te amaba me prometí a mi mismo que te lo demostraría, pero mi mal genio me supera y sé que eso te hace dudar de mi, así como también tu indiferencia hacia mí me hace dudar de lo que sientes por mi…

-me duele que actúes de esa forma conmigo… cada vez que te enfadas asi… yo… aunque trato de olvidarlo… no puedo evitar recordar lo de…- Inuyasha la beso con desesperación, Kagome olvido lo que iba a decir y se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-lo sé preciosa…- dijo después de terminar el beso. Apoyo su frente contra ella y la miro a los ojos- soy un maldito a veces amor… pero eso no significa que no me importes o que no te ame… dios Kagome! Soy capaz de darte todo lo que tengo, lo que no tengo y lo que soy si tú me lo pides… koibito te daría todo… pídeme lo que quieras… te lo doy todo! Todo! Sin pensar en nada mas… haría lo que fuera por ti, menos alejarme de ti… eres mi droga Kag… si no te veo, si no respiro tu aroma no se qué haría… tú haces que corra la sangre por mis venas amor… nadie más… tu le diste sentido a mi vida… mírate amor… cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de encerrarnos a los dos en una habitación para poseerte y para que nadie más te vea… te amo y te deseo como un desquiciado…

-oh Inuyasha- Kagome lo beso con pasión y sin darse cuenta comenzó a restregarse contra él. Ambos gimieron al rozar sus cuerpos-yo…

-no lo digas si no estás lista amor…- Inuyasha la apretó contra él y comenzó a generar fricción entre sus cuerpos para darse placer. Kagome comenzó a jadear- dímelo cuando nada te frene… y no te sientas mal por no hacerlo ahora… yo lo sé y voy a esperar el día que me lo digas sin reservas…- ella asintió y arqueo su espalda para presionarse con más fuerza contra él-dios koibito como te deseo ahora desnuda…- gimió él paseando sus manos por su espalda su trasero- pero aun tengo un poco de cordura y no podemos por orden del médico…- Kagome odio más que nunca al doctor y a lo que sea que tenía en ese momento- pero te prometo preciosa que cuando todo pase no nos vamos a levantar de la cama en días…

-lo prometes?-pregunto ella mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados.

-te lo juro preciosa…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_PRÓXIMO_**_** CAPITULO: "PISCINA" -LEMON-**_

_**NINA S/E**_


	23. Piscina

**Sé que no tengo ningún perdón y no me siento con la cara de pedírselos, pero me siento muy mal al no haber publicado en tanto tiempo. **

**han pasado una serie de cosas en mi vida que no me han dejado tiempo de escribir a gusto: la universidad, la enfermedad de mi mamá que me tiene bloqueada para pensar en escribir. Aunque no quiero justificarme porque sé que las escusas agravan la falta.**

**Espero que la extensión de este capitulo compense en parte mi ausencia y les pido que cuando terminen de leerlo no me odien por el final que le di que es un poco bastante decisivo.**

**Yo les había dicho que este fic tengo pensado hacerlo bastante largo así que no se preocupen que a penas y vamos casi a la mitad.**

**Espero no decepcionarlas y que este capitulo les guste.**

**Se admiten quejas pero sin insultos porque soy bastante sensible a ese tipo de cosas XD**

**Y tomando el comentario de Horo006 (a la cual le doy las gracias por comentar al igual que a todas las que siguen este fic) **

**Horo006: preciosa te digo que Bankotsu tiene un papel importante después de este capítulo, tú sola te darás que si lo hice aparecer en esta historia es que él tiene un monos que pintar aquí dentro y ya verán que él junto con Kikyo son los principales enemigos de Inuyasha. G****racias por tu comentario y por esperar por la continuación espero no decepcionarte. **

**Y ya no me alargo más. DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA**

**Los personajes NO son mios pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener a las fans de la serie.**

**La historia si es MIA por lo tanto NO permito su publicación en esta o cualquier otra pagina e idioma espero que se entendible.**

**ATENCIÓN: este capitulo contiene escenas de tipo LEMON explicito junto con escenas fuertes, por favor si lees es bajo tú propia responsabilidad**

* * *

**Cap.23: "Piscina"**

POV Kagome

—Hija…— me dijo mi madre mientras ella cortaba los vegetales— ¿puedes encargarte de la salsa? — mire a mi madre que me sonreía de una manera dulce. Asentí y me dedique a cortar los ajos en pequeños trocitos para mezclarlos con la salsa luego. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había vivido hace apenas unos días en la casa de la abuela Taisho.

Cuando Inuyasha y los demás volvimos de la casa de su abuela, mis padres me acosaron a preguntas de todo tipo —que por cierto fueron bastante vergonzosas—, lo que me hizo sonrojar hasta la medula, puesto que ¿Quién le quiere decir a sus padres que su novio prometió que cuando me mejorara no me dejaría caminar por días? Eso no era un tema para contarles a los padres…

Me sonroje dejándome llevar por los recuerdos de los últimos días…

_Flash Back_

—_bien pequeños…— nos dijo la señora mayor mientras nosotros comíamos en la cena—, ya que pronto se van a ir de mi casa— todos le sonreímos con ternura al ver una pequeña mueca de tristeza— espero que no les moleste que haya reservado un día especial para ustedes hoy en el parque de diversiones del pueblo…— todos la quedamos mirando sorprendidos y la mujer sonrió con arrogancia._

—_abuela…— dijo Inuyasha tan sorprendido como todos los demás— tu odias esos juegos…_

—_bueno chiquillo estúpido…— Inuyasha enseguida frunció el ceño— todos tenemos derecho a cambiar de opinión… ¿no es así querida Kagome? — todos me quedaron mirando y me sonroje al ser el centro de atención._

—_cla- claro que sí, señora…— la abuela me lanzo una mirada amenazante cuando la llame así y corregí inmediatamente— abuela…— la anciana me sonrió encantada._

— _¿ves, mocoso? Tu chica sí que sabe tratar a las personas mayores…— Inuyasha le gruño a su abuela— ¡no me gruñas pequeño mocoso! Que… ¿acaso eres un animal?_

—_Eso es lo que dicen las mujeres de él— dijo Miroku riéndose. Inuyasha lo miro de la forma más terrible y le enseño los dientes— ¿Qué? — le pregunto con inocencia al ver la mirada de la abuela y la de Inuyasha. En ese momento Miroku dirigió la mirada hacia mí y me miro avergonzado— lo siento, Kagome…_

—_No hay porqué— le sonreí — todos sabemos cómo era Inuyasha… con que no lo haga más está bien…_

—_claro— me dijo Miroku sonriente y con un vaso de jugo en la mano— solamente con usted puede hacerlo… ¿verdad? — me sonroje profundamente cuando Sango se puso a reír junto con Miroku y la abuela._

—_Miroku… eres un hijo de— Inuyasha iba a lanzar una sarta de improperios pero la abuela lo interrumpió._

—_en mi mesa nada de groserías, pequeña bestia— Inuyasha se mordió la lengua y miro a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa pasándose su dedo índice por el cuello simulando un corte de cabeza. Miroku trago grueso— y nada de amenazas…_

—_no he hecho nada, mi querida abuela— Inuyasha sonrió de la manera más encantadoramente posible y su abuela no pudo evitar sonreírle llena de cariño._

—_eres un bribón… pero no puedo enojarme…— la abuela tomo de su copa de vino y le sonrió más ampliamente a su nieto— bueno haz lo que quieras… pero que no le duela mucho ¿vale?_

—_por su puesto abuela…— Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia y tomo mi mano por debajo de la mensa dándole un ligero apretón._

_Mientras transcurría la comida con normalidad sentí de repente una mano curiosa sobre mis piernas. Mire disimuladamente a Inuyasha y este hablaba con normalidad con todos los demás que estaban en la mesa. Comencé a sudar cuando esa misma mano estaba subiendo hasta llegar al interior de mi muslo —levantando mi falta de mezclilla de por medio—; me moví incómodamente tomando un poco de mi jugo de naranja mientras uno de sus dedos pasaba entre mis bragas casi como el roce de una pluma._

— _¿te pasa algo, querida? — me pregunto la señora Taisho— estas muy roja…._

—_no me pasa nada…— le dije sonriendo nerviosa._

—_Si le pasa…— dijo Sango frunciendo el ceño— ¿no ve la sonrisa estúpida de Inuyasha? ¡Este cochino la esta toqueteando por debajo de la mensa! — Inuyasha enseguida saco la mano de ahí y miró a Sango sorprendido y furioso a la vez._

— _¿cómo mierda lo sabes? — le dijo mi novio mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados._

—_no lo sabía— dijo mi amiga sonriendo con malicia— solo lo supuse por la cara afligida de Kag… pero ahora que tú mismo lo confesaste…— la abuela estallo en carcajadas._

— _¡Miroku si que escogiste a una chica lista!¡ no pensé que tuvieras tanto cerebro para elegirla! ¡No dejes que se te escape! — dijo la anciana sin dejar de reírse._

—_Créame abuela… ni en mis más remotos sueños la dejaría…— Miroku besó la mano de Sango, mientras ella me miraba de forma cómplice._

—_gracias…— le murmuré agradecida._

—_no hay porqué Kag… la próxima vez que ese pervertido te este haciendo algo solo dale una cachetada… a mi me funciona…— la mujer mayor se rió más fuerte si era posible._

—_por Kami… me encantan estas chicas…— dijo la anciana— vengan a verme más seguido… de seguro de aquí a finales de este año estos chicos se rehabiliten de su estupidez congénita…_

— _¡keh! — fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha y miro hacia otro lado._

_Después de eso la abuela paso el resto del día con nosotros en el parque de diversiones subiéndose a todos los juegos con nosotros. ¿Quién pensaría que una mujer de casi 70 años fuera tan osada?_

_Inuyasha y Miroku como siempre se pusieron a competir y también como es lo más común varias de las chicas que estaban ahí se les lanzaron como unas verdaderas zor… quiero decir, unas verdaderas chicas fáciles… Sango de inmediato se puso en plan celoso, al ver que una se quedaba más de tiempo junto a Miroku, y le lanzo una mirada a la mujer que hizo que esta se fuera aterrorizada. Inuyasha en cambio era acosado insistentemente por tres chicas que eran bastante guapas y yo —que pensaba que no era tan celosa— revente de la rabia al ver que él no hacía nada por quitárselas de encima. _

—_querida…— me dijo la abuela— estos chicos que están aquí— señalo a 5 chicos que me miraban como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo— querían saber si estabas disponible para ir a una fiesta…— la abuela sonrió con malicia y me guiño un ojo— ¿no es así chicos?_

—_claro— dijeron todos al unísono. Mire a Inuyasha que en ese momento miraba a los chicos como si quisiera matarlos y le dirigí una mirada a las chicas que estaban junto a él mirándome con envidia al ver que MI novio no les hacía caso por mirarme a mí (además que tenía a 5 chicos guapos rodeándome) les sonreí con arrogancia a todas y a Inuyasha lo mire despectivamente._

—_mmm es una propuesta interesante… ¿les importaría si mi amiga me acompañara? Es muy guapa…— les dije coquetamente._

—_no hay ningún problema preciosa— casi frunzo el ceño en desagrado cuando me llamó así el chico más alto del grupo._

—_espérenme un poco— les dije caminando unos pasos donde Sango miraba a Miroku con otras chicas otra vez— Sango…— le dije tocando su hombro — esos chicos de ahí NOS INVITARON A UNA FIESTA— le dije subiendo intencionadamente el volumen de mi voz para que Miroku e Inuyasha escucharan— ¿qué dices?_

—_por supuesto que vamos… ADEMÁS ESOS CHICOS SON MUY GUAPOS— dijo elevando la voz. Miroku la miro fijamente y luego a los chicos. Inuyasha estaba que le salía humo por las orejas._

—_ya escucharon chicos— dijo la señora Taisho— estas chicas están dispuestas…_

— _¡UN MOMENTO! — Exclamó Inuyasha caminando a toda prisa parándose frente a los chicos— ella viene conmigo…— les dijo amenazadoramente mientras me agarraba de la cintura._

—_¿Qué tu no estabas con las chicas de allá? —le pregunto uno de los cinco chicos con el ceño fruncido._

—_es cierto Inuyasha — dijo la abuela— tu estabas con esas mocosas de allá— las chicas mencionadas fruncieron el ceño enojadas al ser llamadas así— Sango y Kagome están libres chicos…. Ellas necesitan hombres que las vean a ellas solamente… _

—_¡pero si yo solo veo a mi Sango! — dijo Miroku parándose frente a Sango que lo miraba con rabia contenida._

—_eso no es cierto… ¡mentiroso, infiel! — le grito Sango indignada— estabas de lo más feliz con esas ¡ZORRAS de allá! —dijo marcando el zorra y gritando._

—_Sango— le dije yo— no te preocupes por él… total… si Inuyasha y Miroku prefieren putas baratas— la abuela abrió los ojos complacida y las chicas me miraron enojadas— que se queden con ellas… ¿chicos, nos vamos? — les pregunte. Nos miraron fascinados y asintieron— entonces nos vamos, abuela nos vemos más tarde… ¿o quiere venir con nosotras?_

—_yo me quedo, disfruten— la señora Taisho nos empujo con los otros chicos y movió la mano en despedida. Inuyasha estiro la mano para atraparte y ella se la agarro con fuerza, porque el gimió— y tú con tu amigo se vienen conmigo a la casa. Takato acompaña a las chicas y cuídalas… que regresen con bien… Chimaru llévanos a la casa— ambos empleados asintieron obedientemente._

_Estuvimos esa noche en una fiesta en la playa rodeada de chicos que lo único que querían era invitarnos a salir. Sango y yo nos sentimos tan adoradas por ellos que nos dedicamos a disfrutar y a coquetear con ellos como nunca antes y más cuando la abuela me mando un mensaje de texto diciendo que Miroku, Inuyasha y ella estaban cerca mirando._

—_¿Sango recuerdas esa película que vimos por casualidad? —Ella asintió— entonces ya sabes que tenemos que hacer ahora… Inuyasha y Miroku están escondidos mirándonos…_

—_Hecho— me dijo. Comenzamos a bailar provocativamente entre nosotras y varios chicos se nos quedaron mirando embobados. Sentía una mirada penetrante en mi nuca que podría reconocer en cualquier parte y saque a bailar a otro chico bailándole más coqueta que nunca. Sango me sonrió con malicia y se puso tras el mismo chico moviéndose tan sensualmente que no pude evitar reírme (lo que sonó como una risa provocativa) e imitarla._

—_¡basta! — Escuche la voz de mi novio gritando enojado. Se acerco a paso veloz y me tomó de la mano para arrastrarme lejos. Sango lo miro enojada y antes que dijera algo Miroku la tomo en brazos y se la llevo protestando a otra parte— ¡nos vamos de aquí! —mire a Inuyasha enojada y me solté de su agarre caminando rápido lejos de todas las personas que nos estaban mirando y de él— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome detente ahí!_

— _¡vete al infierno! — le dije de vuelta sin parar de caminar._

— _¡para! — Me grito— ¡estabas coqueteando con otros chicos! — me grito tan enojado que no pude evitar detenerme. Sé que esa era su idea al decir eso y le funciono, pero no podía quedarme callada luego de escuchar eso._

— _¡no tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada! — grite enojadísima._

— _¡soy tu estúpido novio por todos los infiernos! — me reclamo._

— _¡claro que eres estúpido! — le grite molesta y casi llorando— ¡eres MI novio y estabas con OTRAS chicas, mientras TU novia estaba SOLA mirando como una estúpida como ellas te toqueteaban y te hablaban y TÚ no hacías nada!_

— _¡yo ni siquiera les preste atención! —me dijo defendiéndose._

— _¡pero tampoco las alejaste! —le dije llorando. Me tape la cara con las manos y evite mirarlo a toda costa._

— _¡lo siento! Yo… solo… ¡mierda! Solo quería ponerte celosa…— me confeso abrazándome. Trate de soltarme de se agarre pero me apretó más contra él— solo quería ver que hacías… no pensé que… que estos tipos aparecerían y te irías con ellos… ¡me revienta que otros te miren así!_

— _¿así cómo? — le pregunte dejándome abrazar._

—_como yo solamente puedo mirarte Kag… con deseo… con amor… solo yo puedo mirarte así… nadie más Kagome… nadie más…— me beso la cabeza y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos—, te amo Kag… lo sabes… para mí no hay nadie más… nadie…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

—el que solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda— me dijo mi madre tranquilamente. La mire fijamente y me sonroje.

—No hice ninguna maldad mamá— le dije con una risita— solo me estaba acordando de la abuela de Inuyasha… y de nuestro día en el parque de diversiones…

—ah cuando pusiste celoso a Inuyasha ¿no? — Mi mamá soltó una risita— me agrada la señora Taisho… pienso que fue muy lista al provocar esa situación… aunque yo no lo haría… debe de conocer muy bien a su nieto…

—la verdad es que sí— revolví la salsa y suspire al sentir el aroma delicioso de esta— la abuela Taisho es muy lista… sabía que Inuyasha reaccionaría si me veía con otros chicos…

—oh cariño me agrada tanto que estés tan feliz… pero ahora ve a preparar tus cosas para mañana, tienes escuela y no quiero que se te olvide nada— le sonreí a mi mamá que ya tenía una enorme barriga y asentí tocando a mis futuros hermanitos.

—nos vamos a conocer pronto pequeñitos— les dije poniéndome de rodillas frente a mi madre y acariciando su estomago— van a ver que serán los más consentidos de todo el mundo.

—estas igual que tu hermana y tu hermano… — soltó una risita y acaricio mi cabeza— siempre serás mi princesita cariño…

—jajaja Kikyo es la reina ¿verdad mami? — le dije de forma aniñada.

—ya sabes…— me dijo juguetona. Por Kami como amaba a mi familia— ahora ve antes que te vea tu padre y se ponga a llorar… parece que él es el que tiene los cambios hormonales y no yo que soy la embarazada…

—te amo mami…. — le dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la salida de la cocina.

—y yo a ti, cariño…

00000oooo00000

— ¿ya estas mejor? — me pregunto Sango en el descanso. Había sido un buen día. El maestro no había ido a clases en la primera hora, ya que este estaba resfriado. La clase de Literatura de hoy había sido de lo más didáctica y el comité estudiantil estaba organizando una feria, lo que significaba que las clases terminarían temprano y que estaríamos organizándola.

—sip— le dije marcando la última letra.

—eso quiere decir que tú y tu amado novio celoso compulsivo ya están haciendo… tú sabes— me dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

—bueno… no— le dije sonrojada— no se lo he dicho…

—¿Qué? — me pregunto sorprendida— pero… si tu sabes que Inuyasha es muy sexual… tú misma lo dijiste…

—claro que lo es… pero yo ammm— no sabía cómo explicarle a mi mejor amiga que no quería decirle a Inuyasha que el doctor me había dicho que no era nada grave, sino que más bien era que yo tenía mucha humedad ahí abajo, por lo que él medico estaba un tanto inquieto por aquella causa, pero ahora me había dicho que era algo normal en mi organismo y que no tenía que preocuparme— es que… Sango él me dijo que… no podría caminar después de… bueno, tú sabes… y bueno… no quiero que se me note en la cara que anduve teniendo relaciones…

—entonces ¿cuando le dirás? — me pregunto curiosa.

—después de la feria…— le dije con sencillez tomándome una caja de leche con chocolate.

— ¿no estarás muy cansada cuando todo termine? — me siguió preguntando mientras miraba a Yuka bailando junto con Ayumi. Ambas soltamos una risita cuando Taro, el chico que le gustaba a Yuka, las miro y se rió de ellas.

—tal vez… pero Inuyasha lleva casi un mes sin que tengamos nada…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — grito sorprendida—¿ un mes? ¿Cómo es que él ha aguantado un mes entero sin tener nada contigo? Tiene que tener las bolas azules ya…

—¡Sango! — la reprendí avergonzada cuando algunos se dieron vuelta a mirarnos— no sé la verdad…

—con razón Miroku me dijo que anda de tan mal humor últimamente… —murmuro Sango pensativa— eso explica también el porqué te mira como si te fuera a saltar encima en cualquier momento…

—supongo…— le dije sintiendo un escalofrió.

La verdad era que yo también había notado, pero no se me había pasado por la cabeza que fuera por esa razón. Mire a mi amiga como pidiéndole ayuda. Todavía se me venían a la mente los recuerdos de aquella vez donde, por la misma razón, Inuyasha me había quitado la virginidad en los vestidores. Solo esperaba que esta vez Inuyasha no me hiciera pasar por lo mismo… esta vez no lo podría soportar.

—hey Kag…—me llamo Sango sacándome de mis pensamientos—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—tú crees que Inuyasha…— deje la idea incompleta. Los nervios no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

—no lo creo— me dijo segura. Aunque no le creí mucho, puesto que su mirada se veía inquieta— la otra vez el exploto por los celos y el deseo… ahora está tranquilo ¿no? — trato de sonar bromista pero supe enseguida lo que estaba pensando en realidad.

—"Inuyasha está de muy mal humor"— recordé que me había dicho—. "oh por Kami"— me dije internamente— "por favor Kami-sama… que no pase nada"

FIN DEL POV Kagome

POV Inuyasha

Puto mes de mierda… puta escuela… puta feria de mierda.

Llevaba más de un mes sin tener a Kagome gimiendo debajo de mí y ahora además me había visto obligado a aceptar organizar una mierda de feria escolar por ser el maldito presidente del consejo estudiantil. Estaba más ocupado que nunca, estaba de más mal humor que nunca y tenía las bolas hinchadas de tanto aguantar. Ni siquiera la masturbación era una maldita opción. Yo sabía lo que quería y eso era Kagome, no se me iban a quitar las ganas hasta que la tuviera. Y ahora estaba enojado más que nunca.

Kagome ya estaba bien y ella no había querido decirme.

Miroku me había contado que Sango estaba de lo más contenta, todo porque su amiga había sido dada de alta. Él me había dicho que no tenía nada grave y que Sango estaba alegre por eso. En ese momento pensé que Kagome me lo diría, pero pasaron 3 días después de haber ido al doctor y ella no me había dicho nada, es más me esquivaba a cada momento escudándose en que tenía que organizar la feria con sus compañeras y que además era la encargada de cuidar la piscina por esos días.

_Ya no podía aguantar más_

Seguí caminando para ir a la sala del consejo —solo a mí se me ocurría olvidar mi mochila en ese lugar— y cuando mire hacia la izquierda me fije en la silueta de Kagome. Me olvide que tenía que ir por mi mochila, me olvide de todo y camine en su dirección. Trague saliva ruidosamente cuando la vi con su ropa de gimnasia (una polera blanca que se ajustaba a sus formas y unos pantalones muy cortos hasta la mitad del muslo que se ajustaba a sus piernas y trasero).

_Dios mátame ahora…_

Me fije que ella estaba limpiando alrededor de la piscina y que se quitaba el sudor de su frente. Se veía tan sensual haciendo eso. Mire mi pantalón y comencé a sudar.

—Jodida excitación de mierda— murmure viendo que mi sexo estaba formando una tienda de campaña dentro de mi ropa. Mire a Kagome y la vi sonreír cuando termino y sentí un tirón en mi miembro cuando se agacho a recoger una pala—. Mierda… Kag… tienes el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida…— gemí al pensar en tomarla por ahí. La verdad sea dicha nunca lo había hecho por ahí con ninguna chica, pero Kagome no era cualquier chica, era MI chica, la única que con solo sonreírme me excitaba. Me acerque de a poco para no asustarla y recordé que ella no me había contado que estaba bien— "¿por qué demonios no lo hace?"— me pregunte sudando. Me dolía el miembro de tanto aguantar. Ya casi nadie estaba en la escuela y mi mente se llenó de imágenes de ella y yo haciendo el amor en la piscina— "oh mierda… no aguanto más… ya no puedo más"— mire a Kagome y la vi junto a otro chico riéndose. Comencé a verlo todo rojo cuando él le paso una mano por los hombros acercándola a él —"voy a matarte"— pensé caminando rápidamente. Termine de estallar cuando ella trató de alejarse de él y este la beso— ¡quita tu mierda de boca de mi chica jodido pendejo de mierda!

—qué demonios…— no dijo nada más y tampoco me importó. Enterré mi puño en su mandíbula con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz y comencé a molerlo a golpes sin pensar en nada más. Él había salido premiado. Descargue toda mi frustración y mi rabia contra él.

—¡Inuyasha! — Escuche que me gritaba Kagome— ¡suéltalo! ¡lo vas a matar! ¡Inuyasha! —lo agarre de las solapas de su camisa y lo estrelle contra el suelo con fuerza. El muy marica se quejo como una nena.

—escúchame bien hijo de puta… si te acercas otra vez a MI mujer juro que voy a cortarte las bolas para dársela a los perros y te quitare los jodidos dientes uno a uno a puros golpes… ¡te quedo claro bastardo! — le dije mirándolo como si el mismísimo demonio estuviera dentro de mí.

—me quedo claro… pero por favor suéltame…— sonreí maquiavélicamente y él me miró más aterrado.

—tienes tres segundos para salir de mi vista, antes de que cambia de opinión…— le dije furioso— uno… dos…— el bastardo se paró a toda velocidad y se largo hecho una bala— tres…— mire a Kagome que me veía como si fuera un jodido alíen— ¿Qué me ves?

—Inuyasha… ¿ viste como lo dejaste? — me pregunto en un hilo de voz.

—¡por mi lo hubiera matado! — exclame todavía furioso.

—¡no hables así! — me reclamo. Explote…

_Que dios te salve mi hermosa princesa… porque la bestia ya salió de su escondite y va a cazarte…_

—¡¿por qué mierdas lo estas defendiendo?! — Grite viendo casi todo rojo— ¿acaso te gusto su beso? ¿Hubieras preferido que yo no te viera y siguieras con él?

—no digas estupideces Inuyasha…— me dijo alejándose de mi dándome la espalda. La tomé del brazo y la acerque —suéltame… estas enojado y me estas asustando…

—ahora yo soy el que te asusta ¿no? Pero bien que estabas con el imbécil ese…— no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, la furia estaba hablando en mi nombre y no podía controlarme.

—no sabes lo que dices… suéltame por favor Inuyasha… me estas lastimando…— la sentí temblar y de verdad que quise, juro que de verdad quise soltarla, pero no podía… tenía sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados.

—¿por qué mierdas no querías decirme que ya estabas bien? —Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¿pensaste que no lo sabría? Me extraña mi amor… sabes que cuando se trata de ti lo averiguo todo…

—yo… yo…— no deje que hablara la mire lascivamente y sonreí con malicia cuando se estremeció.

—te ves tan sexy así…— comenzó a removerse inquieta y a empujarme con sus pequeñas manos— tienes muy buen trasero Kagome…

—no Inuyasha… por favor… así no… — me suplico. Pose mi mano en su trasero y lo apreté con fuerza. Ella se quejo y siguió empujándome— por favor Inuyasha… deja que me vaya… por favor…

—¿no te gusta ocultarme cosas? ¿no te gusta que te deseen? ¿no te gusta defender a otros?... quiero recordarte preciosa que tú ¡eres mía! —exclame apretándola contra mí para que me sintiera— puedo pasar muchas cosas Kagome… pero esto no…

—no he hecho nada… yo no provoque esto… tú lo sabes… yo no busque esto…— me miro a los ojos suplicándome que la dejara ir. Pero no quería… una gotita de sudor había bajado por su cuello y se había perdido entre sus pechos. Gemí mientras en un impulso pase mi lengua por su cuello— por favor Inuyasha no me hagas esto… perdóname por no decirte que estaba bien, pero eso no justifica lo que me estás haciendo… ni siquiera lo que paso con Himura-san…— gruñí al escuchar que ella hablaba de él y la apreté aun más fuerte contra mí.

—no me hables de ese bastardo— le dije mirándola a los ojos.

—Inuyasha por favor… suéltame… me lastimas… estás perdiendo la razón…

—tienes toda la razón, querida— le dije burlonamente— la estoy perdiendo… mientras como el estúpido que soy trato de contenerme para no hacer nada, porque de verdad me preocupa tu salud, tú te pavoneas frente a otros chicos haciéndote la linda frente a ellos y a mí no me dices que ya estas mejor… te gusta dejarme esperando… te gusta dejarme con las ganas de enterrarme dentro de ti y lo que es más gracioso aún…— le dije con sorna— creo que tampoco pensabas decírmelo…

— ¡si iba decírtelo! ¡no iba a ocultarte nada! ¡Pero odio esto Inuyasha! Odio solo me quieras para tener sexo, que te desesperes por esto, es por eso que estas enojado porque no hemos hecho nada… ¡es una razón estúpida! —me grito—… lo único que quieres es tenerme desnuda todo el tiempo… y ahora solo estas buscando una escusa para tu comportamiento… yo no busque que me besara otra persona ni menos pensé que una persona como él a la que yo consideraba calmada se obligaría a besarlo… yo no quería eso, pero tú te estás empeñado en culparte a mí de eso… y sabes que no lo hice, sabes que no es mi culpa… solo quieres una escusa para obligarme a estar contigo — estaba llorando y me sentí la peor basura del mundo, pero también me decepcione tremendamente al escuchar lo último que dijo.

—"_quieres una escusa para obligarme a estar contigo"— _se repetía una y otra vez en mi no sabía que decir… ella no tenía razón, pero ahora no podía decirle eso porque de verdad que estaba frustrado… yo no quería que nuestra relación se basara en sexo, aunque este fuera importante, ella sabía que yo la amaba pero seguía pensando de esa forma de mí y hablaba como si estar conmigo fuera un castigo— ¿todavía crees eso? — le pregunte decepcionado y furioso— contéstame Kagome— le dije al ver que no me respondía— ¿todavía crees que lo único que quiero de ti es acostarme contigo?

—eso es lo que en este mismo momento me estas demostrando…— me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. La solté asqueado de toda la situación. Puede que ella tuviera razón en algo que ahora quería desesperadamente tenerla, que este deseo fuera irresistible para mí, que era la única forma de asegurarme que era totalmente mía, pero en algo estaba equivocada: yo no solo la quería para eso… yo la amaba locamente y la deseaba de la misma forma ¿Qué acaso eso no estaba bien? ¿no era mejor amar y desear a la vez? Muchas personas no tenían ambas cosas y porque nosotros lo teníamos ¿estaba mal? La ira nublo todo mi juicio e hice algo que jamás me perdonaría…

La obligue de nuevo

Ahí en la piscina de la escuela, a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por ahí, tome a Kagome y la avente contra el suelo junto al agua. La bese lleno de desesperación sin pensar, sin razonar, sin creer que lo estaba haciendo otra vez…

La estaba marcando otra vez con una violación…

Ella se movía desesperadamente para quitarme de encima, pero era imposible su sabor me nublaba la mente y sin saberlo estaba estimulándome al moverse, sus movimientos solo hacían que me frotara contra ella.

Ella grito y yo tape su grito con mi boca.

Le quite la ropa apresuradamente para que no se escapara de mí. Quite su polera y quede frente a su pechos cubiertos por el sostén que rompí sin pensar en nada más que apresarlos con mi boca y morderlos para dejarle una marca…

_Mía_

Quite su pantaloncito y le rompí las bragas igual que el sostén. Metí mi mano entre sus piernas y frote su clítoris rápidamente para mojarla.

_Mía_

Kagome abrió la boca para pedir ayuda… lo sé… veía en sus ojos que no quería esto así, pero mi mente estaba tan mal que no pensaba en nada, no tomaba consciencia aun sabiendo que la estaba hiriendo y que todo se podía solucionar si lo hablábamos calmadamente… era seguro que ella tenía una justificación —yo lo sabía— y que yo había sobre actuado, pero el beso de ese tipo y que ella me mostrara que aún pensaba que la veía como un objeto sexual me había sobre pasado.

Deseo reprimido + celos + ira = explosión y acto deplorable.

La besé bruscamente mordiendo su labio inferior sacándole sangre. Metí dos dedos dentro de ella brutalmente como castigándola por algo que yo sabía que no era su culpa. Ella solo estaba llorando en silencio aceptando su castigo silenciosamente. Y aquello solo me enojo más con ella. La voltee con brusquedad y la hice quedar en cuatro patas. Me puse tras ella y le apreté los pechos con fuerza haciendo que ella se quejara; pellizque sus pezones y los tire sin medirme haciéndola soltar un sollozo. Le abrí las piernas y pase una de mis manos —que aleje de su pecho lentamente— entre sus piernas quitando la humedad y pasándola por su ano. La sentí estremecerse

—n-n-no, po-por fa-fa-vor…— me dijo en un hilo de voz de forma temblorosa. Seguí mojándola sin escucharla. Con solo una idea en mente

"Otra vez me llevaría su virginidad a la fuerza…"

Metí un dedo en ese pequeño agujero y gemí al sentir lo apretado que estaba. Lo saque de ahí y volví a su vagina para sacar mas humedad de lugar y esparcirla. Cuando sentí que estaba bien mojado libere mi otra mano que estaba en sus pechos y me baje los pantalones lo suficiente como para liberar mi erección.

Kagome intento moverse y escapar de mí, pero todavía tenía mi otra mano en su cuerpo y le di un pellizco a su clítoris y ella se quedo quieta soltando un quejido.

Estaba atardeciendo ya cuando decidí ponerle fin a todo esto. Frote mi miembro con mi mano acercándome a su trasero para deslizar la punta a lo largo de su raja, mientras que la otra mano que estaba en su clítoris se trasladaba a su cintura para apretarla. Kagome se estremeció y dijo algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar:

—yo te quería…—

Me enterré de una sola vez como si fuera un animal en celo en su pequeño agujero. Kagome grito y soltó varios sollozos cuando comencé a moverme dentro y fuera. Estaba tan tensa que me apretaba más y más a cada momento. Gemí moviéndome con más velocidad con mi mente perdida en el placer, pero mi cuerpo aun cuando estaba separado de mi cabeza, inconscientemente frotaba los pechos de Kagome y estimulaba su clítoris para que no sufriera más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.

Ahí en la piscina de la escuela yo, quien decía estar locamente enamorado de Kagome como para esperar a que ella saliera de la escuela para casarme con ella y tener una familia, viole otra vez a la mujer que quería a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí, sin importarme por donde lo hacía y el dolor que le estaba causando.

_Era una maldita bestia_

Seguí moviéndome lleno de placer, pero al mismo tiempo llorando por el monstruo en el que me había convertido. Ahí enterrado en su trasero estaba sometiendo a mi pequeña Kagome, tomándola por atrás, enterrando dos dedos dentro de ella como si no fuera suficiente que me apretara el miembro por su pequeño agujero y necesitara llenarla completamente… hubo un momento, en el que perdido dentro del placer y la culpa, en el cual ella gimió sentí a los dos dedos que estaban dentro de su vagina ser apretados por ahí, mientras que su ano se contraía aún más si era posible alrededor de mi miembro. Solté un gemido de éxtasis y me vacié dentro de ella.

_Nunca me va a perdonar…_

Trate de recuperar la respiración y salí de su interior lentamente, sabiendo que cuando lo hiciera todo estaría acabado. Me arregle la ropa y sentí que mi corazón se partía cuando vi que ella, sin decirme nada y con su cuerpo tembloroso, buscaba su pantalón de deportes (debido a que su ropa interior estaba destrozada) y su polera poniéndoselas sentaba en el suelo sin siquiera mirarme.

_Soy un monstruo_

Trato de levantarse del piso y supe que era el más jodido de los cabrones cuando ella se puso de pie y su rostro se contrajo del dolor.

_La había destrozado_

—Kagome… yo— quería pedirle perdón… quería ofrecerle mi vida… quería hacer algo… pero sus palabras solo me hicieron ver lo que yo ya sabía que pasaría…

—no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida— sentencio mirándome a los ojos llena de odio— maldigo el día en que te apareciste en mi vida Inuyasha Taisho y espero que seas lo suficientemente hombre al menos para tener la decencia de no acercarte a mí nunca más…— me dio la espalda y se fue del lugar paso a paso sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez dejándome incrustado en el suelo.

_La había perdido y todo era mi culpa…_

_**Continuara…**_


	24. Despedida definitiva

**Cap.24: "****Despedida definitiva"**

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez en que Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron. Durante ese tiempo él no era capaz de acercarse a ella por la vergüenza y el dolor que le causaban sus acciones, además de la orden que le dio ella de no acercarse; mientras que ella se había pasado todo ese tiempo llorando en las noches tratando de pensar en la causa de lo que había pasado para que el hombre que más amaba hiciera algo otra vez contra su voluntad e hiciera que ella perdiera la confianza que poco a poco él había hecho que le tuviera.

En el instituto todos se estaban preparando para la graduación de los cursos mayores y tenían una cara de alegría algunos, otros de nostalgia, pero sin duda la cara de tristeza de dos personas en particular era lo que más destaca entre el alboroto y que a pesar de estar sufriendo ninguno de los dos era capaz de solucionar, puesto que el daño causado era inmenso.

**POV Inuyasha**

Estaba en el salón del consejo estudiantil dejando en orden el papeleo de todo lo que se hizo durante el periodo en que el ocupé el cargo de presidente. Todos me veían con sonrisas amables y algunas de las chicas con pena porque hoy era mi último día en la escuela. Sin mucho ánimo les sonreí para que se animaran, aunque soy el menos indicado para decir algo así cuando me estoy muriendo por dentro…

Después de ese día horrible en la piscina de la escuela me sentía un enfermo. A pesar de saber que lo que hice era un acto deplorable no podía evitar el recordar que incluso así yo lo había disfrutado.

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando haces el amor con la persona que tú más quieres en el mundo?

Aunque ya nada tenía sentido…

Mis padres me preguntaron ese día porqué había vuelto con una cara de muerto y solo les pude decir que ella y yo habíamos terminado la relación; y aunque mi familia me pregunto qué había pasado yo no me atrevía decirles la verdad, no solo para que no se decepcionaran de mí, sino que tenía que afrontar mis errores solo como la persona adulta que pronto sería, aun cuando el dolor me consumiera entero.

Total, después de la graduación no viviría más con mi familia.

Salí del salón tratando de contener el dolor que sentía, ya que ya no tendría ninguna escusa para ver a Kagome de ahora en adelante como lo había estado haciendo durante el último mes.

Recordé que Kikyo, al día siguiente del fin de mi relación, había ido a mi casa a preguntarme porque Kagome y yo habíamos terminado pero no le dije nada al respecto, pensando que ella ya sabía todo y solo esperaba el momento de golpearme —que era sin duda lo que me merecía—. No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me dijo que Kagome le había contado que habíamos terminado porque yo pronto me graduaría y ella no quería mantener una relación a distancia sabiendo que yo me iría a vivir a unos departamentos cerca de la universidad. Quedé tan sorprendido por eso que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A pesar de que yo había sido un bastardo con ella y que estaba en todo su derecho de tirarme a su familia encima… ella mintió para cubrirme. Kikyo trató de sacarme la verdad, de verdad que lo intentó, porque ella no se tragaba ese cuento, pero mi silencio absoluto le dijo que yo no hablaría de ese tema a no ser que fuera con su hermana.

Ahora estaba solo recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela por ultima vez, sabiendo que me merecía el haberla perdido, pero incluso así no podía dejar de pensar en que ya no podría tenerla otra vez, que ya no podría besarla cuando yo quisiera. Ella lo había dejado muy claro y ya no podía reprocharle nada.

Saludé a un maestro que pasaba por ahí y este sonrió con alegría levantando su mano en una pose de victoria. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que ese maestro se había librado de Miroku por fin. Cuando él se fue quede petrificado al quedar frente a ella que estaba tras el maestro y que no pude notar al ser este tan alto.

—Kagome —fue lo único que pude decir al poner mis ojos en ella. Kagome abrió los suyos desmesuradamente y comenzó a temblar—. Kagome, yo… no… no voy a lastimarte— intenté acercarme a ella, oler su perfume por última vez. Pero ella retrocedió unos pasos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y dándose la vuelta para correr a toda velocidad. Intente atraparla, juro que lo intente a pesar de que mi corazón se caía a pedazos, pero unos compañeros me atraparon en el camino diciendo que ya era hora de que nos formáramos para pasar al escenario y recibir nuestros diplomas. Miré por última vez en la dirección en la que ella se había ido y me juré que si algún día ella se cruzaba en mi camino otra vez nunca la dejaría marchar de nuevo aunque me costara la vida.

Mientras caminaba siguiendo al resto —ya sin voluntad para nada— fije mi vista en Miroku que se estaba despidiendo de Sango con un beso. Sentí envidia al ver que ellos estaban más unidos que nunca y que yo por ser un imbécil había perdido a la mujer de mis sueños, con la que yo quería casarme. Miroku se separo de ella y esta se fue para ir a las sillas dispuestas para el publico. Mi mejor amigo me miro sonriendo, pero al ver mi cara llena de amargura solo pudo perder su sonrisa y poner su mano en mi hombro al acercarse a mi.

—Ya todo pasará, Inuyasha —me dijo él tratando de darme ánimos.

—Ojala todo fuera tan fácil… —le conteste dejando de mirarlo y avanzando con el grupo.

Cuando llegamos al pie de las escalinatas del escenario, observe a todos los alumnos de la escuela a los cuales nunca les había prestado atención y sentí una gran melancolia y una rabia inexplicable. Ellos tenía todavia tiempo para estar juntos, alguno de ellos se interesaría en Kagome y yo ya no estaría aquí para impedirles el paso.

Comencé a temblar con la furia recorriendo mi sangre y quise ir a buscarla para mostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era mía. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la fila una mano me detuvo y cuando mire el rostro de esa persona no pude sentir más que remordimiento.

—No vayas —me dijo Kikyo mirándome a los ojos con tristeza—. No sé qué paso realmente entre ustedes dos, pero si decidieron terminar lo más justo es que la dejes en paz…

—Pero yo la amo…— Kikyo me miro fijamente a los ojos. Tratando, quizás, de buscar alguna mentira en ellos pero ella sonrió sin que el gesto le llegara a los ojos y apretó más el agarre en mis hombros.

—entonces déjala —sentencio— no me ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo, pero he escuchado su llanto todas las noches desde ese día en que terminaron… te llama todas las noches con una profunda pena y aunque trato de que me diga que paso, Kagome solo se queda en silencio y dice que fue lo mejor… ¿Qué paso, Inuyasha?

—soy un imbécil, eso es lo que paso— me aleje de Kikyo cuando un profesor se acerco a mí para pedirme que subiera al estrado y dijera algunas palabras como ex presidente del consejo. Mi mejor amiga me miro mientras me alejaba y supe en ese instante que con ella ya nada sería lo mismo.

—bueno estudiantes, ahora les dejo con el ex presidente del consejo estudiantil: Taisho, Inuyasha— todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Escuche el grito de varias chicas diciéndome lo sexy y guapo que era, pero no les preste atención. Trate de buscar a Kagome con la mirada para que ella me prestara atención pero no la encontré por ninguna parte.

—queridos compañeros —les dije sin mirar a nadie— lo único que les puedo decir es que este es su momento para equivocarse. Todavía son jóvenes y algunos les quedan unos años para salir al mundo. Lo que yo les quiero decir es que…— al final del lugar vi a la mujer que tenía mi corazón. Estaba de pie mirándome fijamente sin siquiera pestañar— "escúchame Kagome… que mis palabras te lleguen"— pedí mentalmente— amen mucho, disfruten a cada segundo los momentos en la escuela. No se dejen llevar por las falsas apariencias y descubran la verdad porque pueden cometer un error imperdonable que les cueste lo que más quieren. Este es su momento de vivir, de estudiar y practicar algún deporte, pero sobre todo de saber quiénes serán en el futuro. Todos cometemos errores y debemos aprender a vivir con ellos, pero eso no significa —mire por última vez a Kagome tomando una decisión—… no significa que dejaremos de amar, que dejaremos de tener esperanzas… hay que aprender a pedir perdón y también hay que aprender a cargar con las consecuencias— todos los presentes me miraban embelesados como si no se hubieran esperado tales palabras de mí. Sonreí con tristeza al bajar la mirada para terminar mi pequeño discurso— amen mucho… como yo no supe hacerlo…

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron sus aplausos. Escuche silbidos y gritos de aprobación de todo el mundo, incluso Miroku se acerco a mí felicitándome por mis palabras. Pero no me importaba nada. No importaba nadie. Nadie si no estaba ella. Kagome.

Después de aquello el tiempo fue corriendo de manera veloz. Recibí mis diplomas (de graduación, por ser el presidente y por ser capitán del equipo de básquet) y salimos del lugar.

Ya afuera varias de las chicas se acercaron a todos los hombres de nuestro curso para pedirles el primer botón de su chaqueta. Muchas chicas se me acercaron pidiéndomelo con lágrimas y otras con histeria.

—chicas, lo siento— les dije tratando de ser amable— pero no puedo darles el botón a ninguna…

— ¿Por qué sempai? —pregunto la que estaba más cerca de mí.

—Porque el primer botón es para la chica que amo— les confesé sin ninguna vergüenza.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto otra chica enojada mirando para todas partes — ¿Por qué no está aquí? —sentí como si un puñal me atravesara al escuchar aquello.

_¿Por qué no está aquí?_

Porque la cague. Porque la lastime. Porque era un bastardo. Porque había perdido su confianza. Porque la obligue a hacer algo que no quería. Porque la humille. Porque la castigue por algo que no tenía culpa alguna. Porque ella dijo que no quería tenerme cerca nunca más.

Porque la había perdido…

—Chicas ya escucharon al capitán— les dijo Miroku galantemente tratando de alejarlas de mí— ahí hay varios chicos que mueren por darles sus botones.

— ¡nosotras queríamos el botón del capitán! —grito la chica que estaba enojada.

—Pues es una pena, pero él no se lo dará a nadie que no sea esa chica— contesto mi amigo calmadamente. Me tomo de un brazo y me alejo de la manada de féminas. Cuando llegamos a los muros del edificio, mi mejor amigo se puso frente a mí fijando su vista de zorro en mis pupilas— ¿quieres que se lo vaya a dejar ahora?

—Por favor— le dije llevando mis manos hacia el primer botón de mi chaqueta negra. Cuando lo saque me aleje un poco de la vista de Miroku y bese el botón plateado con una figura de flor de Sakura—. Te amo Kagome, ojala este botón pueda darte la protección y el consuelo que yo no pude darte…

— ¿estás listo? —me pregunto cuando me puse frente a él y estire mi brazo con el botón en mi mano derecha. Solo asentí dejándolo en su mano— espero que todo cambie Inuyasha…

—yo espero lo mismo… pero soy más realista, Miroku. Sé que ella no va a perdonarme nunca y sé que merezco su odio— me aleje de ahí sin mirar a tras ni una sola vez. Apreté la mano sobre mi corazón cuando las lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento y me detuve en la entrada de la escuela— te amo Kagome… de verdad espero que seas feliz…

0000oooo0000

**POV KAGOME**

—y eso fue lo que dijo— me conto Ayumi con una sonrisa tierna— el capitán Taisho le dijo a todas las chicas que su primer botón solo se lo daría a la chica que ama. ¿No es romántico? —pregunto al aire.

—Ayumi tiene razón— dijo Eri con las mejillas sonrojadas— menuda suertuda la chica esa…—dijo con un fruncimiento de ceño gracioso— estoy segura que el discurso que dijo frente a toda la escuela iba dirigida a ella— una punzada de dolor me atravesó. Al parecer no solo Sango y yo éramos las que se habían dado cuenta de la dirección de las palabras de Inuyasha— aunque él parecía muy triste…

—eso es verdad— dijo Yuka con una paletita en la boca— no sé si ustedes escucharon sus últimas palabras, pero parece que él se peleo con esa chica y estaba muy triste por eso… menudo hombre, mira que decir un discurso de ese calibre frente a todos… lo único que le falto fue arrodillarse y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la chica le perdonara…

— ¿te imaginas Eri? —Dijo Ayumi con voz soñadora— yo creo que si hubiera sido ella lo perdonaría de inmediato…

—Sin duda alguna —afirmo la aludida sentándose arriba de mi pupitre— y de paso lo encierro en la sala de maestros y le enseño quien es su dueña…

— ¡ERI! —grite presa de los celos. No pude contenerme al escuchar aquello— ¡acabas de decir que él tiene novia y tú te quieres acostar con él! ¿Es que no sientes culpa?

— ¡ay! —se quejo ella—. No seas tan dramática Kagome… además se nota que están peleados, lo que quiere decir que está libre para hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera y bueno es su ultimo día… sería genial perder la virginidad con un tipo tan guapo como él…

— ¿aunque te violara? —le dije llena de un rencor que me recorría las entrañas.

—Por supuesto— la secundo Yuka sin remordimientos— con tal de que sea un chico tan guapo yo lo dejo hasta que me amarre a la cama y me de unos azotes, siempre y cuando tenga a semejante espécimen poseyéndome… ¿Qué tan grande la tendrá?

—Son tan sucias— dijo Ayumi riéndose levemente. Me levante de mi asiento asqueada y me fui a pesar de que escuchaba la llamada de las chicas. Total teníamos libres estas horas por causa de la graduación de los otros grados.

Camine sin rumbo por los pasillos tratando de calmar mi corazón. Me detuve un momento mirando a la nada, para después esconderme bajo las escaleras que estaban junto a los casilleros, me asegure de que nadie estaba cerca y solté un grito de impotencia golpeando los casilleros con mis palmas.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —grite sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos— ¡¿Por qué?! —Seguí golpeando el casillero con furia hasta que caí rendida en el piso tapándome los ojos con mis manos calientes por los golpes— ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? ¿Por qué tenía tu voz que sonar tan triste? Ahora siento que yo soy la tonta por dejarte ir cuando fuiste tú el que me lastimo… ¿Por qué todavía me duele tanto, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? —me acerque a mi cuello y saque la cadena que tenía ahí mirando el anillo de compromiso que él me dio en nuestra cita. Lo quede mirando como si el pequeño objeto pudiera darme la respuesta a mis preguntas, pero al no encontrar nada en él lo saque con furia de mi cuello y me levante dispuesto a tirarlo lejos cuando el llamado de Miroku me detuvo.

— ¡señorita Kagome! —me dijo corriendo en mi dirección. Apreté el anillo y la cadena en mi puño y espere a que el novio de mi mejor amiga se acercara— la estuve buscando por todas partes, en su salón me dijeron que se había ido a no sé donde… que suerte que la encuentro…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunte un poco golpeado. Él no tenía la culpa de mi rabia ni de mi pena, pero solo por ser amigo de él y cubrirlo hacia que la bilis me subiera por la garganta. Me quedo mirando perplejo y sonrió de manera triste metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—siento lo que paso entre ustedes— me dijo sinceramente.

—no me sirve que lo sientas— le dije sin mirarlo. Sentí su mirada sorprendida en mí por el tono de voz, pero no me dijo nada— ¿a qué vienes? ¿Él te mando? —pregunte tratando de sonar dura aunque en el fondo estaba muriéndome.

—Él quería que usted tuviera esto— saco su mano del bolsillo y me entrego un botón. Mire sorprendida el pequeño objeto y unas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos.

— ¿su primer botón? —pregunte en un susurro sorprendida. Vi a Miroku asentir silenciosamente y un sollozo se me escapó. Comencé a temblar incontrolablemente siendo invadida por la pena—. ¿Por qué me lo da a mí? —pregunte mirando el botón.

—porque es usted la chica que él quiere… no sé si usted lo sabe, pero varias chicas de otros cursos le pidieron su primer botón. Él se lo negó a todas diciendo que solo la chica que él amaba lo tendría, poco después me pidió que se lo entregara a usted. Escuche —me dijo Miroku con un poco de seriedad—, sé que Inuyasha cometió errores imperdonables y no es que quiera justificarlo, pero yo sé que a usted la ama con todo su corazón —cerré los ojos presa de la tristeza al escuchar aquello— sé que usted está en todo su derecho de odiarlo y él también lo sabe, es por eso que respeta su decisión y no se acerco a usted para entregarle esto personalmente pero escuche esto señorita, él nunca va a amar a otra mujer como la ama a usted y espero que lo sepa… él será todo lo que quiera: bruto, impulsivo, celoso, malhumorado y lo que sea, pero no conozco a nadie que pueda amarla tanto como lo haga él y tal vez no lo haga de la forma "adecuada" —dijo poniendo énfasis en lo ultimo— pero contésteme esto ¿Quién sabe como amar? Nadie nos enseña cómo hacerlo y aunque sea un salvaje esa es su forma de amarla además todos cometemos errores y le recuerdo que no quiero justificarlo, porque sé que lo que hizo no correspondía, pero espero que entienda que si había una persona en el mundo capaz de llenarlo completamente esa era usted —me mordí los labios tratando de no dejar escapar el gemido lleno de pena que se me atoraba en la garganta y voltee la cara para que Miroku no me viera a los ojos— él solo quiere su felicidad y comprende que cometió un error, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de amarla por eso… —Miroku hizo un pequeña reverencia despidiéndose de mí—. Espero que le vaya bien en sus estudios…

— ¡Miroku espera! —le grite antes de que se alejara. Lo vi mirarme con esperanza y me sentí horrible al no poder decirle nada— entrégale esto, por favor —Miroku estiro la mano con curiosidad y deposite el anillo y la cadena que lo mantenía sujeto en su palma— no lo veas —le dije cuando quiso abrir la palma—. Solo entrégaselo…

—De acuerdo— fue lo único que me contesto.

—que te vaya bien en la universidad— le dije. Miroku asintió y se fue de ahí sin mirarme siquiera una vez— espero que lo cuides…— murmure. Cuando lo perdí de vista caí de rodillas al piso y comencé a llorar desesperada— sigues haciéndolo Inuyasha… sigues haciéndome ver a mí como la mala de todo… incluso haces que parezca que yo fui la que abuso de ti cuando sabes que no es cierto… ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te comportas de manera tan dulce ahora cuando ya es tarde?... ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón se hace pedazos? —mire el botón que Miroku me trajo y recordé las palabras de las chicas— haces que esto duela tanto… tanto…

0000oooo0000

**POV Inuyasha **

—Oh cielo— me dijo mi madre cuando estaba en la puerta con mis maletas— espero que te cuides y vengas todos los fines de semana como me lo prometiste ¿oíste eso? —me pregunto mi madre mirándome a los ojos seriamente— juro que si no lo haces te traigo de las orejas…— le sonreí a mi madre tratando de parecer alguien entusiasta, pero como ya venía siendo desde lo de Kagome no podía hacerlo— oh mi amor… sé que es difícil separarse de los padres, pero debes entender que no estaremos tan lejos…

—Ya lo sé mamá— le dije sin mirarla para ocultar la razón de mi tristeza.

—Izayoi —la llamó mi padre mirándome fijamente—, ¿por qué no vas a buscar los emparedados que hiciste para el viaje? — mi madre sonrió entusiasmada y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Mi padre se acerco a mí y coloco su mano en mi hombro— ¿todavía te duele no estar con ella, verdad? —me preguntó conciliadoramente. Miré a mi padre sorprendido y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

En momentos como ese era que odiaba el haberme enamorado. Desde que ese sentimiento se había apoderado de mí sentía que me había vuelto un llorón de mierda. Todo lo que me la recordara me hacia plantearme que había cometido un error al enamorarme, pero enseguida cambiaba de idea al recordar que no había sido malo amarla, lo único que había sido malo era que mi maldita necesidad por ella me convirtiera en una bestia despreciable que la había ultrajado. Suspire sin poder evitarlo y llevé mi mano izquierda —que era la única que tenía libre— a mi cuello donde tenía colgado el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Kagome y que me había devuelto a manos de Miroku. Una ola de desesperación me recorrió al saber que si me iba la dejaría libre para que otros la tuvieran; mientras más pasaba el tiempo más me daba cuenta de que si me iba y la dejaba atrás la perdería… le dejaría el camino libre a otros… dejaría que ella me olvidara…

—duele como la mierda —le dije sin contenerme. La desesperación me estaba embargando. Mire en todas direcciones tratando de escapar de esa pena— pero no puedo hacer nada… yo… yo la lastime y aunque ella no le haya dicho a nadie lo que realmente paso me hace sentir peor… soy una mierda papá, una completa mierda… no la merezco, pero… tampoco puedo alejarla de mis pensamientos…

—eso es porque la amas hijo, no tienes nada que hacer— mi padre apretó su agarre en mi hombro y me miro a los ojos tratando de infundirme valor. Mi padre era un gran confidente y él sabía a medias lo que había pasado— si todavía la quieres contigo ve por ella…

—no puedo papá, es por eso que me siento desesperado— solté la maleta que tenía en mi mano y las llevé a mi cabeza— no puedo ir por ella porque la lastime, porque no valgo nada… ella es todo lo que deseo en la vida, pero sé que ella no va a recibirme…

—entonces no te ama tanto…— me dijo mi padre.

—no es eso… tú no lo entiendes… si yo fuera ella tampoco me aceptaría… soy una bestia papá… yo… —por un momento traté de decirle pero al ver la cara de mi padre me mordí la lengua— tengo que dejarla ir… además es joven… ¿Quién dice que yo soy el hombre de su vida? Capaz que por mi culpa hasta se haga monja…

—no seas tan dramático— me dijo juguetón— entonces hijo, lo único que queda es que el tiempo lo diga todo… si ambos están destinados a estar juntos la volverás a ver y notaras que el tiempo no ha pasado para ninguno de los dos… como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si nada de lo que los separo existiera —trate de decirle algo para negar aquello pero mi padre continuo—. Sé que ahora lo vez imposible, pero créeme que sé lo que estás pasando… me pasó lo mismo con Izayoi cuando éramos jóvenes e impulsivos… sé que ahora lo ves todo negro y que sientes que el corazón está tan vacio que quieres desaparecer para evitar el dolor, pero tienes que entender que no hay mal que dure cien años y que si la amas realmente y ella te ama se encontraran otra vez y que todo el dolor causado y las lagrimas derramadas no contaran en ese momento…

—Gracias papá— murmure dándole un abrazo. Él lo correspondió y beso mi cabeza como hace años no hacía.

— ¡aw! —exclamo mi madre emocionada. Con mi padre nos separamos y yo me sonroje al ver a mi madre con una cámara que tapaba su cara— lo siento, no pude evitar sacarles una foto…— mi madre saco la lengua de manera infantil y mi padre fue hacia ella para abrazarla— ¡oh cielo! —dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a la mesa de centro frente al televisor tomando un sobre— ten cariño, llego esta mañana… lo mando tu abuela— tome el sobre y estaba dispuesto a abrirlo cuando mi mamá me tomo la mano y negó con su cabeza— estás tarde amor, será mejor que lo habrás en tu nueva habitación… y te recuerdo jovencito que aunque ya no vivas aquí quiero que te acuestes temprano y me llames todas las noches antes de dormir para saber cómo estás, ¡oh! Y quiero que recuerdes venir los fines de semana…

—Izayoi —la regaño mi padre— déjalo tranquilo…

— ¡de acuerdo!, ¡de acuerdo! ¿Es que no tengo derecho a decirle esto?—Dijo mi madre mirando con falso enojo a mi padre— No voy a ver a mi bebé todos los días… ¿Qué tal si no se alimenta bien y come puras porquerías? ¿Quién le prepara ramen cuando lo quiera?

—ya entendió el mensaje, querida —le dijo mi padre. Los mire con envidia al ver la mirada de adoración que mi madre le dio a mi padre y como este le daba una mirada igual a la de ella.

—"y pensar que Kagome y yo nos pudimos haber mirado así"— pensé con tristeza— bueno, bueno —les dije llamando su atención— no los quiero interrumpir pero ya me tengo que ir…

—Espero que tengas un buen viaje, hijo— dijo mi padre— recuerda que estaremos aquí en caso de cualquier cosa…

—Lo tendré en cuenta— le respondí dándole un abrazo. Cuando me acerque a mi madre vi que tenía los ojos rojos y las lagrimas estaban por escapársele— vamos mamá, que no me voy para siempre…

—Siempre es duro ver a un hijo irse…— me dijo dándome un abrazo apretado. Comenzó a besarme la cara por todos lados y yo me deje mimar por ella— te amo muchísimo, cielo— me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos— no sufras más… yo sé que todo saldrá bien— la miré agradecido y me despegue de ella— que tengas un buen viaje… Sesshomaru te esperará en tu departamento… allá te dará tus llaves y lo que necesitas…

—gracias mamá, papá— les dije tomando mis maletas restantes— los amo…

—y nosotros a ti…

Salí de mi casa rumbo al auto, que mis padres me había comprado hace unos días como regalo de graduación, y deje todas mis pertenencias ahí. Me metí en el asiento del piloto y encendí el auto rumbo al último lugar que quería ver… o más bien rumbo al lugar donde vivía la persona que quería ver…

Cuando llegue a las afueras del templo, saque del bolsillo de mi mochila negra una carta que había escrito ese mismo día antes de irme, salí de mi auto y comencé a subir las escaleras que hace tanto tiempo me llevaban a la casa de la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Cuando subí me dirigí directamente hacia su casa pero su madre estaba fuera de la puerta barriendo. Me miro sorprendida por un momento y luego me sonrió con ternura al verme.

—Pensé que te irías sin despedirte— me dijo cuando me acerque a ella.

— ¿Kikyo le dijo que me iba hoy? —le pregunte saludándola en el proceso.

—No, querido —me contesto ella— me lo dijo la misma persona a la que vienes a ver…

—Kagome —nombre sintiendo como se me apretaba la garganta—, ¿se lo dijo? — le pregunte sorprendido.

—así es… —me dijo con una sonrisa— no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día y no entiendo cómo es que se separaron si se nota que se quieren mucho, pero —me dijo cuando vio que hablaría— no voy a preguntar qué paso porque eso es entre mi hija y tú… solo sé que ambos son chicos responsables y que haya pasado lo que sea que paso ambos saben lo que hacen…

— ¿Kagome no se lo dijo? —pregunte con temor.

—No —me contesto simplemente— ella solo dijo algo de que la distancia no servía para una relación de pareja y que ella pidió romper, pero no le creo nada y viendo tu cara menos —soltó una pequeña risita divertida mientras se acariciaba su enorme barriga.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — pregunte mirando hacia el segundo piso por si estaba asomada a la ventana.

—No lo sé— me contesto frunciendo el ceño— hace mucho rato dijo que iría al árbol sagrado, pero supongo que no estaba ahí porque sino la hubieras visto —cerré los ojos al saber que había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella— si quieres la llamo a su teléfono y… —me ofreció. Pero preferí no molestar más con mi presencia.

—No se moleste— le dije entregándole la carta que tenía— yo… bueno, esperaba entregársela personalmente pero creo que no será posible— la señora Higurashi recibió la carta y me miró comprensivamente al ver que trataba de tomarme todo con humor. Quería desesperadamente ocultar el dolor que el no verla me provocaba. Pero tenía que tragarme la desdicha, tenía que esconder mi deseo por ella, ya que había sido por eso en primer lugar la causa de que ella y yo nos separáramos— espero que este bien y que los niños nazcan sanos… —La mujer me sonrió y yo desee de todo corazón que todo saliera bien con sus nuevos bebés.

—Gracias — me contesto dulcemente acariciando mi mejilla de forma maternal— yo se la daré a penas la vea…

—que este bien…— le dije cuando me di la vuelta. Camine despacio por el patio de la casa esperando verla aunque fuera de casualidad pero no vi nada. Suspire llevando una mano a mi cara siendo preso del dolor— ¿ni siquiera merezco verte una última vez? — Pregunte a la nada— espero que seas feliz Kagome… —baje las escaleras sintiendo que todo lo que haría a partir de ese momento no tendría ningún sentido— te amo…

**POV kagome **

—Mamá —le dije a mi madre para que se fijara en mí.

—si lo buscas se fue hace un minuto— me dijo mi madre mirándome reprobatoriamente— te trajo esto— me entrego un sobre y mi corazón se detuvo. Sentí una enorme confusión cuando la tome en mis manos. La lleve a mi pecho sin saber qué hacer y mire a mi madre esperando que ella me diera la respuesta— corre hija… de seguro lo alcanzas…— me dijo sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo y no espere nada más. Salí corriendo hecha una bala.

En ese momento sentía que había sido una estúpida por esconderme tras el árbol sagrado cuando vi su cabellera plateada dirigirse hacia mi casa. Me sentía tan estúpida por dejarlo ir… pero al mismo tiempo me sentía una estúpida por correr desesperada tratando de atraparlo.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Grite mientras llegaba a las escaleras— ¡Inuyasha! —Volví a gritar cuando lo vi subirse a su auto— ¡Inuyasha! —Lo llamé bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad con la garganta apretada y las lagrimas escapando de mis ojos — ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! — cuando llegue al final vi su auto lejos de mí andar por la calle y me desespere. Corrí como nunca había corrido en mi vida tras él— ¡por favor Inuyasha! —grite aun sabiendo que no me escuchaba. Varias personas se me quedaban mirando al verme correr como una loca y con las lágrimas cayendo como locas de mis ojos— ¡Inuyasha! —Grite cuando ya estaba demasiado lejos — ¡INUYASHA! —grite por última vez cayendo al piso— Inuyasha…

— ¡Kagome! —escuche como un sonido lejano me llamaba— maldición, Kagome… ¿qué haces aquí tirada llorando? —me pregunto la voz que reconocí como Bankotsu.

—Se fue…— dije con voz temblorosa— me dejo…

— ¿de qué hablas Kagome? ¿Quién te dejo? —me pregunto mientras me levantaba del piso.

—se ha ido… se marcha lejos de mí…— no prestaba atención a nada, ni siquiera podía ver bien a causa de las lagrimas que empañaban mis ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Por Kami Kagome… mira cómo estás…—sentí las manos de Bankotsu en mi cara tratando de limpiar mis lagrimas pero agite mi cabeza.

—se fue… se fue…— repetí como una loca.

— ¿Quién se fue, Kagome? — me pregunto apretándome contra su pecho.

—Inuyasha… se fue… — le dije agarrando su polera con fuerza— se fue… y ni siquiera pude verlo una última vez— toda la pena que tenía en ese momento exploto. Lloré por lo de los vestidores, lloré por lo de la piscina, lloré por su bestialidad, lloré por su ternura, lloré por esperar a decirle lo del médico, lloré por no impedir con más fuerza que ese tipo me besara, lloré por mí, lloré por él, lloré por haberlo perdido, lloré por sus regalos, lloré porque él no insistió más, lloré también porque lo amaba y porque me había lastimado, lloré porque lo odiaba pero eso no impedía que sintiera aún amor y deseo por él, por recordar sus manos en mi, su boca, sus ojos dorados hermosos. No podía creer que a pesar de todo pudiera tener sentimientos tan contradictorios: desprecio por lo que me hizo y amor por él incluso cuando me lastimo— se fue para siempre… y yo… yo nunca se lo dije —confesé sintiéndome mal— no sé porque lloro —dije riéndome histéricamente— después de todo lo que paso, en vez de sentirme herida y odiarlo completamente… me duele que se haya ido…

—Tienes que calmarte— me dijo él con la voz extraña— estar así de agitada no te hace bien…

— ¡no puedo! —grite separándome de él— no puedo calmarme… porque lo odio por todo lo que paso pero incluso así… aun así yo… yo…— mire hacia donde el auto se había perdido y mi corazón se destruyo— yo lo amo… y lo perdí…— apreté mis manos contra mi rostro y solté un grito de impotencia— no pude verlo otra vez… no pude despedirme…— tire mi cabeza hacia el frente haciendo que mi cabello cubriera mi cara— no pude atraparlo… no pude decirle nunca que lo amaba… ¿Por qué nos paso esto, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto?... — mire hacia la nada y grite una última vez antes de caer desplomada hacia el suelo— ¡INUYASHA!

_En otro lugar…_

— ¿Por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho? — se preguntó el joven de cabellos plateados mientras manejada rumbo a su nueva vida, llorando silenciosamente— espero que… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, pequeña…— el oji dorado golpeo el volante cuando una luz roja hizo que se detuviera. Soltó un grito de impotencia y se trago todo la pena que estaba sintiendo mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor esperando que un milagro le dijera que ella venía tras él— quiero verte preciosa… solo dame eso… una última vez…— miro hacia todas partes creyendo que en cualquier momento aparecería. Al no ver nada siguió avanzando cuando la luz verde le dio el paso y abrió el sobre que su abuela le había dado y como si fuera una señal apareció una foto de ella cuando habían ido a la casa de su abuela. Sonrió con tristeza al ver la mirada brillante de Kagome y miro hacia el frente sintiendo que ya no podía más de la pena. Más adelante se enfrento a otro semáforo en rojo y ojeo con más desesperación las fotos y vio una de ellos dos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la mirada de adoración de Kagome hacia él y supo que había sido un estúpido. Ella siempre lo había amado, siempre lo había mostrado y por sus estúpidos celos y su impulsividad había mandado todo al demonio. Tomo la foto y lloró como nunca cuando supo lo que había pedido por sus acciones— Kagome… —le dijo tomando la foto donde ella estaba posando sola— espero que algún día nos veamos de nuevo —dijo poniéndose a andar cuando una bocina se escucho tras él— adiós…

_**Continuara…**_


	25. Hombre enamorado

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo como compensación por haberme demorado tanto.**

** Espero que entiendan que no publicaré muy seguido por razones personales que creo que ya les explique. Pero como ya les he dicho NO ABANDONARÉ MIS HISTORIAS. Me demoraré, pero no las dejaré.**

**Bueno ya sé que todos piensan que Kag es muy tonta, pero deben entender que solo tenía quince cuando pasó todo y no es como si uno fuera muy maduro a esa edad (yo tengo más edad que eso y soy muy inmadura para algunas cosas todavía)**

**Después de este capitulo notarán que Inu a cambiado pero solo por fuera a causa de su pena y cuando venga el siguiente capitulo notarán que Kag también estará diferente.**

**Este fic siempre dije que sería largo, pero el capi anterior y este no los tenía pensado, asi que la historia se alargo un poco más**

**(Tenía pensado que el cap anterior y este fueran uno solo, pero noté que no quedaría muy claro todo lo que pasó así que los dividí en tres: Despedida definitiva, Hombre enamorado y Taisho v/s Takeda)**

**YA NO MOLESTO MÁS XD**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS NO SABEN LOS ÁNIMOS QUE ME DAN Y LO FELIZ QUE ME PONE QUE USTEDES AMEN ESTÁ HISTORIA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS EN ESPECIAL A MEYLIN que siempre está comentando para que suba otro capitulo y es mi eterna fan -según sus propias palabras XD- UN BESO PARA TI, LINDA. Y PARA TODAS USTEDES.**

**Inuyasha y compañía NO ME PERTENECEN, SON EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

**La historia ES DE MI PROPIEDAD y los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, lo que quiere decir que NO PERMITO QUE SE PUBLIQUE EN OTRAS PARTES. Este trabajo es sin fines de lucro, pero no quiere decir que no cueste realizarlo. ¡NO LO COPIEN!**

**Un beso a todas ;)**

* * *

**Cap. 25: "Hombre enamorado"**

_3 años después _

**POV Inuyasha**

—esa chica pensó que yo me tiraría sobre ella, ¿puedes creerlo? —Miroku soltó una risa estridente al recordar a su compañera de clases. Yo solamente podía mirar su cara de felicidad con envidia.

Hace ya tres años mi mejor amigo tenía una relación bastante estable con Sango a pesar de la distancia y de que mi amigo había sido un mujeriego en el pasado. No había fin de semana en el cual Miroku no fuera a verla o que ella no fuera a su departamento para que salieran juntos. Estaba feliz por ellos, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de que ese podía haber sido yo si no hubiera sido un bastardo.

Ahora estaba terminando de cursar la carrera de administración; mientras ponía en orden el teatro que hace tiempo le compré a mi padre para dirigirlo.

No todo había sido fácil, vivir solo cargaba consigo una gran responsabilidad pero aun así yo tenía mucho tiempo libre para poder estar tranquilo y cómodo sin ninguna preocupación extra, puesto que no tenía ninguna novia y trabajaba como barman en un local bastante conocido de por aquí.

Varias de mis compañeras y chicas de la universidad me habían pedido muchas citas que estuve tentado a aceptar, más para probarme a mí mismo que porque alguna de las ofertas fuera irresistible, pero no tenía ningún sentido porque sabía que era lo que querían y eso era lo que yo no podía darle a ninguna de esas chicas. Después de _ella_ ya nadie provocaba nada en mí. Era como si estuviera muerto, estaba en ese lugar solo por debía estar ahí, no porque realmente deseara estarlo.

—tu reputación te precede —le dije simplemente mirando por la ventana del restorán en el que habíamos decidido comer hoy.

—Mira quien lo dice —me dijo bromeando— el chico más bueno del mundo, el que nunca hizo cosas pervertidas…

—No estoy diciendo que nunca lo haya hecho —contesté. Tome de mi cerveza y suspire— solo estoy diciendo que cuando llegaste a la universidad, incluso estando con Sango, no podías parar de tontear con las mujeres que se te cruzaban…— traté de sonreír por el recuerdo, juro por todo lo sagrado que traté como siempre que Miroku me contaba algo indudablemente gracioso, pero no pude. Yo ya no podía sonreír, ya no tenía razones para sonreír, aun cuando lo había intentado. La única razón por la que yo podía sonreír era por _ella. _

Cada noche, cuando llegaba del trabajo, entraba en mi habitación y miraba la foto de ella que tenía enmarcada sobre mi mesita de noche. Era mi ritual cada vez que llegaba al departamento: dejar mis cosas junto a la puerta e ir directamente a mi habitación para besar su foto. Luego de eso pasaba a mi estudio para cerrar las persianas y sentarme un buen rato frente al escritorio mirando la foto de nosotros dos frente a la playa.

—Bueno, bueno…—me dijo carraspeando— las mañas nunca se pierden, por más que lo intente…— una puñalada se me clavo en el pecho al escuchar aquello que contenía una gran verdad. Por más que había intentado cambiar, no podía.

Muchas noches en las que era preso de la desesperación —que eran más de las que estaba dispuesto a reconocerle a alguien o a mí mismo— no podía evitar su recuerdo, el deseo que me provocaba su voz, su sonrisa… su cuerpo. Mentiría si dijera que pude controlarme, porque la verdad era que no había podido. Mirando su foto me había masturbado como nunca, recordando todas las veces en las que yo la había hecho mía, imaginando todas las cosas que yo deseaba en ese momento hacerle y que me hiciera. Esa era, ahora, la manera en la que yo conseguía placer, ya que nadie provocaba ese deseo tan intenso como ella lo hacía, nadie me hacía desearla tan desesperadamente como ella. Lloré y la maldije cientos de veces por dejarme insatisfecho e incompleto, pero también grité su nombre envuelto en la lujuria y en el agradecimiento al recordar que nunca había sido tan feliz como lo había sido con _ella_.

—Bueno, eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo —confesé sonriendo amargamente.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha. De verdad que mi intención no era recordarte el pasado —me dijo arrepentido—. ¿No has pensado que ya es suficiente de auto castigo? —Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ha pasado mucho tiempo… tienes que dejarla ir ya… la señorita Kag…

—No lo digas —le pedí interrumpiéndolo. No podía escuchar su nombre sin evocar su recuerdo, su aroma, su voz… todo— sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? No puedo olvidarla, no puedo arrancármela del corazón…

—Pero es que oportunidades te sobran —me reclamó— solo tienes que tomarlas…

— ¿y crees que no lo he hecho? —le pregunté enojado— no seas estúpido Miroku, lo he intentado muchas veces, no creas que no… pero no puedo… —le dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos— no puedo alejarla de mis pensamientos, su cara feliz, su voz, hasta la cara que tenía la última vez que la tuve entre mis brazos… merezco esto Miroku, tú lo sabes muy bien… yo… fui un miserable y jodí todo por culpa de mis impulsos…

—Pero ya pasó —me dijo él un poco más fuerte para que lo mirara— ya no hay nada que hacer, es agua pasada…

—Ese es el asunto —le dije exasperado— no es pasado, es algo muy presente… ¿Por qué si no me aleje tanto de Kikyo? ¿Por qué si no me encierro en la universidad, en mi casa o en el trabajo? ¿Por qué crees que no soy feliz? —pregunté sin esperar respuesta— ¡porque no puedo dejarla ir! —exclame frustrado— porque la necesito, porque siempre ha sido parte de mi… ella es todo lo que he deseado en la vida y que perdí por ser un imbécil…

—lo siento —me dijo mirando su comida— no pensé que fuera tan serio todo. Pensé que con tres años ya era más que suficiente para dejar el pasado, pero creo que puedo entender eso, me pasa lo mismo— tomó su vaso con cerveza y yo hice lo mismo bebiéndomela de un trago— así que es verdad lo que Kikyo me dijo —murmuro en voz baja.

—Si te dijo que soy un bastardo malagradecido y un pésimo amigo pues tiene toda la razón —le dije sin sentir nada de culpa y remordimientos por eso. ¿Qué podía decir? Me dolía ver a Kikyo, porque eso significaba que estaría cerca y lejos a la vez de _ella_—. Ya no hablo casi nada con ella más que para decirle que pronto el teatro "Shikon" abrirá sus puertas y que necesito actores que estén dispuestos a pasar un mes entero sin sueldo hasta que estemos en la cima…

—si algo así me dijo —Miroku miró hacia todos lados nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte con curiosidad. Miroku me miró y puso una expresión de angustia— ¡eh! ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—pues yo…

— ¡pero miren nada más lo que trajo el viento! —Miroku suspiro y sonrió como si no hubiera estado nervioso hace apenas un momento. Fruncí el ceño diciéndole con la mirada que nuestra visita no lo había salvado de decirme la verdad.

—Chihiro —salude a la mujer— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—estaba de paso la verdad —dijo con una sonrisa alegre— pero de repente vi tu cabello y me dije que solo había una persona que lo tuviera así que vine aquí a saludarte

—Pues entonces yo sobro aquí —dijo Miroku moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Chihiro se puso a reír y yo gruñí enojado— ¿Qué? —Pregunto mi amigo mirándome— ella dijo que vino a saludarte a ti, no a mí…

—No seas payaso —le dijo ella moviendo su cabello morado (teñido como una de sus travesuras) hacia su hombro derecho— claro que supe que estarías con él ¿Cómo entonces explicaría que el chico más melancólico está en un restorán lleno de gente más alegre que él?

—Chica lista —Miroku soltó una risa y ella lo secundo.

Chihiro era una chica que estudiaba psicología en la misma universidad en la que estaba estudiando, además de vivir en el departamento que estaba frente al mío.

La había conocido al segundo día de haberme instalado en mi nueva "casa". Ella era la nieta del administrador y la encargada de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos. Cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que era una chica bastante guapa, pero eso era todo lo que había pasado por mi mente cuando la vi. Ella en cambio en ningún momento había negado que yo le gustara y mentiría si dijera que ella no me acoso durante al menos un mes pidiéndome una cita o un revolcón. Fue gracias a ella que termine por comprender que yo estaba muerto en ese sentido para otras mujeres.

No voy a negar que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, ella era muy hermosa, pero no era _ella_, no era tan hermosa como la mujer que tenía mi corazón y cuando la miré fijamente tuve que hablarle a Chihiro.

Todavía recordaba ese momento.

_FLASH BACK_

— _¿qué sucede? —me pregunto ella agitada cuando la deje en el sofá de mi departamento._

—_No puedo hacerlo —le dije alejándome de ella asqueado. Le di la espalda y traté de respirar con normalidad. A pesar de haberla besado como un salvaje no había sentido nada, ni deseo, ni excitación, ni menos emoción. Mire mi cuerpo y vi que no estaba siquiera tenso— lo siento, pero yo…_

—_Estás enamorado —me dijo ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos— oh por dios —dijo ella con los ojos empañados en lagrimas— había escuchado de personas a las que les pasaba esto, pero pensé que eran mentiras… no te ofendas —me dijo cuando la mire con el entrecejo fruncido— hablo de que es muy raro que un chico no pueda, ya sabes —me dijo sin entrar en detalles escondiendo su cara bajo su flequillo—, cuando tiene la posibilidad… eso solo pasa cuando estás enfermo o cuando encontraste a tu alma gemela— la mire fijamente sorprendido y ella sonrió con tristeza— que mala suerte tengo… por fin encuentro un chico que me mueve el piso y resulta que este está enamorado perdidamente de otra persona…_

— _¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —le pregunte sin dejar mi asombro._

—_Porque no sentiste nada y tocaste tu cuello— lleve inconscientemente mi mano a ese lugar y un estremecimiento me recorrió. Chihiro se acerco y tomo la cadena con el anillo de compromiso que _ella_ me había devuelto— debió haber sido muy importante…— me dijo con cierta tristeza._

—_No está muerta —le dije viendo como ella abría sus ojos._

—_entonces, ¿Por qué no estás con ella? —me pregunto. Una pesada niebla fue lo que sentí que me cubría el pensar en la razón por la que no estábamos juntos._

—_Porque fui un imbécil y un bastardo —le dije sentándome en el piso tomando mi cara entre mis manos— siento que hayas venido aquí para nada, pero tienes razón… yo… todavía la amo y no siento nada con nadie más que con ella…_

—_es una pena que no estén juntos cuando se ve que la amas tanto…— ella me sonrió amablemente— es difícil encontrar a alguien que te ame y te desee en la misma medida, y es todavía más difícil encontrar a alguien que te sea fiel incluso cuando ya no están juntos…_

—_Ya vez —le dije tratando de sonreír._

— _¿tienes una foto de ella? —me preguntó tomando mis mejillas para que la mirara._

—_En mi habitación —ella se levanto y fue hacia el pasillo buscándola. Tardo un rato en encontrarla pero cuando lo hizo entró y escuche sus pasos al moverse buscando lo que ella quería ver._

— _¡sí que es hermosa! —Exclamó saliendo de mi habitación con una sonrisa— yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra una chica tan linda, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo— me dijo risueña mirando la fotografía con una admiración genuina—… ¿Qué edad tiene?_

—_quince —contesté levantándome del piso._

— _¡wow! —Dijo mirándome sorprendida— supongo que eran amigos o algo y te enamoraste de ella mientras la conocías…_

—_no fue tan así —le dije mirándola con incomodidad— era el mejor amigo de su hermana mayor desde que iba en secundaria, pero por muy estúpido que suene no la conocí hasta que ella entró en la preparatoria, después de que la vi no pude quitarle los ojos de encima y aunque empezamos muy mal por mi culpa, tuve una relación seria con ella, incluso le pedí que fuera mi prometida —sonreí por el recuerdo de sus ojos cuando escuchó mis palabras y vio el anillo._

—_Pero que linda sonrisa tienes —me dijo mirándome. Enseguida me puse serio, pero no porque lo que dijo, sino que más bien el recuerdo ya se había ido de mi mente y con ello mi felicidad— lo siento._

—_No es tu culpa — le quite la fotografía de las manos, tratando de ser lo más suave posible, no me gustaba que nadie la tocara, además ella era la única que sabía que tenía la foto en mi habitación— son cosas que pasan…_

—_Bien —me dijo sonriendo—, ya que no puedo tenerte como novio y menos como amante, quiero que seamos amigos —la mire sorprendido y ella soltó una risita— ¡hey! Soy psicóloga y se nota que tú necesitas una persona externa que te escuche y que te de algo de apoyo —ella sonrió con sinceridad y me toco un brazo— sé cuando rendirme ¿sabes? Si lo intento contigo estaría perdiendo la oportunidad de encontrar a otra persona, pero se ve que eres un gran chico y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos… juro que no intentaré tirarme arriba de ti o violarte mientras duermes —ella se puso a reír pero yo cerré mis ojos al escuchar la palabra violación— ¿te encuentras bien?_

—_Si —fue lo único que dije cuando la vi mirarme preocupada— quizás y si necesite una amiga que pueda escucharme…_

—_Entonces es un hecho— dijo ella dándome un abrazo que me pareció bastante fraternal._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

—bien, ya que fuiste rescatado del mundo oscuro en el que andas todos los días… ¿les gustaría que fuéramos a bailar? Mi nuevo novio encontró un lugar donde le hacen descuentos —ella sonrió con algo de malicia y Miroku se puso a reír.

—Estoy pensado que solo buscas a hombres a los que puedas sacarle provecho —le dije seriamente al ver que ella tomaba su celular para mandar un mensaje.

—No a todos— me dijo mirándome fijamente, pero con una sonrisa cálida— pero si puedo obtener beneficios a parte de buen sexo ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

— ¡está chica es mi ídola! —exclamo Miroku tomándola de la cintura de forma cariñosa— te juro que si no fuera porque tengo novia y la amo como un loco estaría tras de ti…— le dijo mi amigo juguetón.

—y doy gracias por eso, porque ya te hubiera abofeteado por ser tan coqueto con todas las chicas —ambos se rieron de sus bromas y yo me sentí como un extraño junto ellos. Pero no podía hacer nada. Hace mucho que no me sentía parte de nada y de nadie— ¿ocurre algo? —me pregunto Chihiro con la cara preocupada. Miroku estaba igual que ella y trate de sonreírles.

—Pero claro que estoy bien —les dije golpeando el hombro de Miroku y dándole un beso en la frente a ella— muy bien…— le dije comenzando a alejarme de ellos.

—No tienes que mentirme —me pidió ella con cara de tristeza— ¿es por ella verdad? ¿Estuviste pensando en ella otra vez? ¿Hoy estabas hablando de ella con Miroku?

—Chihiro, sabes que te quiero y que confió mucho en ti, pero es mi maldito problema si pienso en ella o no —le dije molesto y tratando de controlar mi carácter— no te metas más de la cuenta que no respondo de mi si sigues regañándome con el tema…— salí del lugar caminando a paso rápido. Está era una de las discusiones que hace un tiempo ya estaba teniendo con ella.

— ¡déjala ir! —Me grito cuando me alcanzo— ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Lo que pasó ya fue, no puedes cambiar el pasado, nada puede cambiar, ahora solo tienes que mirar hacia el futuro y dejar que se vaya de tu vida…

— ¡NO PUEDO! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —Le pregunte tomándola de los hombros— ¡NO PUEDO! ¡Ella siempre está en mis pensamientos! ¡Ella es a la que quiero por el resto de mi vida! ¡Y si me siento mal o no es mi maldito problema por un demonio! Nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes conmigo, yo te lo dije Chihiro es a ella a lo que amo y eso no va a cambiar porque tú o Miroku me digan que lo deje ir…

— ¿crees que ella ha estado esperándote todo este tiempo después de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes? —Me dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos— ¿crees que ella está sentada en su casa esperando a que vayas por ella y no está con otro?

—Chihiro, por favor —le pidió Miroku— guarda silencio…

— ¡no! ¡Este estúpido tiene que saberlo! —grito ella enfrentándome.

— ¿de qué mierda están hablando? —les pregunte mirándolos a ambos.

—de que eres el único imbécil que está sufriendo, de eso estamos hablando —me dijo ella alejándose un poco de mi cuando mi mirada se torno oscura.

— ¿que no me has dicho, Miroku? —le pregunté mirándolo enfadado. Chihiro se escondió tras Miroku y yo le sonreí con malicia.

—Bankotsu y ella llevan saliendo desde hace un año —me dijo sin mirarme. Sentí como si un puñal me atravesara el corazón al escuchar aquello. Retrocedí como si Miroku me hubiera dado un golpe y no fui capaz de seguir mirándolos— Kikyo trato de decírtelo todo este tiempo… ella quería que lucharas por ella y que lo evitaras porque sabe que todavía la quieres, quiso que estuvieras enterado porque sabía que merecías saber que había sido de ella, pero Chihiro y yo pensamos que era mejor que lo dejaras pasar, porque de verdad creíamos que era lo mejor para ambos… ahora veo que me equivoque y que quizás lo mejor hubiera sido que lucharas o que solo lo supieras desde un principio, pero todavía recuerdo que dijiste que la dejarías tranquila y que querías que ella fuera feliz…

—todo este tiempo ambos sabían que ella estaba con él, ¿y no fueron capaces de decírmelo? —Les pregunte sintiendo una furia ciega hacia ambos— ¡¿pero qué clase de amigos son los que tengo?! —grité preso de la rabia. Vi a Chihiro temblar de miedo y a Miroku mirarme avergonzado— ¿es que no se les ocurrió que yo debería saberlo?

—Pensé que mientras menos supieras de ella, podrías olvidarla —me contesto Chihiro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿con que fin? —le pregunte acercándome amenazadoramente a ella— miles de veces te dije que no podía y que por más que no tuviera noticias de ella no la podía arrancar de mi corazón…

— ¡pensé que lo lograrías! Pensé que se te pasaría cuando ya dejaras ir el recuerdo y que serias libre para… —no la deje continuar y ataque con lo único que podía herirla.

— ¿para estar contigo? —le pregunte burlón. Miroku me miró asombrado y en ese momento supe que él se había dado cuenta de mi verdadera personalidad, de esa animal y cruel que había hecho que la mujer que yo amaba se alejara de mi— ¿es que eres estúpida? Tú no significas ni la quinta parte de lo que ella significó y significa para mi… métetelo en la maldita cabeza de zorra que tienes —le dije hiriente. Chihiro me miro asustada y profundamente herida— no importa lo que hagas o lo que digas… tú no vales nada comparada con ella… no importa si ella está lejos de mi o si está con el bastardo ese… yo le pertenezco a ella, así como ella siempre va a ser mía y ni tú ni nadie puede evitar lo que siento…

—Inuyasha… —murmuro ella en un sollozo— yo creí que…

— ¿pues sabes qué? Creíste mal —miré a Miroku esperando que me dijera algo, pero sabiamente se quedo callado— siempre voy a estar enamorado de ella, así sea un viejo de mierda o un moribundo, incluso aunque me quede solo… siempre voy a amarla y a desearla solo a ella… y espero que te quede claro… ahora— le dije mirándola fijamente— no quiero verte cerca de mi puerta o cerca de mí en la universidad, pensé de verdad que estabas interesada en ser mi amiga, pero ya veo que no. Aléjate de mí, me repugnas… —sin esperar respuesta me fui de ese lugar asqueado con todo el mundo.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento corrí a mi habitación hecho una furia y tome la fotografía de _ella_ mirándola fijamente. La contemple en silencio y solté un grito embravecido abrazando la foto contra mi cuerpo.

—no puedes estar con él… no puedes hermosa… no puede ser cierto…— dije cerrando los ojos e imaginando su voz— no puedes… yo todavía te amo… no puedo dejar de hacerlo… —me arrodille en el suelo apoyando la fotografía contra mi cama— soy solo un hombre, preciosa… no puedo pensar en otro mirándote como yo lo hacía, tocándote como yo lo hacía… amándote como yo lo hago… ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué esperas de mí? Ya no puedo defenderme, mi amor… no tengo nada… todo lo tienes tú… —apoye mi cabeza contra el colchón sin soltar la fotografía. Sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro— ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo dejar de amarte… no puedo… no quiero… eres todo lo que soy… eres todo lo que tengo… —miré la fotografía y cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz

_Inuyasha…_

Sentí mi sangre calentarse con el deseo que siempre me producía el verla en mis recuerdos. Sentí el ardor de mi pasión al recordar la vez que hicimos el amor después de pedirle que se casara conmigo.

_Más, por favor… más_

La escuchaba rogarme, pedir más de mí y no pude contenerme. Nunca pude contenerme.

Porque este deseo era más fuerte que yo.

Porque yo solo era un hombre que era preso de sus pasiones.

Porque yo solo era un hombre enamorado.

_**Continuara…**_


	26. Perdidos

**Cap.26: "Perdidos" (Capítulo especial)**

POV Kagome

Dolor…

Soledad…

Vacío…

Tristeza…

Esos eran los sentimientos que me acompañaban todos los días después que _él _se fuera…

Ya no podía pronunciar su nombre sin que eso provocara dolor dentro de mi pecho.

Juro que lo maldije, que lloré, que supliqué olvidarlo. Pero maldita sea si no pude hacerlo. Todos los días después que se hubiese ido lloré amargamente su perdida.

La escuela no era lo mismo sin él. Los pasillos eran extensos y aburridos. Las voces de los chicos no tenían ese matiz perfecto y seductor que él tenía, porque la verdad era que él era el único en mi cabeza, era el único dentro de mi corazón y de mi cuerpo.

Cada vez que iba al baño de la escuela a llorar porque lo echaba de menos, escuchaba a muchas chicas hablando de él, diciendo lo buen amante que era, lo hermoso y lo perfecto que era. En esos momentos me hubiese gustado gritarles que él era mío, que él me había propuesto matrimonio, que era yo la que despertaba su pasión. No podía, simplemente no podía decir nada.

Me ahogaba en el dolor, en la pena.

Me sentía tan vacía en mi interior. Ir a la escuela no tenía ningún sentido para mí. Nada era lo mismo si no estaba él.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que sus celos enfermos no eran ningún problema, que realmente debía estar agradecida de que alguien me amara tanto como para no querer compartirme con nadie. Juro que también pensé que todas sus acciones eran justificadas, luego de escuchar como esas chicas hablaban cosas sucias de él, yo también estaba tentada a matarlas y a gritarles que él era mío, ¡MÍO! Y solamente MÍO.

Pero ya nada tenía sentido… él ya no estaba.

Estaba tan arrepentida de haberlo dejado ir… me sentía tan estúpida. Había sido una cobarde, aun cuando me justifique diciendo que él era un enfermo, que era un troglodita y un bastardo, nada justificaba dentro de mí este vacío total que sentía. Comía porque debía hacerlo, me bañaba porque era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Juré que si algún día lo volvía a ver lucharía por él y no lo dejaría escapar. Incluso aceptaría sus celos, y su rudeza. Yo lo amaba aún. Al violento, al tierno, al romántico, al tímido, al coqueto, al posesivo, al celoso, al protector, al gruñón… a todos ellos los amaba y los deseaba.

Yo era una total ESTÚPIDA

Un año entero pasó y no lo vi más.

Mis notas eran iguales, pero mi actitud era diferente.

No salía con las chicas, ya no iba a trabajar, ya no hacía trabajos con nadie. Solo quería estar sola.

Sango me había gritado, me había abofeteado, me había suplicado y había llorado porque volviera a ser la misma. ¿Cómo podría ser la misma si él ya no estaba conmigo?

No tenía sentido hacer nada.

Todas las noches después de que él se hubiese ido lo llamé a grito. Por lo que mis padres estaban tan asustados que habían pensado que lo mejor era llevarme con alguien que pudiera escucharme.

Sinceramente, pensé en ello pero me negué. Yo sabía lo que necesitaba, sabía a quién extrañaba, no necesitaba que un extraño supiera lo que me pasaba. Porque era algo que me unía a él, era algo solo de nosotros que nos mantendría unidos.

En unos momentos, en los cuales era presa de la locura, pensé en engañarlo diciéndole que estaba embarazada. Estaba tentada a decirle a Miroku, las veces que venía a ver a Sango, que le dijera a él que sería padre. Pero esos momentos se iban tan rápido como veía a Miroku acercarse para saludarme.

Miroku era cercano a él.

Aquello era tan doloroso… ver a Miroku y saber que él lo veía todos los días era una completa tortura. Así que me aleje de él y me aleje de mi mejor amiga.

Otro año pasó y no lo vi otra vez.

Aquel año pensé que él estaba tan enojado conmigo, que él ya no quería verme otra vez.

¿Cómo justificar que él no hubiera venido por mí?

Lo necesitaba como el aire. Lo amaba… ¡lo amaba y él no venía por mí!

Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, hasta que un día no soportando más mi perdida escapé de mi casa.

Un mes fuera de mi casa fue como una revelación.

No comí, no dormí, no me lavé.

Estuve perdida en las calles, llorando como una loca y revolcándome en mi propia miseria. Llamándolo, gritando su nombre, pidiéndole que regresara por mí, suplicándole que volviera y jurándole que nunca más lo dejaría ir de mi lado. Prometí que perdonaría las violaciones, que empezaríamos de nuevo.

Pero no lo vi…

Un día, sentada en un parque muy lejos de casa, mirando una fuente pensé que después de todo lo que había pasado lo mejor era morir… tal vez y así lo pudiera ver de nuevo.

Pensé que él era una persona de palabra. Había dicho que me dejaría en paz y lo había cumplido al pie de la letra.

Lo maldije por eso, maldije el día que lo conocí. Todo lo que vivimos. ¡Todo!

Y estuve a punto de tirar a la fuente lo único que aún tenía de él conmigo.

La carta de despedida.

Pero cuando estuve a punto de arrojarlo una persona pasó frente a mí muy parecida a él, pensé que quizás era un producto de mi imaginación, pero lo seguí. Lo seguí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Era como una señal y yo quería aferrarme a ello.

Cuando crucé la calle para alcanzarlo escuche una bocina y me dije: "por fin". Pero no fue lo que pensé que sería…

Bankotsu me había encontrado y me había salvado.

Cuando volví a mi casa vi la cara de horror de mis padres al verme. Estaba muy delgada y descuidada. Al mirarme en el espejo supe que esa no era yo y comprendí el horror de mis padres.

Ese fue la única vez en mi vida que mi madre me abofeteo y me gritó.

Doy gracias que ni mis hermanos ni mis conocidos supieran lo que me había pasado. Aquello quedo como un secreto entre mis padres, Bankotsu y yo.

Ese año mis padres decidieron que debía empezar de nuevo y buscar ayuda profesional. Y como yo ya no tenía voluntad solo acepté. Día tras día empecé una nueva rutina, tenía nuevas amigas en la escuela. Tenía otra forma de ser… pero lo único que no cambio fue que seguía muerta por dentro. Pero… todo cambio cuando mis padres me dijeron que ya no podía seguir así y decidieron que lo mejor era mandarme con mi abuela.

En ese momento pensé que era lo peor que me podría haber pasado. Estaría aun más lejos de él. Grité como una loca, supliqué que me dejaran en casa ¿Qué pasaba si él volvía y yo no estaba ahí? ¿Quién lo recibiría? Así que como pude traté de convencerlos de que me dejaran en casa. No hubo resultados.

Una semana después, empecé en una escuela diferente en casa de mi abuela.

Bankotsu fue la única persona que trató de convencer a mis padres, lo único seguro y constante en mi vida. Él había ido a verme la mayor cantidad de veces posible y siempre me escribía mensajes de texto para saber cómo estaba.

Cuatro meses después de comenzar de nuevo, y de ir a las citas con mi psicóloga, decidí que ya era suficiente de lamentos. Me miré en el espejo para saber cómo estaba y que era lo que los demás veían en mí y me avergoncé de cómo estaba.

Era una flacucha sin gracia que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Aun cuando Bankotsu insistía en que era hermosa, yo sabía que no era cierto. Así que comencé a recuperar todo lo perdido: mi peso, mi fortaleza, mi familia y mi vida.

Bankotsu siempre estuvo ahí conmigo. Me apoyo cuando lo necesité, me levantó cada vez que sentía que caía, me consoló cada vez que lloraba sin una razón aparente. Bankotsu era tan opuesto a él, era tan especial, que terminé por refugiarme en su cariño hacia mí.

Un año después él no volvió más…

Un año después Bankotsu me pidió que fuera su novia…

Un año después pensé que lo mejor para todos era que yo me quedara con él.

Mis padres estaban felices cuando volví a casa "recuperada" y de la mano de Bankotsu. Ellos creían que él me había sanado y que él era lo mejor para mí. Así que pensé, al ver a mis padres tan felices, que era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Mis padres estaban felices, Bankotsu —quien siempre estuvo a mi lado incondicionalmente— estaba feliz y todo parecía ser perfecto ahora.

La casa estaba tranquila sin mis gritos, mis padres ahora podía dedicarse a los gemelos tranquilamente. Bankotsu siempre me consentía y siempre estaba preocupado por mí. Siempre me acompañaba a las citas con la psicóloga y siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para mí.

Así que pensé que si todos estaba ahora felices ¿Por qué yo no podía serlo aún?

Luego de pensar aquello decidí que tenía que dejarlo ir.

Pero una parte egoísta de mí quería tenerlo todavía, así que compré un cofre de madera tallada para poder guardar todas las cosas que me ataban a él. Así que me despedí de los aros que me regaló, del colgante a juego y de la carta. Pero antes de cerrar el cofre y esconderlo en lo más profundo de mi armario leí por última vez su carta de despedida.

_Mi preciosa Kagome:_

_No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que lamento todas las cosas que te hice._

_No creo merecer tu perdón, porque yo aún no puedo perdonarme por haberte lastimado._

_Eres la mujer de mi vida, preciosa. Siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos supe que tú eras la mujer de mi vida. Yo quiero todo contigo, mi amor, todo._

_Quiero hijos contigo, quiero tener un perro y una casa cerca del mar para poder bañarme ahí junto a ti mirando como el sol sale y nos envidia. Quiero ver a nuestros hijos crecer y enseñarles que es el amor… quiero tener una hija idéntica a ti para poder adorarla y poder celarla de cada niñito que pose sus ojos en ella. Quiero despertarme contigo todos los días de mi vida y que aun cuando yo esté todo viejo y arrugado, me ames como yo sé que voy a seguirte amando, aun cuando mi cuerpo ya no sea el mismo, quiero adorarte y hacerle el amor hasta que muera. Incluso así, quiero seguirte hasta el otro mundo y no separarme de tu lado jamás, porque yo nací para estar contigo, mi amor. _

_Quiero eso e incluso quiero más… pero sé que ya no tengo derecho a nada. Sé que perdí todo el derecho de tener toda esa felicidad que sería el vivir contigo._

_Soy una bestia, y no quiero atarte a esta bestia. Por más que desee atarte a mí, encadenarte y no dejarte escapar, después de todas las cosas que te hice, de lo rota que vi que estabas luego de lo que pasó…_

_Te amo Kagome. Te amo tanto que no puedo pensar en una vida sin ti. Pero no puedo tenerte, porque sé que voy a seguir lastimándote porque no puedo controlarme cuando estás conmigo. No puedo tenerte y maldita sea si eso es lo que deseo. _

_Te amo… te amo… como juro que no voy a poder amar a nadie más._

_Eres mi único deseo, mi amor. Todo lo que yo quiero y necesito eres tú. Eres mi deseo irresistible. _

_Eres mi diosa, mi amor. Eres mi ángel._

_Soy tuyo, mi amor. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo… todo te pertenece a ti. Mi jodido corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma y me esencia te pertenece a ti para siempre._

_Te digo adiós ahora, porque creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer para no lastimarte. Sé que algún día, aunque me duela, me olvidarás o que quizás yo seré solo un mal recuerdo._

_Mereces el cielo y las estrellas, mi amor. Mereces que alguien te ame y te cuide de todo. _

_Yo quería cuidarte, quería protegerte de que nadie pudiera herirte, pero no pude protegerte de mí y eso me mata, porque no podría soportar ver esa mirada herida y dolida viniendo de ti. No quiero ver en tus ojos ese dolor, mi amor, no podría soportarlo, incluso ahora no puedo soportar recordar cómo me veías y como llorabas por el dolor que te causaba._

_¿Qué podría decir en mi defensa? Te amo y te deseo como un desquiciado. Te quiero para mí todos los días, deseo todo lo que eres para mí. Pero por eso te lastimé, por eso te rompí y ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo, mi amor. Te amo demasiado para terminar acabando contigo._

_La perla de Shikon es lo único que me queda de ti, preciosa, y la voy a atesorar como quería atesorarte a ti. Es lo único que tengo y que tocó por última vez tu cuello de cisne._

_Te amo, hermosa. Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo._

_Espero que algún día, si es que nos volviéramos a encontrar, cuando nos veamos no huyas de mí y puedas regalarme tu presencia y tu voz, aunque sea por poco tiempo. _

_Yo seré feliz siempre y cuando tú puedas serlo, mi amor._

_Me despido con todo el amor que te tengo._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Inuyasha Taisho._

Cuando había terminado de leer toda la carta, sentí como siempre las lagrimas mojar mis mejillas. La apreté contra mi pecho y di una plegaría a Kami por él, por su felicidad. Miré los trazos de su escritura y sonreí con tristeza al ver que tenía algunas manchas de tinta corrida, como si él al escribirla también hubiese llorado. Besé la carta como si lo que besara fueran sus labios.

—adiós, mi amor... —dije cerrando los ojos y evocando su imagen— siempre voy a ser tuya… siempre…

— ¿Kagome? —Escuché la voz de Bankotsu al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación— ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien —le dije guardando rápidamente la carta, viendo como el cofre se cerraba. Sentí como una parte de mí terminó de morir— ya bajo…

—Bueno, solo venía decirte que toda tu familia y la mía está reunida en la sala, y que te están esperando —suspiré mirando el techo de mi habitación. Traté de imprimirle un tono alegre a mi voz, pero solo salió un tono neutro y apagado.

—voy enseguida…

—Te veo abajo, mi amor —escuché como Bankotsu se alejaba y apreté los ojos cuando sus últimas palabras se repitieron en mi mente.

_Mi amor…_

Yo solo tenía un amor y lo había perdido…

Ya nunca lo tendría otra vez…

—qué bueno que ya bajaste, hija —cuando salí de mi habitación, me apresure en llegar junto a mis padres. Mi madre me sonrió con cariño y con uno de los gemelos en brazos que me miraba con una sonrisa lastimera. Le sonreí de la misma forma. Kai y Ryo eran mis hermanos menores y los únicos que sabían lo infeliz que era. Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora. Hoy se daría una gran noticia que dejaría a todos contentos.

—bueno amigos míos, ya bajo nuestra princesita —miré a mi padre ahí de pie. Tan feliz con uno de los gemelos en brazos que me miró de la misma forma que el otro.

—Qué bueno que bajaste, querida —me dijo la madre de Bankotsu— estás hermosa…

—Gracias —fue lo único que dije.

—Bueno familias —dijo Bankotsu con un tono alegre y festivo— para que demorar la noticia que nos convoca este día… —todos comenzaron a reír y a murmurar. Yo camine hacia Bankotsu cuando el tendió una de sus manos hacia mí. Miré a mí alrededor, divisando a Souta y a Hitomi mirándome fijamente. Seguí moviendo mis ojos por la sala y vi a Kikyo, con la mirada más triste y apagada que jamás había tenido. Quise acercarme a ella y consolarla, pero Bankotsu tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya y además no me sentía capaz de consolar a nadie, porque ni yo misma tenía consuelo— queríamos decirles que cuando Kagome termine la escuela y comience la universidad, ella y yo nos vamos a casar —todos comenzaron a aplaudir llenos de felicidad y Bankotsu soltó una risa muy feliz y masculina— hoy quedamos oficial y formalmente comprometidos… como siempre nuestras familias han querido…— todos se acercaron a felicitarnos. Yo me limité a asentir y fingir una sonrisa mientras miraba como mi hermana tenía una expresión choqueada. La vi alejarse de a poco para luego echarse a correr. Souta la siguió enseguida. Hitomi se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

—Si esto es lo que te hace feliz, pequeña, siempre vas a contar conmigo —se alejo de mi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—gracias…—murmure despacio mientras ella se iba—. Pero yo ya no puedo ser feliz… no cuando él ya no está.

000000ooooo0000000

POV Inuyasha

— ¡¿Quién demonios toca mi puerta a las tres de la madrugada, maldita sea?! —me fui hacia la puerta hecho un monstruo. Mataría al bastardo que se le ocurría despertarme cuando apenas me había podido quedar dormido. Al abrirla todo el coraje se me fue cuando vi a Kikyo hecha mierda. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y tenía todo el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —la tomé de un brazo y la metí a mi departamento.

—Lo perdí, lo perdí…— murmuraba incoherentemente. La vi llevarse una botella de Ron a la boca y traté de quitárselo— no te atrevas, imbécil… después me agradecerás que tenga alcohol en mi poder…

— ¿qué mierda te puso así, Kikyo? —le pregunté preocupado.

—¿sabes? Por un momento pensé que él no podía ser tan imbécil, pero veo que me equivoqué… lo perdí y él nunca sabrá lo que siento…— seguía llorando y apretando su mano libre contra su muslo.

—no te entiendo, mujer… habla en español— Kikyo me miró como si fuera un estúpido y luego se comenzó a carcajear.

—es cierto… tú no lo sabes… ¿Cómo tendrías que saberlo? La dejaste ir… la dejaste atrás… eres un imbécil, pero yo soy más imbécil por creer que tú estarías con ella…— siguió riéndose y luego comenzó a llorar más fuerte y a gritar— POR TU JODIDA CULPA LO PERDÍ Y LO PEOR ES QUE ÉL NO SABE LO ESTÚPIDO QUE ES…

—habla bien, maldición… ¿Qué mierdas dices? —estaba irritado y la actitud de Kikyo no hacía más que seguir aumentándola.

— ¡¿es que eres un idiota?! ¡De Bankotsu y de Kagome te estoy hablando, imbécil! —cuando escuché esos nombres me paralicé— ¿no lo esperabas verdad? —Me dijo ella llena de rabia— Ellos ahora están juntos y eso no es lo mejor, querido… ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo lo que digo?… lo mejor es que hoy oficialmente nos informaron de su compromiso para casarse… ¿no es magnífico? —me dijo llorando y arrodillándose en el piso— Por fin los padres de él y los míos van a poder ser familia como querían… Bankotsu es tan feliz… nunca lo había visto así…—la voz de Kikyo fue apagándose poco a poco. Mientras yo estaba paralizado y sin poder creer todo lo que ella iba soltando. Sentía mi corazón fragmentarse mientras miles de cuchillos me golpeaban directo en mi destrozado y muerto corazón.

—Casarse…— murmure sin poder creerlo. Retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared.

—sip… van a casarse cuando Kagome se gradué… ¿lo puedes creer? ¿Cómo es que pueden tú y él ser tan tontos? ¿Cómo Bankotsu no se da cuenta…? — no sabía que decir. La miré fijamente y ella comenzó a tirarse de los cabellos hasta que apuntó en mi dirección— ¡Tú la dejaste ir! —Me gritó furiosa— TÚ, MALDITO ESTÚPIDO LE DEJASTE EL CAMINO LIBRE PARA QUE ESTUVIERA CON ELLA… ES TODA TU JODIDA Y MALDITA CULPA… ¡TE ODIO!... TÚ DIJISTE QUE LA AMABAS, QUE NO LA QUERÍAS PERDER… TÚ, JODIDO IDIOTA….

— ¡basta! —le grité, cansado de sus acusaciones. Ella se paralizo y se ovilló en el suelo. La vi mecerse de atrás hacia delante— ¿Por qué me lo vienes a decir? ¿Por qué es que te duele tanto?

—yo… yo… —balbuceo. Varios hipidos eran soltados de su boca mientras trataba de decirme lo que pasaba por su mente— yo estoy enamorada de Bankotsu desde hace años —la miré sorprendido y ella apretó los labios— siempre lo he querido, pero nunca tuve valor para decírselo y menos cuando él manifestó abiertamente frente a nuestras familias que estaba enamorado de mi hermana… ¿Quién no la amaría? Ella es tan linda, tan tierna, tan alegre… pero…— ella me miró pensativa. Luego abrió los ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? —Comenzó a reír como una loca y a mirarme como su yo fuera un alienígena— Bankotsu es un jodido idiota… no se merece mi amor, y decididamente tu no merecías a mi hermana… quizás… quizás lo mejor es que estén juntos… él le hace bien…

— ¡de ninguna manera! —Kikyo me miró asustada por el tono de voz tan duro que usé.

— ¿te crees que tienes algún derecho? —me pregunto poniéndose de pie y mirándome retadoramente— eres un bastardo y un imbécil… en tres jodidos años no has ido por ella… ¿no es que la amabas tanto? Pues escucha bien esto: nunca en la vida podrías imaginarte la cantidad de cosas que han pasado en este tiempo… pero ¿para que decírtelo a ti? Eres un cerdo egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo, que solo piensa en él… si te bajaras de esa maldita nube que tienes por cerebro podrías entender… pero claro… solo has pensado en tu propia mierda…

— ¿te crees que no he sufrido todo este tiempo? —le pregunté furioso— no eres nadie para criticarme… tú eres una puta cobarde…

—soy una cobarde, ¡lo sé! —Me gritó apuntándome con el dedo— pensé por un minuto que de verdad amabas a mi hermana, pensé que pasara lo que pasara lucharías por ella y no la dejarías ir nunca, pero tú eres más cobarde que yo, porque yo tal vez jamás le dije a Bankotsu que lo quería, pero él jamás fue mío. En cambio tú, el todo poderoso, el que juró amor eterno a mi hermana… la dejó ir sin luchar… solo pensaste en ti mismo, teniéndola contigo ¡la dejaste ir!

— ¡tú no entiendes! ¡No sabes nada! —le grité apretando mis puños. Estaba furioso— no eres nadie para venir a darme sermones y menos cuando no sabes y una mierda de lo que pasó…

—solo sé que mi hermana pasó un año entero gritando tu nombre mientras dormía…—quede paralizado cuando escuche aquello— sé que ella perdió toda su vitalidad luego de que te fuiste como un maldito cobarde… si fueras la mitad de hombre que se supone que eres, te habrías quedado con ella, haya pasado lo que sea que pasó… pero no…— dijo sarcástica— eres demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo… preferiste irte y ahogarte en tu propia mierda antes que ir por ella y hacer que tu amor por ella funcionara… así que yo seré una cobarde por no decirle nunca a Bankotsu que lo quiero, pero ¿en qué quedarías tú entonces? Nunca había visto a mi hermana más feliz mientras estaba contigo, nunca la había visto más brillante que en esos momentos, pero te fuiste y la dejaste tirada lamentándose por ti… llorando todas las noches después de que te fuiste… ¿sabes que fue de ella? ¿Te has molestado en averiguar qué fue de ella en todos estos años?

—No…— fue lo único que atiné a decir en ese momento.

—Eso pensé…—me dijo moviendo su cabeza a un lado— pues ese va a ser tu castigo, Inuyasha… nunca te vas a poder imaginar toda la mierda que provocaste en mi hermana cuando la dejaste tirada…— Kikyo tomó su olvidada botella y se dirigió hacia la puerta— fue un tremendo error venir aquí… igual que la última vez que vine a decirte que lucharas por ella… pensé que de verdad la querías… pensé, por un momento, que de verdad podrías luchar por ella y hacerla feliz… pensé que si lo hacías tú, yo sería capaz de luchar también… pero ya veo que no…— abrió la puerta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo volteo una última vez para mirarme— eres un cerdo egoísta… ahora lo puedo ver con mayor claridad… ahí quedo todo el amor que decías tener por mi hermana… creo que lo mejor es que ella se quede con Bankotsu… al menos él sí estuvo cuando ella más necesitó de alguien… no como tú que la dejaste a su suerte…— cerró la puerta de un portazo y yo me quede ahí…

Solo y perdido.

000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000

POV Kagome

— ¿estás segura Kagome? —me preguntó Bankotsu mientras se sacaba los pantalones. Lo quede mirando fijamente tratando de buscar una respuesta.

¿Realmente quiero esto?

_¿Qué importa lo que haga?_

¿Es justo que tenga relaciones con un hombre que no amo?

_Es la única persona que ha estado incondicionalmente contigo y que jamás te lastimaría…_

¿Es esa una razón suficiente?

_¿Qué tiene de malo? No sentirás nada…_

¿Esto lo hará feliz?

_Claro. Al menos con que uno de ustedes pueda ser feliz…_

—Si —fue lo único que dije.

La noche avanzó lentamente mientras Bankotsu me admiraba lleno de amor en sus ojos. Sentí como adoraba mi cuerpo, pero por dentro estaba vacía…

Sentí como estaba dentro de mí, como me abrazaba, como me transmitía su amor… Pero yo solo estaba ahí sin nada que decirle cuando me declaraba sus sentimientos. Lo único que podía hacer por él era fingir que sentía algo mientras trataba de estimularme.

—te amo demasiado, Kagome —me dijo apasionado cuando estaba a punto de terminar. Yo cerré mis ojos y dejé caer una lágrima de tristeza cuando todo acabó.

Solo mi cuerpo alcanzó el orgasmo, pero no fue nada tan intenso como lo había sido con él.

Bankotsu me abrazó fuertemente, besando mi cabeza y acurrucándome a su lado. Murmuraba cuando me quería mientras se iba quedando dormido.

Cuando él quedo inconsciente lo único que pude hacer fue llorar: de angustia, de pena, de culpa, de rabia… ya nada importaba… nada tenía sentido… esta era mi vida ahora… ya no era yo misma… estaba completamente perdida… pero ya nada importaba porque este era mi nuevo comienzo… trataría de ser feliz… aun cuando mi alma estuviera destrozada…

—adiós para siempre… _Inuyasha…_

00000000ooooooo0000000000

— ¡KAGOME! —grité levantándome de mi cama, diciendo el nombre que hace años no pronunciaba. Mi corazón me apretaba como nunca. Sentía el pulso acelerado y una sensación de dolor y vacío extremo. Sentía como si hubiera perdido algo de mí.

Me salí de mi cama y comencé a moverme de un lado a otro por la habitación hasta que escuche como se rompía el cuadro con la foto que tenía de Kagome junto a mí. Corrí hacia el estudio como alma que lleva el diablo y no pude más que caer de rodillas al ver que estaba roto justo en el medio, separándome de mi chica.

—Esto no es posible…— mi corazón volvió a doler, esta vez más intensamente. Una imagen de ella y Bankotsu pasó por mi mente y sentí que moría lentamente— no mi amor… no…— dije tomando la foto, tratando inútilmente de arreglar los daños— no me dejes, mi amor… no me dejes…

_**Continuara…**_


	27. Taisho vs Takeda

**Cap.27: "Taisho v/s Takeda" **

POV Inuyasha

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hermano? —Miroku, mi buen amigo Miroku, había recibido una llamada mía hace menos de media hora y aquí estaba junto a mí. Me sentí extrañamente patético al darme cuenta que me miraba como si yo fuera un pequeño niño.

—me duele el corazón —le dije simplemente. Estaba ahí tirado en el sofá de mi departamento, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, la garganta me ardía por el grito que di contra la silla de mi estudio. Sentía que me estaba muriendo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —me preguntó él. Su expresión paso de condescendiente a preocupada.

—siento que la perdí… no, más bien la perdí…

—no te estoy entendiendo nada —me dije él acercándose a mí para poder escucharme.

—Kikyo vino…— le comente llevándome una mano a los ojos— vino a decirme que era un estúpido… que la había perdido para siempre…

—pero…

—se va a casar, Miroku —le dije sin anestesia. Él me miró sorprendido.

—es imposible… quiero decir… bueno —empezó a balbucear— todavía esta en la escuela… y Sango no me ha dicho nada de eso…

—¿no me habías dicho que ya no se hablaban? —Miroku me miró con amargura.

—es cierto, no habría podido saberlo de todos modos —Miroku suspiro con tristeza— lo siento tanto… yo…— Miroku tenía una expresión arrepentida en su rostro— si tan solo no hubiera intervenido… pero de verdad pensé que lo mejor para ti es que no supieras nada… pensé que tal vez estarías mejor…

—no sé qué hacer…— le dije mirando hacia el techo. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y no me contuve, solo dejé caer las lagrimas— siento que me muero… de verdad… me duele tanto el corazón… yo…

—entiendo —me dijo simplemente sentándose en la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a mi sofá— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—quiero secuestrarla —dije sin una pizca de duda. Miroku me miró sorprendido y asustado— pero no puedo hacerlo… no podría hacerle algo así… fue mi culpa perderla yo… por kami hice cosas horribles… yo… yo… quería que fuera mía para siempre… quería que ella estuviera a mi lado todos los días de mi vida… quería todo con ella… hijos… una casa… un perro… incluso un maldito gato a pesar de que los odio… pero… pero la rompí… yo mismo provoque que ella me tuviera miedo… yo…

—hermano, lo lamento tanto… no sé qué hacer por ti— Miroku cerró los ojos y vi como también comenzaba a llorar.

—no puedes hacer nada… nadie puede hacer nada por mí…

000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000

POV Kagome

—¿cielo? —miré a mi madre cuando ella me llamó. Le sonreí. Aunque fuera una sonrisa sin ganas. Ella merecía estar tranquila. Luego de tener a los gemelos y de todo el problema que cause cuando me escapé, mi madre seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte dejándola entrar a mi habitación.

—mi amor —me dijo con dulzura. Miré en sus ojos la tristeza y la preocupación que habitaba en sus orbes marrones— ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con Bankotsu, si tú y yo sabemos que no lo amas?

—estas equivocada, mamá —le dije dándole la espalda para mirar por la ventana de mi habitación— yo lo amo…

—pero no lo amas como deberías, cielo —la miré frunciendo el ceño— no puedes engañarme… te vi crecer… sé cuando estás triste, cuando estás feliz… y no eres feliz… —intenté interrumpirla, pero ella continuo— sé que amas a Bankotsu, pero ese amor que sientes por él no es más que algo fraternal, no es más que agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por ti

—¿por qué crees eso? —le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—porque tus ojos no brillan llenos de felicidad —mi madre se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla con cariño— solo una vez vi esa mirada radiante y llena de felicidad… solo una vez, mi amor. Y fue cuando estabas con Inuyasha —mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar su nombre tan cerca de mí— no sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes, cielo, y no te obligaré a que me lo cuentes porque confió en ti… pero no quiero que cometas un error casándote con alguien a quien no amas realmente, dejando escapar tu felicidad cuando sabes quién es la que la causa… yo te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora… el día que vino a dejarte esa carta hace ya tres años, vi como te buscaba con la mirada… mi una llama de esperanza en sus ojos… vi como esta se apago cuando le dije que tú no estabas… con mi ojos y mi corazón pude notar como él también se apagaba… cielo, a mi no puedes mentirme… te vi correr tras él para detenerlo, a pesar de lo mucho que insistías en que ya no lo querías… Kagome —me dijo levantándome la mirada. Fijó sus ojos en mí y pude ver la comprensión— eres un chica fuerte, sea lo que sea que haya pasado no dejes que se interponga en tu felicidad… mi corazón está roto…

—¿roto? —le pregunte en un sollozo.

—sí, cielo… verte así me destroza… te has ido consumiendo durante estos años… ya no puedo ver a esa chica amorosa y feliz que eras… pero yo sé que está ahí… por favor, yo quiero que seas feliz y sea lo que sea que elijas te apoyaré… pero no me pidas que te vea caminar hacia una vida llena de penas y arrepentimiento… no lo podría soportar y tu padre tampoco… Kagome, todos cometemos errores… lo que nos hace fuertes es superar aquello y aprender… si lo que pasó con Inuyasha te lastimo y crees que no puedes superarlo, entonces no te pediré nada más que dejarlo atrás, pero si aún lo amas y crees que eso es suficiente, entonces lucha por él, aférrate a la felicidad… juntos pueden superar cualquier obstáculo…

—gracias, mamá —le dije abrazándola con fuerza.

—te amo, cielo…. Nunca olvides eso… — me miró llena de amor— quiero que te recuperes enserio… quiero que lo hagas por ti y no por nosotros… quiero que seas feliz… si se te presenta la oportunidad de recuperar aquello que perdiste y que te hace falta no lo dejes escapar… lucha, mi amor… lucha con todas tus fuerzas…

—lo haré…—le prometí, besando su mejilla.

—ahora te dejo para que te arregles, corazón… espero que te diviertas en la ciudad y que luego me cuentes de que se trata esa película —me guiño un ojo y yo sonreí sinceramente.

—tenlo por seguro…

000000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000000000000

—no sé cómo pude dejar que me arrastraras a este lugar— dijo el joven de ojos dorados mirando hacia todos lados. La cuidad estaba abarrotada de gente ese día. Miró a su mejor amigo quien le ofrecía una sonrisa.

Inuyasha comprendía el por qué de que su amigo lo sacara de su departamento. Si se hubiese quedado ahí de seguro se habría terminado matando. Así que cuando Miroku le ofreció un escape de la soledad tan solo la tomó. Aunque no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo pasaría.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, esa era la razón por la cual se dejó arrastrar. Cuando Miroku le dijo que salieran a disfrutar del aire libre, había pensado en negarse pero un extraño presentimiento le dijo que lo siguiera.

Y aquí estaba dentro de la sala del cine, viendo una película de terror que hace poco se había estrenado. Miró a la pantalla gigante tratando de animarse con lo que veía pero realmente nada tenía sentido para él.

—estuvo genial la parte en la cual la tipa sale del espejo… ¡demonios! Hasta yo casi me pongo a gritar como nena cuando salió de repente y mató al pobre tipo —Inuyasha sonrió al escuchar a su amigo. Miroku era el único que podía hacerlo reír.

—¿Inuyasha? —el aludido se tensó visiblemente cuando escucho la voz de la mujer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Chihiro? —preguntó este con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando fijamente a la joven que parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

—yo…— dijo nerviosa tratando de buscar las palabras correctas— te seguí… quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez… sé que me equivoque… ahora comprendo el error que cometí, pero de verdad Inuyasha… solo quiero tu felicidad y ahora puedo ver que no puedo apartarte de ella… porque ella es quien te mantiene vivo…— Chihiro miró a Inuyasha y no pudo contener una lagrima— siento tanto no haberte dicho nada… realmente, lo siento… pensé que te hacía un bien…

—yo…— Inuyasha miró a su amigo buscando ayuda. No sabía que decir… no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres y después de destrozar a la mujer que amaba, las lagrimas le traían recuerdos dolorosos— estás perdonada…— le dijo simplemente. Miroku le sonrió y se acerco a Chihiro que había abierto los ojos sorprendida— comprendo porque lo hiciste, por eso es que te perdono, pero la próxima vez no lo hagas… ya no voy a ser tan comprensivo, ¿eh? —Chihiro y Miroku soltaron una risita cuando escucharon el tono bromista que había usado.

—de acuerdo —le dijo la joven sonriendo.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un pareja que venía saliendo del cine.

Kagome miraba hacia el cielo con nostalgia. En toda la película no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de su madre.

¿Sería posible que ella pudiera intentarlo?

Recordaba con claridad la promesa que se había hecho cuando escapó de su casa: si lo volvía a ver lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para no perderlo.

Todavía podía recordar las horas que paso con la terapeuta para superar un poco su temor. Aun cuando había estado con Bankotsu unas pocas veces no podía dejar de lado el miedo. _Él_ la había marcado para siempre. No podía disfrutar plenamente de su relación con Bankotsu si recordarlo a _él_. Tenía miedo del sexo, sin embargo —y lo que le parecía extraño— era que tenía muchos sueños eróticos con su primer hombre. Solo él despertaba su libido, lo cual era extraño porque había sido la misma persona la que la había destrozado cuando la violo dos veces.

¿Qué había malo en ella?

Miró a su acompañante que le estaba contando acerca de algo. No podía prestarle atención completamente. Su mente se encontraba en otra parte.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo pasaría, lo cual la tenia distraída. Cuando Bankotsu comenzó a reír ella sonrió. No sabía de que se reía pero lo mejor era sonreír también para que no se sintiera ofendido por no haber prestado atención.

De repende tuvo la sensación de que alguien estaba cerca y miró hacia la otra salida del cine y lo vio.

—Dios mío —susurró impactada. Aun a la distancia podría reconocer esa melena plateada y esos ojos dorados como el sol. Su corazón se detuvo en ese momento. Seguía siendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba, aunque parecía más delgado. Comenzó a templar sin poder contenerse y desvió la mirada cuando el oji dorado se giró hacia Miroku— "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" —no podía creerse que siendo un lugar tan grande se hubiera tenido que topar con él— yo… ehm…

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —le preguntó Bankotsu dejando de hablar al instante de escucharla.

—nada, solo quiero ir al baño…— le dijo ella tratando de sonreír con tranquilidad.

—¡oh, claro! —exclamo el oji azul tranquilo— ¿te espero aquí o quieres que te acompañe?

—no hace falta… no me tardo —camino a paso rápido para entrar al cine otra vez y encontrar el baño.

Inuyasha tuvo la sensación de ser observado, por lo que había girado para ver a Miroku. Este lo miró con una sonrisa que murió al ver su expresión.

—¿sucede algo? —le preguntó su amigo.

—nada…pensé que me estabas mirando— le dijo simplemente mirando con cuidado a su alrededor.

—ni que fueras mi tipo —Chihiro y Miroku comenzaron a reír e Inuyasha solo sonrió.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor hasta que se fijo en una pareja al otro lado del cine.

—"no puede ser" —se dijo al ver la melena azabache —"ella está aquí" —la quedo mirando fijamente y notó que ella caminaba a paso rápido hacia dentro del cine —"tengo que ir tras ella… tengo que seguirla" — Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia el cine hasta que fue detenido por un brazo. Miró al dueño de esa mano y sonrió fingiendo una calma que no sentía.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Miroku con una cara de preocupación.

—voy al baño, mami… ¿me dejas? —Miroku bufo y Chihiro sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—vete al infierno —Inuyasha sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta.

Su expresión cambio totalmente cuando camino hacia el interior del cine. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

¿y si realmente era ella? ¿y si solamente era producto de su imaginación?

Si era ella… ¿Qué le diría?

0000000000oooooooo000000000000

—¿que le habrá pasado a Inuyasha? —pregunto Chihiro acercándose a la zona de boletería.

—ni idea… ya sabes que es extraño— dijo Miroku simplemente recostándose contra el muro.

—sí, lo sé —dijo la joven con una sonrisa— pero es que parecía que buscaba a alguien…

—no lo creo… a parte de nosotros o algunos compañeros él no conoce a nadie… y tampoco creo que haya quedado con nadie… prácticamente lo obligue a salir hoy de su departamento…— Miroku y Chihiro suspiraron.

—¿Houshi? ¿Miroku Houshi? —Miroku se irguió y miró al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Bankotsu Takeda…— dijo con una sonrisa extraña Miroku. Se había puesto nervioso de verlo. Si Inuyasha se enteraba que el prometido de Kagome estaba ahí… no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría— que extraño verte por aquí…

—vine a ver una película — le contesto Bankotsu con amabilidad. Miró a la joven que acompañaba a Miroku y le sonrió— hola, disculpa que no te haya visto antes, soy Bankotsu Takeda y ¿tú eres?

—Chihiro Irazawa, vivo en el edificio donde actualmente habita el mejor amigo de este pervertido — Bankotsu soltó una risita hasta que comprendió lo que ella le decía.

—¿mejor amigo? Quieres decir que vives con…— Bankotsu no se sentía capaz de decir el nombre de su rival.

—Inuyasha —dijo Miroku mirando la cara de aflicción que puso Bankotsu.

—ya veo…— dijo este con un tono de voz bajo.

—si —dijo Chihiro sin percatarse del ambiente tenso que los había rodeado— ahora mismo había venido con nosotros… no sé si quieres saludarlo, al parecer tu lo conoces….

—¡espera! —Exclamó Bankotsu aterrado— quieres decir que vinieron aquí con… ¿él?

—así es— dijo Miroku. Miro a Bankotsu ponerse pálido de pronto y tuvo un mal presentimiento— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Bankotsu?

— ¿Dónde está él ahora? —pregunto el oji azul sin contestar.

—fue al baño— contesto Chihiro dándose cuenta en ese momento quien era el hombre frente a ella— tu eres… tu eres el novio de… de esa… de esa chica… ¿verdad?

—sí —dijo Bankotsu apoyándose en la pared.

—¿has venido hoy al cine con… Kagome? —pregunto Miroku temiendo la respuesta.

—si, hoy la había invitado al cine… ella estaba conmigo hace un momento— le contesto Bankotsu todavía más pálido.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunto Miroku con un nudo en el estomago.

—en el baño….

00000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000

Cuando entro en el cine miró hacia todos lados buscándola… se acerco a la zona de los servicios y no vio nada. Sintió como su pecho se estrujaba en el interior al creer que aquello era producto de su imaginación. Camino un par de pasos hasta que sintió la puerta de los servicios abrirse. Se detuvo en ese momento cuando sintió que lo miraban. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y su pulso se disparo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

—Kagome…— dijo con la voz estrangulada y lleno de emoción. La miró fijamente y se fijo en que ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Hace tanto que no decía su nombre en voz alta… hace tanto que no la llamaba a ella por su nombre.

—Inuyasha…— dijo ella en un susurro que él a penas y pudo escuchar. Kagome pudo notar como las pupilas de él se dilataban al mirarla. Sentía su corazón saltando en su pecho y la respiración atorada en la garganta.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, otra vez, estuvieran frente a frente. Mirándose como si nada en el mundo existiera a parte del otro. Inuyasha se acerco a ella poco a poco y Kagome también. Cuando estuvieron a un brazo de distancia, Inuyasha acerco su mano a la mejilla de Kagome y la acaricio lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos inundada por un sentimiento de calidez que hace años no sentía.

Poco a poca se acercaron más y más, como si fueran imanes, hasta que sus pechos se tocaban. Inuyasha jamás saco la mano de su mejilla y ella suspiro envuelta en éxtasis, mirando fijamente los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

—me has hecho tanta falta —le dijo Inuyasha tomando la cara de Kagome entre sus dos manos contemplándola como si fuera el ser más magnifico del mundo. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y todo lo que vivieron juntos paso por su mente trayéndole todos esos maravillosos momentos juntos— sigo sintiendo lo mismo que sentía por ti hace tres años…

—Inuyasha…— murmuro ella colocando sus manos contra las mejillas de Inuyasha. Acarició su mentón y luego poco a poco sus pómulos y sus labios. Se sentía como en un trance del que no quería salir— he estado… tan sola… tan… tan… perdida desde que te fuiste… yo… —Kagome poco a poco comenzó a volver a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Comenzó a alejarse de él, pero Inuyasha, asustado de que se escapara y lo abandonara, sujeto sus manos y la miró lleno de tristeza— suéltame…— le dijo en un hilo de voz.

—no puedo —le dijo él tratando de absorber su imagen con sus ojos— yo también he estado perdido desde que me fui… no puedo sacarte de mi mente, Kagome… no puedo vivir sin ti… estoy vacio, mi amor… vacio…

—no me digas así…— dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos se empañaron en lagrimas al ver la mirada llena de dolor que él tenía.

—no puedo evitarlo…— le dijo casi en un sollozo. Sus ojos también se empañaron al ver como poco a poco sus corazones se iban alejando— aún te amo… nunca dejé de hacerlo… pensé que… estarías mejor sin mi… después de… de… lo que te hice… yo… lo siento tanto, mi amor —le dijo cuando vio que ella se ponía a llorar— no quería lastimarte… tenía tanto miedo de romperte… no quería volver a ver esa expresión de dolor en tus ojos… solo quería tu felicidad… pero estoy muerto, Kagome… sin ti yo estoy muerto…

—Inuyasha yo…—estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de Bankotsu los interrumpió.

—¡suéltala en este mismo instante, malnacido! —Kagome se apartó de Inuyasha en ese momento y un enorme sentimiento de culpa se instalo en su pecho.

—"mamá tenía razón… tenía razón en todo"—pensó al ver como Inuyasha y Bankotsu se ponían frente a frente.

—no voy a dejarte con ella —le dijo Inuyasha a Bankotsu.

—debiste pensarlo antes…— le dijo este lleno de rencor. Kagome miró hacia el otro lado y vio a Miroku junto a una chica bastante linda mirando de Inuyasha a Bankotsu, hasta que se fijaron en ella. Miroku la miro lleno de culpa y la chica la miro con una extraña expresión de rencor— tú la dejaste... ¡tú mismo fuiste el que la abandonó!

—¡jamás entenderías por qué! —Inuyasha parecía a punto de saltar contra Bankotsu. Kagome no sabía que hacer. Aún estaba choqueada por volver a ver a Inuyasha y esta situación no hacía más que confundirla y atemorizarla— yo lo amo… —declaró Inuyasha fieramente contra el hombre que osaba mirar a Kagome— no dejaré que tú me la quites…

—¡yo la amo de verdad! ¡jamás la abandonaría! ¡he estado con ella todos estos años, cuidándola, velando por su felicidad! ¡todo lo que tú no hiciste y jamás harás! —Inuyasha quedo impactado por sus palabras pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—ella jamás va a amarte como me ama a mí y eso lo sabes ¿no? —Bankotsu quedo pálido al escuchar aquello— es por eso que estás aquí… sabes que la vas a perder porque sabes, en el fondo, que ella no te mira como me miró a mí, que ella no sonríe como lo hacía conmigo… ¡ella no te mira con la pasión con la que me miraba a mí cada vez que estábamos juntos! —Bankotsu se lanzo contra Inuyasha y ambos comenzaron a pelear como dos leones furiosos. Kagome soltó un grito aterrado al igual que Chihiro. Miroku comenzó a buscar ayuda para separarlos porque no iba poder con ambos hombres que se atacaban como dos machos alfa cuidando de su territorio.

Kagome sintió cada golpe que Inuyasha recibía. Su corazón se destruyó. El miedo tomo lo mejor de ella y recordó la razón del porque ambos se habían separado. Inuyasha tenía un lado oscuro demasiado violento y salvaje. Viendo como golpeaba a Bankotsu tan salvajemente recordó aquello que se esforzaba por olvidar.

¡Maldita fuera ella misma! Se sentía tan culpable, porque a pesar de que tenía un miedo atroz a Inuyasha y que su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, no podía dejar de sentir su dolor, ¡no podía dejar de amarlo como lo hacía!

Chihiro corrió gritando por ayuda y Miroku llegó junto a tres hombres que se acercaron a ambos jóvenes luchando. Al ver que no podían separarlos, Kagome gritó.

—¡BASTA! —como por arte de magia, ambas fieras se detuvieron mirándola fijamente. Bankotsu tenía la cara destrozada y sangraba. Inuyasha tenía el labio, la ceja y la nariz sangrando. Ambos vieron como ella temblaba muerta de miedo y se sintieron peor que bestias— ¿Cómo… cómo pueden comportarse así?... ¿no entienden que… que… me duele?

—lo siento Kagome…— dijo Inuyasha mirándola adolorido. Bankotsu aprovecho esa oportunidad para internar golpearlo y noquearlo. Inuyasha vio el golpe venir y lo evito, encestándole justo en el centro de la cara el golpe final que lo dejo fuera. Bankotsu cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Kagome soltó un gritó aterrado y corrió a ver a Bankotsu que a penas y podía respirar. Miró condenatoriamente a Inuyasha y este sufrió al ver su mirada envenenada.

—¿Cómo has podido? —le preguntó ella de rodillas junto a Bankotsu. Uno de los tipos llamo a una ambulancia. Chihiro iba a decir algo en contra de ella, pero Miroku la detuvo mirándola ceveramente.

—si le dices algo, Inuyasha te destrozara —Chihiro se mordió la lengua al ver que tenía razón. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella podía ver la mirada brillante de ambos. Sufrió al ver que jamás tendría una oportunidad porque Inuyasha solo amaba a Kagome y, para su desgracia, ella también lo amaba. Lo podía ver reflejado en ambos ojos que a pesar de estar tristes y furiosos seguían brillando intensamente.

—me iba a pillar desprevenido… solo contraataqué— le dijo Inuyasha simplemente a Kagome, mirando como ella tenía sujeto a Bankotsu entre sus brazos. Apretó los puños al ver la cercanía entre ambos —"¿cómo no iba a ser así si ellos iban a casarse?".

—le destrozaste la cara…— lo acusó ella. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia, pero dolido en el fondo de su corazón al ver que ella defendía a su "prometido". Kagome miró a Inuyasha detenidamente fijándose en los hematomas que tenía en la cara que pronto dejarían unos buenos morados. Se le estrujo el corazón al pensar en lo doloroso que sería.

—bueno y ¿qué? Era él o yo…— le dijo furioso— siento decepcionarte dulzura, pero no soy altruista… así que mejor que fuera él…

—siempre es así ¿no? — le dijo decepcionada y dolida por el tono de voz— es mejor destrozar a los otros y salirte con la tuya siempre ¿verdad? —le dijo ella mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos— hiciste lo mismo conmigo…— Inuyasha quedo en shock y Miroku abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba— no te importa nada que no seas tú mismo… no te importa causarle dolor a otros, no te importa escuchar lo que tienen que decir… siempre terminas usando la violencia y acabas con todo lo que no te parece… bueno hoy cobraste una nueva víctima para poder liberar a la bestia… lo bueno es que él se libro de la humillación y el dolor de ser tratado como una puta por la persona que más amaba en el mundo…— Kagome lo miró con odio y dolor e Inuyasha aceptó la derrota.

—tienes razón, Kagome —dijo su nombre con un nudo en la garganta. Bajo la mirada y camino despacio alejándose de ella— soy un monstruo…— siguió caminando hasta que ya no pudo soportar más el dolor y las miradas y corrió con todas sus fuerzas llorando y pensando que era un completo imbécil al pensar que ella lo aceptaría de nuevo y olvidaría lo que le hizo. Ella tenía razón. Su otra cara era terrorífica.

Kagome lo vio alejarse y su corazón se comenzó a partir otra vez. Dejó de mirarlo para tratar de ayudar a Bankotsu pero no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó Bankotsu a penas y se mantenía consiente. Tenía un ojo tan hinchado que no se veía. Miroku estaba junto a ella, al igual que la chica que no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Kagome miraba de vez en vez por el lugar por el cual se había ido Inuyasha, negándose a seguirlo.

"_Juro que si vuelvo a ver a Inuyasha no dejaré que se vaya de mi lado"_

La vieja promesa que se hizo a sí misma resonó dentro de su cabeza.

"_Kagome, todos cometemos errores… lo que nos hace fuertes es superar aquello y aprender… si lo que pasó con Inuyasha te lastimo y crees que no puedes superarlo, entonces no te pediré nada más que dejarlo atrás, pero si aún lo amas y crees que eso es suficiente, entonces lucha por él, aférrate a la felicidad… juntos pueden superar cualquier obstáculo…"_

Las palabras de su madre le dieron el valor suficiente como para afrentar la verdad que gritaba su corazón y tomó una decisión: había visto a Inuyasha de nuevo… está vez no lo dejaría marchar… aun cuando él la destrozara… él era el único que la hacia feliz… él era su felicidad.

Se acerco a Bankotsu que era llevado en camilla hasta la ambulancia y tomó su mano sintiendose dolida y culpable.

—lo siento, Bankotsu —este intento enfocar la mirada en ella y lo que vio termino por destrozar su corazón —gracias por todo…

—Kagome…— murmuro él intentando desesperadamente aferrarse a ella, pero era tarde. Ella había soltado su mano.

—Miroku…— llamó ella en voz baja. Este la miró y sintió la pena que la embargaba. Juro en ese mismo momento hacer lo posible porque su amigo y ella terminaran juntos.

—dime…— le dijo este suavemente.

—necesito un favor…

000000000000000ooooooooooooo00000000000000000

—soy un imbécil… soy una bestia… ¡soy un monstruo! —Inuyasha rompió el vaso lleno de brandy que se había servido, contra la pared de su departamento. Las lagrimas de rabia, pena y frustración corrían con facilidad por sus mejillas. Se lanzo contra el sofá y comenzó a golpear los almohadones que estaban ahí que habían sido un regalo de sus padres por emanciparse— ahora mismo tienes que estar con él… tienes que estar sosteniendo su mano y hablándole con tu voz dulce para calmarlo… curándolo… ¡haciendo todo lo que yo quiero que hagas conmigo!

Siguió descargando su furia contra el sofá, tratando de calmar su alma atormentada, cuando sintió el timbre de su departamento sonar. Inuyasha lanzo una maldición.

— ¡quien quiera que sea lárguese de mi casa! ¡Quiero estar solo! —cuando pensó que el que tocaba había escuchado su respuesta, la puerta sonó con tres golpes —¡lárguese! ¡oh juro que le rompo la cara! —la puerta siguió sonando e Inuyasha decidió quien quiera que fuera el que estaba tras ella estaba dispuesto a ser su saco de boxeo. Camino con pasos furiosos hasta la puerta y la abrió de un brusco tirón tomando aire para lanzarle unos cuantos insultos al imbécil que le llamaba. El aire se le escapó de golpe cuando vio quien está frente a su puerta— Kagome… —fue lo único que pudo decir al verla mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿puedo pasar o primero vas a romperme la cara?

_**Continuara…**_


	28. Almas gemelas

**Cap.28: "Almas gemelas" **

—bueno ¿y? — Preguntó Kagome irónicamente al ver que Inuyasha no se movía de la puerta— ¿me quedo aquí parada toda la noche o me dejaras pasar de una vez?

Inuyasha asintió y abrió por completo la puerta, dejando que pasara a su departamento frente a él. No pudo evitar aspirar el perfume que Kagome soltaba al caminar, si era sincero consigo mismo: amaba su aroma y era una de las cosas que extrañaba en demasía. Cuando ella se quedó de pie en medio de su sala, atinó a cerrar la puerta tras él sin poder creer aún que ella estaba ahí en su casa.

—Kagome… —ella se volteo a mirarlo e Inuyasha sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar al verla de frente. A pesar de que ese mismo día se había encontrado, parecía como si no la hubiera visto en siglos… tres años eran mucho tiempo, se le habían hecho eternos. Decir su nombre en voz alta le traía gratos recuerdos y lo llenaban de una emoción que, antaño, lo hicieron el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Cuando Kagome esquivó su mirada su corazón se estrujó en su pecho. Recordó las duras palabras de ella luego de la pelea con su "prometido". Solo de pensar que Bankotsu y ella se casarían, hacía que se le revolviera el estomago y una enorme ira lo invadía, pero ya no podía hacer nada, si se comportaba como un salvaje solo haría que Kagome se alejara más y más. No sabía por qué extraña razón ella se encontraba ahí, pero solo agradecía su presencia. Aunque sonara enfermo, ella dejaría su aroma y su presencia en su casa… cuando ella se fuera al menos dejaría su recuerdo ahí entre sus cosas.

—le pregunté a Miroku donde vivías, luego de que se llevaran a Bankotsu al hospital —Inuyasha cerró los ojos dolido al escuchar el tono de reproche que había utilizado.

—yo siento lo que pasó —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—eso no es cierto —Kagome lo miró a los ojos con expresión dura.

—tienes razón —dijo en un hilo de voz— no lo siento… de seguro si tú no hubieras intervenido lo hubiera matado a golpes… ya sabes —dijo burlonamente sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos— siempre me salgo con la mía…

—si lo que buscas es burlarte de mí, creo que vine a perder el tiempo…—Kagome cerró los ojos dolida y furiosa con él— yo… ya no importa…— Kagome avanzó hacia la puerta apartando a Inuyasha de un ligero empujón. El toque fue lo suficientemente eficaz para sacar a Inuyasha de su aturdimiento y autocompasión como para darse cuenta de que ella se iría y que, si la dejaba, no volvería a verla.

— ¡espera, Kagome! —le dijo tomándola del brazo. Kagome se estremeció ante su toque con una mezcla de miedo y anhelo. Inuyasha interpretó aquello solo como miedo— yo… no quiero que me tengas miedo… sé que tienes toda la razón del mundo para hacerlo pero… por Dios que no quiero que me tengas miedo… no… no te vayas… por favor…—Kagome vio la mirada suplicante en la cara de Inuyasha y no pudo negarse. Él soltó el brazo que había atrapado y Kagome se alejó de él acercándose al sofá. Él la siguió con su mirada sin entender la razón por la que estaba ahí y se quedó, pero no iba a cuestionar su suerte. Había sufrido mucho alejado de ella, aunque estuviera ahí para insultarlo no importaba, nada importaba si ella estaba cerca de él— Kagome que…

—es un bonito lugar —dijo ella sin dejarlo hablar— al principio pensé que vivías en una cueva… ya sabes… quizás, tal vez, vivías en un antro donde van todos los chicos malos por cerveza o algo así —él no se sintió insultado por sus palabras. Sabía que merecía cualquier desprecio por parte de ella, así que solo guardo silencio—; sin embargo, vives en un cómodo departamento y con bonitas cosas… lo único malo es que este departamento no tiene nada de ti… este lugar parece sin vida—Inuyasha abrió los ojos por sus palabras.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto en un tono de voz bajo.

—no se siente calidez y dedicación dentro de estas paredes… más pareciera que es un lugar donde habitar más que un hogar… no hay nada que te represente… es como si solo hubieran colocado los muebles, los hubieran ordenado y nada más… ni el color inmaculado de las paredes me dice algo… no hay fotos, cuadros o lo que sea… está vacía la casa aunque tenga cosas… ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos. Inuyasha sonrió tristemente al ver que ella era muy aguda y que lo conocía.

—yo vivo aquí… pero no es mi hogar… yo —Inuyasha tragó en nudo en su garganta— quería que tú y yo viviéramos aquí… siempre esperé a que tú decoraras la casa y le dieras vida yo… nunca he sido bueno en estas cosas pero tú… siempre tan alegre… siempre tan hermosa… —cerró los ojos dolido por las miles de imágenes de sus miles de sueños juntos lo invadió— quería que fuera nuestra casa… cuando… cuando te hice… cuando yo… te rompí… yo… estoy muerto Kagome… está casa no tiene sentido… nada tiene sentido… no hay nada alegre en esta casa porque yo no me siento así… no desde que te perdí… no después de ver tu mirada de desprecio… sé que está totalmente justificada, ¡maldición!, yo me recrimino todos los días después de que te fuiste de la piscina… quería tantas cosas para nosotros… este sería nuestro hogar… aquí quería poner fotos de nosotros juntos… de nuestros amigos… pero todo lo quería contigo… yo… estoy vacío… esta casa solo… no tiene identidad porque la perdí cuando nos separamos…

—¿Qué hiciste en estos años? —pregunto Kagome sin quitarle la vista de encima. Inuyasha decidió que tenía que ser sincero. Ella merecía toda la verdad.

—el primer año solo me torturaba pensando en que la había jodido completamente contigo… no pasaba un día en que no pensara en ti… ni los días en la universidad ayudaban a quitarte de mi mente… solo podía preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si solo te hubiera escuchado… si solo hubiera podido calmarme. La ira que tenía era insoportable así que me adentré en varias peleas callejeras tratando de sacar toda la furia que tenía dentro de mí, pensando en que, tal vez, si lograba sacar ese lado oscuro que tenía podría recuperarte, termine en el hospital varias veces, pero ya me había hecho adicto a las peleas… esperaba a alguien más fuerte que yo que acabara conmigo. El segundo año, luego de que Miroku me descubrió y me saco del antro en el que me encontró de casualidad, me hizo jurar que buscaría ayuda o si no le diría a mi familia en lo que estaba metido, así que me dedique a buscar ayuda profesional… ya sabes… tengo problemas de ira y de control y tuve que reconocérmelo a mí mismo en cada una de las consultas… pero no tenía mucho sentido nada de lo que hacía… porque al final yo solo… yo solo…. Quería estar contigo… quería ser mejor para ti, había aceptado mi problema para poder buscarle una cura y así poder estar contigo… pero tú ya no estabas… así que las sesiones que he tenido con la terapeuta no han sido de mucha ayuda… solo me ayuda a reflexionar… intente en ese año quitarte de mi mente… juro que traté… salí con otras chicas pensando que podía borrarte… la apariencia de delincuente atrajo a muchas chicas que solo buscaban sexo desenfrenado con un chico malo…—Kagome frunció el ceño sintiendo una punzada enorme de celos que le oprimía con fuerza el estomago—… sabía que yo no merecía ni siquiera pensar en ti, pero no pude… yo… después de ese día en la escuela… no ha habido nadie… yo… no he tocado a nadie de esa forma—Kagome lo miró sorprendida. No podía creer que Inuyasha, tan carnal como era y con la fama de mujeriego que había tenido en la escuela, no hubiera estado con otra chica. El solo pensamiento de él con otra mujer lo reventaba de rabia. Frunció más el ceño tratando de saber si él le estaba mintiendo, pero solo pudo ver una expresión mortalmente sincera— te lo dije una vez… yo solo puedo desearte a ti… solo te deseo a ti… yo… a pesar de todo… sigues siendo la única para mi…

—¿y este año? —Preguntó ella— me has contado de los primeros… te falta uno…

—solo me retuerzo en mi miseria —dijo mirando hacía la ventana— sé que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, así que no salgo mucho… no me interesa compartir con otras personas porque no estás tú entre ellas… Miroku siempre me dice que ando amargado por la vida y tiene razón… eres… eres todo lo que yo quiero… todo mi futuro lo pensé contigo… ahora que no estás… creo que he tenido que acomodar algunas cosas —Inuyasha se rió sin humor— no… no te he felicitado por tu futuro matrimonio…

—no te creería si lo hicieras…— le dijo Kagome con una imperceptible sonrisa en la cara.

—y tienes razón… no me hace feliz que estés con Bankotsu y menos que te cases… pero sé que no importa lo que diga o deje de decir… no te merezco y yo… aunque me duela… quiero que seas feliz… aunque odio que tenga que ser lejos de mí… pero sé que es lo mejor yo… siempre termino fastidiando todo y haciéndote llorar… rompiéndote… es por eso que descargué mi odio y mis frustraciones con ese… con Bankotsu —dijo guardándose para sí mismo la palabra "bastardo" que usaba para referirse a su enemigo mortal— yo… no sé que haces aquí… pero… gracias…

—¿Dónde tienes el baño? —pregunto Kagome sin mirarlo. Inuyasha sintió encogerse su corazón ante la indiferencia de ella, sin saber que Kagome estaba llorando por las palabras de él. Había esperado cualquier cosa de ese enfrentamiento con Inuyasha, menos que el fuera tan mortalmente honesto.

—primera puerta a la izquierda —Inuyasha vio como ella caminaba apresuradamente al baño —"quizás vaya a vomitar… de seguro le doy tanto asco que ya no puede aguantar" —el solo pensamiento de que ella sintiera aquello era suficiente para destrozarlo. Apoyó la espalda en la pared más cercana y espero a que ella volviera para decirle que se iría.

—¿puedes sentarte en la mesa de centro, por favor? —se sobresalto al escuchar el bajo murmullo de ella. La obedeció sin siquiera preguntar para qué. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Al menos le había dicho todo lo que quería decirle. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que se marchara para poder ir por una botella del más fuerte de los licores que tenía y bebérselo hasta perder la conciencia y seguir ahogándose en su desesperación. Cuando se sentó en el lugar que ella pidió vio como ella dejaba en la mesa el alcohol desinfectante que tenía en la gaveta detrás del espejo de baño y un pequeño paquete de algodón. El solo pensamiento de sentir sus manos sobre su cara curándolo fue suficiente para que suspirara y cerrara los ojos envuelto en una atmosfera casi sobre natural pero llena de una felicidad que hace tres años no sentía—han sido años difíciles sin ti— confesó ella pasando delicadamente el algodón previamente mojado en alcohol—. Te estaría mintiendo si dijera que no te odie en ese momento… yo… me sentí tan humillada… tan furiosa… pero sobre todo decepcionada…— Inuyasha apretó los ojos, no porque ella hubiera pasado el algodón por una herida cerca del ojo que especialmente le dolía mucho, sino por sus palabras tan tristes que poco a poco solo lo hundían más—. No quería verte… no quería saber nada de ti… estaba defraudada de ti y muy asustada… pensé que confiabas en mí, pensé que ya nunca me lastimarías… sé que en ese momento estabas furioso por ese tipo que se me acercó y que ya venías molesto porque no te había dicho que estaba mejor… yo… solamente quería que siguiéramos disfrutando de esas salidas que teníamos sin tener que buscar un lugar donde acostarnos… en ese momento no comprendía lo importante que era para ti que hiciéramos el amor… yo solo podía pensar en lo de los vestidores… solo podía recordar las muchas veces que las chicas de la escuela decían que una vez que te cansabas de tener sexo con ellas las dejabas… yo no quería eso… yo no quería que te cansaras de mí… es por eso que no te lo dije… quería que tuviéramos cosas en común… cosa de que si te llegabas a cansar del sexo conmigo no me dejaras… —Inuyasha intentó decir algo, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios— sé que tú ya me habías dicho que me amabas y siempre supe que no mentías… pero era una estúpida… en mi mente tenía que juntar al mujeriego de Inuyasha Taisho con el chico que me había tomado a la fuerza en los vestidores y con el chico dulce que me estaba conquistando todos los días… tenía tanto miedo de que me dejaras… de que te aburriera… las veces que me apartaba de ti no eran porque yo no hubiese querido estar contigo… sino que quería que me añoraras… quería que me extrañaras para que poco a poco te apegaras más a mí y me valoraras, que nunca quisieras dejarme… cuando paso lo de la piscina yo… creí que todo era inútil y que simplemente eras un monstruo… que todos esos días que no había aprovechado contigo para que me extrañaras no tenían ningún sentido… tú no confiabas en mí y el que me tomaras a la fuerza fue tan doloroso… nunca me había sentido más destruida en toda mi vida…—Kagome soltó un pequeño sollozo pero siguió curando las heridas de la cara de Inuyasha— en ese momento solo me estabas demostrando que yo no importaba y que si querías algo de mí, como mi cuerpo, solo lo tomarías y ya, que no te importaba nada más que mi cuerpo y que lo demás te valía nada… dude del amor que decías tenerme… dude de lo que estábamos construyendo y solo me morí… porque estuve muerta Inuyasha… paso mucho tiempo hasta que deje que otra persona se me acercara… me sentía sucia… me sentía sola y tan despedazada por la pena…que no aguantaba nada, no aguantaba que nadie se me acercara… tenía miedo de que otros me lastimaran… pero tenía aún más miedo de que los rastros de tu toque se fueran… sin importar lo que pasara y el miedo que te tenía… la decepción que tenía de ti y de mí por no poder comprenderte… yo todavía te deseaba conmigo…

—oh Kagome…— Inuyasha se arrodillo a los pies de una llorosa Kagome y la abrazó por las caderas. Ambos lloraron y dejaron salir toda la amargura que tenían dentro de sí. Inuyasha, de rodillas en el frío suelo, solo podía pensar en su pequeña y frágil Kagome sufriendo sola todas sus penas. Se aferró más a ella llorando y pidiendo silenciosamente su perdón. Apoyo su frente contra el vientre de la mujer que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio, respirándola, llenando sus pulmones de su aroma, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a nada.

—estuve tan perdida, Inuyasha… me sentía muerta en vida… yo… no importaba que hubieras hecho todo lo que hiciste… no importaba que te odiara y que te tuviera miedo… yo quería seguir estando contigo… cuando fuiste a casa a dejar la carta… corrí tras de ti… te perseguí… pero ya te habías subido al auto y te ibas… corrí en medio de la calle tratando de alcanzarte pero no pude… —Kagome soltó el algodón que aún tenía entre sus manos y abrazó la cabeza de Inuyasha mientras se dejaba caer sentada en el sofá— en ese momento Bankotsu había aparecido y me salvó de que me atropellara un auto… yo no escuchaba nada… nada tenía sentido… cuando iba a la escuela después de que te fuiste hacía las cosas mecánicamente hasta que mis padres decidieron alejarme de la escuela… tiempo después me escape y estuve sola en las calles mucho tiempo…— Inuyasha se estremeció ante el pensamiento de ella desprotegida— solo me quería morir… hasta que frente a mí apareció un chico igual a ti…— Inuyasha se aferró a ella, mientras estaba aún arrodillado pero apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo contra el pequeño de Kagome— tu imagen me salvó de morir otra vez… y Bankotsu volvió a encontrarme… —ante la mención del nombre de su "rival" Inuyasha se tensó. Kagome sonrió levemente ante eso— me llevó a casa y mi madre por primera vez en su vida me abofeteo… creo que me lo merecía… mis padres estaban asustados y la policía llevaba tiempo buscándome… así pensé que ya era tiempo de dejar de atormentarme y prometí no volver a estar así… fui a terapias con un hombre que me ayudó a superar mi trauma de contacto… Bankotsu me acompañaba a todas las consultas y no se apartaba de mí… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Sango, Rin y yo ya no éramos amigas… me había aislado tanto del mundo que terminé por alejarlas de mí… ver a Miroku era tan doloroso porque enseguida pensaba en ti y como era novio de Sango solo la aparté… todos pensaban que estaba mejor… así que cuando Bankotsu me pido que saliera con él y vi a mis padres tan esperanzados me dije: ¿por qué no? Así ellos ya no se preocuparían y Bankotsu, que había sido mi gran apoyo, sería feliz… todos estaban más tranquilos cuando nos hicimos novios… las terapias ayudaban a que él pudiera tocar mis manos y me pudiera abrazar sin sentir rabia y miedo… hasta que le dije que estaba lista para que nuestra relación pasara a otro nivel… solo pude acostarme con Bankotsu tres veces durante los dos años que duró nuestra relación… yo… no quería que me tocara… pero sabía que lo haría feliz el que compartiéramos algo así…

—lo sentí —fue lo que dijo él con los ojos cerrados pero que aun así dejaban caer lagrimas— cada vez que estuviste con él yo lo supe… —Kagome cerró los ojos sintiéndose tremendamente culpable— lo supe la primera vez y las que le siguieron… me dolió Kagome… mi corazón me dolió… sabía que te estaba perdiendo… sabía que ya no te merecía, pero el saber que otro te hacía el amor mientras que yo vivía de tu recuerdo me estaba matando… hubieron tres veces… en las que yo me sentía enfermo de dolor y angustia… ahora ya sé porqué…

—lo sentí también…— Inuyasha levantó la cabeza que tenía recostada en el regazo de ella y la miró sin entender— los golpes que recibiste… yo los sentía… soñé muchas veces que estabas herido y solo me hacía hundirme más y desear que estuvieras conmigo… en la pelea con Bankotsu, sufría tanto cada vez que te golpeaba… me sentía fatal de estar tan preocupada por ti y no por él quien había estado junto a mí todo este tiempo… pero no podía evitarlo… todo lo malo que te pasa me duele… ¿Qué extraño verdad? Tener un grado de conexión así a pesar de la distancia…

—Kagome…— ella lo miró expectante e Inuyasha paso una de sus manos por su mejilla con suavidad, como si tocara algo indudablemente frágil y delicado— no importa lo que hagas de ahora en adelante… te voy a seguir amando aunque no estes conmigo… yo…—Inuyasha apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo su corazón adolorido— te amo tanto… de verdad quiero que seas feliz… yo… no soy bueno para ti, ahora lo sé… no pude protegerte de mí y de nada… te deje sola y sufriste las consecuencias de mi carácter… te amo tanto Kagome…—Inuyasha tomó ahora la cabeza de Kagome con ambas manos sintiéndose desesperado y ahogado— deseo que seas feliz con Bankotsu… siento ser una bestia… lo siento en verdad y gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias por haber venido a verme… por decirme todo… yo…

—no vine aquí a despedirme, tonto —Inuyasha la miró perplejo. Kagome soltó una risita que hizo del corazón de Inuyasha el órgano más animado del planeta. Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, al escuchar la pequeña risa de ella que lo llenada de calidez— vine por ti…

—¿por mí…?—Inuyasha quedo estupefacto y sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Tantas veces imaginando que él iba a la casa de ella y la recuperaba, tantas veces que se imagino con ella y ella con solo tres palabras hacía que sus sueños imposibles se volvieran una gran posibilidad. Kagome sonrió todavía más al ver los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en los ojos dorados de su amado. Pasó sus pequeñas manos por la cara descuidada de Inuyasha, con infinita ternura y delicadeza.

—cuando estaba perdida en las calles me prometí a mi misma que si te volvía a ver no te dejaría ir otra vez… sé que tenemos un problema, ambos, pero sé que lo podemos intentar otra vez si ponemos de nuestra parte y lo hacemos con todas nuestras fuerzas… —Kagome beso la frente de Inuyasha y rezó porque de ahora en adelante todo saliera bien— quiero estar contigo Inuyasha… nunca he sido más feliz que estando contigo… eres mi felicidad… yo… también proyectaba mi vida a tu lado —Kagome se sonrojo ante la sonrisa ladeada de Inuyasha. Este se sentía explotar de felicidad y no se daba cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía. Al ver las mejillas pálidas de Kagome volverse rojas de un momento a otro recordó a la pequeña chica que lo enamoró con su inocencia. No se pudo contener y de un salto se puso de pie arrastrándola consigo. Kagome soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa e Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces antes de besarla y quitarle el aire.

—yo…—Inuyasha intentó decir algo, pero solo podía volver a la boca de la mujer que tanto había ansiado besar. No podía separarse de ella, ella era su vida— yo intentando…— dijo en un jadeo cuando al fin pudo separarse de ella— intentando ser noble dejándote ir y tú… vienes y me dices esto… tenías que haberlo dicho de un principio, así ahora estaría besándote —dijo él con el ceño fruncido de manera juguetona. Kagome comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de niño enfadado.

—pero si acabas de besarme —dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante que le quitó la respiración a Inuyasha.

—pero perdí mucho tiempo hablando cuando pude haber estado besándote —Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y sintiéndose más feliz que nunca— te amo tanto preciosa… no sabes lo feliz que me haces… solo con que respires me haces feliz…

—tú también a mí —le dijo ella colocando su oreja junto al pecho de Inuyasha para escuchar su corazón acelerado— quiero estar contigo… quiero empezar de nuevo… quiero ser para ti todo lo que necesites… quiero que confíes en mí y que no volvamos a cometer los errores del pasado…

—no lo haremos… —prometió él aferrándose a ella— haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para hacerte feliz y que nunca tengas que pasar por lo mismo… no voy a dejar que mi carácter te aleje de mí otra vez Kagome… no podría resistir estar lejos de ti otra vez Kagome... no lo soportaría…

—yo tampoco…—Kagome se puso de puntitas y buscó los labios de Inuyasha con los suyos para robarle un beso que sabía a gloria y a amor— eres mi alma gemela… no puedo quedarme sin ti…

—y yo sin ti… aunque eso me convierta en un cursi de mierda —Kagome comenzó a reír junto con Inuyasha. Hace mucho tiempo que él no hablaba así, a decir verdad, hace mucho tiempo que él no hablaba tanto y se reía. El simple hecho de que ella volviera a estar con él era más que suficiente para que él volviera a ser el que era. Ese pensamiento trajo consigo el miedo de caer en lo pasado. Pero se juró que no volvería hacer nada que lastimara a la persona más importante del mundo para él— "eres mi alama gemela Kagome… no voy a dejar que nada nos vuelva a separar… aunque eso me cueste la vida"

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
